


Childhood Friends

by ArtemisXD



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 114,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisXD/pseuds/ArtemisXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and her mom Abby are sent to Earth when Clarke is 7 year's old. they are taken in by the Chief of Ton DC and there Clarke meets Lexa for the first time. What will happen when they face life together. A Clexa story following closely with all the information given from the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was 7 years old when I first met Lexa.

She stood proudly in front of her mother's legs and I hid behind my own mothers. She was a snooty 7 year old is what I remember most about her. I looked at her while our mother's talked and she was staring at me with a frown. She turned to her mother and pulled her pant leg pointing at me talking in a language I didn't understand. I felt my mother touch my hand that was on her leg and I looked up at her smiling eyes.

"Clarke honey, come meet the Chief of this village and her daughter Lexa."

My mother pushed me out from behind her legs and I felt extremely exposed as I looked at my well-worn shoes. I didn't want to meet new people; I had my other friends at home. I didn't need more.

I heard a scoff and I looked up. The girl Lexa crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I do not need weak friends." She said with a scowl on her face. She turned to her mother again who was giving her a disapproving look.

"Nomon…she is weak like the rest of them…why must I be nice to her." Lexa growled. Lexa didn't have any friends inside the village. They were all a bunch of crybabies and as the daughter of the Chief she wasn't weak.

My eye's narrowed as I bawled my little hands. Lexa's mother took notice and smirked as did my mother. I stomped my way towards Lexa and with a swift motion I pulled her shoulder and smacked her across the face hard. She fell on her butt, hitting the ground with a hard thump she then looked up in surprise as she put a hand to her cheek.

"Who are you calling weak!" I yelled.

Being as furious as a seven year old could be I crossed my arms glaring down at her.

"It's not nice to be mean to others just cause you think something like that." I said scolding her.

Lexa looked at her mother in awe and my mother laughed while the chief smirked knowingly. Lexa got off the ground and walked towards me. I flinched ready for retaliation as I brought my little firsts up in front of my face like my dad showed me and gave the best angry face I could.

"Y-you wanna fight?" I said as strongly as I could.

She grabbed one of my bawled up fists with excitement as she looked at me. The mean streak in her was instantly gone when she realized I was just as strong as her. I looked up at her in confusion and she pulled softly grinning at me as her green eyes lit up in wonder.

"Come, come Sky girl! There is much I wish to show you!" she pulled me more and I looked at my mom worried. I looked back at Lexa.

"Are you allowed to play?" Lexa asked softly while tilting her head.

My mom's hand came down on my head and patted it affectionately.

"As long as you two don't play too rough, Clarke is allowed to go play." My mother chastised. I grinned widely forgetting about my anger as I looked at how excited Lexa was to find someone that was willing to stand up to her. I nodded and squeezed Lexa's hand as we took off through the village to a tent in the heart of it.

Lexa dragged me in and then let go as she rushed over to a chest to the side of a huge bed. I looked around in awe at all the new things I've never seen before. Lexa came back with an arm full of toys and dropped them half hazardly on the ground then raced off to get more. I sat down next to the toys and pulled off my backpack and rummaged through it. I found what I as looking for and pulled out my box of crayons and a coloring book.

When Lexa came back she dropped the toys noticing what I was holding and looked at the book curiously. She sat down next to me watching and I looked up smiling. I scooted closer to show her the book of all the black and white characters as well as the one's I had colored already.

"Would you like to try?" I said softly almost shyly.

Lexa looked me in the eyes and then smiled as she nodded quickly unable to contain herself. I lay on my stomach and she did the same looking very eager as I flipped to a page I thought she would like. It was one of my favorites and I had been waiting till last to color it.

It was a picture of a knight on a horse and I looked at Lexa to see her reaction. She touched the paper with her mouth open and looked at me.

"It's called a Knight. It's my favorite picture out of the whole book!" I said proudly.

"K-Knight?" she said, trying the word out.

I nodded.

"Yes. It means a type of Hero, a Warrior." I explained.

Lexa's eyes brightened up at the word warrior.

"Gunna!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her.

"Would you like to help me pick the colors for his armor?" I asked.

Lexa gasped. "Yes!" she said as she moved closer. She was mesmerized by the new things I was showing her and I couldn't help but feel happy I could share something of me to someone else.

I showed her the crayon box and she touched each one delicately.

"What are they for?" she asked quietly as her eyes looked on with a twinkle in them.

"Let me show you." I took a brown from the box and began coloring the horse a deep brown.

"Wowwww." I heard Lexa say as I smiled. She looked at me for permission and I nodded as she reached for a sky blue and began delicately coloring the sky above the Knight.

"This is fun." She said quietly as we both laughed together as we continued to color.

"Are there not things like this here?" I asked.

"It is hard to find such things…but it is possible." She said.

I nodded along.

I grinned as she caught on fast to the idea. When we got on the topic of what color the armor should be Lexa wanted black. I shook my head.

"It should be White!" I said.

Lexa narrowed her eyes.

"It is not safe to wear white." She reasoned.

I shook my head. "It doesn't need to be real Lexa. The Knight is on paper. It should be a Knight in shining armor!" I exclaimed.

Lexa narrowed her eyes as she shook her head and grabbed the black. She was about to color it into the armor but I snatched the book up before she could. She got up and growled and that's when I narrowed my own eyes at her. She tried to grab the book but I dodged. She finally got ahold of it and pulled.

"Stop! You're going to rip it!" I cried as I pulled back.

There was a loud tearing sound and the book ripped in half.

I landed on my back as Lexa look stunned holding the other half of the book while the rest scattered around the room. I felt tears welling up and I then began to cry.

I cried loudly as Lexa looked upset and uncertain as she walked up to me. I pushed her crying harder.

"You ruined my book!" I said through snot and tears. Lexa looked hurt as she held the other half of the book to her chest and then my mom came rushing in looking scared and then eased up as she saw what had happened. I pointed at Lexa and cried harder seeing my mom and she rushed over to me stooping down.

"Clarke sweetie. What happened?" As she said that Lexa's mom walked in and looked at the drawings across the ground. I hiccupped and hugged my mom tightly. "S-she…" I pointed to Lexa and then at the tattered drawing book. "She broke it." I whimpered quietly into my mother's chest. More tears ran down my face as my mom picked me up and held me to her chest. "Shhhh, Clarke." She rocked me gently.

The Chief stared at her daughter disappointed and Lexa looked down. "I didn't mean to." Lexa said as she dug her boot into the dirt, ashamed at what she had done. Her mother sighed and looked at Abby. Abby nodded and carried Clarke out of the tent as the Chief followed.

"I'll take care of her punishment, I am sorry." Lexa's mom said quietly.

Abby shook her head. "Don't be too hard on her, she' still young." Abby rubbed and rocked Clarke until she was lulled into sleep quietly sniffling and sucking her thumb.

"It is our way to be hard on children…so they may grow stronger." The Leader said.

Abby looked at her silently debating her words.

"Clarke really loved that book. Her father gave it to her before we were sent to Earth."

The Lexa's mom nodded grimly.

"Clarke is still too young to understand what happened…she thinks she'll be able to go home after this…but there is no home to go back to, its way up in the sky among the stars." Abby said as she looked off to the side at the camp around her. She was very lucky to find this place and explained what happened to the woman standing in front of her. She will have to learn to fit in with them.

"It was not smart to send you down her to die with your healer abilities. It is nothing of this world."

"It was necessary." Abby said with sadness. "They would have killed our whole family. Her father gave up his life to send us here."

The Chief looked on at Abby as she adjusted Clarke on her shoulder. She realized then how similar she was to the woman standing in front of her holding a small child. Her husband died when Lexa was 2 years younger and it is hard to deal with a child so young.

Lexa's mom motioned for Abby to give Clarke to her and she did, The Chief carried young Clarke to the new tent that was constructed for the new healer in town and lay her down gently within the animal pelts. Abby watched her settle Clarke and realized too how closely related their two worlds were but so much being apart.

The Chief stood up and then faced Abby.

Lexa looked so much like the Leader standing in front of her at this moment. Fierce and unforgiving but there was a spark in her eyes. They had the same green eyes. It was as if Lexa's mom was the older version of Lexa and it was striking.

"I will have Lexa fix the damage she had caused, you should see the results tomorrow."

The woman that lead this village gruffly walked passed Abby and disappeared back to her own tent without another word. Abby looked on, worried about Lexa but then turned and went to lay with Clarke as Clarke snuggled into the animal furs from where she lay. Her golden hair spread out.

"Clarke…I only wish you would stay this innocent…" Abby said as a tear leaked down her face. She knew she would have to learn the ways of the people here but she wanted to keep as much pain away from Clarke as possible.

**The Next day**

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and I sighed as I rolled over finding that my mom was sleeping next to me. I got up and wiggled myself out of my covers and made my way to the edge of the bed without trouble. I jumped down and landed. I pushed my blond hair out of my eyes and made my way towards the exit. I peeked out and realized everyone was already hustling and bustling through the village. I slipped out of the tent and made my way to the edge without being noticed I slipped into the forest and sighed dejectedly.

"Come on Clarke…your 7 years old now…you shouldn't have cried like that…" I chastised myself. I felt the warm tears starting remembering how daddy had given me the coloring book that had been ruined by Lexa just before we had to leave. I sniffed as I set down in a patch of dirt. I picked up a stick and began to draw. I felt wet warm tears running down my face and drips were landing on the bird I was drawing on the dirt.

I heard someone walking up to me in the grass and I sniffed and wiped my eyes as I looked behind me and there was Lexa. Her big green eyes were unsure as she watched me and she had my backpack on her shoulder as she gripped the strap waiting for me to say something. Her hair was wild and curly and the only thing keeping it out of her face was the headband she was wearing. Her clothes were as ratty as mine but where I wore a light blue shirt and dark shorts with white sneakers. She was wearing grays and blacks.

"Clarke?" she said quietly unsure of herself.

"May we speak?"

I looked at her a little longer and then sighed and nodded.

Lexa couldn't help the relieved smile that crossed her face as she moved towards me.

Lexa was very tall for her age so she towered over me but it wasn't going to stop me from slapping her on her butt again. She sat down gently and put the bag that was mine in front of her. She ran her fingers against the bright colors of my back pack and I watched as her face had a look that said she was torn with herself on what to say to me. She moved closer and then gently opened my backpack and pulled out what looked like my coloring book. It had been painstakingly rebound with light leather straps and then Lexa looked at me with sorry green eyes as she held it out to me.

I took it and opened it and the first page I saw was the Knight…and its armor had been colored a vivid White. My eyes widened and I looked up at Lexa and she brows furrowed worried she had done something wrong again.

"I am sorry…sky girl." She said quietly. "I…um…I would like to try to be friends again…if that is okay?" Lexa said worriedly. Her hands fiddled with my backpack unsure again.

I didn't know what to say as I looked back at my book. She cared. I could feel it from just looking at the fixed book in front of me. My eyes welled up with tears and then I turned back and wrapped my arms around Lexa and hugged her tightly to me.

Lexa stiffened at the contact and then leaned her head on mine as she hugged me back. I heard her heart beat increase and I smiled and I squeezed her tighter and then she winced.

I let go and looked at her worriedly but all she did was smile.

"I am strong." I furrowed my brow and she lifted her shirt and I saw the bruising.

I gasped and without thinking touched it.

"Did your mom do that!?" I asked astonished.

"It was my punishment. But it is our way." Lexa puffed out her chest.

"What does not kill you makes you stronger sky girl." She simply stated.

I looked at her worriedly and she laughed and reached out and pushed the worried wrinkles from my forehead. "Do not worry, a few hits will not make me go down."

I nodded in thought and then motioned for my backpack.

She handed it to me and I rummaged around and pulled out two juice boxes and two packets of animal gummies I had been saving.

"Then I will give you a reward for apologizing." I stated.

She looked on as I took a straw from one of the boxes and stuck it in the spot where it's supposed to go and handed it to her. She looked at it confused and I laughed as I stuck my own straw into my box and took a sip.

She followed my lead and then her eyes widened at the sugary taste.

"Wow…this is good." She said as she took another sip from her straw.

I giggled shyly and smiled at her.

Lexa looked genuinely happy again and I was glad.

"What is it called?" she said.

"Apple Juice. It comes from a type of fruit." I said.

"I would like to find more of these." She said.

I smiled as I took out another book from my bag and flipped it open showing her a picture of an apple and an apple tree. "This would be it then. We could do it. When we are older if you would like?" I said softly.

Lexa smiled and nodded.

"I would like that." She said.

I grinned and handed her a packet of gummies and showed her how to open it. She put one in her mouth and began to chew and the sound that came out of her mouth made me laugh and then she dumped the whole bag of gummies in her mouth and made funny faces at me. I laughed all the while harder as I politely ate mine one by one.

"I'm glad we are friends Lexa." I said.

Lexa's face warmed as she swallowed the gummies that were in her mouth as she nodded.

"Me too Sky Girl. I hope for you to be around for a long time." She simply put.

"I will." I promised.

We leaned into each other finishing our snacks and then I showed her how to draw the bird again in the dirt and she was intrigued.

That was how we became friends. That was the start of our story. And it didn't end there. By far it didn't end there.

A little closer to the village the Chief looked on at her daughter making things right and she smiled if only a little. Abby walked up and looked at where the Chief was looking and sighed in relief. She was worried when Clarke had been missing when she woke up but it looks like she worried for nothing.

"My daughter has taken a liking to your sky princess." The Chief said quietly as Abby crossed her arms and stared at both of their daughters.

"I'm not surprised. Clarke is a force to be reckoned with…she has always been like that." Abby stated matter of factly.

"She will make a good companion for Lexa. She will make her strong in ways our way cannot teach." The Chief turned to Abby and nodded as she walked away.

Abby looked on as she heard her daughter laughing at something Lexa said.

"I only hope Lexa can teach my daughter to be strong in your way as well." She said quietly to no one. "I have no hope when it comes to that." Abby watched her daughter smiling once more before walking away as well to begin her work.

They will have a long road ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and her mom Abby are sent to Earth when Clarke is 7 year's old. They are taken in by the Chief of Ton DC and there Clarke meets Lexa for the first time. What will happen when they face life together. A Clexa story following closely with all the information given from the series.

**Chapter 2**

" _Lexa! Slow down!"_ I huffed as I chased after her fluidly through the tree's we were both 11 when I had finally learned Trigedasleng. We were 8 when Lexa's mom decided it was time for us both to train as warriors of our clan. Now we are 13 and Lexa won't slow down!

" _What's the matter Clarke? Too fast for you?"_ She said back laughing as she looked over her shoulder at me. "Shof op Leska!" I said angrily. She stopped suddenly and my eyes widened as I ran right into her.

"Oof!" I grunted as I fell on my butt. I'm not the most…coordinated semi-not warrior there ever was but…whatever.

Lexa looked down at me and laughed. I growled out as I got up from where I was laying on the ground and wiped my backside.

"Why'd you suddenly stop you Jerk face!" I said. She grinned mischievously and grabbed my arm as she pulled me closer to the clearing but covered my eyes. I sighed. Lexa always did this kind of stuff, surprising me with things out of the blue. It's like she was trying to keep me as her friend even though I wasn't going anywhere. I secretly enjoyed it.

I smiled as I huffed and put my hands on Lexa's sides as she moved both of us into the clearing.

"Alright…are you ready Sky girl?" she said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and felt her hand twitch at my lashes tickling her palm.

"Yes Leska…you brainwada." I said.

She laughed and then let go of my face so I was looking into her smiling green eyes and her smile was turning into a toothy one. She was becoming extremely pretty for just being 13, and her face was just way too close for my comfort.

"Lexa…I don't know how I'm supposed to see what your showing me if your face is in the way." I put my palm on her forehead and pushed and she cracked up and relented moving out of my way. I gasped out loud and put my hand on my heart. There in the middle of the clearing was an apple orchard.

"No fucking way." I said out loud.

Lexa grinned next to me.

"I told you we would find it." She said smugly puffing out her chest.

"Lexa…we've been trying since we were 10! How in the hell did you find it!" I said unbelieving.

She shrugged trying to act mysterious and I rolled my eyes again.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

I couldn't keep the smile from creeping up on my face as I looked at her.

"I've been craving Apple Juice since that day we drank the rest of my little stash." I said quietly.

Lexa's hair gleamed in the sunlight as she gave me an impish smile. Her green eyes sparkled in amusement at that statement.

"After you Princess." She said.

I grabbed her hand and we raced into the trees grinning like idiots.

**A little while later**

I sighed in satisfaction as I held my stomach lying on the ground and Lexa lying next to me.

There were apple cores scattered around the grass and I couldn't help but snicker as Lexa attempted to roll over.

"Clarke…we should not have eaten so many…" she said. She looked a little green I couldn't help it, I smirked.

I rolled over towards her and pulled her arm so she was lying on my shoulder.

"Moshof Leska." I said into her ear. I felt her face warm up against my cheek and shoulder.

"You are welcome Clarke." She said softly. Her heart beat had escalated and I sighed closing my eyes.

I felt her arm go around my middle.

"You are family." She whispered into my shoulder.

I hugged her tighter.

"You are my best friend." I said.

"I am glad." I felt her sigh across my neck.

"We are so going to get in so much trouble when we get home for skipping training Lex." I whispered into her hair.

"I know…I've been feeling this dread since we left."

"Your mom is going to murder us." I said eyes widening.

"Probably." She said.

"You don't seem afraid." I said.

"What doesn't kill you-"

"Yeah yeah…makes you stronger." I finished.

Lexa snickered into my shoulder.

"LESKA! KLOK!" we both startled looking alarmed.

"SHIT!" we both said at the same time jumping up.

"I told you we shouldn't have eaten so many apples!" Lexa said as she started running as I followed.

"Oh now look who's running scared." I snickered.

"You have not seen my mom when she's angry just shut up and run." Lexa said.

I cracked up laughing as we ran faster away from the getting closer foot falls as we dodged around trees.

"Just remember this was your bright idea." I said nonchalantly as I ran next to my best friend.

"Ugh…I think I'm going to be sick…"

And she was right…she did not look good at all. I groaned.

I grabbed her hand and began running left.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just trust me." I said.

There were no other words spoken as we moved swiftly through the trees. We moved like ghosts never disturbing anything in our wake.

When I found the correct spot I pulled us to a stop and then leaned down.

"Clarke you idiot don't stop!" Lexa hissed as she looked behind us waiting for her mother to coming running out of the trees.

I rolled my eyes. For being such a big bad Trikru Lexa she was a scaredy cat.

I lifted up the hatch and Lexa's eyes widened.

"You're not the only one that finds secret places Lexa." I said smugly. I pushed her in and she squeaked as she semi-fell down the ladder.

"Clarke!" she hissed in a loud whisper.

I couldn't help the giggle that came out of my mouth as I shut the hatch.

I felt Lexa tug me by my pants and I squealed as I lost the grip I had on the ladder as I fumbled into her both of us laughing as we got sprawled out onto the darkened ground.

"You are not nice Clarke of the Sky people." Lexa wheezed as she tried to catch her breath from the running and fooling around. She pushed the hair out of her face as she looked at the only light source there was in the room they were in.

I spit the hair out that had gotten in my mouth and just lay out on top of Lexa.

"And who's fault was this in the first place." I said.

"Shof op Klok." Lexa said as her chest jumped up and down from her quiet laughter.

"You enjoy this mischief don't you?" I said accusingly.

"Yes…but only with you." Lexa said almost afraid to admit it.

They were both silent contemplating Lexa's words.

"So what is this place?" Lexa cut through the silence and I lifted my head to look at her through the dim lighting.

My smile grew as she looked at me.

"The art supply story of course." I said smugly.

"The what?"

I got up and went over to some candles I had found last time and lit them.

The room was a washed into a soft glow and Lexa realized it was covered in drawings. Her mouth fell open at all the detail of village life and the sky as well as memories past. She walked up to one and I knew the one she had found. It was a drawing of my father. From the memories I had of him. It was the only thing I had of him. Drawing supplies cluttered the desk as well as unfinished drawings were strewn across it.

Lexa turned around and looked at me with eyes of understanding. I had already explained everything to her of what happened to me and my mom before we came to earth it still upset me sometimes to wake up crying because I had dreamt of dad.

"So this is where you go when I cannot find you?" she wanted confirmation and I nodded. She walked back towards me and gripped my forearm and I gripped hers.

"Know that your pain is my pain." She said so quietly I could almost not understand her.

I nodded. "And yours is mine, if it comes to that." I said. I felt my chest ache as I looked at her determined green and then she let go as she moved closer and tapped foreheads with mine.

I closed my eyes as Lexa's warmth over took me, she put her hands on my elbows and I hers.

She smelled like home. She smelled of campfires and the flowers of spring that gives Lexa allergies, she smelled like everything I remembered from my childhood. She was home and nothing before that ever was.

"I almost welcome the punishment Nomon will have for us when we get back. You have finally shown me what it is that haunts you so." Lexa said quietly.

I nodded a little and then opened my eyes and realized Lexa hadn't closed hers. Not once since she put her forehead on mine.

"Do you wish to talk." she said gently.

I shook my head.

"It is the past." I said.

"This is true. You are beginning to understand our ways." Lexa was giving me a proud smile.

"And you are beginning to be compassionate." I said.

Lexa scoffed and let go as she took a step back to continue looking at all the drawings I saw the small smile on her face.

She stopped at one that was charcoaled to the wall. It was a picture of two Knights, one in white shining armor and then one that was in black.

"I still feel somewhat guilty for crying like that… and slapping you on your ass." I smirked.

Lexa glared at me from across the room.

"You are lucky you have not done it since then." She huffed.

"Yeah yeah…oh great Chiefs daughter." I said.

"Remember this." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

She moved onto different drawings and then she found the one picture mom took of us with the old pilloried camera me and Lexa found when we were 9. It was a photo of my mom, me, Lexa and her mom. Lexa had her arm around my shoulders and was grinning as I laughed and my mom was smirking as Lexa's mom glared with her arms crossed. It made me realize how much our moms were close as me and Lexa were even though they both denied it.

"I heard your mom and my mom talking the other day." I began.

Lexa looked at me then. "Where was I?"

I shrugged.

"Probably training with Anya. We'll be seconds soon you know." I said while I crossed my arms and leaned against the bunk beds that lay across from all the drawings on the wall.

Lexa nodded as she sat down next to where I was leaning.

"I was helping mom with the boy that fell out of the tree." I began

Lexa watched me as I continued.

"And your mom walked in looking urgent and as soon as my mom saw your mom she shooed me out and told me to take the boy home but I didn't. I made him walk his own damn ass home." I said smirking and Lexa laughed a little at that as I got up from where I was leaning and sat down next to Lexa. I then faced her looking grim.

"They said they will be looking for the Commanders successor, starting with the 13 year olds since they died 13 years ago and are now ready to be found again. There is great unrest in the other villages. " I didn't look at her then as I turned my head and stared at a drawing of me and Lexa pushing each other into the water near the village.

We didn't say anything knowing if Lexa was called then she would have to leave for Polis.

"Clarke…" she said.

I refused to look at her.

She touched my face and turned my head to face her.

Tears were swimming in my eyes as I continued to refuse to look at her eyes.

"Look at me." I felt her move closer.

I felt my face begin to heat up from being upset and I finally looked at Lexa and blinked feeling the tears trek down my face and hit her hand and the other trail down to my chin. Her green eyes were swimming too but not with tears. Lexa never cried. It was all emotion and it was burning me just looking at her.

"I am not going anywhere Sky Girl." She said determinedly. She wiped my tears. "Do not show weakness Clarke, be strong." I felt her breath ghost over my cheek as she moved her hand to the back of my neck. I nodded and she wiped my tears as I leaned my forehead on hers. "We will not part even if I am called to lead." I gripped her forearm and she gripped mine and I grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't leave." I whispered.

"Never." Lexa said with so much strength I believed her.

We stayed like that until I calmed and then I looked at her again and she was staring at me with concern.

"Lexa…I know we're not supposed to say this…" I sighed. I couldn't do that to her right?

"I…" I shook my head. I couldn't say it. I didn't want to jinx her.

Lexa moved away and I looked up and she was giving me that look. I knew that look.

"Do not say it." she said.

I nodded and then she got up and moved towards the ladder.

"We do not need to say it to know it Clarke." She said.

I got up as well and blew out the candle that was on the desk and then moved towards her. I knew she was right. I wanted to tell her to come back to me but that too is almost jinxing her not to.

"We will stay together. I will make sure of it." she touched my shoulder and squeezed and I nodded even though she couldn't see me in the darkness.

We climbed out of the hatch and I closed it with a finality that was almost eerie. I watched Lexa turn and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing her hand. She looked back at me and I shook my head and walked next to her squeezing her hand.

"Just till we see the village." I said.

She nodded and gripped my hand firmly.

When we made it back I let go of Lexa's hand and we walked guiltily towards the Chiefs tent. Already knowing what was going to happen when we walked inside.

When we got there, there was a silence that we were even worried about. Everyone was looking at Lexa and I couldn't help the chill that was coming up my spine. The guards at the door moved aside and we walked in.

There sitting on her throne was Lexa's mom and she was furious. We could both see it in her eyes as she looked at us but neither of us let our fear show. My mom was standing a little ways away along with Anya and there was a formidable woman standing next to the Chiefs throne. She had a tattoo on her face and multiple scars. I had never seen such black skin before and I waited silently. Lexa straightened her spine as did I and we stood there stone faced.

"Leska." Her mother said. Then she looked at me and I gulped.

"Klok." She said. I stood up straighter.

" _You both have skipped training."_ She said so venomously in their language. She was so angry she wasn't even speaking English. I couldn't help the tremble in my hands.

" _It was my fault."_ Lexa stated.

The chief slammed her hands down on her throne and both of us jumped.

I had never seen her so angry before and I realized what Lexa meant now.

" _Do you have any idea how that makes me look?!"_ She roared.

" _To know that my DAUGHTER must disobey everything I say and insult our traditions in such a way just to please some outsider!"_

I stiffened.

My mom and I had been here for 6 years and her saying that made me see loud and clear what we were here.

" _They are not outsiders Mother!"_ Lexa screamed back. She was outraged at what her mom was saying.

I set my jaw and stood straight looking at Lexa's mom.

I then looked at my mom and she looked confused at what was happening.

The Chief stopped realizing what she had said and looked at my mom as well.

Her shoulders dropped and sighed loudly.

"Lexa…you are going to take the Commander test to see if the spirit is within you." She said and then looked at me.

"Clarke." She said.

I grimaced.

"I want you to go with Anya to the training field. You will do extra training for you and Lexa do you here me."

I clenched my jaw and Lexa tried to protest but her mom silenced her with her next words.

"YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME AGAIN!" she said.

We both nodded.

"Lexa this is Indra. She was the Commanders second before and she will be watching you as you take the test."

I was motioned out by Anya and my mother and I looked back to see how Lexa's back trembled with held in anger.

I turned back around and my mother looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"She's more mad that you both ran from her when she tracked you down to take you back so that Lexa could take the test." She quietly said.

I didn't say anything.

"You both made her look bad in front of the Commanders second." Anya said.

I nodded.

"I will take my punishment." I said stoically. I saw the smile on Anya's lips and my mother patted my hair before walking back to the tent full of waiting patients.

We walked silently to the training grounds.

"Anya." I said.

I kept my eyes in front of me until I heard a hum come from her.

"I want to become strong." My face frowned determinedly. "So that I can protect Lexa and not seem weak."

I looked up at Anya who nodded contemplating my words.

"You will have to work hard." she said.

I nodded.

"You have many years to make up for not training as a warrior but I believe you have the heart of one."

We arrived at the training grounds and she turned to me. "You have not been training as hard as Lexa because you are being trained by your mother to be a healer." I grimaced at her words thinking she wasn't going to help me.

"But it is good that you have been learning to be a healer as well as wanting to become a great warrior. I believe you may just do this."

She stopped as she picked up a sword, a real one.

"The Chief did not just give you this order as a punishment Clarke of the Sky People. She gave this to you as a mission. We have already begun believing that Lexa has the spirit of the Commander with in her. Even at a young age and the test today will prove this to be true or not…if she comes out of that tent victorious she will be the Commander. Are you ready to give your loyalty to that being?" Anya said quietly.

She threw the sword at me and I caught it and then she grabbed one of her own.

"She won't be your friend Lexa for very much longer Clarke. That is the hard truth. She will be trained by me as well as Indra to become the fiercest leader we have ever known. Are you ready to face that?"

I gripped the sword in my hand feeling my heart ache painfully.

"I believe Lexa is going to still be there…but yes…I would do anything for her." I said confidently.

Anya nodded and then attacked. I tried to block but she was too fast and hit me hard in the abdomen knocking the air out of me and I let out a cough as I hit the ground.

"Shit."

I rolled as she tried to stomp on me and then got to my feet ready as she swung again and I blocked it with my own weapon and dodged another kick, she wacked me over the head.

I put my hand up in pain over my head.

"You have to watch all of your surroundings Clarke." Anya said.

I sighed rolling my eyes. This was going to be a long training session and we had just started.

**Inside the Chief's tent**

Indra watched Lexa as she stared at all the things in front of her on the table.

"Choose." She said.

Lexa looked up and glared at her.

"How many." Lexa asked.

"You will know." Indra said mysteriously and Lexa rolled her eyes.

Something caught her attention as she looked back down at the table and there in the middle surrounded by other weapons was a lone dagger. Its hilt was wood with gold embroidery. It didn't look any different than the rest of the daggers next to it but it was calling to me.

I picked it up looking at it and then twirled it in my hand.

Indra hmmed as I handed it to her and she took it.

I looked back at the table and a cloth stuck out as well. I went up to it and pulled it out from under all the other ones and it was soft to the touch as well as being blood red. I looked up at Indra and was shocked to see the smile that was crossing her face. I held the cloth in my hand again and walked up to the weird kohl stuff. I looked around it and sighed and then noticed something gold gleaming and I picked it up and it was tiny. Just barely fit on my index fingers print.

"She is the one." Indra said and I looked up at her and then at my mom who couldn't believe it either.

"What?" I said.

"You are the Commander." She said.

Lexa's eyes widened.

Well fuck.

How was she going to explain this to Clarke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I could barely pick up the sword anymore as I put my hands on my knees and wheezed heavily. We've been at it for hours and Anya didn't even look like she had broken a sweat. I stuck the sword into the ground and put up my hand.

"I can't." I said. I was huffing and puffing bleeding from multiple small cuts, sweat dripping down my face and dropping into the dirt below my feet. I was soaked.

"I don't even know how you all can do this." I pushed my hair out of my face again sighing. I've been doing that all day, pushing my loose hair out of my face. I can see why everyone is wearing braids when they become warriors.

Anya said nothing as she attacked again and I squeaked as I ripped the sword out of the ground quickly and tried to block but got hit in the chin instead by her sword hilt. I was sent flying to the ground.

"Shit." I said groaning as the air was knocked out of me again, for the hundredth time.

I felt a blade against my throat and I looked up and Anya was smirking.

I sighed.

"Dead again Clarke of the Sky People." She said smugly.

"Yeah yeah…are we done?"

Anya looked up at the sky and nodded.

"Yes. The test should be about done now."

Just as she said that a horn sounded and Anya's eyes widened.

I had never heard that sound before.

"She did it." Anya whispered.

I got up and wiped the dirt off my face.

"Who did what?"

"Lexa…she's Heda."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"What?" I said.

I dropped the sword with a clank to the ground.

Anya put hers away and started walking up the trail to the village I stood there staring at her retreating form.

I wiped my face again unbelieving.

I pulled my hand back and looked at it. It was covered in dirt.

I sighed. "Great…I was covering my face with more dirt not wiping it away.

I walked the opposite direction of where Anya went, going towards the river to clear my head thinking about what that would mean for Lexa and I.

When I got to the stream I looked down at the fish in the water silently.

The water rippled and I stared at my reflection taking in the disheveled hair full of leaves and twigs and the dirt smudges on my face. I reached in and cupped water and then splashed it against my face to get rid of the dirt as I scrubbed hard with my hands feeling my face and neck heat up. My heart was in my throat. This couldn't be happening. I untangled my hair slowly feeling water drip off my face and then I caught a drop in my mouth and realized it was salty. I touched my face and tears were leaking out of me.

"Be strong Clarke." I said brokenly.

Everything was going to change. We weren't kids anymore. I gripped my shirt as I knelt at the water's edge hanging my head.

"You're not a kid anymore…you're going to protect her…" I said quietly.

That didn't stop the sobs that came out of my mouth. It wasn't going to be the same at all. No more ditching lessons, no more playing and laughing, no more adventures.

"No more just her and I." I said as my voice cracked. I watched myself break down in my reflection.

I felt my heart hurt not understanding what was wrong with me. Why is this so painful? Why do I care if I don't get just Lexa? Why do I have to share her?

I covered my chest with my hand and squeezed.

I love Lexa don't I? The realization was a sure slap in the face.

"I'm so stupid." I said as I smiled a little.

I knelt by that river looking at my reflection as tears dropped into the water.

"So stupid." My shoulders lowered in defeat.

"What am I going to do?"

**Back at camp**

I was extremely shell-shocked as I was whisked away by Indra to get ready to leave for Polis. I was redressed and my mother braided my hair in an intricate design as Indra watched closely humming in approval as the red cloth I had picked was strapped to my shoulder and the dagger sheathed and handed over to me to be belted to my side. Indra stood in front of me and applied Kohl to my eyes and then stuck the golden piece to the middle of my eyebrows that I had found.

This was literally too much to handle.

I didn't say anything, afraid of my mother's wrath but also I didn't know what to say. I was already agonizing over what Clarke will say when she sees me. This was getting ridiculous. When I had said all that to Clarke in the bunker I meant it but I'm not so sure I can make it happen with how everyone is ruling over me at this moment.

I realized I was scared for the first time in a long time, I was afraid of what might happen to Clarke as well as our friendship.

Indra was explaining the details of the Ceremony but I wasn't really listening. I stood stoic and didn't allow any emotion to show on my face but I knew what was going to happen. I was going to be taken away from Clarke and that was my only thought.

She has been the only constant in my life for so long and I didn't want that taken away from me so I spoke up.

"Will Clarke be coming with me?" I said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me finally.

Indra glared and my mother's face gave nothing away.

"No." My mother said. "She will not be going with you."

My eyes grew big and the look of horror on my face was apparent.

"What!" I yelled. My face growing furious.

"She is too much of a distraction, and you have much to learn about leading our people." My mother spoke quietly.

"But Nomon-" I began as my body trembled.

"No. You know it's true." My mom said.

I couldn't deny her words but I wanted Clarke with me. Always."

"Isn't there something that can be done?" I asked pleadingly.

My mother shook her head.

"You have to learn to Lead Lexa…there is no place for Clarke while you learn to do so."

I looked over at Indra who still hadn't said a word.

"A Commander does not plead." Indra said and I looked down steeling my face.

"Then I Command you to allow Clarke to come with me to Polis." I looked Indra in the eye with such ferocity but all she did was smile.

"That is a Command from a child who is not getting her way…you have much to learn Lexa of the Trikru, and I will teach it to you in such a way that you will never forget what it means to know the way of our people."

I clenched my jaw but said nothing. The fire in my eyes said enough for me and I accepted defeat for now.

I was going to have Clarke by my side once again, one way or another. They are not going to take her away from me.

A little more preparing and we were finally ready; one of the guards outside blew a horn.

"Are you ready to greet your people…Heda." Indra said.

I refused to look at anyone inside that room as my face grew grim expecting Clarke to be out there waiting.

I walked silently forward as my mother and Indra followed and then I was out of the tent as the sun was setting. I realized I had been in there for some time. I looked around and everyone stood around in fearful awe. Staring at me.

I ignored them as I scanned everyone not finding the golden blonde hair anywhere. Where was she?

I saw Clarke's mother looking at me worriedly and she saw the question in my eyes and she shook her head.

I kept searching. She wasn't there. I felt the anxiety shoot to my heart and then I noticed Anya coming up from the training grounds. Indra was speaking to my people but I completely ignored her I needed to talk to Anya and so I waited till Indra's speech was over and the preparations for the feast held in my honor to be finalized before I walked over to my mother's second.

As everyone else left from surrounding my mother's tent I looked up at her.

"Anya?" I said as Anya dropped to her knee and bowed.

"Yes Heda?" I shook my head.

"There is no need to bow…" This was already getting too much to watch people I've known all my life to bow to me.

Anya got back to her feet and looked down to me.

"Have you seen Clarke?" I asked trying to keep the anxiety from showing.

Anya's eyes widened as she looked behind her in confusion.

"I believed to have thought she was right behind me. We have been training since we were ushered out of the tent so that you could take the test." Anya said.

My eyes widened as dusk approached us.

"You didn't check to see if she was with you?!" I all but hissed at her.

Anya just looked at me and I sighed.

I walked past her making my way down to the training grounds but Anya put a hand on my shoulder.

"Lexa…She might need time. Her face was not something to witness when the horn was blown and I told her what had happened. That you had succeeded." She said to me.

That made me grow even more furious. I shoved her arm off me and fumed my way down the stone steps to the dirt training ground and scanned the area. No one was there. Anya followed and looked on as if I wasn't extremely pissed off at her right now.

"There, by that tree…the ground is disturbed. She must have headed to the river to wash off from the fight." Anya said stoically.

I fought the frown that was going to mar my face as I made my way to the river with Anya silently following.

I sighed.

This was going to be a thing to…people constantly following me.

When we arrived I looked around and didn't see anyone.

"She was here." Anya pointed to the disturbed spot by the water.

I nodded and walked up to it.

"I will give you space. I'll be in the forest." Before I could say anything Anya was gone.

I looked at her confused and then I turned back around and realized Clarke was on top of the only boulder on the water's edge, with her feet dangling in the water she had her back to me but I could already see the defeat in her shoulders as the water glowed from her kicking. The stars were beginning to come out as I climbed up onto the rock getting annoyed with the clothes I was wearing. It was something to get used to, wearing more than just regular clothes.

Her hair glowed every time a fire fly lazily flew past her. I couldn't see her face yet and that scared me. I took off my boots and rolled up my pants as I slowly made my way to her. Her shoulders went ridged as I sat down next to her as close as possible and then I put my feet in the water next to hers. She stopped her movements, her hair coming down to cover her face. I didn't stop looking at her. We both sat silently and I couldn't help not feeling the sadness radiating off of her.

"Your leaving." She said quietly. It wasn't a question.

I looked down at her hands. They were trembling, knuckles white with how hard she was gripping the side of the boulder.

I put my hand on hers and she jolted, the trembling instantly stopping.

"Yes." I said just as quietly.

She didn't say anything and really she didn't have to.

"You were called." She said.

"I was." I looked up at the hair that was covering the side of her face as she looked down at the water.

"I can't go can I."

"No." it barely made it out of my mouth but she heard.

She finally moved to face me and I almost changed my mind on finding a way to make her come with me. The pain was there, swimming in her eyes it hurt to look.

"I don't want you to go." Her voice cracked as she pleaded with me and I swallowed thickly.

"I know Sky Girl." I said.

She touched my face and my hair and then looked at the clothes I was wearing.

"I can't stop this can I." Clarke said.

"No." I said and I knew it was true. She couldn't stop this.

"Promise Lexa…you have to promise…you won't leave me here…you'll come back." She gripped my shirt tightly.

I didn't know how long my training was going to take. I really didn't and I think Clarke realized that too because I couldn't promise her anything.

"I will try." I said. It was the truest thing I could say to her at this moment. Clarke nodded and then she looked out across the river.

"Then you better write me at least once a week." Clarke said.

I couldn't help the sad smile that crossed my face. I opened my mouth to answer her but before I could she gave me a look.

"And don't say you'll try…I expect one once a week." She glared at me.

I couldn't help the chuckle that came out of my mouth as I shook my head.

She grabbed me by my shirt again and pulled me to her as she laid her forehead on my collarbone.

"I can't lose anyone else that is important to me Lexa. So just please write." I could hear her voice trembling. This was her way of saying goodbye for now.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay." I said. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her close for a few more minutes. She wrapped her arms around me as well.

"I'll write you as much as I'm allowed."

I felt Clarke nod and then we both heard a crunch of stone. We both turned and Anya stood there.

I sighed.

"You are being summoned for the Ceremony." Anya said.

I nodded and then got down from the rock after putting my boots back on and helping Clarke off of it.

We walked back to the village hand in hand gripping each other for dear life.

When we got there my mother was standing in the center of the crowd with Clarke's mom. We had long let go of each other's hands but I could still feel her warm one in mine. I waited next to Clarke and Indra stood off to the side as my mother motioned for us to stand in front of her.

"Lexa, as my daughter you have been called to lead our people and as such it is time you became a second so that you may learn the ways many of us have learned. You will become Anya's second." She said stoically.

I stood straighter as Anya stepped behind me.

"Do you accept?"

I couldn't be prouder to be Anya's second as I looked at my mother.

"Yes." I said.

I looked at Clarke and for once she was smiling since we let go of each other's hand.

Good luck. She mouthed at me. I smirked.

"And you Clarke." My mother began.

My eyes widened.

We both looked up at my mother.

"I would like to take you as my second if you will accept."

Clarke's eyes widened as she stood dumbfounded at my mother's words. Everyone in the village was silent since no one expected such an outcome. Clarke finally found herself as she blinked and gasped.

"Y-yes…YES." Clarke stuttered. "I would be honored."

My mother gave both of us a small smile as she stepped down to go stand behind Clarke.

Indra stepped up as Clarke's mother smiled happily. Did she know about this?

"You both have been selected to become seconds. For excepting this you will now receive your temporary markings picked by your Mentor's when you have completed you training you will received permanent markings."

Clarke and I were sat down on stools for us facing each other.

Two healers walked up and went behind us as they took off my armor and positioned my right arm.

Clarke was helped as well; her right arm was positioned also.

"It is not common that two people become seconds at the same time but your mentor's have chosen this for you and as such you will both have your markings positioned on your right arm to remember this by."

I looked up at Clarke and she was watching me.

"After you have successfully received your markings we must celebrate the return of our Commander and tomorrow…we ride to Polis."

Clarke looked at me seriously.

Come back to me. She mouthed.

I nodded.

She smiled.

We both knew we wouldn't be seeing each other after this because good byes were just too hard for either of us.

May we meet again. I mouthed back.

The look in her eye was enough. It said it all, as did mine.

We both realized this was going to be a long and painful goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"ARGGGG." I yelled as I pushed against the huge Trikru's weapon. My braids hit my neck as I twirled bringing my weapon up to clank against another's. It was like a dance. Sword fighting. My five opponents growled as they lunged, stabbed, swung, clanking against my weapon and none hitting me even once. They were all getting annoyed that they were being bested by a 15 year old. A 15 year old that hadn't even been training since she could walk.

I put a hand behind my back and my sword in front of me smirking. I hadn't been sitting on my ass for the past 2 years that's for sure. I had become stronger, faster, ghostly silent, deadlier. It was all thanks to Lexa's mom. She sat leaning against a tree ever watching and observing me. Her second. I continued and then finally disarmed one sent one flying onto their ass, clanked two of their heads together and then stood over the 5th one with my sword to her throat.

I heard clapping and I looked up and my mom was staring at me happily.

"Good job Clarke." She said.

I couldn't help the grin as I sighed. Finally. You don't even realize how many times I got my ass kicked by these 5 warriors for the past two years…Lexa's mom was trying to kill me I swear to you she was. If it wasn't fighting against 5 warriors till I passed out it was running for my life in the forest being tracked and if found hung up on a pole for the whole night dangling by my hands. I was my mom's best patient in the infirmary. Don't even get me started on hunting…and all the survival skills I had to learn quickly so I didn't get hit with harder training. Lexa's mom once drugged me with a sleeping plant and threw me out into the forest with nothing but a knife to survive. Oh and a note that said I had to survive for a month out there and find my way back. I almost got eaten multiple times by wild animals…yeah…it wasn't fun but trust me I thrived. I wanted to survive and the part that kept me going the most was the look on Lexa's face if she had heard I died during survival training, just imagine when I wrote her after telling her all about it. She wanted to come home and strangle her mother! I kind of laughed at that and told her I was fine. Just a few scratches and a little underfed but I was fine. Yeah Lexa's mother was a tyrant but I respect everything she's done to get me to Lexa's level.

I knew she was secretly being hard on me because she saw the potential I had. God forbid if I wasn't the best second in the camp at the moment. She had me training till I couldn't walk any longer and hardly any down time. I looked over at her and saw the proud smile cross her face before it was gone.

"Clarke…you could have easily finished them faster than that." She chastised.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"My apologies Chief, I was trying to give them a good fight before I ended it."

I saw the amusement flash in Lexa's mom's eyes before she got up from the tree and walked up to me.

"You have done well." She said.

I couldn't keep the pride from showing in my eyes as I smiled up at her.

She put her arm on my shoulder.

"I think you deserve a moment to yourself." She pulled out a rolled parchment and my eye's widened realizing what it was.

"From Lexa? I mean from Heda." I said sheepishly.

The chief laughed and patted me on the head as she handed the paper to me.

"Run along. Go write her back so that I may send it with the messenger that eagerly awaits your reply. Be back by sun down."

I grinned as I ran off towards the bunker to get some drawings to send to Lexa. When I got there I wanted to tear open the letter but I relented. I waited till I had all the candles lit and then I sat down at my desk. I sighed looking at the wax sealed letter it had been 5 months since I last got one and I was worried what it would say. I looked up at all the drawings I have been doing lately and I realized. It was all of her, of Lexa. I missed her terribly. She hasn't been back since our second Ceremony and I knew I couldn't hold it against her but god did I miss her.

I opened the letter and began to read.

_Clarke,_

_I know it's been awhile but Anya is killing me with my training. We just spent 5 months traveling and the first place we went was to the mountains behind Polis. It was cold. Colder then I could ever imagine a place to be. The snow was all around us Clarke. It was nothing I have witnessed before. There are so many things I see every day that I have never seen before thanks to staying at home in Ton DC. We also traveled around to the other clans and spied on them. It was dangerous but we were never caught. It makes me think Clarke. What would happen if we were to unite all of the clans? What I have witnessed from every place is how well we could work together. There are things the Plains clan, the Boat Clan, the Desert Clan and even the Ice clan could give us and we could give them. The resources all of us have could work so much better if we agreed to trade and exchange. Your thoughts on this? I know I shouldn't ask since I have learned many things about leading but I cannot help but think you as well as my mother could help in bringing this to fruition._

_This is what I wish to accomplish when I become a warrior as well as finally feeling like I am the Commander. I wish to ally with the 12 clans and bring them together as one. And Clarke, we will be heading to Ton DC very soon. Anya say's there is something my mother wishes to talk about. I feel anxious to see you once again. How much have you changed I wonder. Are you as I remember you? I miss you Sky Girl. Don't let anyone else read this. Indra would have my head if she found me writing such words to you. I feel unlike myself every time I walk out of my tent now and the only solace I get to know I still am Lexa is when I think of you and write to you. I eagerly await your words._

_Lexa_

I felt my hands trembling as I read the last few words and I couldn't help the heart aching smile grow across my face. She missed me too.

I quickly wrote her back and smiling at what I had written before taking a candle and pouring some wax on it and stamping it. I looked up at the Polaroid hanging on the wall and took it and slipped it in with the letter.

I wasn't going to send any of my drawings to her this time I thought. After all…They were all of her.

I slipped the letter in my pocket and blew the candles out. I scrambled up the ladder running back towards the village. I couldn't help the huge smile that was on my face. She was anxious to see me. I stopped as I was almost back and looked down at myself. I had changed that was for sure.

My blond hair was neatly braided like all the other seconds and the temporary tattoo was intact on my arm. It was applied every morning by our mentor. I stared at it for a second as tribal lines were curving around my bicep and the design of stars inside of it. There was one star that was touching what the Chief mentioned was the ground. I stared at that part of the tattoo. The sky meets the ground. It said a lot for just being a drawing on my arm and I think that's why the Chief picked that particular design.

She pretends like she doesn't care about her daughter or calling us outsiders but she already let us in the day my mother went to her holding me begging to be taken in. I touched it lightly. I was wearing light armor over my dark tank top and black jeans and boots with my sword sheathed to my back. My forearms were wrapped in dark cloth with armor over it as well. Yeah. I was definitely different. Even my chest was bigger. I sighed. It's like all my baby fat went right to my chest because I have no more fat on my body except there which was kind of embarrassing because a lot of the guys in camp were starting to notice and leer at me.

I began to run again and when I made it to the edge of the village I saw the messenger waiting. It was Elise. I grinned and waved at her and she smiled back as she put out her hand. I pulled the letter from my pocket to hand to her and she patted my shoulder.

" _Look how you've grown Sky Princess."_ She smiled fondly.

She was always Lexa's messenger so I got to know her for the past two years. I rolled my eyes at her name for me and sighed.

" _How is she Elise…and don't lie I know when you're lying."_ I gave her the sternest look I could give her and she laughed lightly.

" _She is fine. You two always ask me this and say almost the exact same thing. She told me to hurry back though so I must be off if I am to get back to her before the sun sets."_

I looked up and sure enough the sun was going to set in a few hours.

I nodded and she patted my shoulder again before she climbed up on her horse and raced as fast as she could out of the gates of Ton DC.

I shook my head. Lexa must really want to hear from me. I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face as I felt lighter after hearing from her. I skipped back to my tent happier than I've been in the past 5 months. I couldn't wait to see her.

**A few hours later sun down at Polis**

I had been pacing in my room sighing for the 100th time.

"Relax Lexa…Elise should be here any second. You sure love when Elise arrives is she that important to you?" I heard the pout in the voice and couldn't help the small smirk on my face.

I stopped to look at my bed. There sitting on it was a girl named Costia. She had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had her arms crossed as she pouted up at me and I couldn't help the light laugh that came out as I sat down next to her.

I kissed her lips lightly and she smiled back at me. "Relax Costia. It is not the messenger that I wish to hear from and you know that."

Costia sighed as she lay back against my bed. "Yes. Yes. It's from your family. I remember." She said softly.

I smiled down at her. This girl was something. I had met Costia half a year ago when I was walking the streets of Polis with my guards. She was running away laughing as her mom chased her because she didn't want to continue training for the day. Her mother was a healer I found out later and she was become a healer as well. She ran right into me. My guards were surprised as was I that she had slipped that easily through them. I remember the look of horror on her face when she realized who she had run into and then the swords that were pointed at her throat. She didn't seem scared though. The look of horror turned to confusion as she looked at all the guards surrounding her.

I was pulled to her instantly. I told my men to put down their weapons and then I saw her eyes. A blue I had only imagined belonged to another and I couldn't shake the familiarity. Her mom raced over terrified. She apologized profusely bowing her daughters head and I instantly missed those blue eyes. I nodded as I continued to stare at the braided hair of the girl.

When I told them it was okay they both raised their heads in shock and I stared at them stoically seeing the blue eyed girl stare at me with curiosity again.

I walked on again and my guards followed. I didn't look back. After that Anya called me to tell me that we were leaving to go travel for my training. My eyes widened. I asked her how long and she did not know and I felt a pain in my heart. That night I sat at my desk with candle light looking over the letters Clarke had sent me. I didn't know how I could write her and tell her I was leaving for an indefinite amount of time so I just replied to the letter she had just sent me recently and then left to begin getting ready to leave Polis.

The day of I stopped in my tracks carrying my satchel with one arm and my eyes widened as I saw who was coming with us. It was the girl that had run into me a month ago as well as her mother. Anya greeted me and looked at me quizzically as I continued to stare at Costia and her mother. She saw where I was looking and then smirked knowingly hitting me in the arm teasing. I glared at her as my guards began packing horses for the long journey.

Apparently Costia was being sent out along with her mother on the trip to learn of the herbs around the world for her healer training. She was a second to her mother. I had not realized until she proudly showed me her temporary marking across her shoulders later on in the trip. Through the whole trip we began to grow closer the more I saved her from wild things and the more she healed my wounds for saving her. We began a connection and my heart swelled at not feeling so alone on this trip. She had such an adventurous spirit and I could not hold her back from it. Then 3 months later Costia got the courage to kiss me and my stomach did flips as my heart grew bigger inside of my chest. I realized I loved this girl. So I asked her to be mine and I hers. She accepted and the smile she gave me was bigger than I had ever seen cross her face. I couldn't be happier.

We spent the next two months growing closer and I hadn't been this care free in a long time. Not since home before becoming the Commander and being with Clarke. My heart ached thinking about Clarke. And then suddenly I was pulled out of my musings by Costia's eyes staring at me annoyingly.

"Hello? Earth to Lexa…where you even listening?" her brows furrowed and I couldn't help but grin.

She groaned and hit my arm softly.

"You weren't were you?!"

I laughed and she put her forehead on my shoulder in exasperation. "You're impossible. Especially when you get that far off look like you're thinking of someone important…where do you even go?"

I just shrugged like I normally do and she narrowed her eyes.

"You never tell me anything." She said accusingly if not playfully like she always is.

"You know I am not allowed to. It is for your safety as well as my own." I replied.

Costia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But I'm coming to Ton DC tomorrow." She said.

"I will allow it." I said.

Before Costia could reply there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter." I said as I got up off the bed to face the door.

In walked Elise. My face brightened and I looked behind me at Costia.

"I will see you tomorrow?" I said.

She nodded and smiled as she got up to give me a goodbye kiss before leaving.

"Of course." She said as she gave me a cheeky wink walking past Elise to the door. When she was gone I looked at Elise expectantly and she was smiling knowingly at me like she always does when she catches Costia in my room.

"You two have gotten close?" she said.

"It's none of your concern. Did she write?" I asked almost unable to hold in my excitement. Elise laughed as she pulled out the letter. It was sealed like it always was and I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

I go to grab it but then Elise holds it away from me. I glare at her.

"You know you're going to have to tell her." Elise said sternly.

I looked at her annoyed.

"What are you talking about." I said.

"You're going to have to tell Clarke about Costia."

I raised an eyebrow at Elise and was extremely confused.

"She will meet Costia tomorrow when we arrive in Ton DC."

Elise sighed and shook her head.

She handed me the letter and then walked towards the door as she was closing it I could have sworn she said something along the lines of, you are completely oblivious. The door slammed shut and I stood there extremely confused at her implications. I shook my head not giving it a second thought as I ripped open the letter.

My smile split from ear to ear when I saw the picture that was inside it.

I sighed happily as I traced Clarkes laughing face as well as my almost toothless smile hanging off of her. I was beaming back then. I set it with all the drawing Clarke has sent me of home and of all the things she witnessed. A year earlier I had bound the drawings so now they were in a book. And I could leisurely go through them when I was homesick. She had never sent any drawings of herself which was fine but I still missed seeing her face so this was a relief.

I picked up the letter and began to read.

_Lexa!_

_I've missed you too! And oh wow I'm glad you're coming back. When are you coming? I can't wait to see you. I can't believe Anya took you away from me for 5 months! Not even a word from you I was worried. You jerk face!_

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I could see Clarke's angry face right now with her hands on her hips. I continued reading.

_Lexa I think combining the clans is a great plan but a dangerous one. I will be behind you but on that note we have much to talk about if we are going to accomplish this. I would like to help you. We were always better together then apart when coming up with our pranks when we were younger. We should expect resistance as well as bloodshed. I know you have already begun thinking of this. They won't just allow a child to walk into their camps and demand peace. We must show them who you are and what you are capable of and I know we can. Your mother should be able to help with that. Oh and your mom was proud of me today. I know unbelievable but I beat the 5 today. Can you believe it?! I beat them. Finally right?_

_I have gotten a lot stronger. I want to see you soon you Branwada. Promise me. Soon okay. We will speak more when you return._

_Your Sky Girl_

I gripped the letter staring at the last three words and couldn't help the sigh of relief that came over me. My face hardened as I thought about the long victory ahead of me. This wasn't going to be easy. By a long shot it wasn't but I believe I can do it.

I continued to stare at Clarke's handwriting before finally blowing out the candle and getting ready for bed.

I laid on my back as I stared up at the ceiling in thought. How was I going to do this? Demand peace when no one before me could. I fell asleep thinking about alliances and peace agreements but above all else, I dreamt of my Sky Girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Clarke….." I heard someone say in a loud whisper as they shook my arm.

I groan at the intrusion to my tent.

I open my eyes and its dark out. I sigh as I turn my head from my pillow towards the person touching my arm. I couldn't see who it was but I'd know that profile anywhere. "Mommm….Go awayyyy…can't you see I'm sleeping…" I groan as I flop back onto my pillow. I mumble into my pillow and then roll onto my side. "What time is it?"

"Its 5 am." She said.

I sighed heavily as I sat up. "What do you need me for at 5 am in the morning." I deadpanned.

"Lexa should be arriving at sun up. Don't you want to get ready to greet her?" her voice was playful and I growled as I hit her.

"You better not act all-knowing in front of Lexa…this is why I should have never told you I liked her." I grumbled and crossed my arms. My mom laughed and nudged me out of bed.

"Go get ready grumpy-pants. I'll have breakfast waiting for you."

I sighed as I grabbed my clothes and went to the other side of the tent to change.

My mom was something else. Ever since I got a tent right next to the chiefs since I was her second my mom thought it was her duty to walk over in the dark in the morning to wake me up for things. I'm almost a grown teenager. Okay not really…but still…I could take care of myself.

I put on my usual clothes and armor and then yawned as I left my tent while sheathing my sword to my back. Mom was of course already making her way to me with a plate full of food and a cup of water.

"You know you don't have to wake me up so early. The Chief would have come woke me up." I said playfully as I took a piece of meat and chewed it.

My mom smiled lovingly at me and then took my chin in her hands brushing my hair out of my face.

"You're my only daughter, and as such I have reason to spoil you." She kissed my forehead and I couldn't help the smile come over my face.

I heard a rustling behind me and both my mom and I looked up as the Chief came out of her tent letting out a small yawn covering her mouth and ran her hand through her hair that hadn't been braided. We both had bed hair and I smirked as she looked over and put both of her hands down not realizing there would have been someone up yet.

"Good morning Chief." I said.

Her surprised look vanished and was stoic again as she nodded towards me. My mother had 2 more plates in her hand I realized and walked over towards Lexa's mom to greet her and hand the plate over. The Chief took it begrudgedly and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. My mom was smirking as well as she looked at the Chief's bed hair and Lexa's mom had the decency to seem a little sheepish about the bed hair as well as from my mom's kindness. I walked towards them and the Chief motioned us into her tent to sit down and eat together.

It was always like this every morning before everyone woke up. Us three would have breakfast together and it was like we were a family. I looked at the forth seat and sighed. It'd been awhile since Lexa set there.

"So are you happy you're going to see your daughter again Ali?" I choked on the piece of meat in my mouth surprised the Chief even had a name let alone my mom calling her by a nickname. That was a first. My mom smiled as she leaned her chin on the table looking at the Chief expectantly and I gaped. Exactly how close were these two. I looked at my mom with my eyes narrowed as the Chief just continued to eat.

She finally looked up and the twinkle in her eye as she smiled a little at my mom was enough to just send my mind blown into outer space. When did I miss this? They were always together I realized. They couldn't be more then friends right? RIGHT!? I didn't realize I was rudely staring at them until Lexa's mom glared at me and I looked at my plate as I stuffed as much food as possible into my mouth. "Yes and no Abby." She said.

I blanched. Oh. My. God. Lexa's mom and my mom have the hots for each other…I'm going to die….I'm so telling Lexa. I chewed more as I looked up to see the Chief looking at her plate and then my mom put her hand on Lexa's moms arm.

"Why's that?" My mom sounded pretty concerned and Lexa's mom sighed. "Yes I'll be happy to see her and see how's she's grown and no because I don't want to see what being the Commander has done to the Lexa I raised." She said.

Both my mom and I nodded at her words and then we were finished eating.

"Clarke." Lexa's mom said. I looked up and she motioned for me to come stand in front of her. I did so and I couldn't help the smile cross my face when she began braiding my hair. It never ceased to amaze me at how brash and scary this woman was but then does acts of kindness like this.

My mother was staring behind me with a smile on her face and I couldn't see what Lexa's mom's face looked like but I think I knew what it said. When she was done with my hair she moved to my arm and reapplied the temporary markings. I felt brave today so when she was done I wrapped my arms around her neck since she was still stooped down from reapplying my tattoo and gave her a quick squeeze before all but running out of the tent to go get my kohl from my tent.

When I believed the coast was clear I looked back in and smiled when I saw the pink hue on the Chiefs face and my mother laughed as she went behind the Chief and did her braids as well. Lexa's mom was smirking. When my mom was done the Chief did a quick 180 and peck my mother on the lips as they laughed and smiled together. I grinned. They both deserved a little bit of happiness. And if this helps both of them then yeah I'm okay with it…doesn't mean I won't tell Lexa though. I snicker as I move quietly to my tent to apply my wild child make up.

By the time I was done I was feeling the nervousness in the pit of my stomach. The sky began to lighten as more people began to wake and I began pacing my tent. What was I going to say to her…was I going to just run up and hug her? No…I can't do that…she's the Commander…then what…I was chewing on my thumb nail when all of a sudden the horn was blown to let us know they had arrived. My heart jumped into my chest as I moved to the side of my tent to peak out of the flap at the gates farther down the main path. They hadn't opened yet but we honestly had the best view of the whole camp so I would be able to see them ride in. I saw my mother and the Chief walk out of their tent and my mother walk over to my tent.

"Why are you hiding." She said with an amused look on her face.

I stood straight up again and glared at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" I huffed and walked past her and I could hear her laugh behind me as I made my way to the Chief's side and then all three of us stood still waiting as the gate began to open.

Holy shit this was nerve wracking. I look over at the other villagers and they were all lined up along the path to get a look at their Heda. My eyes dart back to the gate as it slowly inched open and I held my breath. Waiting to see the girl I hadn't seen in 2 years. How much had she changed? I straightened more putting my chin up like the Chief and my mother smiled knowingly as she put her hands in front of her waiting patiently. The Chief was gripping her sword hilt tightly and I looked up at her eyes and they were just as anxious as I felt. I turned back and the gate had finally opened and there was one lone horse in the front followed by others. I couldn't quit see from this far away. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked over and it was the Chief. Her head was still straight but she looked at me from the side.

"Remember Clarke…She is Heda now, do not do anything rash." I did a short nod and she put her arm down as we faced the girl we had both missed terribly. The breath caught in my throat when I had finally looked back to see Lexa ride slowly through camp looked around to the villagers. She was breath taking. My heart felt like it was filling up rapidly as I looked her over. She had grown considerably, stronger in every aspect. Even her eyes and face gave nothing away as I stared she hadn't seen me yet as I stood closer to the Chief but she had seen her mother and was now looking down at her as her mask kept a cool demeanor across her face and then she looked at my mother and a small smile was on her face as my mom returned the smile back. I stepped out and away from the Chief and she caught he movement and then I was looking into the greens eyes that haunted my dreams almost every night. She had finally come back and I couldn't hold all the feelings inside of me when I looked at her. It was like staring into an abyss you never wanted to keep away from. I saw a flash of excitement as her eyes crinkled and she was fighting the smile that was taking over her face as was I.

I could see the message loud and clear. I missed you. I looked away from her eyes so we could have a moment to reengage our masks of indifference and then my eyes were on her again. Her hair was longer, her face angler and she was tanner then I remembered. She had changed so much and I couldn't stop the red from creeping up from my neck and ears.

She was beautiful.

She stopped in front of us as she dismounted and two men came up to take the animal away as she basically walked on air towards us. Her back straight, confident steps and her face remained impassive. The air left me in a whoosh as she was standing right in front of me. I looked up into her eyes and she nodded towards me. I had to fight the extreme want of throwing myself at her so that she'd catch me like she used to and twirl me around. I just barely made the effort not to move a muscle and I bowed my head a little.

"Heda." I said. I couldn't keep the minuscule smirk from my face and Lexa was the only one that saw it. I saw the laugh bubbling up Lexa's throat as she tightened her lips and her eyes danced with mirth. I realized then. She hadn't changed at all. I could tell Indra's teachings have helped her though because now she stood with power and intimidation and it was brilliant.

She went to her mother and grasped her arm and they stood at each other's eye level.

"Nomon." Lexa said.

Her mother's face gave nothing away as she stared at her daughter and she nodded.

"Heda."

They both stood completely still and I didn't keep my eyes off of Lexa.

"I expect the trip was long." Lexa's mom began. "I have made my tent available to you Heda."

Lexa nodded and turned around to the other people in her Convoy.

"Breakdown and make camp." She ordered strongly and the warriors with her began to take things off the cart that I had just noticed. I also noticed that Indra had been standing behind Lexa the whole time as well as another. I didn't know what to make of her. She was another warrior but she just stood next to her horse as she took bags off of it and slung one over her shoulder. She looked up and we caught eyes and she smiled at me and nodded her head. She was pretty I realized. She went towards the healer's tent and my mother saw her and decided it was time for her to make her leave so she followed the girl with the bag to the tent. I watched as my mother talked with her and the girl laughed at something my mother said.

Who was she?

I looked back at Lexa and the Chief looked at me and motioned for me to follow them into the tent. As Lexa and Indra went in. I was the last to follow and I looked back to see that the girl was gone and so was my mother. I walked into the tent.

**Lexa's POV**

I was speechless. Seeing the girl I grew up with standing there looking like a true Trikru. I had been looking for her. Scanning for her and never realized the shadow behind my mother was her of all people. As soon as she moved from behind my mother I caught a glimpse of her golden hair and then the blue eyes that shown through the dark kohl across her lashes. It was striking, seeing her wearing armor and a sword across her back. It took my breath away. She was powerful, strong, silent and above all else observant but when we made eye contact all of those feelings I once saw in them two years ago were there once again as they lightened to a lighter hue of blue to greet me. They said it all. I've missed you.

All I wanted to do was have her in my arms again like we used to. To laugh and cry tears of joy at seeing a soul I have not seen in far too long. I was pulled towards her. Knowing full well I should have talked to my mother first I could not stay away from her any longer so I walked to her and I looked her over and when she said my title I felt a shiver go from my toes to the tips of my fingers and back. Her voice was deeper then I remembered. She was taller, agile and lithe, her face harder but then that smirk of hers it told me she was still her. Still my Sky Girl.

I don't remember moving away from her but then I was staring into the eyes of my mother. They were whispering to me telling me things I haven't heard in over 2 years. They said I am proud. I had enough of everyone watching us so I told my men to break down and then I followed my mother into her tent. I looked around and realized everything was the same. I couldn't be happier. I turned around as my mother began conversing with Indra about my training and there was Clarke standing uncertain looking into my eyes and I hers. I walked up to her and put my hand out. She looked down at it and then up to my eyes again as her eyes danced with mirth and then the huge smile I dreamt about. She took my hand and pulled me to her and I could help the gleeful laugh as she wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her back. We squeezed as hard as we could and my heart rate accelerated. I put my face in her hair and she smelled just as I remembered.

I felt her hands trembling as she held my shoulders and she squeezed them tightly to stop them from doing so. She curled her face into my hair as well as we just breathe each other in. She pulled back to have another look at me and then she let out a breath as she held my elbows and I hers.

"God Lexa…look at you…you're the commander now." She whispered.

I smiled wider.

"And you. You've grown in so many ways Clarke, how have I missed this strength you've acquired." I said.

"You haven't missed anything." She breathed out. "Let me just take you in."

I couldn't help the laugh that followed her words.

"Are you surprised?" I cheekily whispered to her as we didn't want to be over heard by Indra.

"Never. You've grown into who you've always were destined to become." Clarke said.

It made my heart grow.

"And you've grown into who you were destined to be." I all but breathed. We stood like that for a little longer before Indra cleared her throat and I looked over to her.

"Heda. It is time that we speak about what your mother has asked us to come for." Indra said and I nodded my consent. I walked over to the table and I heard shuffling behind me.

"Chief? Shall I make my leave?" Clarke said.

My mother looked up and motioned to the seat next to me.

"No Clarke. It concern's you too." She said stoically.

I was wondering what she had to say but I didn't let it show.

Clarke sat next to me and I looked over and looked at the braids in her hair. They were magnificent. It was a pattern I used to wear when I was younger before I became Commander. Mom must have done it. I smiled knowing my mom loved Clarke as her own daughter even if she hadn't let it show. She wrote about Clarke often in her letters.

"You both are coming towards your 16th year and most seconds are fully trained by then." She began. She looked at Clarke with a look in her eye I've seen shown to me before. "Clarke…you have shown strength no second I've taught has shown before. I believe you are ready to be a true warrior of the Trikru." Clarke gasped and my eyes widened. "And you. Lexa, my daughter, Heda of our clan." I watched as her eyes swelled with pride and love. "Indra has told me much about how you have become one of the greatest Commanders this world has seen and you will do great things in your rain. I believe it is time for both of you to become warriors of our people…do you accept?"

I was speechless. I looked at Indra and she nodded as she smiled a little. It was barely there but it was a smile.

"I believe it is time Heda." I looked at Clarke and her ears were red as she was struggling to hold in the emotions.

Clarke choked out a strong and grateful yes and I nodded minutely.

My mother smiled. "Then it is settled."

"I will announce to everyone what is happening and there shall be a feast for days." My mother spoke. "Our Heda becomes warrior tonight."

She got up and left and Indra followed too.

I looked at Clarke shocked and then she squealed and threw herself at me as we toppled over. I burst out laughing as I held her tight.

"Finally!" I said and Clarke laughed agreeing.

"You're here! And we're becoming warriors!" Clarke yelled unbelieving as she was being smothered by my Commanders cloak.

I pulled it off her head and her mussed hair fell against her cheeks as she smiled as the color returned to her cheeks from laughter.

"It's unreal Lexa…seeing you…the last time was when we became seconds…and now we're becoming warriors!" Clarke said and I nodded.

I touched her face and my thumb ran across the Kohl on her cheeks.

"It is good to see you Sky Girl." I whispered.

She stopped as her face became serious as she looked at me.

"You have no idea how I've missed you Lex." She leaned her head on my shoulder as she gripped my armor. I put a hand on the back of her neck as we laid there on the ground.

"Tonight. No one commands me." I said. "Tonight I could order you to be my personal guard and no one would deny me." I said firmly as I gripped some of her golden hair.

Clarke raised her head and looked down into my eyes.

"Maybe I don't just want to be your guard Lexa." She said.

Her eyes were telling me something I had never seen come from her before. I couldn't quite grasp it. I was about to reply when Clarke's mother walked in.

"Oh…OH…am I interrupting something?" she said sheepishly. Clarke quickly got off of me and I got off the ground and looked at her mom with a frown.

"No. Not really." She said.

I looked at her quizzically before regaining myself and looked at Clarke's mother.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" I asked.

"Oh! Yes. Lexa your mother wishes for you to get ready for the Ceremony. I had come to collect Clarke so that she may get ready as well. No one is to see the almost warriors until tonight at the marking Ceremony."

I nodded and then looked at Clarke.

"We'll speak after?"

Clarke smiled and nodded as she hugged me again and I her and then she was gone.

I missed her already.

**Clarke's POV**

When we were far enough away I glared at my mom.

"Nice one…I almost told her how I felt!" I said exasperatedly.

My mom continued to look sheepish.

"Yeah I figured that out when I found you. I'm sorry Clarke."

I sighed.

"I'll try and tell her some other time." I said.

My mom patted me on my shoulder as we arrived at my tent. I was already tired of today and it was just beginning.

The Ceremony was a long and heavy process. When I stripped down to just a tank top and pants I looked at my tattoo. It was vivid as ever.

I sat down on the ground and began to meditate waiting for my mentor. The first challenge awaits and It was going to be a doosie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I sighed as I scratched the back of my neck contemplating what Clarke had said before her mom walked in. What did she mean she wanted to be more then my personal guard? I was completely confused and the fluttering in my stomach was odd. I covered my midsection with a hand and sighed walking towards the water basin as I began to take off the kohl from around my eyes and strip down to just my clothing underneath the armor.

I heard the tent flap pull back and thinking it was Indra I turned but no it was Costia. My eye's widened as I saw her and she was smiling while taking me in.

"This is the first time I've seen you without your Commander outfit." She said deeply and I felt the blush creep up my neck.

"Costia you cannot be here. I am in preparation to take the tests to become a warrior." I said sternly. Her blue eyes darkened and a slow lazy smile came across her face as she moved towards me.

"That's why I'm here…to give you luck." She said huskily and I felt a shiver run down my spine. When she reached me she slowly put up a hand and I did nothing to stop her as she gripped the back of my neck and kiss me soundly on the lips. I sighed as I closed my eyes, heart aching in all the right ways as I put a hand on her shoulder and hip and squeezed. I loved this girl.

I heard a sharp gasp come from the entrance to the tent and we broke apart to see my mother and Indra as well as Clarke standing there. I looked at was Clarke and the look on her face made my stomach drop and my heart hurt. It was a look of complete devastation and anger and then it was gone as her mask came back and she looked at me coldly her jaw tightening. I looked at Costia and then back at Clarke and realized something crucial Elise had said to me. I should have told her. Well fuck.

I didn't know why this bothered me so much seeing that look on her face but it wasn't the Sky Girl I've known since I was young. Should I feel like this when I know loving Costia isn't wrong? I wondered. My mother did not look happy either and Indra stood stoicly.

"Out." My mother said looking at Costia.

Costia nodded and then looked back at me with a sweet smile on her face.

"I know you'll make it." she said quietly before walking out of the tent past everyone and I watched Clarke follow her profile out and her fists clenched and body coiled. I realized I was in some deep trouble when Clarke's icy glare towards me was enough to send a strike of fear down my spine. I didn't let any emotions show across my face as I contemplated on how I was going to fix this. I needed to fix this. I didn't want my best friend to feel like I had betrayed her. Picking Costia over her she was probably just surprised that I even had a girl I loved. I would need to talk to her after the Marking Ceremony.

No one said anything as they moved into the tent. And Clarke wasn't even looking at me anymore. She was looking at my mother with her arm's crossed waiting to know what we needed to do for the first task. I could see the tension across her shoulders as she held herself. I realized I had seriously messed up.

"We've never had a double marking before today so we have decided to change the tasks accordingly. Since originally a second would fight their mentor in a match of strength instead we will have you both fight each other to show the true teachings of each mentor." My mother began. I looked over at Clarke and she was smiling. This couldn't be good. "You must not lose." Is all my mother finished with as we were walked out of the tent. How in the hell were we not supposed to lose?

**Clarke's POV**

I was raging mad. No, I was furious. How in the fuck did I not know about this girl!? I said nothing as we walked to the training grounds the back way so that none of the villagers could lay eyes on us. When the Chief came and got me I grinned at the thought of seeing Lexa since Indra was with her and we headed to the Chiefs tent. I couldn't wait to show Lexa how much I had grown in strength and fighting prowess and then when I looked up Lexa was locking lips with the girl I had seen walk towards the medical bay. I was stunned as I gasped and they broke apart and Lexa was staring right at me in shock. My face dropped as a pain in my heart took over and I felt a blush reach my face as humiliation took over me realizing how stupid I was thinking after all this time Lexa wouldn't have fallen in love with someone else. And then I looked at the girl in Lexa's arms and I felt jealousy and anger course through me.

That Bitch.

I glared up at Lexa as anger took over my pain. I was going to show her how mad I truly was today. I saw the look of concern over take Lexa as she saw all the emotions cross my face and then I schooled my look. I was going to show her exactly what I was feeling. Later. I barely registered anything as I heard Lexa's mom say something and then the girl turned to my Lexa and smiled while whispering something to her and then she was walking towards us and I glared at her retreating form feeling my body tense. I wanted to rip that damn look of pure bliss and love right off her face. How dare she take Lexa away from me I felt more pain and sorrow course through me and then I was brought out of my angry thoughts and was back in the forest as leaves crunched below my boot when Lexa nudged me. I didn't look at her as we continued walking. I refused to look at her as I watched the Chief and Indra conversing in front of us.

"Clarke." She whispered hurriedly.

"Commander." I said coldly.

I saw the flinch out of the corner of my eye and heard Lexa sigh.

She said nothing after that and I was glad she didn't. I wasn't ready to blow up on her quite yet even though really none of this was Lexa's actual fault besides being a complete asshole for not speaking of this girl to me at ALL in ANY of her letters. Did she not think it would matter? Telling me of this person she apparently loved with the way they were kissing earlier. My stomach was swirling uncomfortably as I felt almost nauseous thinking about it.

We arrived at the training grounds and our mentors moved to the side to let us have room.

"You must fight with nothing but a chosen weapon. What will you choose?" Indra asked.

I looked at Lexa and she was looking at me pleadingly.

"I'll pick my sword." I said narrowing my eye's at her.

"Same." She said as a look of defeat ran across her features.

Indra walked to Lexa with a sword in her hands and Lexa unsheathed it holding it to the ground as she stood facing me.

I didn't look away from Lexa as I took my own and mirrored her.

"Clarke…can't we talk about this?" she asked.

I said nothing as I stood silently.

"No." I moved quicker than I ever had before as anger coiled my muscles as I swung my sword in a fluid practiced ark. Lexa deflected it and put her sword down again as I came at her from the other side she deflected that one too. I began to see red as I continued to swing at her and our weapons clashed and then I knocked her sword to the side and kicked her clean in the stomach to send her flying across the training grounds. I stormed over to her breathing hard as I ground my teeth. I was going to smack that stupidity right out of her if it was the last thing I did. She looked defeated on the ground as she slowly got up and I kicked her again. She hit the ground.

"Why aren't you fighting me!" I screamed. "Fight Lexa." I said as I kicked her again. Lexa rolled over and she got up holding her sword in front of her as pain crossed her face. She looked angry too. "I don't want to fight you Clarke!" she yelled back feeling the pain I was feeling finally. She looked as angry as I was but more pain then anger at the way I was treating her.

"You're a Branwada!" I yelled. I ran at her and took my sword in both hands and brought it above my head as I jumped a little bringing it down towards her head to wack her with it, never minding the fact it was deadly sharp. I was pissed off. She brought her sword up with both hands and our swords hit with an angry clank. I pushed with all my strength against her sword and we held our position struggling as she tried to lift my sword off hers and I forced hers down more. I let out an angry grunt as she gritted her teeth holding me, our swords trembling with the strain and effort.

"Lexa how could you." I growled out I felt my eyes burn. I looked at her as she continued to struggle with the hold staring into my eyes as sweat ran down her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me about her Lexa huh?" I hissed out. I watched as Lexa's face changed then at my words. "Am I not important enough to you that you would just leave such a crucial detail out of your letters!?" I screamed out. I stepped back pulling my sword off hers and aimed a punch at her head. She brought her arm up to deflect it and then I twirled and kicked her legs from under her. "Why would you do that to me!" I screamed in her face as I bent down to her level. The look on Lexa's face was something I had never seen before. It looked as if she was about to cry. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears as her face flushed. I've never seen Lexa cry before and it stunned me and then she grabbed my shoulders and used her leg to flip me onto the ground and then she was straddling me as I struggled and screamed. Our swords were next to us as she held me down and I tried punching her in the face.

"Clarke!" she said and I stopped struggling as we both breathed heavily. "No Lexa I refuse to hear your excuses." I heaved out. "I thought we were close. I thought we were best friends." I said with so much heart break. "We are Clarke." She said with a look of pure fear. I wasn't believing it. I got leverage and rolled us over and I punched her in the shoulder hard. "You dumbass! Asshole! Stupid-" I punched her with every name I called her and then I was cut off when she grabbed my wrist and I felt tears falling and they hit her face as my face was red with complete fury. I saw tears roll down her face too.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I didn't realize it would matter this much to you...and I wanted to wait until I could introduce her to the one person that actually matters to me besides my mother." She whispered. I stopped moving as I looked at her. She was in pain because I was in pain. I jolted as a memory crashed through me.

_Your pain is my pain._

"I realize now I should have told you about her." Lexa said in almost a whisper as her voice cracked from the tears.

We continued to cry together as tears flowed from my cheeks to her face and they mixed with the tears that were slowly making their way to Lexa's ears as they pooled and dripped from her eyes. She made no sound except the heavy and broken breathing and I looked into her eyes as she pleaded the truth. She always spoke the truth.

I realized I had over reacted thinking she was hiding this from me but really she honestly hadn't been keeping it from me, she wanted to show her happiness to the one person that mattered to her instead of saying words across a letter when there were more important things to talk about. She was the Commander now. She couldn't right about a weakness she was developing for this other girl. In the tiny space we had currently covered by my hair I realized I was always important to her she's proving that right now when she's not even struggling to get up out of the barely hold I have her in. She wants to be exactly where she is.

Our mentor's said nothing as they waited to see what would happen I heard them shift and talk quietly to each other. This probably looked weird from their perspective.

I sighed heavily. God damn her and that face. I couldn't tell her how I felt. She loved someone else. I took my wrist from hers as she let go as I hung my head and sat up.

"You could have at least warned me." I said quietly. "You idiot." She shifted below me and then her green eyes were staring into mine as she pushed my loose hair from my face and took it into her hand.

"I'm sorry I should have." Her head tilted. "I don't want us to fight like this Clarke." Her hand was trembling and I realized she thought she was going to lose me.

I put my hand over hers as I wiped her face with my hands and she did the same.

"I'm sorry for over reacting." I said sighing as I shook my head. "It surprised me."

She nodded. "You thought I had been hiding something from you. I see how that would look now."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You are the most oblivious idiot I have ever known." I said with a small smile on my face. My feelings could wait.

Lexa snorted as she looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "You want to prove that?" she said playfully.

"Oh I know it's the truth." I smugly smirked at her with my arms crossed.

She pushed me off of her and I squawked as she got up and grabbed her sword.

"Prove it to me." She held her sword like the true warrior I knew she was and I grabbed mine and mirrored her.

"Oh…it's on."

We fought for hours back and forth returning blows and twirling around each other.

"If ever I've seen an even match." Lexa's mom said as she looked on at the two girls fighting it out for real now.

"Yes. Clarke is a true comrade for Heda. You have done well to train her." Indra said as she continued to watch the fight. Both girl's red faced and panting. Neither giving in.

"I knew she would be since the moment she smacked Lexa across the face sending her flying to the ground when they first met."

Indra blanched as she looked at the Chief.

"She did what?"

Lexa's mom smiled as she looked on at the two girls she was proud to call daughters.

"It is the truth." She said.

Indra turned back to the fight and saw the two girls smiling as they said teasing words to the other.

I breathed heavily as I held my sword in front of me grinning like a fool. Lexa was grinning as well mirroring me breathing just as hard.

"Admit it Clarke…I'm going to win." She said as she huffed more. Her hair was disheveled as it was coming out of her braids and some of it was sticking to the side of her face as sweat dripped down her chin and onto the ground. She was extremely captivating. The sun was hitting her in all the right places as more sweat pooled against her tank top and shoulders. As her chest heaved.

I let out a loud ha as I wiped my face holding my sword closer to my body. I probably looked exactly the same as I felt my hair clinging to my neck and shoulders. It was getting pretty long I suppose.

"You wish Commander." I said mockingly. I rolled my shoulders as I adjusted my stance.

Lexa smiled more if that was even possible. I felt her eye's look me over as mine had and then she was grinning mischievously at me. "Trust me Clarke I will be the victor and you will lose."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Bring it." I growled playfully. I tossed my hair to one side of my face and waited as my face grew serious.

Lexa's face calmed as she got ready for another attack. "Oh I will."

I was ready when she came at me doing a fake swing towards my torso. I pretend to block her as I watched where her true aim was. She threw a fist at my face and I did the same and we both hit each other with a loud crack. God she could hit like a horse running you over.

We both fell backwards onto our backs with a grunt and laid there groaning holding our faces.

"Really Sky Girl?" she said exasperated as she held her eye that was already starting to bruise and blacken.

I was groaning as I held my jaw as it began to swell. "Don't give me that…I saw that fake move you jerk. You hit me too remember." I said as I kicked her with my leg. "You're a jack ass." Lexa laughed loudly as she continued to cover her eye. We both were giggling like children.

I heard clapping and I looked up and the Chief helped me to my feet and Indra did the same to Lexa.

"You both fought well. I'd say you are both Victors." Indra said.

I sighed in relief as I looked at Lexa and grinned. She was smiling back just as big.

"You both have moved onto the next task at hand, which will be worse than the first." Lexa's mom said as she squeezed my shoulder.

I rolled my neck and cracked it as I held my face.

"Both of you go clean up and be ready for what we have in store for you. The river is that way don't go far we will come get you when we are ready." Indra said as she motioned into the woods.

I picked up my sword as Lexa's mom handed the sheath to me and I strapped it to my back. Indra did the same for Lexa and then I began walking towards the river stretching my arms above my head. My whole body ached.

Lexa easily caught up and she pushed her hair out of her face and sighed.

"I feel as if I will have many bruises tomorrow thanks to your treatment Sky Girl." She smiled. She winced when her hand brushed her bruising eye.

"Your punches hurt Clarke." She said playfully and I laughed as I patted her arm.

"Good you deserved it." I said as I ran a hand through my own hair. I felt gross.

"Your punch wasn't too bad either." I said thoughtfully as I could see the river ahead of us.

"May I help you with your hair?" she asked as she motioned towards it and I looked up at hers.

"Only if I can do yours." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Good."

We both fell into a comfortable silence till we made it to the water's edge and we both sat down.

"I am still sorry about earlier Clarke." She said softly.

I didn't look at her as I nodded and took a handful of water and splashed it against my face. Wincing at the stinging of my cheek.

She grabbed my hands before I could do it again and gently tore a piece of her shirt and put it in the cold water as she motioned for me to face her. I did and she lightly held the cool cloth to my cheek and I sighed happily as I closed my eyes. It felt like old times when we were just two kids getting into too much trouble.

I felt her other hand sweep some hair out of my face and behind my ear. "You and my mother are all I have to call family." She whispered.

I opened my eyes and Lexa was looking at the ground as she continued to hold the cloth to my face.

I put a hand over hers and took the cloth from her and dipped it into the water and she looked up at me.

"I would never leave you Lex." I said just as softly and then I put the cold cloth over here eye as her other one sparkled from the water bouncing light into them.

"Even if I was raging mad I never thought once I was going to throw you away so don't be so fearful." I said.

She gripped my wrists as I pushed hair out of her face and then she leaned in and kissed my cheek firmly as she wrapped an arm around me and laid her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped an arm around her as I heard her sniffle and then warm tears leak onto my shirt as I protected her from the invisible eyes around us even though I knew no one was watching but I let her have this moment. My cheek was burning for a whole other reason now. Her lips were as soft and warm as I thought they would be. I'm in over my head aren't I? I wrapped my arms firmly around her as she did the same and we continued to hug each other close never realizing how truly right it felt inside of our hearts. One already admitting it. The other, blinded by responsibility and culture. One day soon she would realize.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I sat there holding Lexa as she finally calmed down and then she raised her head to look at me ashamed at her tears. I smile softly at her.

"No need to feel ashamed you know." I said.

"Commanders don't cry." She simply put as she took the cloth from her eye and dipped it in the water again. I rubbed her cheeks as she held the wet cloth to my cheek again. Her eyes were puffy and the black eye was closed shut.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I pointed to her black eye and she laughed.

"More so now that I cried." She said and I frowned.

"I was aiming for your cheek not your eye…maybe if someone hadn't hit me in the face I wouldn't have been falling backwards and thus wouldn't have hit someone in said eye." I grumbled out and Lexa smiled as she looked at me.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have punched me then." she had a smug smile on her face as she said that and I wanted to punch her again.

"Your annoying go away." I pouted. And she laughed out and then I heard something. I looked over Lexa's shoulder and my eyes widened as I immediately tackled Lexa to the ground as a knife imbedded itself into the ground where it would have hit her in the shoulder. Lexa's eyes widened as well until we were both up and ready looking around for an attack.

"Your second task starts now…run…" is what we heard and I grabbed Lexa's arm and we took off into the forest. We flew silently and quickly through the underbrush as we ducked and weaved through the trees.

"I know this task." Lexa said. I looked over at her and then back up to jump over a log and we both slid down a dirt hill and then dashed.

"Well it would be cool if you let me in on it." I said annoyed at my best friend I let out a breath as we came to begin a steady pace.

Lexa smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"If you get wounded by their weapons you lose. If you get caught and captured you lose." She said.

I sighed and groaned.

"Great so it's basically hunting season again?! God damn it I hate this game." We continued to run and then Lexa took a left turn at a boulder I followed behind her and then we were running next to each other again.

Lexa laughed as she shook her head. "It's okay Clarke. We know these woods better than the people that are hunting us. And you have me and I have you."

I smiled at that remember how we were able to get away from her mother that one day even if we were both slowed by all the apples we ate.

"How long are they going to hunt us before we win?" I said. She looked at me smirking. "There is a time limit but it doesn't help us any. If the sun sets and we aren't captured we lose."

I glared. "What do you mean? How can we win then?" I said.

"Simple." We stopped as she looked around and crouched rummaging through the tree she had arrived at. I recognized it and smiled a little. It was where we hid all our pranking equipment when we were kids. Lexa pulled out some rope and a few other things. "We capture them." She grinned mischievously. I grinned that same look back as we snickered together. It was exactly like old times. Oh this was going to be fun.

**Later That Day Hiding in the Woods**

Lexa sat behind me as she ran my hair through her fingers to get rid of any knots and then began braiding them back to how they were before. I closed my eyes and sighed. It felt really nice. It was over too quickly as I felt her put a hand on my shoulder and then I turned around to kneel behind Lexa. I stared at her disheveled braids and was unsure how to redo it.

"Lexa…I'm not sure-" I was cut off when she laid her hand on my hand that was on my shoulder.

"I trust you Sky Girl. Do it how you would like to." She said. I thought about it and then began loosening the braids and running my fingers through her long soft brown hair. It was better than being the one having hands run through their hair and I felt a blush creep up to my face. This was so intimate I realized. I continued to comb my fingers through her hair and I saw goosebumps begin to form on Lexa's neck and shoulders and then she shivered when I accidently brushed my hand against her neck.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

Lexa quickly shook her head and I hummed quietly.

When I finished braiding her hair she turned around and looked at me intensely.

My brows furrowed.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

She didn't say anything as her eyes scanned my face looking for something.

I was confused and then she reached up and cupped my unhurt cheek, looking at my eyes and then lower.

My eyes widened. Is she looking at my lips? I let out a breath through my nose and my lips parted. There's absolutely no way right?

She moved closer and I froze. She was studying me like she didn't know what she should do or why she was looking at me like that and then I found green eyes again as her black eye was beginning to not be so swollen and then she lowered her hand gracefully. I saw that look in her eyes. It was confused and lost and I felt like that too before. I looked down and there was some mud next to us. I reached down and took some in my hand and then dipped finger in it as I moved closer to Lexa's face. We didn't have Kohl so this would have to do. I rubbed some mud across her cheek bones and made three lines down her cheeks. I didn't want to go anywhere near her bruised eye so I didn't and just kept the mud below it.

She looked fierce as if she was wearing her almost usual Kohl and then Lexa dipped her fingers in the mud in my hand and ran across my face as well. I shivered and let out a breath again and then when she was done she cupped my chin in her hands and kissed my cheek right near my mouth. I was stunned and then her green eyes hardened to emeralds.

"Let us come out of this as warriors Clarke of the Sky…You will be Trikru when next we meet." I nodded and grasped her arm and then we quickly hugged.

"You know the plan. Let's do this." I said. Lexa nodded and then we both got up and ran in the opposite directions. I just hoped this idiotically simple plan would work.

**A Little Ways Away**

"They are headed in this direction." The two warriors stared at the tracks as Indra and Lexa's mom looked on. They were only there to observe their wards and to see exactly how they were to catch these warriors. The moved on and then all of a sudden a flash of gold hair was seen and Clarke looked shocked to see them as she heaved and turned back around and took off. The two warriors took off after her brandishing a few throwing knives. "Let's catch the easy one first." One warrior said and the other laughed. "Yeah she's just a weak sky girl not even a true Trikru." The other said. Lexa's mom glared at them feeling her blood boil at their words. She was about to say something when Indra put a hand on her arm and she turned.

"Clarke has yet to prove herself. Let them think what they will." Indra said wisely.

The chief nodded before turning and running after the warriors a long with Indra.

**Clarke's POV**

I know we decided I'd be the runner but come on…these guys were fast. They were gaining on me as I ducked and weaved through the trees and I sped up running as fast as I could sweating heavily. I ducked when I heard a grunt behind me and a knife buried itself into the tree where I had just been. I did a sharp turn at the boulder again knowing exactly where I was taking them. God I hope Lexa has it all set up. I hadn't expected they would have tracked us this far yet so when I retraced our steps I was actually surprised to see them; not that a little acting hadn't helped, but still.

I saw the marking on the side of the tree and I sighed in relief. Thank god. I was almost there, just a little more. I pushed myself faster and then I saw the clearing and I raced into it. Both of the warriors were so intent on me that they didn't see Lexa crouching in the tree above the clearing in front of us as I ran forward she gripped the rope in her hand ready. I looked down at my feet and then jumped at the last second as far forward as I could as Lexa leapt off the limb pulling the rope. A log popped out from the ground from its hiding place and the two warriors yelped in surprise as the ground beneath them caved in. I reached out my arms trying to catch the side of the massive hole we had dug years ago but only catching soil I had jumped too early I realized in horror. The few plants I did catch in my hands began to give way. I was falling as I gritted my teeth and my feet tried to dig into the side of it. My hands slipped off the side and I let out a squawk as I began to feel weightless but then Lexa was there hanging off the rope as she dived into the hole to catch me by my wrist and she was almost parallel standing on the side of the hole holding the rope wrapped around her other arm as she dangled me above it.

Her face was strained as she held me up and holding herself up by her other arm. And then she began to swing me and I caught the drift until we had enough momentum for me to grab the side of the hole again and climb out and then I pulled her up. She took the rope off her arm and cradled it wincing and then we both grinned like the fools we are as we looked down into the 8 foot hole to see the two warriors down there groaning in in pain as dust began to settle. I smirked as I put my hand out and Lexa smacked it as she smirked as well. Legendary Pranksters 1, Loser warriors 0.

We sighed as we sat down at the edge rubbing our cramped muscles and then Indra and the Chief came out stunned at what they had seen.

"You two are something else." Lexa's mom said just completely speechless.

Indra was quiet as her eyes were wide.

"You two have shown greatness today." She began to say and I rubbed the back of my neck as Lexa look at me with her eye's sparkling.

"Yes. It was a pretty good plan." Lexa said as she put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

The Chief walked up and looked into the hole shaking her head as she finally smiled at us with so much pride it was blinding.

"You two are a force to be reckoned with I am proud to call you warriors today as well as my two daughters."

I looked up in shock and then I grinned.

"Right back at you Nomon." I said.

The Chief laughed and Indra looked into the whole in wonder.

"When did you do this?" she asked.

"When we were 13 years." Lexa began. "It was our project before I was called. It never did see the light of day until today. The only thing it was missing was the rope which we had in our stock that is hidden in this forest." Lexa finished mysteriously.

Both women looked impressed.

"What would you have used it for?" Lexa's mom asked and I grinned laughing as Lexa shook her head.

"You don't want to know really." She said and I snorted nodding my head in agreement.

The Chief's eyes narrowed as she looked at the two young women.

"You both have always been trouble since the day you met."

I fell onto my back laughing as Lexa looked incredulous at her mother.

"Excuse me but…" we all stopped as a voice drifted out of the hole.

"Can we get a little help?" The other said. And I just laughed harder on the ground as Lexa began laughing too. How can we even be serious right now?

Indra shook her head sighing as she watched her Heda laugh and be merry with her Skai Prisa. She hadn't seen her act this way before and it was new to her. She had heard stories of Clarke of the Sky People and today she has witnessed her victories as a true warrior. She is a strong friend to the Commander.

"You both have passed this test and I believe you have shown enough power, strength, cunning as well as showing me who you truly are today." Indra began. "It is enough to give you both your rightful titles as Lexa, Gunna kom Trikru, Heda of our Clan." She looked at Clarke and Clarke's face became serious as she sat up from the ground to face me looking just as fierce as the Commander next to her. "And you Clarke, Gunna Kom Skaikru, Sky Prisa of your Clan, you being the first warrior of the clan from the Sky." She said.

She watched as the two teens looked at her stunned at what she had just said. Clarke got up and looked hurt and confused. "Indra, I thought I was to be named a warrior of the Trikru…am I not part of our people?" her face wracked with worry as Lexa stood up as well glaring at Indra. "This is not right Indra." She said menacingly. I saw the Heda I knew in Polis that I trained for two years come out as she defended Clarke. I smiled as I shook my head.

"Clarke, you are just as much a leader as Lexa is and I do not believe you should be just another warrior of our Clan. You both walk as equals and I have a feeling you will need this title more than if you were just another warrior of our Clan. You need to be recognized from where you come from not where you are now. We are your people this is true but you have people waiting for you in the Sky so this is why I honor you with this name sake. Do you accept?" Indra said fiercely. She watched the confusion wash off Clarke as awe and understanding took over her.

"Our people will welcome you when you show your true strength to them." Indra said. "Not before. You must work hard for their trust Clark Kom Skaikru." She finished. Indra had learned a great deal about the one Lexa called her friend and she believed these were the words she needed to hear.

Clarke nodded and stood taller.

"I will take the name you will give me and I will earn our people's respect." She said.

Indra smiled at the young leader.

The Chief stepped up and put her hand firmly on Indra's shoulder.

"I do believe we have our two warriors Indra. Let us get back to prepare the Ceremony…but first. Lexa?" The chief said.

"Yes Nomon."

"How do we get the two men out of the hole?"

Both girls stood there looking at her quietly.

"Um…" Lexa began.

Clarke gave a sheepish smile as she looked at the two older women.

"We didn't really get that far in our planning….that was like two years ago." She awkwardly chuckled as it grew silent.

And then a voice rang up from the pit.

"You have got to be joking! Who would dig a hole and not know how to get out of it!"

There was a string of curse words in Trigedasleng and Clarke and Lexa's lips quivered trying hard to hold back their smiles.

"A couple of 13 year olds?" Clarke supplied and then Lexa burst into a fit of giggles as she covered her mouth and turned away.

Her mother and mentor looked at her in surprise at the way she was acting and Lexa coughed as she returned to being completely neutral.

"We could use the rope I used to capture them in the first place." She supplied.

Clarke nodded.

"Good idea."

Indra shook her head at their antics. This was going to be a long feast and there was much to be done back in Polis. She couldn't quite stop the small smile though that crossed her face as she watched Lexa shove Clarke out of the way when they both tried to climb the tree to get the rope. Clarke was good for her.

**Lexa's POV**

I hip checked Clarke into the nearest bush as I rolled with laughter scrambling up the tree to retrieve the rope.

Clarke grunted in frustration as she brushed herself off glaring up at me.

"Hey Lexa?" she said.

I looked down and she had her hands on her hips as she frowned.

"Yes Clarke?"

"How come Anya didn't come with you on the trip back to Ton DC. Isn't she your actual Mentor?" she wondered.

"Well yes she is and the reason being is because she had business to take care of in another village. There has been talk of the Ice Nation wreaking havoc."

I jumped out of the tree landing on my feet lightly and Clarke rolled her eyes at my smug smirk.

"Really? The Ice Nation seems to always be ruining things." Clark said as she helped me with the rope. "Your mother has been talking about it." she said.

I wasn't quite sure why I was telling all this to Clarke when I wouldn't even say it to Costia and she had been there when Anya stormed out of camp on horseback to make it to the village in danger.

"Yes they are. I am not sure what they are trying to accomplish."

She nodded as she contemplated my words.

"I will help you if the time comes for you to make decisions." She said.

I smiled at her and nodded my head slightly. "You will make a good general Clarke." I said quietly.

She looked at me and stared into my eyes.

"I hope it does not come to that." She said.

I nodded. "Exactly as I was thinking. Uniting the Clans is our first priority."

"Yes."

We both fell silent as we tied the rope to the nearest tree to the hole and then threw it in.

"Ow! Watch it!" The men below said and I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

I looked up at the sky and it was beginning to darken.

The sun would be setting soon.

The men finally scrambled out of the whole cursing more as they glared at me and Clarke and then disappeared into the woods. We both smirked smuggling at them as we high-fived again.

I looked at Clarke and motioned for her to follow me to my mom and Indra who stood watching us.

"Indra when will our Ceremony be?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded up. "When the Sun sets we will have you both introduced to the Clan. We are heading back now to get both of you ready."

I nodded. I had heard about the Ceremony and the clothing worn for it. It was very formal clothes and I was nervous to think what my mother had prepared for Clarke. Anya had prepared mine and it was brought with us. I watched Clarke as she moved ahead to speak with my mother smiling at her as my mother reached down and ruffled her hair and took a cloth from her belt and wiped the mud off Clarke's face. Clarke laughed and tried to shy away but my mother wouldn't let her. I smiled happily, even when we are a hard group we protect and love our own. I was never jealous of Clarke. Being cared for and mentored by my mother. I knew it helped her when I was away.

I looked up at Indra and she was watching me closely.

"It is not likely you will get another chance like this. You should spend it with your mother." She said. I nodded a grateful smile as I snuck up on Clarke and grabbed her shoulders. She yelped as she grabbed me and twirled me around her body until I was leaning across her knee my eye's widening as she kneeled down bending me over. "Whoa! Lexa don't scare me like that!" She said as her face was close to mine her hand holding my neck but loosened her hold when she realized who I was. Whoa. I thought.

She had used a practiced hold on me like it was second nature and honestly I was impressed if not having my heart jolt in my chest at how close we were. These feelings were becoming more and more confusing. She let me go as she stood us both up and I looked at my mom stunned and she smiled and shrugged.

"I've been teaching her you should have realized." She said and then she took my shoulder and wiped the mud lightly off my face as well with the same cloth she used on Clarke and then pulled me into her side as we walked. I looked up at her unable to keep the smile off my face. I had missed her dearly. My mother ruffled my hair as Clarke hooked her arm around mine as we walked towards home. It was honestly the best moment of my life. We saw the edge of the village come into view and Clarke's mother was waiting anxiously

"Well did you both pass?" she asked before we even had gotten there and the beaming smiles on both of our faces said it all.

She gasped and came running and pulled us both into the hugged jumping up and down with glee.

"I'm so proud of you both!" she said honestly as she looked at either of in turn and then finally notices the black eye I was sporting and the swollen jaw Clarke had.

She instantly turned to my mother and glared and I could see the small smile my mother was trying to hide as she looked at Clarke's mom….wait a minute….what…

I look down at Clarke and she was giving me that look. "It's how it looks." She whispered and I almost gagged.

Oh no. no…nonononono what?

I turned back to them and my eyes widened as Clarke's mother had her hands on her hips and was giving my mother a piece of her mind about keeping the children in good condition and my jaw dropped when the smile widened on my mom's face.

"Abby, they both punched each other I do not see how this was my fault."

Clarke's mother narrowed her eyes. "And whose idea was it for them to fight each other then… Alexandria." She said pointingly and my mother laughed as she shook her head in wonder at the woman in front of her.

  1. Could. Not. Believe. This.



I just continued to stare as I tried to process the flirting going on right now.

"That was my exact reaction too." I heard Clarke shift next to me as she leaned into me to whisper. I leaned my head closer to her.

"I've seen them kiss I think it's pretty serious."

I wanted to just keel over and die now.

I looked incredulously at Clarke who shrugged and smiled.

"At least they're a little happier since our dad's right? It has been 8 years…just let them be Lex."

I sighed and grumbled.

"Fine…I won't as you say "burst their bubble." I air quoted the last three words and Clarke snickered.

"This is unbelievable." I groaned. Clarke nodded. "You're telling me."

"How long have you known this was going on?" I asked.

Clarke sighed and shook her head.

"Since breakfast."

"Ugh." I said groaning.

"I was going to tell you but…things happened…" Clarke looked away from me then and a look of sadness passed over her.

I wanted to reach out to her but something stopped me and I frowned saddened too.

"Alright girls!"

I looked over at Abby who was smiling at us both.

"It's time for you two to get cleaned up so I will be taking Clarke to get ready and your Mother will be taking you Lexa."

My eyes widened.

"I thought-" I was cut off when my mother spoke.

"I would like to have this privilege with you Lexa. It is not just any day my own daughter will finally have earned her tightly as Trikru Warrior and Heda."

A warmth blossomed in my chest as I nodded feeling my throat tight.

"Yes Nomon."

I honestly couldn't be happier.

I looked back at Clarke and she smiled.

Good Luck. She mouthed and I couldn't help the chuckle leave my throat as I turned back to follow my mother to her tent.

When we got there she motioned me in and I followed.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you Lexa." She said.

I turned to her and she closed the distance as she picked me up and twirled me and I squeezed her as tight as I could.

"You have grown so much it is not possible that you stand before me as a woman." She whispered into my hair as she stood me on my feet. I buried my face into her long hair that was exactly like mine except with a bit of gray streaks in it and wrinkles along her brow. When I had squeezed her long enough I looked up and her emeralds eye were shining down at me as she looked me over finally alone together.

"You will be a strong Heda." she whispered to me. I hadn't seen my mother like this since I was really small. I had to ask.

"So you and Clarke's mom huh."

I watched her freeze and everything was silent and then she narrowed her eyes.

"I have no idea-" I cut her off. "Before you lie…Clarke saw you two kiss." I said.

I heard the defeated sigh and then she was smiling.

"You two were always too close and she was always the sneakier of the two of you." my mother said fondly and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Clarke is smart. She knows how to spy." I said just as fondly.

"I would like to hear about this girl you were kissing earlier." She took my arm and walked me to the vanity that had her many paints and accessories on it, she sat me down and then looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed knowing she would ask right after I asked about her love life just to get out of talking about it.

"She's a girl I met in Polis. I wasn't looking for anyone…I missed home." I said sheepishly. My mother laughed as she began undoing my braids.

"We never are." She said as she began brushing it out. "Looking for someone I mean."

I smiled at her words.

"Yes. It came out of nowhere."

I continued to tell my mother all about Costia as she cleaned me up to get ready for the Ceremony. Never once did she forbid it and never once did she say anything bad. She asked questions to clarify and that was all. It was something I've never seen in her before and I would probably have to thank Abby for this later.

When she was done with my face she took out the gown I was to wear and it was as black as the night sky and glimmered like the stars above. My eyes widened at the image.

"Anya believed you should wear this." I nodded as she helped me in it and then tied it up in the back. She braided my hair so it was loose and then began putting white flowers in my braids and around the crown of my head. My arms were free as she tied black netting across my forearms and then completed it with a sliver chained necklace. She applied my kohl across my face and my Commanders trinket onto my forehead and then nodded her approval.

"You are ready."

My face grew serious.

"Then let us not keep them waiting."

**Clark's POV**

I stared in the mirror as my mom put dark blue flowers in my hair and into my braids; they were almost black in the light. She had me wash up and then I was wearing a white flowing dress that was down to my knees and black boots with buckles. I had a black belt as well and the Kohl across my face was white this time just across my cheek bones and the bridge of my nose and down my jaw line with a second curve close to the first… It enhanced the blue in my eyes and I looked fiercer then I had ever been wearing all black and black kohl. It was astounding how well Lexa's mother knew about this. My mother tied white fish net on my forearms as my temporary tattoo stood out on my pale skin.

I heard drumming begin outside as people called to each other already hearing the crowd murmuring to each other waiting to see the two new warriors. I felt the nerves begin to jitter inside of me and my mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let them frighten you Clarke. You are stronger then all of them same as Lexa."

I nodded and then I heard the drumming stop as Indra's voice power housed over the crowd.

"TRIKRU!" she said.

There was an answering roar and people stomped there feet chanting.

"Today we celebrate the marking ceremony of not just one but two warriors! Lexa Kom Trikru our Heda and Clarke Kom Skaikru the Skai Prisa!" the answering cry was louder than I ever thought possible as people chanted Heda! Heda! Heda!" I looked out to see Indra standing on a platform in the middle of Ton DC. That was our cue to come out and I stood tall as I swept out of the tent and walked towards the platform. Lexa came out at the same time and we locked eyes as we looked each other over and wow. She nodded to me before we faced the stage and climbed up to the chairs for us. The Chairs were facing each other like last time as we sat down. Lexa was a vision. She sat stoically staring at all of her people roaring and chanting her name. I looked around and everyone was staring at her. I looked down at my hands and then back up at Lexa and she faced me. She was giving me that look. Keep your head held high.

I did just that as two healers came out to begin the marking Ceremony. The drums beat each time a mark was made and I stood as still as possible as a drip of blood dripped down my arm. It hurt and I looked at Lexa. Do not show pain. She mouthed. I nodded and looked out into the crowd. They were still chanting Heda not even looking at me and I looked at Indra. She was staring at me waiting. Waiting for what I wondered. I looked down at the healer working on my arm and then I realized. I was a healer as well. I put my hand on the other healers hand and she stopped. She looked up at me in confusion. I took the marking instrument from her hands and suddenly the drumming stopped.

I looked up and everyone was staring at me, even the drummers. I looked down at my bleeding arm and then I looked at Lexa and Indra and they both were waiting to see what I would do looking surprised. And then I looked down at my arm as I began to carve into myself keeping my face stoic and people began to whisper unbelieving at what I was doing. I traced the shooting star with it as sweat dripped down my forehead. When I needed more ink I handed it to the healer and she dipped it before handing it back and then I traced the ground as it touched the star. I was becoming Clarke Warrior of the Sky People and I was going to do it by my own hands.

My hands began to tremble half way through the tattoo as even the healer that was doing Lexa's stopped to watch me. I stopped for a moment breathing heavily as more sweat pooled down my shoulders. My vision was starting to become foggy from the pressure of hurting myself…then I heard it.

"Prisa…Prisa…Prisa!" My senses came back to me as the Trikru began to chant and roar my title.

"DO NOT STOP CLARKE!" I looked over and Lexa was standing up.

"You are Clarke! Gunna kom Skaikru! The Sky Prisa! You do not give up!" I looked back down at my arm as I continued as my eyes dilated from the pain but I continued. I looked over at Lexa and she took the marking tool as well and began to mark herself. "Heda! Prisa! Heda! Prisa!"

The crowd was going wild as we continued.

They could not believe what was happening. No one had ever been able to harm themselves for this long and the two young leaders were doing it. Indra looked on impressed beyond belief at what Clarke was accomplishing, gaining the respect of the whole village. Her story will be passed along and she won't just be Clarke anymore. She'll be known as the Skai Prisa, far and wide.

**Lexa's POV**

It took 2 hours to finish the marking Ceremony and by then Clarke and I were wearing down. With the final stroke we stopped and I looked up at Clarke and the smile on her face was magnificent. She was flushed from head to toe and she was laughing quietly to herself as she looked up at the stars. The drumming in the background increased as everyone screamed and roared their approval. I had never heard them scream someone's name as loudly as mine before and they were. They were praising the Skai Prisa with all their might. I saw the brightest part in the sky and realized it was where Clarke was looking. She was looking at her old home. The place she came from.

I looked back down at Clarke and noticed something then. The way her hair glistened in the torch light and the way her breathing rolled her chest. I realized it wasn't something I should notice in a friend, a family member, a loved one but more than just a regular loved one. Clarke was my weakness. My heart seized in my chest as Clarke looked down and she smiled as her eyes twinkled. I looked away feeling the blush creep up my face and then I saw the other blue I came to adore smiling in the crowd closest to me. There was Costia she was grinning from ear to ear as she watched the display of my people. I realized something then. Clarke was right.

I was the most Oblivious Idiot there ever was in this region.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sky had just turned from black to a light blue with orange and pink and purple running across the clouds. It was cold out this morning as I moved swiftly through the trees watching for movement. I crouched down to stare at the tracks I have been following for the last hour now and they looked very recent. I exhaled and a stream of white came out of my mouth. It had almost been a full year since the warrior Ceremony, I had turned 16 a week ago and already I had learned more than I did as a second.

I serve as the Chiefs second in command after hers died in a fight with the Ice Nation. They are getting bolder with every day that has passed. Lexa has been sending letters telling me of her exploits in gaining the other clan's trust. It's a long and difficult road she said but she is so close to getting the 12 clan coalition. I send her as much love and luck as I can while being busy with the duty that was asked upon me by Lexa's mom. I honestly call her mom as well but she is still Lexa's first.

Why then am I out here? I can never get away from my duties during the day so in the morning I hunt and spend time in the forest honing my skills as a warrior. I love to go hunting in the morning and bring back meat for the clan and serve as the main healer when my mother was occupied with the Chief. They had gotten more serious. I think they have been talking about a bonding ceremony. I smiled at that thinking about how much my mom is happy with Lexa's mom.

I only hope this happiness stays in a time of war. The med bay was getting more and more packed the more we were at war with the Ice Nation. I don't know how bad it is yet because they haven't really attacked villages. They just ambush travelers so far. I hope it never comes to that though. I sighed again and watched as my breath streamed out.

Lexa and I…haven't really talked after the Ceremony. She doesn't know it but I saw what she did during the feast. She sends me letters almost every day now but hardly do I ever respond after what I witnessed I try and keep it to a minimum. I know I shouldn't hold it against her since she doesn't feel the same way about me...but it's hard to feel this pain and not hold it against the person you love when they are with another.

I stopped for a second and sat down on a rock as I checked my watch. I stared at the watch thinking of my dad. There were so many things I wish I had done to maybe have kept myself up there with all of them. I missed the friends I had, I barely remembered what their faces looked like but I remember their names. I tucked a piece of blond hair behind my ear and put my arms around my knees as I laid my head down. Could I really hold what I saw over Lexa more than I have? She's already starting to wonder why I haven't written her as much as she has and I've been making excuses about being the Chief's second, it makes me extremely busy but really it's not.

I thought about the last time I saw her. It was during the feast after the Ceremony.

" _Clarke?" I looked up at my name being said and there was Lexa. She was smiling as she sat down next to me with the feast going on in full swing. She handed a plate to me and I grinned gratefully._

" _Thanks Lex." I sighed as I took a bite out of a piece of meat and Lexa leaned into me a little. We both sat at the honoring table with our mother's. I knew Lexa was looking at me but I refused to meet her eyes. I wanted to ask so many questions about this girl she had kissed but I didn't know how to ask her._

" _Her name is Costia." Lexa said quietly._

_I started and looked up at Lexa as she stared sadly into my eyes._

" _That's the question you were going to ask wasn't it?"_

_I looked down and swallowed as I took another bite of my food._

" _It's none of my business who you love Lex."_

_I felt her shift and I looked back up at her. She almost looked uneasy at my words as she looked across the courtyard to land on the girl in question._

" _I met her one day in Polis…I missed you terribly and the first thought I had when I looked into her eye's was that they reminded me of you."_

_My eyes grew a little at her words. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to that but Lexa didn't think I needed to say anything as she continued._

" _I was just looking for a friend. But then we grew closer than I ever thought I would with someone and then she kissed me and I knew what I was feeling for her was something I hadn't felt for just anyone."_

_I looked away then and nodded contemplating those exact words. It hurt. Knowing she loved the girl we were talking about._

" _I'm glad you're happy Lexa." I said._

_I continued eating not looking at her._

" _You were brave today Clarke. Our people…they respect you."_

_I looked up then as she touched my bandaged arm. She was staring at me like I was the only one in the world. I was taken aback at the intensity of the look._

" _They will remember the sky girl that bled at her own hand this night."_

_She moved closer as she tapped her forehead to mine._

" _You did well."_

_I stared at her as she looked into my eyes and I was mesmerized by the greens I never noticed far away. Is this what it would be like if she was mine?_

_My heart beat strongly in my chest as my arms got goosebumps._

" _Heda?"_

_We both turned to the new voice and I almost let out a growl and narrowed my eyes but instead I frowned as Costia stood there. She was looking at us in confusion and then she looked at me and we stared at each other. She nodded to me._

" _Skai Prisa."_

_I didn't nod back as she turned back to Lexa._

" _May I speak with you a moment?"_

_Lexa nodded and then looked back at me and squeezed my hand._

" _I will be back shortly."_

_I nodded and then watched as she got up to follow Costia away towards the Chief's tent where she was staying._

_I watched the celebration for a few minutes before deciding to follow. I knew curiosity killed the cat…but…I had to know what was happening._

_When I reached the tent opening I heard multiple gasps and my eyes widened as I immediately looked in and suddenly felt extremely sick to my stomach._

_Costia was being pinned to the table by Lexa who was kissing her with so much passion. I felt tears fill my eyes. Costia pushed her back and ripped her shirt off as she pushed Lexa towards the bed that was set up for her and straddled her as she took her own shirt off. I had to turn away as I stood there in the dark standing next to the entrance feeling tears silently drip down my face as I bit my lip all to hell. I knew this was what their relationship meant…but I still couldn't believe it._

_I turned away from the party meant for me and Lexa as I took off into the trees I didn't want to look at Lexa and see what I just saw every time I looked at her. I ran and kept running as far as I could. I didn't stop. I went farther than I had ever gone alone and yet I still kept going. I didn't stop until the sun broke over the horizon I had run all night long. I stopped as I arrived at a cliff and looked out as the sun rose. I sat down on the edge catching my breath as tears still continued to run down my face. They hadn't stopped._

_She wasn't mine. I knew that, and yet here I was so far from home feeling like my insides are crushing each other. I got up and turned around as I looked back into the woods and then I faced the cliff and screamed as loud as I could. Birds scattered from the cliffs edge and I breathed heavily as I watched them fly off. I wanted to fly off right now, away from this pain. I looked down and saw forests far and wide. I wouldn't survive if I jumped that much was certain._

_I sat back down and put my head on my arms as I watched the sun rise until it began to warm up. Was it possible to just stay out here forever? I fell asleep laying on my arms looking at the view until much later that day. By the time I woke up I was already being carried. I jolted awake when I realized I was weightless and I looked up to find Lexa. Her jaw was clenched as she looked down at me ready to kill and I gulped. I tried to move but she just gripped me harder to her. I looked around and saw no one else and I was completely confused._

" _No one is here besides us Clarke." She said angrily._

" _How did you…"_

" _I've been looking for you since this morning!" she snapped out._

_I flinched as I looked away._

_Nothing was said as she continued to carry me in the direction I assumed was home. It was already getting dark again. I had really been out there all day._

" _You can let me down now." I said._

" _So that you can run away again?" Lexa bit out angrily. "Why did you leave Clarke." She hissed my name and I felt my face flame up in shame._

" _You don't get to talk to me like this Lexa. I can take care of myself." I snapped back but not as harshly as what Lexa was doing._

_Suddenly I was dropped on my ass and I yelped, before I could get up Lexa was hovering over me on the ground._

_Her hands next to my head and her face extremely close to mine._

_Her eyes were filled with fury and I realized she had been scared, scared of something happening to me._

" _Do you have any idea how worried your mom is!? How worried I was!" she screamed in my face and I turned it to the side not looking at her._

_Her hand grabbed my chin and turned my face to look at her._

" _Don't look away from me Clarke Griffin!" she said. "You don't get to do that!"_

_I closed my eyes._

" _Lexa…get out of my face."_

" _Or what." She said angrily._

_I paused at her words._

" _Or I'll never talk to you again." I said._

_We both were quiet._

_She slowly got off of me and sat down next to me as I laid there on the ground._

" _I thought they had gotten you." she said._

_I looked over to Lexa as she put her arms around her knees and looked off into the forest._

" _The Ice Nation is growing in power Clarke. It's worse then I first let on."_

_I sat up and looked at her._

" _I'm sorry Lex. I only meant to be out for a little bit but I fell asleep."_

_She glared at me._

" _That was more than just a little bit Clarke…the fact that you were all the way where I found you meant you were going in that direction. You didn't just end up a place so far away from camp. I know you."_

_I looked into her eyes debating on whether or not I should tell her how I feel but then I shook my head and looked off into the woods as well._

" _Something upset me. I had to get away for a little while."_

" _What is keeping you this way Clarke?"_

_She moved closer and the look of concern was too much for me._

" _It's nothing now. I'm over it. We should probably get back."_

_I got up and she followed suit but then she grabbed my hand._

_I turned back around to her._

" _If you ever want to give it to someone else, I'll be that person." She said._

_I smiled at her and she smiled back._

_That was going to never happen but it was a good thought._

_We walked back to camp in silence holding hands. I was trying my hardest to hold onto the feeling we had then because I knew when we were back at camp she wouldn't be mine._

_She'd be Costia's._

I came out of my thoughts when I saw the deer that I had been tracking. I smirked. At least one thing is going well today.

I got up from the rock I had been sitting on and took my bow in my hand, knocking an arrow. I was silent as I got closer and pulled back breathing out ready to shoot.

A scream sounded and I jumped out of my skin as the deer ran. My eyes widened. I turned around and saw smoke in the distance. My stomach filled with dread. Mom…Nomon…I immediately sprang to action.

I took off as fast as I could back towards the village running full speed letting fear take over me to get me there faster, then saw the first of them. The Ice Nation. I didn't even think as I pulled back and let loose an arrow right into one's throat that was about to stab an innocent woman. All our warriors were with Lexa or hunting farther out they would never make it in time. I gasped heavily as I looked around and began to let loose more arrows as they filed into the village. I looked around as houses began to burn and more women and children ran out.

"GO! TO THE HEALERS TENT GO!" I roared. The healers began motioning the villagers into the tent that was next to the Chiefs and I ran out of arrows just as a knife was thrown at me. I knocked it away with my bow and launched the bow at the invader hitting him in the head just as I pulled my sword. There were 10 of them. I looked around and everyone had heard me. No one was outside as the village burned and smoke passed us. I felt fury boil within me. This would not stand.

"You are invading the home of your Heda!" I roared. "Leave and you shall all die swiftly!"

I held my sword in front of me as they all laughed.

"Your great Commander is no one to us girl…we only follow the Ice Queen." They said laughing more. "You are but a girl that shall die easily there isn't even a reason to know your name."

My eyes glowed from the fire beginning to surround us as my muscles tensed and body bowed up.

"You have threatened my home…you have killed my people…you will know it after I kill you all except one…." I said calmly as my eyes hardened.

I never had wanted to kill anyone before until today. They would all burn.

I moved then, lowering myself as I ran towards them I dodged an axe as I pivoted around and sliced into the Axeman's tendons behind his knee's he fell screaming. A man went to stab me but I moved and he ended up stabbing the man I had just cut down. He choked on his blood as he lay on the ground lifeless. I sliced the man who had his sword stuck in the guy below me across the neck and blood spurted out and hit me across the face and hair. I didn't stop even if I could taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. My face hardened as I looked at the 8 men. 7 to go. They were all wary of me then, seeing how I killed the other two.

They weren't getting away. I looked back and all the women and children were watching what was happening shocked. I raised my arm that had my sword in it showing off my tattoo to the men in front of me.

"I am Clarke! Gunna of the Skaikru! The Skai Prisa! The Protector of the Trikru while our Heda is away! Second to the Chief in this Village! You will know the pain and suffering of them people you have killed today!" I roared angrily.

The men looked at each other and back at me and then roared as they all charged me. I screamed as the fighting began. It was all a blur of weapons and clanking. I was diving, ducking, weaving, dodging and slicing as men scream in agony. All I saw was the enemies in front of me.

I could feel their warm blood against my skin and clothes but I didn't stop even after my arm and side were sliced and bleeding. They weren't serious. It came to a standstill as I breathed heavily and 5 men were dead at my feet. The last two were trembling in horror. A young girl had taken out 8 men by herself. There was fear in their eyes. I had killed 15 men in total counting the 7 I had killed my arrows.

I looked at the two men. There couldn't be 17 men in all…that wouldn't make sense. Then where did that scream come from that I had heard. I looked around and realized. I hadn't seen my mother or the Chief since I've been fighting. The color drained from my face.

"No…" I whispered.

One of the men sneered.

"You didn't think we were here just to burn this Village did you?" he laughed hysterically. It was almost mad as I looked at him in complete horror and disgust.

I pulled a throwing knife from my belt and before he could say anything else I threw it and it hit him right in the throat. He choked and fell bleeding out on the ground.

The last one was standing there. He looked my age and he was scared shitless. He had already pissed his pants as I began walking towards him. He was frozen. I saved him for last just because I knew he was weak. He was going to be the one I tortured. The one Lexa would get answers from.

He screamed and lundged at me and I grabbed his sword hand and twisted it around and he squealed like the pig he was and I slammed his head on the gat post and he fell.

I tied his feet and hands and began dragging him behind me to the Chief's tent. My face was full of dread and Grimm thoughts as I walked through the village that was burning. I looked at the healers and began barking orders to get those fires out. Women and children alike ran out and began getting water to douse the flames. Soot and dust fell across us all as they worked and I pulled the boy up to the post in the middle of the court yard and tied him there.

I looked on and then ran quickly while everyone was busy putting the flames out. Red caught my eye and my hands and arms were covered in it, my whole body was covered in it. I felt my hands began to tremble as bile rose to my mouth and I bent over and threw up my breakfast. I held myself up against the nearest post and heaved. I couldn't be weak right now. I felt warm tears streak through the tried blood on my face and I wiped the drips from my chin and jaw and then I quickly moved to the entrance of the Chiefs tent. Please…if there is a god out there…let them be alive so that I can save them. Please.

When I walked in I was immediately hit with the stench of death and blood. My nose crinkled as I looked around and there were 3 dead men lying on the ground but what really hit me was the woman covered in blood looking down at another laying in her arm's bleeding out slowly from her chest.

I quickly made my way to them and dropped to my knee's staring at the woman lying in the other's lap. I looked at the woman holding the other and it was my mom. She was silent as her unseeing eyes were staring at the dying Chief in her arms. She was silent as Lexa's mom looked at her with dead eyes, she was dead. Her hand loosely held in my mothers.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds as I stared at both of them and then I put my hand over top my mom's that was holding the Chief's.

"Mom…" I said trying to get her attention.

There was silence and then she shifted.

Her dead eyes were looking at me, she didn't see me.

She stared at me and then back at the Chief.

"She protected me." She whispered.

I could barely hear her and I shifted closer.

"What?" I asked.

I felt my mom's hand tighten undermine.

"It was my fault…they stormed in…and…" she stopped as she looked on. "She wasn't ready…she's always ready…" my mother's voice cracked. I began to feel pain. Roaring pain it was too much, this death this suffering. The Ice Nation would pay.

"Her back was to the door when they walked in…" my mother continued. "I screamed and they attacked as she whirled around. She fought and killed two but then the third was smarter. He saw me and took a knife from his belt and threw. Alex threw herself in front of it…that was it…that was it…she fell…but she wasn't immediately dead…I dropped to my knees and screamed loudly alerting the rest of the village…the three had been assassins while the other's waiting in the forest…they began to send flaming arrows in and the village began to burn…I watched as it happened Clarke…" her voice was hoarse as she began to sob lowering her head. Her hands were covered in blood as well.

"What happened to the third….you said two were killed by Nomon…what happened to the third…"

My mother looked to her left and I looked and saw a knife sticking out of his eye saw the blood and then we both looked away back to the Chief's body.

"She told me to pull it out…told me to…to…kill him…I knew it would kill her." My mother cried as she lowered her head to Alexandria's body. I let go of their hands and stood up. This couldn't be happening. I curled my fists trembling as I looked down at my mom who was broken and at the Chief I called my mother.

I lifted my head and screamed. I screamed until I couldn't any longer as it traveled across the village. It was a roar of anguish and strong conviction. I lowered my head breathing in and out as anger took over my body. I had my mom help me pick up the Chief's body and then I had her let go as I carried her in my arms outside of the tent. My body was on fire as I gritted my teeth and walked slowly out. All the villagers stopped what they were doing as they saw me, everyone growing silent. My body couldn't hold the Chiefs weight but I was going to do it as I walked into the court yard, my mother following behind with hollow eyes.

The adrenaline kept me going as everyone gathered around me as I held the Chief close to me and my face was red and I snarled out at the boy hanging from the pole I put him on. He was awake and bleeding as he looked down at me.

"YOU DID THIS!" I screamed. "YOU KILLED THESE PEOPLE!" I bared my teeth.

"You have brought something that you will wish you hadn't on the people you care about the most by declaring war to the Commander in this way." I showed him the woman his fellow warriors killed.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS!? DO YOU!?" I was shaking as everyone looked at me.

"You have killed your people!" I roared at the boy as he continued to tremble on the post.

I heard horse's foot falls as we looked towards the gates. The men from the hunting trip was back and they were looking around in horror and then they spotted me and all ran to their families checking their kids and some of them screamed in anguish when they found theirs dead.

"LOOK AROUND ICE WARRIOR! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I yelled loudly.

"This is something we will never forget and you will not either when I'm done with you!"

A warrior I've known all my life named Ryder came up and looked down at me.

I nodded and handed the Chief to him and he took her as I drew my sword.

"Tonight…you will know the extent of your people's suffering when the Heda gets a hold of you all…"

I put my blade to his throat.

"I want five of you with the fastest horses to ride to Polis! Tell the Commander what has happened here! And tell her we have a warrior alive and well…and she shall be the one to kill him…NOW GO!"

Five warriors split away from the group and raced to their horses and road off.

The glint of bloodlust coursed through my eyes as I looked on at the Ice Warrior.

"You have not known horror until you have met the death sentence you will receive by killing a Chief of these lands…A chief that happens to be the Heda's…mother…"

The Ice Warrior began to scream and cry as he strained at his bonds. I flipped my sword and hit him with the hilt in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Chain him up in the holding cell! We will start at first light when the Commander arrives! NO ONE IS TO GO INTO THAT CELL DO YOU HEAR ME!"

There was a roar of approval and yes Prisa.

I looked one last time at the Chief's body in Ryder's hands as the prisoner was pulled down from the pole and taken away. I motioned for him to follow me back into the tent to lay her down so that my mother could clean her up. She was going to be perfect when Lexa arrived.

We had a lot of bodies to burn tomorrow, the village was extinguished come dark and the wounded helped. I saw in the medical tent staring at my blood caked hands as my mother sat by the bedside of the Chief as she laid there looking peaceful. It was almost as if she was still alive but we all knew she wasn't.

A healer came over carrying a bucket and water and tried to help me clean up but I pushed her away and shook my head. I wanted this to stay with me for a little longer. I wanted Lexa to see what they had done and had made me do. I wanted everyone to know what I had done. The 17 bodies lying in the courtyard was a testament to what I had to do. Tomorrow when they burned with the chief and all the one's they killed I would receive 17 marks across my shoulders. The men I had killed to save the people in this village.

This was justice I believed that now. Blood for Blood.

I got up and walked out behind the tent into the dark and then fell to my knee's trembling as I looked at my hands and grabbed dirt and tried to rub it all off. It wasn't working as I felt tears and sobs wrack my body. I know I'm still Clarke…the girl that I was when I was young…there was no changing that…but now…now I must go to war…I must be Clarke the Sky Prisa…I covered my ears with my hands and lowered my head in defeat. Today I could be weak. Tomorrow…I had to be strong.

"Yu gonplei ste odon…" I said out loud as I thought of all the people that were killed in cold blood today.

We would get answers. If it was the last thing we did. Lexa and I.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I sat quietly behind that tent for god knows how long before I heard the thundering sound of horse hooves. I got up tiredly and moved wincing heavily at the cut across my abdomen and arm. I was starting to feel the pain now that the adrenaline left my system.

I held my arm realizing I had been bleeding slowly while I sat and limped my way out from behind the healer's tent to see who had arrived. It was one of the warriors I had sent to Polis. He pulled on the rains of the horse as it came to a heel and jumped off quickly to move towards me.

I looked at him with a grim look feeling light headed.

" _You have word from the Commander_?" I asked quietly.

He nodded looking just as grim as I.

" _She rides for Ton DC with the others, she sent me ahead to tell you she is coming and she is bringing Anya. They will be taking care of the prisoner."_

I nodded.

He looked me over and then at the bodies still lying around the camp.

" _We have told her what has happened and what you did Sky Princess…It is an amazing feat in itself that you kept these men from killing more of our people I just want you to know that."_

He reached out for me and I flinched away.

" _I understood what I had to do. I am the Chief's second in Command. I would die for this Village."_

He put his arm down and nodded solemnly.

" _We will follow you well."_

I looked away.

I didn't want the burden. I hadn't wanted this at all. I just wanted to heal with my mother but duty calls me for being so close to Lexa.

" _You already are a Legend Sky Princess. Your stories will pass through the villages like wild fire now. Killing 17 men on your own at once. Marking yourself on your own during the marking Ceremony, It is unheard of. I am honored to know you as my Leader besides the Commander, Princess."_

He went to one knee and I wanted to throw up again.

"There's no need to get on your knee."

I said in English as I turned away.

"When the Commander arrives I will be in the healer's tent."

I didn't bother to hear his reply. I had things to think about as well as get ready for. I was furious and I was going to kill the person that had ordered these men to come kill off this village.

I walked away back into the tent I had been standing outside of to find my mother with her head bowed as she still sat next to the Chief.

I pulled up a chair next to her and sat down as well. I looked over Nomon and sighed. If only I hadn't been out hunting I could have seen this coming. My mother touched my arm and I flinched.

I looked at her and she was looking down at the blood dripping down my arm and pooling in my shirt.

"Take your shirt and armor off. I will at least clean your wounds." She said.

I hesitated and she looked at me with a glint in her eyes that said not to argue so I didn't.

She helped me unbuckle my armor and take my shirt off, then she went to get medical supplies.

I sat there covered in soot and blood on my arms and face and neck while my upper body that had been covered by my shirt was white and had only a sheen of filth across it. I looked down at my hands covered in dried blood still and knew even if I cleaned it off it would still be there. My hair was covered in a layer of gray and red from the massacre and I felt unlike myself. My abdomen wound flowed with clean blood down to my pants and I watched it drip onto the floor. It wasn't life threatening but it was still bleeding worse then I first thought, same with my arm. That one would have to be cleaned thoroughly.

My mother came back with a bucket of water and began cleaning and I felt the stinging pain and it was welcoming. I didn't feel anything besides anger and despair earlier so the fact I could still feel pain was something I welcomed. Half way through my mother applying herbs to my arm wound and wrapping it with medical cloth there was a thunder of more horse hooves. I closed my eyes. Lexa was here.

My mother finished applying herbs to my abdomen after having me stand up and she wrapped it. There was a huge commotion outside the medical tent as Lexa began yelling Commands to what I assumed were her men.

"GET THOSE TRAITORS OFF MY COURTYARD. WRAP THEM FOR THE BURNING CEREMONY! SECURE THE HOUSES THAT HAVE BEEN BURNED! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE REMNANCE OF WHAT THEY DID DO YOU HEAR ME! THE DEAD ARE GONE THE LIVING ARE HUNGRY!" she roared across the camp.

There was an answering roar as Lexa stormed into the healer's tent and then stopped as I watched her standing there as my mother finished tying the bandage behind me. We were all silent as my mom stood up and put her hand on my shoulder and then went back and sat down where she was without a word.

I looked into her eyes and my eyes answered the fire within them. I moved then, walking with purpose over to her and she walked with just as much purpose and then we were standing close as she stared me over.

Both of our eyes were hard as steel and our faces stone. She put a hand out to my face and wiped away the soot under my eye across my cheekbone and then did the same to the other side as I leaned closer she put her hands on my shoulders. She looked at the dried blood in my hair and across my face that hadn't the faintest emotion across it, across my neck and then saw the bandages.

"You killed them all." She said. She was stating a fact not asking a question.

"All but one." I said as I gritted my teeth and the anger awakened again.

Our faces were so close then it was like we were all that could keep us together.

I put my hands out and held her Commanders Jacket and looked at the red cape across her shoulder. She was in full armor and ready for battle.

"Ayna has gone to see the prisoner. She will get the information."

I looked down then.

"I want to kill them all Lexa…and yet I know that can't happen with what you are trying to do…" I said so quietly that if she hadn't been in my personal space she wouldn't have heard it. "I want to kill the one that commanded such a catastrophe…and yet I know we are unable to get our hands on the one that did. I know it in my heart."

I felt Lexa grip my shoulders tighter.

I looked up and her eyes were on fire as she hissed out.

"Nothing will stop me from killing the one that killed my mother."

She looked behind me and I moved to the side as she walked over to the body that lay there.

I saw her shoulders shaking as she looked at the woman that had raised her and I couldn't help the sorrow that over took me.

"They will know the pain I feel Clarke…They have declared war against me…and I will answer it."

She turned to me and I saw the tears that didn't dare drop.

"We WILL kill them all if that's what it takes…"

I stood there at a loss knowing what was happening to Lexa. Her anger and sorrow were consuming her.

I walked to her and took her into my arms. She stiffened and I squeezed harder, she softened then as she leant against me grabbing my bare back with her gloved hands and she dug her nails there as her body shook with quiet sobs and pain. I curled my face into her neck as she did the same and I felt the warm tears across my neck and shoulder and I let them drip down my chest as she wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulders and I rubbed her back. This would be the last time she was going to show her weakness and I was going to take it because soon we would be at war and there would not be a Lexa that showed this even to the closest of her family and loved ones. She was the Commander. I would hold her now so that she could remember this moment. I would be by her side, for however long she would allow me to be.

I felt movement, Lexa and I looked over to see my mom there. Her eyes were tired and empty and she put her hands on our shoulders. Lexa and I loosened our hold as all three of us looked at the Chief one last time.

"I think it's time to honor her." My mother said quietly.

Lexa and I nodded.

"Get her ready as well as the other of our people that were killed…Clarke and I have some business to attend to." My mother nodded and then left to get the Ceremonial cloth.

Lexa moved to retrieve the shirt I had been wearing as well as my armor and helped me into it again.

She buckled the last piece of my light armor and then she looked at me.

It was still covered in our enemy's blood.

"I will mark you myself when all of this is done." Lexa said quietly.

I nodded.

"I only wish I had been here when the assassins came." I said.

I bawled up my fists at my words as I shook with fury.

"I could have saved her Lex…"

I felt a hand grip my chin as I looked at Lexa with burning eyes.

"We both could have been here Clarke…but we weren't…do not dwell on the past…dwell on the people still alive that we need to kill…we will have blood…" she said it with so much determination I knew we would.

I nodded and then she let go and moved to exit the tent.

"Come Clarke of the Sky people…we have a prisoner to get blood from."

I instantly followed Lexa out of the tent as the sun burned my eyes; I put a hand over my brow and looked at the Village in front of me.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us and as we passed all of them bowed.

I realized it wasn't just for Lexa, I looked over and Lexa looked on with approval.

"These people are thankful Clarke…you saved so many with your bravery. You show no sign of weakness in the face of danger."

We continued on as I nodded back to the people that bowed to me.

"Lexa…there is something I wish to speak to you about…"

Lexa turned to me as we stopped outside of where we could hear screams from inside, Anya doing her job as torturer well enough to elicit such screams.

"What is it Clarke."

"I want Anya to take over Ton DC…and I want Indra to be her second in command."

Lexa's eyes widened.

"I realize they are with you because they are your mentors but now that they are not and you are in full Command…I want to come with you to this battle but I also want two capable warriors to look after our home…I could not do my job well…my Chief was killed right under my nose and I could do nothing but kill the men that were the reason for such a thing happening…"

I bit my lip hard as I refrained from the tears that wished to spill as I lowered my head to my Commander.

"The only thing I can do now is be a part of this war. If you'll have me." I waited for her reply looking at the ground and then when I blinked the tears away I looked up and Lexa was looking at me in such a way I hadn't seen in a long time.

"I will allow you to be by my side when this war begins Clarke."

I felt relief. Some of my burden lifted from my shoulders.

"I will speak to Anya and Indra as well. We will leave tonight after the burning Ceremony. We have much to discuss in the Capital."

I nodded and then Lexa turned to go into the dungeon like prison.

I looked back one last time behind me and then steeled my face for what awaited me inside the prison.

**Lexa's POV**

It was devastation. The pain I felt when I was told what had happened in my home. I knew something was wrong right away when I saw the last 5 remaining warriors besides Clarke and my mother arrive at the gates of Polis. I had been in a meeting with the 11 clan leaders that I had alliance with and we were discussing how to get the last nation to agree. The Ice Nation. I instantly excused myself as the leader jumped off his horse and told me what had transpired in my ear.

I instantly demanded the fastest rider to leave to tell Clarke I was on my way and turned back to find Costia standing there looking concerned. I felt fury overtake me as I screamed at my men to get the horses ready. Costia grabbed my arm and I wrenched it out turning on her with my anger.

She tried talking me out of rushing off but I clipped back at her. The look of hurt that crossed her face was enough to piss me off more so I turned away and immediately climbed up and took off towards Ton DC. I didn't have time to deal with frivolous things. My mother had been killed at the fact that Clarke took care of 17 men had my mind reeling.

How could this happen…11 of the leaders of the nations were sitting in that Council room and yet the one that wasn't had tried to massacre my home. How did she even know this information about me? Clarke was smart enough to acquire a prisoner and I was going to squeeze as much information out of him before I murdered him for the death of my mother.

I find myself leaning against the wall next to Clarke as Anya screamed at the boy that sat in that chair bleeding and crying like the weak traitor he was. Clarke was smart to acquire this one. He had been spilling his guts out since Anya had begun and it was almost amusing that the Ice Queen would send a boy to do a man's job.

He spoke truth to what we were seeking.

I was beginning to understand the Ice Queen a little better as the boy spilled everything to us. Clarke was shaking as more words of treason flew from the boys lips and then we heard what we wanted to hear.

"Our people do not wish to be in the Alliance with a weak Heda…she found out the information about the Commanders mother leading this Village from a spy within your borders." He spat as blood hit the ground.

I felt my muscles tense as I walked up and pulled back and punched him in the face.

"Who is the spy?! Speak the name!" I roared in his face.

He was shaking as he looked unsure between us.

"I do not know…I was just a second…this information was not given to me…"

I punched him again and he squealed.

Anya whipped him and he screamed.

He had finished his use.

"Bring him out and tie him to the pole. He will die by a thousand cuts and fire for the crime against my village."

Anya nodded and then Clarke stopped me as I looked at her.

She was staring at the boy with so much fury as she walked over to Anya who handed her the whip and then she pulled back and hit him across the face with it as he screamed louder than before.

"You're lying!" she screamed.

The boy cried as blood dripped down his face more than it already was.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW WHO THE SPY IS!" she whipped him again as my eyes widened.

The boy begged for mercy and then she whipped him a third time and the boy screamed wait as Clarke got ready to hit him in the face again with the whip.

Clarke lowered the whip.

The boy coughed up blood and he breathed raggedly.

"It's a She…it's a girl…"

"The name!" Clarke roared loudly in his face.

He opened his mouth to continue but then he chocked and coughed blood out into Clarkes face as he began foaming at the mouth.

I grabbed Clarke away from him and Anya hissed.

"Poison! How!"

I looked at him and sighed.

"It must have been a safety measure that the Queen had ready…the warriors must have been shot with poison that had a late reaction time and if they weren't back at a specific time for the antidote then the poison would spread so that they couldn't be tortured long for information…"

Clarke wiped the blood from her face and growled.

"I was so close!" she threw down the whip and then stormed out of the prison.

Anya looked at me in concern and I shook my head.

"I think it's time for the burning Ceremony…bring the boy."

I turned around abruptly and followed Clarke out of the prison.

She was standing near the wooden prier as men set all the bodies of the guilty below and the innocent few on top. My mother was brought out last and then it was ready.

"Today we say goodbye to those we have lost. This should not have happened, but it did, and as such…we will have blood for those we have lost today. It does not stop with these 21 men, it will stop with the one that has commanded such a thing."

Everyone was silent as I spoke.

"Clarke of the Sky Crew did not waiver when she killed these men and that is a debt that will not go unpaid. She is rightfully apart of our people!" I roared and everyone roared back chanting Clarke's title.

Clarke stood still as she looked at the prier silently.

"She will be joining me on the hunt to find the one that did this! And we WILL come back victorious, this I promise you."

The chanting and roaring grew louder.

"It is time to set these souls free! Blood must have Blood and we will make sure of that!" I was handed the torch and I passed it to Clarke.

Clarke glanced at me as she took it and it became quiet. I went to the fire close to me and took the Ceremonial poker from it and moved to Clarke.

Clarke reached towards the Prier.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." She set the prier on fire and then I helped her removed her armor until she was only in the tank top she had on underneath her shirt.

She stood silently even as I began pressing the poker to her shoulders. The sizzling of burning skin was all that was heard above the roar of the fire that Clarke looked into as the bodies of the fallen burned. I did two consecutive lines on her left shoulder until the last mark was made. And then the poker was taken from my hand by a warrior and then we stood as her back bled from the burn wounds. Clarke did not even shake from the pain.

It was done but no one moved as they all watched the fire grow bigger. No one wanted to leave the Skai Prisa that they all had become to admire and respect as she mourned for those lost.

I looked on as well numb to the thought that I would never see my mother's face again.

"Lexa."

I jolted from my thoughts as I looked to Clarke that stood next to me.

The fire had died and all that was left was ashes and some wood.

"That spy he talked about…we need to find her…"

I looked back at the smoldering remains in front of me.

"We will Clarke."

"And then War…" she whispered.

I looked on as the people of Ton DC dispersed back to their duties.

"And then War…" I whispered back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Clarke sat still as I poured water across her marks and she let out a breath as she tensed. I gently patted them down as Abby came up and put some burn salve on them and disinfectant. When we get to the Capital I would have Clarke clean herself but for now this would have to do to keep her wounds safe from infection. I wrapped her shoulder and then stood up. We didn't have time to waste…we would be heading to Polis right now.

I walked to the entrance of the healer's tent and yelled for my warriors to begin preparation to head out.

"I want half of you to stay in this village. Begin rebuilding and someone go get me Anya." I firmly stated to them.

I turned back and Clarke was staring at her hands. They were caked in dried blood and I went over to her and took them in mine. She flinched and tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her. I pulled them up and touched my face with them.

"Sky girl…" I whispered.

Clarke stopped struggling as she looked up at the familiar name.

I gripped her hands tighter.

"You are not going to sit here and stare at your bloody hands…I need you to be focused…if you wish to help me bring down OUR mother's killer…" I watched as her eyes softened at my words.

Do you hear me?" I whispered afraid that she would deny my words.

Clarke didn't say anything as she looked into my eyes. Searching. She opened her hands to cup my cheeks and gripped my face tightly.

"Don't let me become a cold blooded killer Lex….please…" Her voice cracked and my eyes softened.

"Never Clarke…never…" I put my hands on her face and brought her closer so I could touch foreheads with her.

She dry sobbed as her body shook. What could it have been like to kill 17 people…we would be killing more by the end of this battle…both of our hands covered in blood. These would be the first I've killed as well.

"We'll come out of this Clarke. Believe me when I say this."

She nodded as we held onto each other tightly.

We heard footsteps. We both let go and looked up as Anya stood there waiting for a command.

"I want you to stay here with half of the men…I've appointed you Chief of this Village." Anya nodded not saying a word. "Indra will join you shortly once I have told her; she will be second in command. I want you both to protect these lands…and all the villages of our home."

"Yes Heda." She bowed slightly and looked at Clarke. "Skai Prisa…it is good to see you."

"Anya." Clarke nodded as she said her name. "I'm glad you are doing well."

Anya smiled a little at those words.

"I will protect this village with my life." She said.

I nodded to her and then a warrior walked in and bowed.

"Heda the horses and men are ready. We head to Polis."

I got up and so did Clarke. She grabbed her armor and strapped everything quickly before sheathing her sword. She turned to her mother and kissed her cheek before they nodded at each other and Clarke turned.

"I'll need a bow and some arrows before we leave."

"Of course." I said.

We were on our way to Polis.

**Clarkes POV**

Everything hurt and stung like hell, especially on top of a horse. I grunted as the horse hopped over a log and I let out a heavy breath. What I wouldn't give for a nice long bath…I think I've wallowed enough in self-pity and dried traitor blood, war can go to hell.

Lexa road next to me and she watched me in concern. I gave her a small smile.

"What have you been up to while in Polis." I said quietly.

Lexa looked thoughtful as she scanned the area around us.

"We are almost complete with the Coalition…it's taken only a year to have 11 of the Clans agree to it." she said just as quietly.

"Let me guess…the Ice Nation is the only one NOT agreeing."

Lexa laughed darkly and nodded as she frowned.

"Yes well…I did not think they would come easily…I plan to make them suffer and if they don't agree to the Coalition I'll just have to kill them all."

I nodded at her words as I scanned the area as well with an arrow notched in my bow.

"If only peace was easy."

"Yes…if…" she agreed.

We rode silently through the forest for a few more hours until dark. Lexa put up her hand and everyone began breaking down for camp. I slowly got of my horse and patted its nose affectionately. I sighed in relief holding my side and then I felt Lexa near me.

"I would like to take a look at your wounds if that is okay?"

I nodded and put my arm on hers as she led me slowly to the small stream by the camp after taking my medical supplies from my horse for me.

"Remind me to never get cut on the stomach again…" I said wincing.

She gave me a small smile as she lowered me to a rock and I leaned back sighing. I helped her lift my shirt.

"There's some blood on the bandage." She said worriedly.

"There probably would be after that rough ride on the horse." I said quietly.

I felt Lexa shift as she began undoing the bandage using the water from the stream to clean the wound.

"It doesn't look infected…just red and angry…we could always cauterize the wound, same with your arm. That's what we usually would do not that I'm disrespecting your mother and her healing abilities."

I laughed as I looked at the worried face of Lexa.

"Lexa…relax…it might be easier if you cauterized it so it feels like I'm not opening my stomach ever time Stone hits a bump or jumps."

Lexa nods and goes to the fire to put her blade into it to heat it up.

I closed my eyes as I lay on the stone and sighed heavily relaxing for once since this morning. It's been a long day.

I don't remember falling asleep but I wake to soft fingers running through my hair. I look up and Lexa is looking down at me thoughtfully. I felt my face heat up and my stomach flip as she smiled down at me when she realized I was awake, I also realized she didn't care that my hair was like a rats nest and caked in blood and yet she's working out the knots. She made my heart race.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked trying to calm my breathing.

"A few hours…Calem brought back some deer." She shows me the cloth in her hands and I smelt cooked meat. My stomach growled. Lexa chuckled as she took a piece and put it above my mouth. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her antics trying to hide the way she was making me feel and bit into the piece in her hand and chewed thoughtfully. It was delicious and rich with flavor and fat. She took the rest in her hand and put it in her mouth and ate. My chewing stopped for a second as I watched her lick her fingers scanning the forest for danger. Holy fuck…did she just put the piece I bit into…into her mouth... oh fucking god…shit…I looked away from her face feeling mine heat up more as I shifted uncomfortably.

She looked down at me again and shifted herself.

"Are you okay?" She leaned down to look at me better.

"Yeah…just stiff…"

My eyes widened at what I said. Wow…when did I become such a pervert? I coughed and cleared my throat.

"You wanna go ahead and cauterize that wound now?"

I'm in some need of a serious intervention…the pain should help; I was noticing too much of Lexa right now and that moon glowing softly across her face was not helping at all.

She nodded and laid me down.

"You can finish the meat. I already had some earlier."

I nodded as she walked towards the fire and I stuffed my face with the meat in the cloth. I really needed to pull myself together when it came to her…she had a girlfriend.

I sighed heavily for a bit as I looked up at the stars.

I heard footsteps approach and then Lexa came into my line of sight a long with her glowing dagger.

"You ready?"

I nodded and lifted my shirt.

She didn't even give me a count of three she just pressed it on there and I howled in pain. It was worse with an open cut then just putting it on my skin like the Ceremony earlier.

I felt my skin sizzling and I was literally about to faint.

"Holy fucking shit!" I yelled.

Lexa jolted in surprise at my language confused on what the words meant.

A thunder of bodies came running.

I looked behind me and the whole brigade of warriors were on their feet bleary eyed wondering what the hell happened.

Lexa motioned them away.

"We are fine. I am just cauterizing the Skai Prisa's wounds." She said dismissing them.

They put down their weapons and sighed; they bowed and went back to where they were all sleeping.

"Are we doing your arm as well?" she said in amusement.

I glared at her.

"I will take that as a no." she laughed and I went to smack her and she moved out of the way.

She took the bandage off my arm and put the salve my mother had made us on it and then applied burn salve onto the cauterization.

I sighed happily as she applied the salve onto my stomach. It felt nice…I opened my eyes again.

This is going to kill me…having her so close…my feelings hasn't resurfaced since a year ago and now they were raging powerfully. Well thanks God…fuck my life up more okay?

**Lexa's POV**

When I saw Clarke sleeping peacefully like that it made me think of the sleep overs we used to have as children. She'd curl into me without a care in the world back then, looking to me to protect her, even now as I sit here applying her medicine she shows no sign of resistance when it comes to me. And I cannot show her the person I have become for my people. It is as if we are in our own world together and I love her…but does she love me too? I was lost in thought wondering exactly if any of this was a good idea.

I felt almost guilty the way I look at Clarke even when she's covered in blood. It was how I look at Costia. Is it possible to fall in love with two people at a time? What will become of this if I were to just wait it out? I was becoming more afraid every day since the last time I saw Clarke and my feelings for her are ever growing, even more so when I went back to Polis a year ago to begin my mission. I'm stronger with her here next to me but I am weak too. I am selfish to want her with me always and the guilt I feel when I think of her more than Costia kills me every day.

"Lexa."

I startled realizing I had stopped my movements on Clarke's stomach and my hand was just sitting there on her hip.

I lifted my hand swiftly and looked up at her and she was giving me a look I haven't seen her give me before.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly as she laid there on her elbows and me with a fresh bandage in my hand. I looked down at it and then back at Clarke's wound. I pressed the bandage down on it and tied it quickly.

"The war, the Coalition, Costia, my family…Everything Clarke…I am thinking of everything…that is how my mind works…"

I helped Clarke off the rock and she moved to lay by the fire. I shook my head and motioned to my tent that was set up when we got here.

"You may lay in my tent with me if you wish."

Clarke stared at the tent for longer than I would think she realizes. This gave me time to rethink my offer but then she nodded and we moved to the tent without saying a word.

What am I doing…

I shake my head and follow her into the tent. Maybe tomorrow would bring answers but now we rest.

**Clarke's POV**

We arrived to Polis at first light. The city took my breath away. Fog rolled over the streets as the gates were opened for their Heda. Our horses road in and all was quiet as street lamps glowed softly the sky unable to give us enough light to see with. I looked up and saw taller buildings then I had ever seen. It was like in the movies we watched as kids in school on the Ark. The lost civilization. I believe they were called skyscrapers. Most of them were broken and rotting. It was cleaned up but the fog covered most of the buildings. It didn't seem like our people used more than 4 floors of the buildings. I wonder how many years it took to clear the dead and debris' from this place.

I saw Lexa move closer to me watching my reaction and I couldn't help the soft smile on my face.

"I love it." I said softly.

Lexa smiled and nodded her head before becoming stern as a group of women intercepted the horses. I looked up and there was a house big enough to house at least 10 families at the top of the hill the city had opened up to. The women lead our horses up to the house where we dismounted. And then I heard footsteps running and the door flew open as a streak of long brown hair passed me before I heard a grunt and a laugh.

I looked behind me and there was Costia hugging Lexa like she hadn't seen her in years.

I frowned in displeasure. It'd only been 2 days…give me a break…

"Costia…this isn't the time…"

"I'm sorry for angering you…" I heard her rush out.

Ew…gag me…

Lexa sighed as she looked at me from over Costia's shoulder.

"It's okay I'm not mad." Lexa said.

I turned away and was lead into the house by one of the people that lead the horses. She had piercing blue eyes almost silver and tattoos on both her arms.

"Klok kom Skaikru." She bowed.

I shook my head and smiled.

"No need to bow. We are all equals."

Her face didn't even move at my words as she analyzed me.

I looked her over and noticed her body build. I looked back up to her eyes.

"I will be serving you during your stay in Polis. I am at your command." She said quietly as she led me to my room. "If there is anything you may need do not hesitate to ask."

I nodded and turned to go into my name but stopped as I turned to look at her once again. She was staring at me stoically.

"What may I call you?"

"Elanna…Skai Prisa." She said.

I nodded.

"That will be all for tonight Elanna."

The girl bowed once again and I noticed scars poking out of her shirt.

"As you wish."

She turned and walked away and a feeling in the pit of my stomach began to grow.

"She looked out of place…didn't she…"

I closed my door without going inside and sighed heavily. "God damn it."

I turned and went to follow Elanna. I have a feeling I know who the mysterious spy is.

Let's hope I can get to her before she gets to anyone I care about.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I moved quietly through the dark house as I watched Elanna continue on her way down the hall. We had been walking for some time now. I looked around and the hallway was dimmed because of the late hour so really the portraits that were displayed were kind of eerie. Exactly how big was this house?

Suddenly Elanna stopped and stood still like she was listening for something and I quickly moved into the shadows.

"Your golden hair gives you away princess." She said quietly.

I sighed.

"How long have you known?"

"Since we passed a mirror an hour back." She stood there not facing me as she scanned ahead of her.

"So the whole time then." I moved closer to her and looked down in exasperation. Of course she noticed me. The floor was also wooden for Christ's sake.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything until now then?"

"I am not doing anything wrong so I see no reason to not let you follow me until you got tired." She said matter of fact.

I shook my head and sighed as she turned and walked closer to me.

"Is something troubling you?" she cocked her head to the side.

"You…you're troubling me."

Her eye's widened a little. "Me?"

I hummed in affirmation. I glanced at her tattoos and have been wondering about the scars on her back.

As if she read my mind she looked at her tattoos as well.

"You're out of place. You don't seem like a housemaid Elanna." I questioned.

My eyes hardened as I waited for her reply and she looked at me. I could read the curiosity in her eyes as well as confusion.

"What is a housemaid?" She questioned.

My eyebrows rose till they couldn't be seen any more because of my loose hair and then couldn't help but feel a laugh bubble up in my throat. She was completely serious in that question. Okay…so I was wrong…she might not be out of place after all?

Before I could answer there was a loud crash ahead of us and Elanna immediately turned and got in front of me brandishing a dagger. Wait…where did the dagger come from?

She kept be close behind her as she scanned in front of us.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly as I got in my own stance pulling the dagger I had from my boot.

"Heda's orders…" She simply put.

So she really was here to do anything I said huh. Well there goes her being the spy…damn it…

Suddenly there was a loud high pitched scream and my eyes widened. I pushed Elanna out of the way and ran.

"Skai Prisa wait!" I heard her say but I wasn't listening anymore.

I knew that voice…I heard it enough when it annoyed me but this…this sounded scared and urgent. I reached the door I heard the scream from and tried to open it but it was barricaded.

I immediately stepped back and kicked as hard as I could. The door splintered and I was able to get it open and there I saw the attacker. They were standing over Costia who was now unconscious. I rushed into the room the attacker turned and I stopped in my tracks.

"Elise?" I said dumbfounded.

Elise turned and her eyes were as sharp as steel as she looked at me and then her smile grew into a cruel one.

"Sky Princess…" she hissed out. It sounded like I was poison to her. She had been Lexa and I's messenger for 3 years taking our messages back and forth she must have been intercepting all of Lexa's important letters that bitch. I began to grow angry and betrayed but before I could throw my dagger at her I was hit over the head. My eye's widened realizing there had been an accomplice. How stupid of me…not to scan the room…

That was the last thought I had before I blacked out for good.

They had taken Costia.

**Lexa's POV**

I was lying in my room in the dark unable to sleep when I heard commotion outside my door. I immediately sat up.

"What's going on?" I said to myself as I moved across the room to my door.

There was an urgent knock at my door and I immediately opened it. There standing in the door was a disheveled, out of breath, covered in blood, Elanna.

My face immediately harded.

"Why are you not protecting Clarke like I have ordered?" My unasked question of, where is Clarke present in my gaze.

Elanna was worried. "Heda…there have been attackers in Costia's room…"

My eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Elanna jumped at the pure emotion coming from me. She had never seen me this way before.

I saw Elanna's hands tremble as she stood taller.

"The Skai Prisa could not sleep Heda…I was accompanying her on a walk to show her around the house when we heard the crash and scream come from Costia's room…Skai Prisa immediately ran ahead of me before I could stop her. She broke the door down and when I ran to catch up there was a warrior of the Ice nation picking Skai Prisa up. I immediately killed him before he could take Clarke but…I am only one person…there were two people in that room Heda…a woman…she had Costia in her arms and when I came in was already hopping out onto the roof and taking off….I have failed you."

Elanna snarled in frustration.

I put a hand on her shoulder as my own hands began to tremble with untamed fury.

"You have done what your task required you to do…you have not failed…you saved Clarke from being taken like Costia…send word…I want 10 warriors to find that woman before she gets to Ice Nation Territory…after that…Costia is as good as dead." My voice grew lower at those words and I was clenching my fists.

"Where is Clarke." I said.

"I have put her in her room she is under heavy guard. 4 in her room and 4 outside of it.

I nodded.

"Good…I now will relieve you of protecting Clarke…I have another task for you presently."

"Anything Heda." Elanna set her jaw as she looked at me with so much want of redeeming herself in her eyes even though she has nothing to redeem in mine. I nodded.

"Find her. Is my only order Elanna…go."

She nodded and raced off to find another 9 warriors.

I turned back into my room and stood there as my whole world was crashing down.

I want to know who did this…all of this…killing my mother…ordering Costia's capture…I want to kill who did this.

I put on my armor and weapons and got ready for war. I would not sleep until this was over.

When I was done I walked determinedly and with my head held high to Clarke's chambers.

The four guards stood at attention as they saw me and nodded their heads.

"Heda."

" _I want guard rotations. I want you all to stay alert. Polis has been breached and this WILL not be taken lightly. I want two of you to send word to my Generals. There will be a war meeting starting NOW. Go."_ I growled out in Trigedasleng.

Two of my warriors ran off as I walked into Clarke's room. The other four warriors stood at attention.

" _You 4 get out and wait outside."_

They nodded.

I moved to Clarke's bed side and sat down near her head looking down.

"Clarke…" I put my hand on her forehead as she slept agitated. She was in pain. I smoothed the worry marks from the middle of her brow and she calmed in her sleep. "Come back to me…" I ran my fingers through her hair as a tear leaked out onto her cheek as I leaned over her. "I need you…I am dying inside Sky Girl…how can this hurt so much?"

I broke down crying over my Sky Girl. This would be the only time I would ever cry again and ever be Lexa again. This was going to be war. I closed my eyes and then Clarke shifted. I opened my eyes and Clarke was staring at me tiredly. She reached up and wiped the tears that were making their way down my face off of me.

"Did Elise take her…" she croaked.

My eyes widened.

"Elise was the traitor!?" I hissed out. My shoulders rose as I became more agitated by the second I looked down at Clarke and her eyes were dull. I realized the back of her head must really hurt if she was this weak.

Clarke rubbed her thumb against my cheek as she breathed heavily.

I immediately calmed as my breath became ragged and my heart beat was in my ears. I leaned my cheek in her hand and held it to my face as I looked down and then up at her again as I felt fresh tears fall slowly as I gritted my teeth in anger.

"How dare she."

"I'm sorry…Leska.." she said quietly. Her voice strained as she tried to orient herself.

"No Clarke…this was not your responsibility…I am sorry you were hurt…"

"Have they found her…" she whispered.

I shook my head as tears began to well up again.

Clarke shifted over to allow me room and I took off my Commander cloak and draped it over the chair next to her bed and took off my boots as well as my armor and crawled in next to her.

She pulled me to her.

" _Let us be weak together…because tomorrow…they will pay…and we will show nothing but strength."_

She huskily said into my hair.

I held onto her harder.

"You are not to leave my sight Clarke…you were almost taken as well…Elanna saved you like I had asked of her…you were lucky…She was not in time to safe Costia…"

Clarke was silent at my words as she breathed softly and her chest rose against me as I listened to her calm heartbeat.

"You foresaw me as a possible liability Lexa if the enemy got their hands on me. I know more about you then anyone alive in this world now…was Costia not one?"

I leaned my forehead against Clarke's neck.

"It was safer for her and for me if she knew nothing…I was naïve…I did not realise that the enemy would not care if she didn't know anything or not…they are trying to teach me a lesson about having someone I love…"

Clarke protected me with her arms as she shielded me from the world that night. It was the last time I can remember to have been who I was before becoming Commander. We fell asleep like that, protecting each other like we have since we first met.

**Meanwhile in the Capital of the Ice Nation**

Another scream pierced the air as a lone woman sighed, seemingly bored of watching this pitiful display of pain. The girl was no use to the woman she realized now. The woman that wore a crown made of gold. She was painted with intricate designs tribal nature across her whole body in black across her fair skin. Her flaming hair fell across to one side and then she raised her hand to stop the whip. It instantly froze. Her green eye's pierced into the bloody face of the girl named Costia, the Heda's whore.

"This is your last chance…Costia Kom Trikru…tell us the secrets of your disgusting lover…and you shall live…"

The Ice Queen knew she knew nothing but watching her realize her fate was sealed brought joy to the sick and twisted woman.

"I don't know anything…" she cried to herself pitifully. "Please…I don't want to die…" she cried louder and I flicked my wrist and the whip came down to silence her. She immediately shut up.

I looked down at her from my nose and stared at her boredly.

"Then you shouldn't have fallen in love with a child that happens to want to control me…and queens…are never controlled…"

The last thing that was heard was Costia's pleas for mercy and crying and then a gurgling scream as her head was hacked from her body, blood spraying across the Queen's tent and the Queen herself who smiled joyously and took a finger to wipe her cheek. She saw the red on her fingertip and a shiver of pleasure went up her spine as she stuck it in her mouth and tasted the coppery delight. She smiled cruelly.

"My Queen." Another member of the Ice Clan kneeled before the Queen as she held up the bloodied sword.

The Ice Queen looked down at the girl in front of her and she smiled.

"You have done well Elise."

Elise stood up and smiled at her Queen. "It has been a long 3 years sister."

"Yes it has." The Ice Queen said as she looked her sister over. "Far too long."

Elise smirked as she moved closer and then sat on her sister's lap.

"Did you miss me?"

The Ice Queen looked her younger sister over with lust filled eyes. She liked what she saw after 3 years of not seeing her and she couldn't help but be turned on more by the enemy blood covering her. The Ice Queen licked some blood of Elise's jaw before humming in approval.

"I think I should clean you up…don't you?"

There was a low growl and then the Ice Queen stood up with her sister wrapped around her hips and shoulders.

"Yes…let's clean me…" Elise said huskily.

The Ice Queen smiled and then looked at the dead body of Costia.

"Of course sister….but first…let's send Heda a little present…."

**Back in Polis (Clarke's POV)**

We were woken up by loud banging on the door. I immediately grabbed the dagger on the bedside table and got up. Lexa was on high alert as well as she began clipping her armor. I went to the door and stood against the wall as I cracked open the door. I saw one of the guards that had been guarding the door all night.

"Skai Prisa. I must speak with Heda."

I nodded and opened the door all the way.

Lexa stood waiting and the guard bowed.

"They have returned…the 10 warriors you had sent out in search of your love." He said.

"Lexa stood still as her face became enraged."

"I see they have not found her." Lexa said menacingly.

The guard shook his head and then Lexa turned away from the door.

"Leave us…ALL OF YOU." The guards looked on at the back of their Heda before walking away down the hall.

I quietly closed the door as Lexa walked towards my balcony and slammed open the doors to look into the forest beyond the wall of Polis.

I stared at her unsure what to do.

"It will be too late…" Lexa said with finality.

I walked closer but stood a little behind her.

"I have heard stories…of the Ice Queen….and what she can do…and what she is…" she began.

I went to her side and stood there looking out into the forest as well, leaning on the railing.

"She is a monster Clarke…a monster that must be slain if peace is to be achieved." I saw her hands grip the railing until her knuckles turned white.

"I will not stop…until peace is achieved by any means…"

Suddenly there was a loud commotion and a high pitched scream downstairs. We both twirled around as there were thundering footsteps coming down the hall and then the warriors were at the door again looking alarmed.

"Heda…You must see this…"

Without any more urging we both raced out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs and there outside the Commanders home a spear was stuck into the ground and on top of it…

I covered my mouth as a heart wrenching roar of devastation left Lexa's lungs.

There on top of the spike was Costia's agonized face…even in death….she suffered.

I couldn't look away as I felt my eyes burn and my teeth turn into a snarl. I bared my teeth as onlookers began to see what was happening thanks to the ear piercing roar Lexa had let out.

"Get back to what you were doing! All of you!" I screamed out.

Lexa ran to it and the sound that came out of her mouth hit me to my very soul. It was like the sound of an animal dying, a literal heart tearing into pieces. She screamed angrily until her voice was hoarse and then she turned around and there was fire in her eyes.

"I WANT THIS WHOLE CAPTIAL SEARCHED! TRUST NO ONE! USE FORCE IF YOU HAVE TO! I WANT THESE TRAITORS FOUND AND STRUNG UP AND I WILL EXECUTE THEM MYSELF! I WANT ALL MY WARRIORS OUT THERE SEARCHING NOW!"

Lexa screamed these orders to her very soul as her face burned and muscles tensed.

"I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!" she screamed out and then she turned to me. There was no Lexa in those eyes.

"We are making battle plans…NOW!" she grabbed my arm and her hold bit into it as she dragged me away from the head piked on a spear.

I looked one last time at Costia's screaming face before the doors of the Commanders fortress closed once more.

This was the end of what I knew of Lexa. I was sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

We moved through the darkness, no leaf moved as 10 of us including Lexa creeped towards the Ice Queens camp. It's been a full year since that day in the middle of Polis with Costia's head on a spear for all to see. War had broken out instantly after we searched every street, every house, and every alley. Killing the traitors one by one until none were left and then we closed all our gates sealing everyone that wanted to stay within Polis' borders. Lexa hadn't slept well in over a year and every one of her features I could see through the moonlight was vacant and cold. She had truly become Commander.

She gave orders quietly as we all separated and I pulled an arrow from its quiver and knocked my bow. I was ready in my position. This was the crucial moment. This mission was our last and if we succeeded we would have the Ice Queen's head on a pike along with Elise's.

"Skai Prisa…" I heard quietly in my ear.

I turned and it was Elanna.

"Happy Birth Day…Princess."

My eye's widened and they became less dull.

It was my birthday today. I felt myself come alive for once in a very long time and I felt everything wash over me. I was 17 today. I looked down at the camp in the darkness. How long has it been since I slept through the night…how long has it been since I had a moment where I wasn't out there killing someone or planning to kill someone.

I felt Elanna touch my back where it was scarred with too many kills to count.

"This is the last task Clarke." I heard her whisper in my ear and then she was gone.

I felt my hands tremble like they had the first mission we were on a year ago. We went to clear out an entire village of the Ice Nation. Every man, woman and child, it was horrific but it had to be done to show that the Heda was serious. It brought uproar to the rest of the villages which put tons of pressure on the Ice Queen herself. How did she answer? With cruel laughter of course. The Ice Nation began to see who they had put in power and it bent to our favor. Soon enough most of the Villages close to our borders began to bow to Heda as she road through and it made it easier for use to get closer and closer to the Ice Queen. The leaders of the villages bowed to Lexa.

I watched as she spoke to each village. Telling them exactly what would happen once she had the Ice Queen. She would have them pick another leader and they would join the 12 Clan Coalitions and be allied forever. She spoke powerfully and strongly and I stood there with her the entire way. She became who our Clan needed her to be, Commander.

I pulled back my bow when I saw a disturbance of the Queen's tent flap. I was hoping it was her so that I could end it now but as the red feathers of my black arrow touched my face I watched Elise leave the Ice Queen's tent. Dawn began to break from over the trees and I let out a breath, finally I was going to kill this traitor. I let go and watched with a satisfied smirk as the arrow sunk into Elise's neck and out to the other side. There was a loud scream of horror and loss as the rest of our army emerged from the trees around the village and the massacre began. There wouldn't be any survivors in this camp…it was all the Ice Queen's followers. I strapped the bow to my chest and unsheathed my sword as I ran down the hill as well. I lost Lexa in the crowd of fighting warriors but I had fighting to do on my own. I saw a huge man with an axe swing down on Elanna and knock her off her feet as she tried to dodge. He brought up his axe again but I was quicker as I sheathed my sword and took my bow into my hand I knocked an arrow I let it go and it sunk into his neck like I did with Elise and watched the Axe clatter out from his hands above his head and bury itself into the ground behind him, it was that heavy. Then he fell backwards right onto it killing him instantly. I flinched at seeing the other side of the axe protruding from his chest; I turned away towards Elanna to see if she was okay. Elanna got up breathing heavily as she favored her leg and side. I went to her and helped her towards the edge of camp and sat her down.

"Stay here." I ordered. I handed her a knife and she nodded out of breath.

I looked around and the fighting was almost finished and then I heard a roar come from within the Ice Queen's tent.

I rushed over there and saw Lexa being thrown out of the tent. My eyes widened at what I saw. It was a huge white lion bigger than the tallest man in the camp…I remember seeing a picture of a lion in one of the books Lexa and I found but it looked nothing like this… and it had blood on its muzzle. I looked down at Lexa and she was holding her arm which was bleeding horribly, Lexa's blood was on its muzzle…I watched as the Ice Queen came out looking extremely pissed off as she was holding Elise in her arms.

When her eyes landed on me they burned with fury when she saw the same colored feather of my arrow that was protruding from Elise's neck.

"You…"

The Lion roared and I had a hard time not trembling at its fury. I can see now why no one dared try and kill the Ice Queen…

Lexa laid next to me as we stared at the Lion as it paced. This wasn't good at all…

All of our warriors began trickling into the center of camp where the Queen's tent was and looked on at the Lion that stood in the path of all of us and the Queen.

"Did you Idiot's really think you could kill me!" she roared as her face was taken over by pure fury.

"You may have killed everyone that followed me in this camp but I am the true leader of the Ice Nation! No one has dared try and over throw me…you want to know why!?" she screamed.

"Meet Maximus!" she began to laugh psychotically as she was covered in Elise's blood. "He's the real reason!"

Everyone was silent as the Lion got closer to Lexa and I.

"Lexa…" I looked down at her and she looked up shakenly at me.

"Make sure you come out of this victorious…" I didn't have to say the rest as her eyes widened in horror.

Faster than I have ever drawn my bow before I fired at the Ice Queen, Maximus jumped in front of her taking the arrow in his muscled shoulder and roared. I turned around and took off through the village. The ground shook as the Lion chased me roaring louder than ever and it popped my ears. I let out a roar of my own as I ran as fast as I could through the village weaving and ducking every time I felt the lion grow closer.

My heart was pounding in my ears as sweat dripped down my face when I rounded a corner and there was nothing but trees in my way I heard a crash behind me and I looked over my shoulder. The Lion skidded into a house crashing it down and a thrill of pure fear went up my spine as I saw its bloody teeth. I turned back around and pushed my legs harder until I past the first layer of trees. Maximus crash into them. They groaned in protest as he roared with fury as he pushed his paw through to try and get me I drew another arrow and shot him in the eye and he roared in agony. I shot another in his other eye hoping to god the poison would start working.

The trees began to crack as they gave way and I pushed on into the forest, the lion still on my heels. I ran deeper into the forest until the trees were bigger and thicker and the lion rammed blindly into a big one and yelped as it shook its nose. I heaved quickly up into a tall tree and began burying arrow after arrow into the Lion. It was enraged as it began ramming the tree I was in. My eyes widened as the branch that I was on began to crack and buckle.

Shit.

I tried to reach for another branch but then it broke and I fell. I looked down at the upcoming teeth and claws and I closed my eyes as Maximus made another agonizing roar that shook my head and the forest around me.

Sorry Lexa…I did my best…

**Back at the IQ Camp (Lexa's point of view)**

I got up from the ground as I watched this huge Lion chase after Clarke. No one moved to help her and I began to shout out a command but then out of the corner of my eye I saw metal flash. I ducked out of the way holding my left arm to my chest as the Ice Queen slashed where my head had been. I looked around for my sword and then I heard Heda being called. It was Elanna. She held my sword above her head as she limped over. I dodged another swing from the Ice Queen and backed up.

"This is your entire fault!" the Ice Queen screamed as she slashed furiously at me. It was slow and too strong. She couldn't think to fight correctly through her anger. I looked down at Elise's body that had been set against the tent and then I looked at the Ice Queen.

"No…" I stopped moving and grabbed her arm as she swung at me again, holding it fiercely as I looked into her crazed eyes. "This could have all been avoided…if you had entered the coalition…these lands would still be your lands and you would have received help from all 11 clans that USED to be your enemies…but were willing to be your comrades instead." I hissed out.

"LIES!" She roared into my face. I felt spittle hit me in the cheek but I stood firmly my face grave and angry.

" . ." I stated.

"You would have taken my title away! I would be queen no more!" she struggled against me as she went to grab a knife from her belt.

I kicked her legs from under her and she fell so that I was standing over her, her eyes grew alarmed as my face became red with rage as I gripped her wrist tighter. I took a deep breath in and then I got as close as I could to her face.

"But instead you decided to kill the woman I loved! Because she was mine! Because you knew she was important to me! She knew nothing!" my voice grew louder with each sentence as my heart wrenched. "I can see it in your eyes! That you knew that to be true as you were torturing her to DEATH." I screamed in her face.

The Ice Queen flinched as I used my hurt arm to grab her other wrist.

"I would have not taken your title…or your lands…or your people! All I asked was your help and I would give help in the same way! What you needed and did not have I would give! And what we needed and did not have would be given by you! But instead! You took it upon yourself to kill your people by your own hand because you started a war over a girl that was only mine!" I breathed heavily as my voice grew stronger and louder at every word.

"All I asked of you! Leader of Ice, Queen of your PEOPLE! Was loyalty and assistance! Nothing more…nothing less…"

I watched as her eyes began to clear and she was trembling at my words.

"You have sentenced yourself to death because you could not see this." I grounded out as I gritted my teeth. "And this I will do myself…as Commander of the 12 clans…"

I took the Ice Queen's sword from her hand and pointed the blade to her throat as she knelt down in front of me.

"Any last words…" I said.

The Queen just smiled as she looked up at me with crazed eyes again.

"I hope Maximus kills the one you called Skai Prisa…" She cackled manically but it was cut off by my outraged scream as I cut off her head with one swift swing. Her head hit the ground and it still had that crazed smile upon it. I breathed heavily as I looked away feeling sick from how off kilter this woman had been.

Everything was silent once again and then I looked up at the warriors surrounding us. I became alarmed when I could not hear crashing or any sound what so ever coming from where Clarke took off.

"Where is she!" I yelled.

No one said anything as I took a deep breath and held my arm.

"GET YOUR ASSES MOVING AND FIND HER NOW!" The warriors all scattered and I began to move quickly through the wreckage the huge Lion had done to the village.

Elanna limped towards me and handed off my sword.

"Heda…" she began.

I shook my head.

"We have to find her first…I need to know if she's okay…"

Elanna nodded and we both walked quickly past broken homes and into the trees that had been smashed.

I began to feel dizzy and Elanna was looking no better.

"I want that village burned to the ground Elanna…I want you to go through all the Ice Queen's things and look for anything we may need to find the rest of the traitors…this isn't over just with her death…the Ice Clan must be dealt with properly…"

Elanna huffed agreeably and then my eyes grew wide.

There against a ripped apart tree covered in claw marks lay the unmoving white Lion….it was massive still. Elanna and I walked cautiously towards it. We realized it was dead. The Lion was here…but where was Clarke. I grew more alarmed by the second.

"CLARRRRKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was no answer and I felt despair hit me. Please…don't take her away from me too… and then the Lion moved and we both jumped back at the ready with weapons drawn, but then realized it wasn't the Lion that was getting up. There was something…or someone under it.

My eyes grew big as I heard a muffled help from underneath it.

"Clarke!" I yelped as I scrambled over the massive Lion. Elanna was no help with her hurt leg so she pulled her horn from her belt and blew.

A loud and drawn out horn call left her horn and then there was crashing through the trees as warriors began to appear back at camp. They immediately assisted me with moving the Lion and there below the massive beast was Clarke. She groaned as she was pulled from below by me. She was covered in Lion blood and I couldn't help the tears and sob of relief as she went limp in my arms breathing heavily.

"Clarke…" my voice cracked as I held her close not giving a damn if I became covered in more blood as well. "I'm so glad you're okay…" I whispered into her hair. Clarke groaned again and then she opened her eyes to stare at me.

"Lexa…" she said as she coughed and made in pain noises.

I leaned closer.

"Don't ever let me do something so stupid again…" she moaned out and I couldn't help but laugh. Just laugh and laugh as everyone stood around us smiling a little at this display.

The war was over we could go home.

"I promise Clarke…I promise…" I said as I hugged her closer to me and we sat there on top of the huge Lion as everyone began to sit down as well or just fall over from over exhaustion. There was a huge sigh of relief from the warriors in the mission party.

"And…also…" she began.

I looked up and I tilted my head a little as my eyes drooped from exhaustion.

"We are so making a huge Lion rug for the tent." She said with a huge grin that was so Clarke that I couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

"You would want a huge Lion rug…" I couldn't help but continue to laugh as everyone laughed with me.

"Yes…yes I would…and…ALL OF YOU LAZY BUMS THAT DIDN'T GET CHASED BY A HUGE LION CAN HELP SKIN IT!" Clarke yelled out.

There was a collective groan from every warrior present as Clarke laughed so loud a smile was brought to my face.

It was about time everyone was happy again, including me.

One of the captains of the three other squads came into view and walked up to me.

"Heda." he bowed.

I nodded as I held Clarke closer as she closed her eyes tiredly.

"I want the village taken care of by sun down….nothing is kept except what will help us find the rest of the enemy…all the bodies burned without ritual. I don't care if their souls make it back to reincarnation. We are all heading home come nightfall…"

He nodded and then left with most of the warriors still surrounding the area.

"Finally…" I looked down at Clarke's sleeping face. "We can go home…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I walked into the temporary medical tent with my left arm in a sling. It had been seen to hours ago but I was not the one that needed medical attention. I looked down to Clarke who lay sleeping on a cot. Her head was bandaged as well as most of her abdomen. I sighed as I tucked a piece of wet hair behind my ear. I just come from cleaning the blood from my face and hands. It looked like Nyko had cleaned Clarke of blood as well.

"How is she?" I asked as I looked up at our only healer besides the one laying in the cot. His name was Nyko and he was from Polis. I brought him with me in case something like this happened while we were out battling for a year and Clarke was injured. He looked tired and worn out as he was covered in his patients' blood.

"She's strong Heda…that Lion did a number on her…a broken rib, some fractured, a large bump on her head from what I assume was caused when the Lion fell on her. She has deep claw marks that I had to sew on her lower back. She could have easily died." He finished as he sat down next to me for a moment of peace before he had to go check the other patients.

I nodded and sat down next to Clarke as my face became pale. "She saved my life Nyko if it wasn't for her…I wouldn't have been able to defeat the Ice Queen like I did. She took the one thing stopping me from succeeding in something I had only dreamed of as a young second…she has been taking my worries from me since we were children…" I look at him and he was watching me grimly. "If it wasn't for her…I would have been in a lot more trouble as a child." I chuckled and then looked back down at her.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" I took Clarke's hand in my good one and began running a thumb across her knuckles softly.

"I am not sure. She does need rest though. Do not worry, she will wake." He put his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and dismissed him. He went towards his other patient's which also included Elanna who was sitting up in bed pouting cause she wasn't allowed to move or walk back to Polis. She would be carted with the rest of the injured.

I smiled in amusement when she slapped Nyko's hand away from her bandages and began growling death threats.

I felt a strong grip on my hand and I looked over and Clarke was yawning as she sleepily looked up at me and smiled.

I squeezed her hand and moved closer to her as I smiled a little myself. It's been awhile since any of us could.

"Hello Sky Girl." I whispered. "How are you feeling?"

She softly groaned and she stretched a bit and winced.

"Like a three ton Lion landed on me after going into cardiac arrest from the poison on my arrows?" She put her hand on her ribs. "They feel broken…" she said as she sighed closing her eyes.

"One of them was…a few more fractured…it'll take time to heal. How's your head? Nyko say's you may have hit it when the Lion fell."

She nodded. "It still hurts like hell…everything's semi-dizzy…maybe a slight concussion." She motioned towards my arm. "What about you?"

I lifted my bandaged arm up. "It's okay…He actually just scratched me…the blood on his mouth was the 5 other guards I had with me…" I looked at her sadly.

Clarke squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"I'm honestly just glad it's over and we can go home to Ton DC."

I nodded in relief. "Yes…I think a few days back home will help us all heal…"

Clarke hummed in agreement.

I watched her and then a thought popped into my head.

I let go of her hand and began rummaging around in my pockets.

Clarke looked at me quizzically as I let go of her hand and I smiled in apology. I pulled out a small package wrapped in cloth with a ribbon wrapped around it. I grinned.

"You thought I forgot didn't you?" I asked teasingly.

Clarke's eyes widened comically as her mouth fell open and then tears began to well in her eyes.

"Honestly…I forgot myself…this war has taken a lot from all of us Lexa…" her voice cracked as she slowly took the gift from me and then grabbed my good arm and pulled softly. I moved closer and she kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I felt a flush take over my body and I couldn't help the light feeling that relaxed my face as she began to unwrap it.

**Clarke's POV**

More tears began to well when I saw what it was. I smiled as my heart began to fill up and beat. It was still there wasn't it? A tear ran down my cheek as I looked at Lexa with mirth in my eyes.

"Oh…Lexa…" I laughed lightly.

It was a necklace. A very well made silver necklace and on the necklace was a thin box like locket that was light and made of silver as well and on it was a gold apple tree with two girls standing next to it holding hands.

My hands were trembling as I ran a finger across the two girls grinning next to the tree.

"Open it." Lexa whispered as she touched my arm.

I saw happiness touch her face and then I looked down again and opened it I gasped out loud as I held a hand to my mouth trying hard not to cry anymore. It was the small Polaroid of all of us…we were all standing there smiling and laughing and I was whisked back to that time when Lexa hung off of me and I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up.

"Lexa…I gave this to you years ago…" I said I couldn't believe she still had it for all this time. "I can't accept this…" I held it out to her but instead she curled my fingers around it once more and pushed softly against it as she shook her head.

"And I'm giving it back." She said softly as she searched my eyes. "I wanted to give this to you before…but everything that happened I…." she trailed off as a look of pain past her face. "This has gotten me through the war…and the Lion was a close call Clarke…I want this to be yours so you can get through anything that may come your way…Beja Clarke…" She begged me as her hand tightened on mine.

I trembled as I looked into her eyes and down at the locket. "This is the only picture of your mother Lexa…" I said so softly I was afraid she wouldn't hear but she did.

"Yes…but I don't need a picture to remember her and I have you…you have the picture right here." She pressed her finger to the locket and then to my heart.

I closed the locket and my eyes as I squeezed it in my hand. I held it out to her. "Then put it on me." Lexa looked unsure as I watched her but then she took it.

"Okay…"

She got up and went around me as I pulled my hair away from the back of my neck.

She clipped it and I watched as it hung over my heart.

"You win Lexa…" I said.

Lexa's hand rest on my shoulder.

"Just this once though…"

Lexa softly chuckled as she came back around and sat down and then I lay back again. She held my hand as she laid her head on her arm.

"Sleep Clarke…you will need your rest…a few days ride to home." She said softly. I nodded and the next thing I knew. I was out.

**Sundown outside the IQ Camp**

We all stood there watching the camp burn. It was swallowed by flames that danced in the dying light of the sun. Lexa stood there with her back straight holding herself above everyone else that looked upon her as a leader. I watched from a wooden carriage lying against the rolled up white and grey pelt of the Lion I had shot down. Torches began to be lit around us. I wonder how many versions of the story will get around the villages by tomorrow. I sighed. I was taken away from staring at my best friend when Elanna was put next to me inside the cart. I looked at her and then at her leg.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Thank you for saving me Skai Prisa…" she said quietly as she looked down ashamed.

I put my hand on her arm.

"Hey…it wasn't your fault…that guy was a giant…and you can call me Clarke, Elanna…I think you earned it. You saved me from being suffocated by a huge kitty." I chuckled to myself and Elanna gave me a grateful smile.

"Thank you Clarke."

"You are very welcome." I smiled and then scooted down more as I flinched from moving my ribs. Elanna put her hand on my abdomen and my shoulder to help. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

She nodded and smiled as she lay next to me.

"Maybe you should make some of this lion pelt as a cloak or a blanket maybe. A rug wouldn't be very helpful come winter.

I hummed in thought. "That sounds like a good idea…" I paused and then smiled. "Can you imagine? Watching me walk out in the pelt of the Lion I killed?" I laughed thinking about it. "I can only imagine the stories and how people will react."

Elanna let out a laugh as well as she shook her head.

"It's a story none of us will soon forget…you were very brave Clarke of the Sky People…" I watched as her eyes danced and sparkled in the torch light as a small smile touched her face.

I nodded. "I was only trying to protect our Commander." I whispered. I was feeling really strange right now. I shifted a little uncomfortably from the way Elanna was looking at me.

I cleared my throat and looked up to see what Lexa was doing and I realized she was looking at Elanna and I. Her eyes danced over both of us before I saw her jaw set and she walked swiftly over her eyes narrowing.

Uh oh…

Elanna saw her as well and I watched as her eyes widened as she watched Lexa walk over. I could tell she was close to growling as she glared at Elanna.

"Don't you have something you could be doing Elanna?" Lexa said quickly and lowly.

I watched as Elanna gulped.

"No Heda…T-the other wagons to Polis are full…A-and…I was told I could not walk back to Polis so I would need to be in the wagon…" she said quieter than I've ever heard her talk. She looked scared.

"I will be the one accompanying Clarke home so you will be riding my horse to Polis when we split ways." Lexa turned after she said that with forced niceties and she yelled Nyko's name.

Nyko came over looking worried as he saw the way Heda was glaring at Elanna.

"I want you to pick her up and take her to my horse. If she cannot walk then she can ride." Lexa said it in such a way that it was a command more than it was a request.

My eye's widened as I watched Nyko pick up Elanna and Elanna waved goodbye to me. I didn't dare wave back as Lexa angrily got in the back of the wagon very unCommander-like since she only had the use of one arm and sat down with a huff crossing her arm under her sling.

I opened my mouth to say something but she looked at me with a glare.

"Don't even think about it." She hissed.

I closed my mouth and sat back quietly. Was someone jealous? I snorted and shook my head at the thought.

Yeah right.

Lexa looked at me and glared.

"What's so funny…Clarke…" She growled out.

My eyes widened at her tone as I put my hands up in surrender.

She was not in a mood to be messed with. I watched her from the corner of my eye as we began to move towards home.

"Nothing Lexa…nothing…"

Lexa hmphed as she turned away and looked towards the forest.

This was going to be a long and agonizing ride home…..

I sighed as I watched the village on fire be swallowed up by the trees around us after a while all I could see was the black smoke coming off of it.

Later through the night I turned back to Lexa who happened to have fallen asleep or at least that's what I assume she's doing with her eyes closed. I didn't blame her.

I heard soft murmuring around us as our guards lazily rode and walked their way home along the trail. The air seemed light and full of relief and relaxed demeanors as there was talk of the Celebration that awaited us at home as well as the families we had been away from. The wagon bumped and wobbled every time we ran over rough terrain but that didn't seem to bother Lexa in the slightest.

I rummaged around next to me till I found a cloak and moved slowly towards her when I got close I pushed up on one arm and threw the cloak around her and lay close to her. She moved to wrap the cloak around me as well and then we were laying our heads against the rolled up lion pelt and I was looking at her face that was slowly becoming less and less worried and more into sleep.

"Goodnight Lexa." I whispered.

She hummed and curled closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her and then her breathing evened out and I laid my chin against her forehead as I fell asleep as well hugging her close.

In a week we would arrive home and I could finally see my mom again…

**A week later**

"They're back! Heda is back!" I woke up with a groan as I heard a squeaky voice declaring to the camp that we were home.

I opened my eyes and saw us pass through the gates of Ton DC.

Christ…what time was it…

We came to a stop in the middle of camp as everyone began to break down and there was yelling and cheering as loved ones found their families. I sighed as I looked over and Lexa sat stoically on her horse as she looked around from outside the wagon. She had gotten her horse back when we split ways with everyone from Polis and Elanna didn't think twice about being offered a ride from another warrior. Poor Elanna. Nyko surprised us both when he asked to come to Ton DC to be a healer. He had heard about me and my mother and had seen the way I took in patients and wanted to learn. Neither Lexa nor I was going to stop him from bettering himself so he looked around in wonder at Ton DC and walked towards the medical tent.

I tried to lean up but grimaced and let out a squeak when lying in one spot for too long began to pull my stitches and make my side ache. My wounds were still tender even with a week of healing.

"Do you need assistance Clarke?" Lexa asked quietly as she got off her horse to come towards the wagon. Her arm had healed quite nicely. It was now out of its sling and just bandaged. I shook my head and smiled a little.

"It's okay Lex…they got it…" I motioned towards the two warriors that opened the wagon gate and helped me up and carried me towards the medical bay. I looked up and there was my mom standing there right outside of it. She looked tired and frail but as soon as she saw me her eyes filled with light again and she smiled but then frowned again when she saw I was being carried and covered in bandages.

I sheepishly smiled at her as I waved for the men to stop and they did.

"Heyyyyy….Mommmmm…" I trailed off as I watched her frown grow deeper and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Clarke….Elaine….Griffin….what did I tell you about getting hurt…." She put her hands on her hips and if looks could kill...

I gulped.

"Now…Mom…I can explain…this actually happened a week ago on the last day of the war…I swear! I was fine before that… but then there was a Lion and-"

"A LION!" she screeched out.

I flinched as well as everyone around us. Oh god…here we go…

"YOU WENT UP AGAINST A LION ARE YOU CRAZY!" her voice grew louder and higher as the whole camp stopped to see the exchange.

"Okay Mom…..now see here…it wasn't just a Lion…it was a MUTANT Lion…so really it was way bigger than a-" I was cut off by a loud squawk from my darling mother who I love so much and probably needed to butter up like now…

"Don't you DARE tell me to see here Clarke! SERIOUSLY?! A MUTANT LION?" I felt myself grow smaller and smaller as my mom ranted and raved pacing and throwing up her hands as she talked. "I've been worrying about you for a whole year with letters now and then and you come back looking like THIS!"

I grimaced I could feel the pity from the other villagers as my mom continued on her rant.

"To think you had to leave so suddenly and I could barely think straight back then but THIS! THIS TAKES THE CAKE!" she loudly stated with force. She finally took a breath and I jumped in quickly.

"Can we at least do this inside when I'm laying down?" I reasoned quickly and quietly I didn't want to provoke the sleeping mutant lion inside my mother that's for sure…

She stopped and then glared at me before she looked behind me. A feeling of dread went through me.

Oh god…

"Lexa!" she screeched her name loudly and everyone got quiet.

My mouth fell open as my eyes widened. "Mom…seriously…you don't have to get Lexa involved…she's kind of the Commander around here…"

My mom was having none of it. I heard lazy footsteps.

I turned my head and saw Lexa as well as Anya and Indra walk up slowly without an ounce of emotion across their faces. Anya saw me and smiled a little but Indra was cool as ever and slightly more angry looking.

"Yes Abby?" she questioned.

"What is the meaning of this?! Getting my ONLY daughter caught up in your battles."

And there are her hands on her hips again. Christ.

"Mom seriously…shut up…your literally talking loudly to the one person you shouldn't be talking loudly to…"

I groaned as she put her hand up towards me.

"Seriously is no one listening?" I grumbled out.

They all ignored me and I sighed.

"What exactly happened?" My Mom questioned Lexa and I hung my head.

Lexa stared at my mom for a long time and then motioned for all of us to step into the Med bay. Lexa turned to Anya and Indra and told them she would have a meeting later in the day. They both nodded and left as I was finally put down on a cot. Okay well thrown as the two warriors that had been carrying me scurried out of there as fast as they could. Traitors…..

I groaned again and shifted till I was comfortable. Nyko and everyone inside the tent were alarmed since they could hear the whole conversation outside.

This was getting better and better…..

Christ…someone please help.

My mother was still pacing as her face grew redder and redder as Lexa crossed her arms and stood still as I grimaced and just wanted to hurry up and die because of this situation.

Lexa turned to me as she sat down and began to explain to my mother what happened. I watched my mom's face begin to calm as she listened to Lexa and then Lexa turned to me to continue.

I sighed.

"Okay…well…from where she left off…"

I began to tell my story from where Lexa had last seen me and then I got to where the branch broke beneath me…

_Sorry Lexa…I did my best…_

_I screamed as I fell but then got the air knocked out of me as I landed on my back surprised I hadn't gotten eaten. I coughed and groaned and Maximus suddenly realized I was out of the tree. I yelped and rolled out of the way as his massive paw came down where I had been and his teeth snapped next to my ear. I scrambled quickly under him and his teeth snapped close to my legs. I grabbed onto his belly fur and held on as he thrashed around and moved and swiped underneath himself. He reared up and clawed at his belly where I was and scratched my back. I yelled in agony as I lost my grip and he came back down._

_Dust and dirt flew around us as I landed on my stomach and then I unsheathed my sword as I got to my hand's and knee's breathing heavily as I shook because everything hurt. My eyes widened as the Lion came down to try and crush me I quickly flattened out and slammed my hilt into the ground. Maximus roared in pain as my sword stabbed into him like a thorn when he tried to crush me and he immediately stood up and broke the sword to the hilt. I looked at the hilt in horror. That had been my last weapon….I lost my bow somewhere as I fell._

_Maximus bucked and roared as he shook his head, the arrows still in his eyes and the sword deep in his belly he pawed at his face as blood still flowed._

_I covered my head as more dust and dirt flew onto me and then he stopped moving and tensed up._

_Oh no…ohhhhh nonononono fuck. Shit. Wait a second. I tried to scramble out of the way but as I was almost there able to see the light at the end of the tunnel the three ton mutant lion named Maximus landed on me with a loud thumb. There was a crack in my side as I banged my head onto the ground. Everything began to go dark and then I was out for the count._

_Mutant lion 1….Clarke….0…._

_That's the last thing I remembered before I passed out and then the next thing was when I heard voices and footsteps._

" _CLARKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEE."_

_My eyes widened as I became more aware of my surroundings, I knew that voice! Lexa!_

_I spit out lion fur as everything was dark and began trying to wiggle around._

" _Lexa! I'm in here!" I said. My voice was strained since there was a giant lion lying on my windpipe. When she was still calling my name I knew she didn't hear me._

" _Lexa! SOS! Clarke down! I'm under the huge kitty! FOR GOD SAKES WOMAN HALP!"_

_I think she was able to hear the last cry of help as I began to move around more._

" _Clarke!" I heard her say and I sighed in relief. Thank god…I heard a massive horn call and then thundering footsteps. I sighed as I winced in pain when the Lion was moved and I saw Lexa staring at me with tears on her face._

" _Clarke…"_

_I closed my eyes as she held me and I relaxed._

_She's safe…we both are…what a relief…_

"Jesus Clarke." My mom looked at me again as she stopped pacing. "You could have died…" she sat down in a chair and I sighed in relief as she calmed down a bit.

"Well if you would have let me explain what happened before you let the whole camp know how much you disapproved…I could have told you why I did it…"

My mom nodded as she slumped.

"That story was something else…both of you…I'm really proud and grateful that you had the decency to come back home. I think you both need time to not think about war and battles."

I looked at Lexa and she relaxed in her chair.

"Yes…it's been a long year…"

I nodded in agreement and then lay back on the cot.

"I think I want to sleep for a year…" I said out loud and I heard chuckling from everyone.

"Get some rest Clarke. We will talk when you wake." Lexa said as she got up from her chair.

My mom looked at Lexa and then she nodded as she got up as well to check on everyone that had come home injured.

I looked on a little longer before Lexa came and squeezed my hand.

I looked up at her as she looked down at me.

"Help me up…I want to sleep in my bed…I hate medical cots." I said with distaste.

I saw the smile on her face as she looked at my mom.

"Not sure you're allowed to move on your own Clarke."

I rolled my eyes as I eased myself out of bed.

"Fuck it."

Lexa wrapped her arm around my waist and I put my arm around her shoulder as I leaned my head on her shoulder for a second.

"Ready?"

I nodded and we moved slowly towards the back of the med tent to go the back way so no one would see Lexa helping me walk to our tent.

We got to our home soon enough and when we walked in we stood there for a moment looking around. Everything had been as it was but the blood stains weren't there on the ground anymore. New rugs had been placed and everything looked in order.

I looked at the throne in the middle of the tent and couldn't help the slight flush of pain and sadness wash over me. I was taken back to when I was a kid standing in front of it with Lexa as we were getting chastised for making a herd of wild boar go through the village cause of one of our pranks. Well okay she was more like yelling at us till she was purple…Lexa's mom…she was a powerful chief.

I looked at Lexa and I saw her looking at the throne as well.

"It's been a long year…" I said quietly. She nodded and then we moved to Lexa and I's shared room. Well it was more like my room now since Lexa's home was in Polis.

Our stuff was just as it was when Lexa left accept mine was now closer to what I had at the age I left it in a year ago. Gone were the two small kid beds and a king sized bed was in its place.

"We can share until we clear out a spot in the tent for you…" I said quietly.

"I'd rather just share…shouldn't make it troubling for you and Abby if I were to have a room of my own…"

I looked at her.

"Lexa…this is your home too…it was yours before mine…if you don't want to be alone in a new room then just say so. We will always be together you and I." I whispered quietly.

Lexa couldn't help but turn and pull me into a hug at my words and I held her close. She held me strongly but never used too much force.

"All of this…everything…we'll find a way through it...Your pain is my pain." I said against her ear.

I felt her shiver as she drew in closer and then she let go as she helped me into the bed.

I pulled her closer as she helped me with my boots and she kicked off hers as we got ready for bed.

"Let us sleep until the sun has set Sky Girl…we have a meeting to attend you and I…" she trailed off as she got under the covers and lay next to me.

"Of course Lex." I shifted until I was laying against her shoulder and she automatically curled her arms protectively around me.

"I missed you Lexa…" I breathed across her neck.

She stiffened at my words and then relaxed again.

"It's good to be back Clarke…of the sky people…."

I kissed her cheek before curling closer to her and closing my eyes.

**Lexa's POV**

I watched a little longer as Clarke slept peacefully against my chest contemplating her words and the warmth that was surrounding me. I shifted closer to her and laid my cheek on her head.

"Goodnight Clarke…" I said quietly to her. I watched her sleep a little longer before I couldn't keep my eyes open and I closed my eyes.

"I love you more than family Clarke…Your all I've thought about….even when Costia was inside my heart…You were there waiting…" I admitted as I felt my heart beat against my chest. Yes…it was still there…

"I'm sorry I can't tell you this to your face when you're actually conscious…Love is weakness….and I cannot have that...the Ice Queen showed me this…I saw the way Elanna was looking at you…do you love her or someone else…these are the questions that keep me up at night…when war wasn't the immediate threat…I don't think I want answers to these questions though…" I closed my eyes as I sighed.

What am I going to do…

That was the last thought I had before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Clarke's POV**

My heart was beating out of my chest as I opened my eyes to look at Lexa in shock as I watched her sleep tiredly. Lexa loves me? Like….the way I love her!? My face grew warm. How had I even been awake for that….oh yeah…because she said my name…that's why…I was almost asleep too but then…wow….holy crap…Lexa WAS jealous over Elanna…oh wow…just…wow…oh…crap…now I can't sleep….shit….

My heart thundered in my chest as I couldn't help the smile that overcame me.

Lexa…love IS weakness…but its strength too…I'll show you this…I promise.

I leaned up and kissed Lexa softly on the cheek before curling closer to her.

This is going to be interesting…now that I know I CAN win Lexa over…I'll start planning later.

I cracked an evil grin. Oh….this….this was going to be fun….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I poked my head out from behind the tent looking around narrowing my eyes. It's been a week since we came back from the war and all was quiet around Ton DC after Lexa and I woke up we had a meeting with the generals about our next move against the Ice Nation and it was agreed to have elections within the villages until a new leader is appointed and then to have meeting on adding them with force to the coalition. The Ice Nation agreed and a leader was chosen and Lexa finally fulfilled the greatest achievement for a Commander, Allied with all 12 clans.

I pulled the lion fur cloak around my shoulders and shivered with the cold morning air blew between it. The coast was clear. I moved quickly to another tent and then dove when I saw someone and realized with a sigh of relief that it wasn't my annoying shadow.

I had been followed around by a guard that Lexa had posted who is supposed to keep me in bed till I fully heal. It's torture. She is extremely persistent!

….you don't even wanna know what she does if she catches you out of bed…

I shivered at that thought and began sneaking my way towards the forest edge when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and a light almost medium timber stopped me in my tracks and filled me with dread.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going… _Clarke…"_

I froze as her hand tightened and then I put a smile on my face as I turned to the annoying shadow I was talking about.

"Good morning Hannah what a wonderful day for a walk hmm?" I did my best to act cute and non-threatening as Hannah's eyebrow raised and she frowned. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing her usual guard outfit as her blue eyes pierced into mine she narrowed her eyes.

Well crap…she wasn't buying it…damn….

We stood there staring at each other and then I reacted bringing my palm up and cracking her arm off my shoulder before pivoting around and attempted to run away which was short lived since she grabbed my cloak and yanked and I chocked as I was pulled back. I unclipped my cloak and took off squeaking in fear and heard thundering footsteps behind me. I let out a puff of air as the wind was knocked out of me as she tackled me to the ground and she brought her knee to the middle of my back and yanked my arms into place behind me.

"OW OW OW OW QUIT PULLIN ON THAT IT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY! Who the hell taught you to treat injured people like this!" my breath moved the dirt below me as she sat on my back.

"Well if you would be cooperative I wouldn't have to do this." She said nonchalantly.

I scoffed.

"You know what you would be good at? Being a Police Officer…you like tackling people…or maybe a Protection Officer for patients…" I grunted.

"OW! What'd I say about bending my arms in weird directions!?" I screeched out.

I could feel the smile on Hannah's face.

"I know your enjoying this…okay okay…you got me back for always running off on you now can you please let up your going to break my arm!" I snipped out, my cheek was laying in the dirt as Hannah shifted.

"Are you going to run again?"

"No?" Hannah pulled on my arm harder. "OW STOP! THAT HURTS." I kicked my legs behind me trying to roll over but Hannah was having none of it.

"Then don't lie." She snipped back.

"Fine…sheesh….I promise to not run so help me almighty body guard Hannah…."

Hannah laughed amusingly and finally got off me.

I sighed in relief as I laid on the ground longer cause my back and arms hurt.

"So what's a Police Officer?" she asked curiously.

I sighed in annoyance. "I'll explain it later…."

Hannah grunted and then her boots came into my line of sight.

"Are you going to get up?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"No I like the ground…."

She went to toe her boot into my shoulder but I shoved it away.

"Go annoy someone else _Hannah_ …"

"Aww…but your more fun to annoy…." I could hear the laugh inside that statement and I grunted.

"I command you to get in the line of fire of a bowsmen…."

"Do you have green eyes?"

"No…"

"Brown hair?"

"Nope."

"The Heda's red cape?"

I laughed at that one. "No Hannah I don't…"

"Then you can't command me to do anything now can you?"

"So snooty." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

I looked up at Hannah and she had a hand on her hip as she stood with her eye brow raised.

"I said help me up and carry me to the medical tent I think you ruptured a few organs with that tackle." I growled out narrowing my eyes.

I saw the smirk cross Hannah's face and she rolled her eyes as she helped me up.

I looked at her as she wrapped my arm around her shoulders and picked up my cloak.

"For a grounder you sure don't act like one…" I grunted out as we slowly made it back to my tent.

"I'm not from here now I am I?" She said matter of fact.

"Nope I believe you said you came from a planet far far away." I shot back. "Please…do go back…at any time…like now…"

Hannah laughed and shook her head.

"You would like that wouldn't you _Clarke_." She smirked again.

The way she said my named irritated me to a serious degree.

"Just shush up and guard me."

I felt Hannah's shoulders shake and a snort leave her mouth as she struggled to keep the smile off her face.

"Yeah yeah Princess."

I slapped her shoulder and squawked when she slapped my ass laughing at my offended look. She was an okay friend to have in this dark world. I may just keep her around. Minus the tackling of course….that….. that I could do without….

**Lexa's POV**

I sighed and shook my head at Clarke's refusal to stay indoors until she was better. It was amusing though watching her try and leave my best guard in the dust. I crossed my arms and scowled at the ass slap though. I huffed. Love is weakness. I glared at the back of Hannah's head. I'd have to clear up a few things about Clarke with her sometime later….

I turned away from that display even though Clarke's exasperated look was beautiful to look at I had Commander Duties to attend to. I walked towards the Chiefs tent and sat down at the throne. I'd have to leave for Polis again to begin preparation for the winter. Everything had been quiet for the past week besides the continuous celebration of our victory. Clarke had become a Legend. If she wasn't being called The Sky Princess it was now The Huntress who wears the Lion Cloak…It's a lot shorter in Trigunasleng. Well kind of.

Anya entered into the tent looking somewhat grave.

" _Speak Anya."_ I said quietly as I laid my arms on the wooden arm rests of the throne.

" _I have gotten word from Scouts….the Mountain is active once again…"_

I frowned at the news.

" _What of Reaper Activity?"_

" _It is getting worse…many have been spirited away Lexa."_

" _I want walls built around all the Villages…it's about time we defended them better…I do not want what happened here in Ton DC where my mother was killed because we were defenseless…we may have a small gate surround the villages but I want bigger one's…"_

Anya bowed and left to begin sending word to everyone.

I rubbed my forehead as Indra came in.

" _The war was a success."_

I nodded.

 _It was not easy…many losses on both sides."_ I sighed out.

"You did well Heda…"

I accepted her praise with a heavy heart.

"We have avenged out people…now I believe it is time for a bit of peace."

Indra nodded.

"Is there any other pressing matters?"

"Not at this moment."

"Then you are dismissed."

Indra left and I sat in my throne a bit longer before sending for Clarke.

Clarke arrived looking flustered as she glanced up at me. Hannah was beside her and I dismissed her. She bowed and then turned to leave. Once she was out I got out of my throne and walked down the steps towards Clarke. I turned to the map sprawled out across the table and she came to look as well. I pointed to the Mountain and then back at her.

"What do you think about the stories of this Mountain?" I asked quietly.

Clarke stared at the map before looking at me.

"I think of them as primitive."

I frowned.

Clarke noticed my frown and shook her head.

"The stories of our Clans are past down from word of mouth. They were seen by people long ago…I have a feeling these mountain men have the technology of the old world kind of like when my mother and I lived on the Ark. I still remember how clean it was and sterile…How everyone was more knowledgeable about things that have been lost here on Earth. There are things if I had grown up on the Ark that would be beneficial here. My mother taught me so many things about saving people that we cannot do here without the proper medicines found on the Ark…and I have a feeling you can find those supplies in this mountain as well."

I stood there contemplating Clarke's words before looking at her.

"I want you to talk to Nyko and see if you both can't find what you need for these miracles you speak of. Describe the effects of the medicine." I suggested.

Clarke smiled appreciatively at me.

"It'll do me good to do something I enjoy."

I smiled as well.

"Yes…"

We looked at each other and Clarke moved closer as she glanced down.

My heart sped up.

"Lexa…there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yes Clarke?" my voice dropped and I saw Clarke tense up as I leant against the table leaning closer to her. I watched as Clarke's eyes darkened as she looked up to me.

"Lexa…do you…"

I couldn't hear what she said next as a loud cracking noise over took the forest and the ground shook as there was a boom in the distance.

Both of our eyes widened as we jumped up and ran outside.

There was a huge commotion in the south as birds flew away from a trail of broken trees that were on fire in the distance.

Anya and Indra came running up as well as my personal guards.

"HEDA!" Anya yelled her eyes wild in shock.

"Something fell from the sky." Indra stated alarmed. "Something huge…"

Abby came running up as well and turned to Clarke.

"It was a ship from the Ark." She said almost as if her breath wouldn't leave her throat.

She put a hand over her heart looking fearful.

Clarke stood there ridged with her eyes wide and she was shaking.

"Mom…they've come…" she whispered out.

Abby and Clarke's faces turned an ashen white. Both looking excited about the prospect of seeing their friends from long ago but also scared at what that would mean for the Ark above.

I turned to Anya looking alarmed as well from the news.

"Send scouts…I need to know what I'm dealing with…whether they are friends…or enemies…I want to know exactly how many have come and what their purpose is." I stated with a hard edge to my voice.

Anya nodded and took off to find a few warriors.

"Lexa."

I turned to Clarke and she stared at me.

"I'm going." She stated firmly.

I looked at her light bandages under her armor and then looked into her eyes.

"I know I can't stop you…but be careful…"

She nodded and then clasped her hand around my forearm and put her forehead on mine.

"When I get back…we are finishing the conversation that was interrupted…"

I nodded and then she strapped her sword and bow across her chest that was handed to her by Hannah and took off into the trees.

I sighed as I looked back to the rolling smoke in the distance.

"For your sake Clarke…I hope I do not have to kill your people…"

I turned away and walked to my tent once more.

"There will be need of preparations in case they are not friends." I stated as Indra followed.

She nodded solemnly.

"Let us prepare then."

I looked at her with piercing emeralds and nodded and then my face hardened as I moved the tent flap and walked into my tent.

"May Clarke speak reason to her people…." Indra stated.

I closed my eyes at those words.

"Yes…Let us hope."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I ran through the forest side aching from my ribs but I couldn't stop. I had to know what was happening up in the Ark. The wind swept through my hair and I felt my heart beating right out of my chest and it wasn't from the running. It was from excitement. I'd be seeing faces that were familiar but then not. I haven't for the longest time thought the Ark was a possibility anymore and I couldn't help feel the ache I felt as a young girl wanting to go back home and play with Wells.

I skidded to a stop just outside the crash zone perimeter watching as the drop ship smoked and everything was quiet. My breathing was raged as I touched my side and leant against a tree. I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked over and it was Anya. She helped me crouch and we stared into the clearing. She looked almost frightened and I squeezed her hand tightly.

"It'll be okay…I just hope they all remember me." I whispered to her.

"Clarke…don't get yourself killed…we can just go back and report to Lexa when we find out how many have come and what their intentions are…" She whispered back.

I shook my head.

"Anya…I promise to be careful okay…let's just sit here and wait."

We looked at the drop ship wondering what was going on inside when suddenly there was a hissing sound as the door began to open. I watched not daring to take a breath as the door hit the ground and there stood in the door way were…

Teenagers?

My eyes widened as a whole lot of them were standing in the door way too scared to move out of the drop ship and then suddenly a girl around my age bounded down the ramp of the drop ship and hit the ground with a thumb and put up her hands and screamed.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHESSSSSSS!"

There was a roar of excitement and screaming as more kids raced out of the ship and began jumping up and down and horsing around as my mouth opened and closed.

I stood there shocked and then I saw someone I hadn't thought I would see in a very long time.

"Wells…" I whispered out. It was him. He looked around cautiously before walking slowly down the ramp as well.

Anya held my hand tighter than ever before and it began to hurt.

"Prisa…are these your skaikru?" she hissed out under her breath.

I nodded slowly and then turned to her fully.

"Anya…they're kids…well actually teenagers…my age…I don't know what's going on…why would the Ark send teenagers down to earth? They have no proper training…that I can see…"

Anya shook her head pondering.

"I do not know Clarke…"

"Tell Lexa that these kids are close to no threat at all…it does not look like they have weapons or any gear at all…something isn't right…"

Anya stared at the children walking around and then back at me.

"Clarke…I do not think it wise for you to come out and announce to them who you are…they do not look like they would understand."

I shook my head.

"Go to Lexa and report…come back at nightfall and meet me behind the drop ship. I need to know what is going on here…"

Anya nodded and then slipped away through the forest.

I crouched there for a bit longer watching them closely a boy was having a conflict with Wells.

I'd start there.

I got up from my crouched position and made my way into the clearing slowly and deliberately.

No one seemed to pay attention or notice me until I got deeper with in the camp and then the girl that had been the first out of the drop ship saw me and her mouth dropped open as her face paled and she pulled on the boy that seemed to be in guard uniform and pointed towards me. He turned and his face grew alarmed too. I stared at them for a few seconds before the boy scrambled something out of his pants. I stopped waiting to see what it was and then he was holding something and people began to notice me and then there was panic.

The boy that held what I believed to be a gun if I remembered correctly stood still and firm as his eyes pierced into mine.

"Who are you…and how are you alive on earth right now with the radioactivity.

"What about you?" I asked quietly.

His hand tightened on the gun.

I stared at him for a bit longer before I saw Wells push through the crowd looking astonished.

"Clarke!?"

I looked at him and smiled as I felt tears prick the side of my eyes.

"So it is you Wells." I replied. Feeling relief go through my body.

"Wait a second…"

Both of us turned to see what the boy with the gun was going to say.

"YOU'RE the long lost Princess?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes…my name is Clarke Griffin…and I used to live with you all on the Ark." I turned and looked at everyone that has surrounded me "…it's been 10 years…and I would like to know exactly what has happened in those ten years that they have sent a bunch of teenagers down to earth." I finished and many frowned at my words.

I looked at the boy that was still standing there and he was staring at my bow and sword strapped to my back and then back to my eyes.

"There's nothing to tell…" He puts up his arm and I noticed a silver like watch on his arm.

"We were sent here to die Clarke…all 100 of us…the higher ups of the Ark wanted to make sure that Earth was livable so they sent a bunch of criminals here."

My eyes widened a little.

"You mean you are all under 18 awaiting your birthdays so you could be floated?" I asked disbelieving.

My mom had given me the history of the Ark just in case something like this was to happen. I knew all the rules and punishments for everything and I felt a chill go up my spine. I was wrong when I said they couldn't be dangerous but they were my people so I would have to make sure they didn't harm anyone down here on earth.

"Everyone except me…I came here for my sister."

I looked behind him at the girl that stood holding her brothers jacket.

"So she was locked up…how long were you able to hide her…"

The boy looked shocked and then behind him at his sister.

"16 years…she's been in holding for a year…"

I let out a breath.

"What's your name? Are you in charge of these kids?" I look at the guard uniform and he seems self-conscious about it.

"No…no one is "in charge." This is our way to be free again and my name is Bellamy." He narrowed his eyes and a look came over him that I knew. He was seeing me as a threat to his freedom.

"How have you survived for this long _Clarke."_ I felt a feeling of dread go up my spine. He was looking at what I was wearing and realized it had come from somewhere else. "Are there more people alive down here?" He questioned. I didn't answer as I was analyzing my options on how to get that gun away from him but before I could.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Wells standing next to me.

"Leave her alone Bellamy…it's none of our business….we all should be lucky we're still alive…"

He squeezed my shoulder and I relaxed a bit and then Bellamy's sister came from behind him and looked at me in amazement.

"Clarke…you said your name was." She asked. Bellamy put an arm out as he frowned untrusting.

"Octavia…she seems off and unsafe…don't go near her…" he hissed out.

I remained unmoving and always watching with a calm demeanor. They had no idea what I could do so I wasn't going to show them.

I nodded slowly at Octavia's words.

She smiled and smacked her brother's arm away from her and came towards me. She touched the armor on my arm and then looked at the braids in my hair.

"You must have some great stories huh?" she asked softly.

I smirked a little and dipped my head and she grinned.

"I've been living in the same four walls most of my life so I'd be great if you shared it with me." She asked excitingly.

I couldn't help but be amused and then Wells looked me over and I realized he had missed me. Someone he lost a long time ago.

I turned back to Bellamy and he still hasn't lowered his gun.

"So exactly what were you all planning on doing for food and water? Did anyone have a plan?" They all looked at me like they hadn't just realized their predicament and I sighed. "Of course not…"

A boy came up with shaggy hair and he had a map in his hand.

"Before the communication cut out from the Ark they told us to find Mount Weather…" He handed me the map and I looked it over realizing how out of date it was but I looked in the distance and then back down to it and a feeling of dread took me over. Mount Weather was the same mountain of legend in the village. This couldn't be just a fluke could it…I wondered.

I looked up again and Wells was glaring at Bellamy.

"Bellamy I think it's safe to say Clarke is on our side…you can put the gun down…"

He lowered it a little before tching and putting it back in his pants. He walked away and a few guys followed him glaring at me. Those 5 would be the problem here in the camp I can already see it.

The boy with shaggy hair smiled a crooked smile and put out his hand. I stared at it and then back at him.

"The names Finn, it's nice to meet ya princess." He said.

I took his hand and he shook it before letting it go and putting his hands in his pockets.

"So what's the plan then?" He asked. "You know more about the territory then we do and I'm kind of getting thirsty and hungry."

I looked at the map again and shook my head. It was a piece of garbage and I wasn't going to give locations away that easily.

"It's hard to say…" I looked up at the sky checking the suns location before folding up the map and handing it back to Finn. "If the Ark told you Mount Weather was your best bet I'd say try there first…"

Finn nodded. "I'll get a team together…you'll go with right?"

I shrugged and Octavia tugged on my arm. "I'll go! Come on Clarke it'll be fun!"

I sighed. These people didn't exactly know what fun was…and it definitely wasn't trekking through the dangerous forest.

"Okay but we will at first light…it's too dark in the day right now."

Octavia jumped up and down grinning and I sighed smiling a little. So far I liked only her and Well's.

What have I gotten myself into…

**Nightfall**

I stood leaning against the drop ship watching the fire's scattered around the camp waiting for Anya. I saw Well's coming over and he leaned next to me and stared through the firelight.

"Clarke…I never thought I'd see you again after what my father told me…" I shook my head.

"I didn't think so either…" I whispered out. "It's been a long time."

Wells nodded as he looked on at the camp where everyone was doing anything they wanted and laughing.

"It's everyone for themselves out here Clarke…these people are criminals…"

"And you?" I asked.

He looked at me and then sighed.

"My father sent me here for a last ditch effort of saving his son…in case there was a miracle….it's getting bad up there Clarke…your father was right about the air. A lot of people are dying because of oxygen deficiency."

I felt my blood boil at that.

My father had been killed because he was going to go public with that info and my mother tried to stop him by telling Wells dad who ending up using the info not to talk him out of it but to kill him. I may not be mad at Wells or my mother…but if I ever see Jaha I was going to kill him.

I didn't say anything to Wells as I stared into the darkness.

"Those bracelets are telling everyone up on the Ark that you all are still alive then?"

He nodded.

"Well it looks like they are taking them off now."

Wells quickly stood up and looked panicked as he watched Bellamy break his communicator.

He ran towards them to stop them as I stood and watched a little longer before disappearing into the forest where Anya was waiting.

She came over quickly and looked me over and I couldn't help but smile as she lifted my armor to see the bandages to check for blood.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked as she looked alarmed.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine Anya…but there is something I have to tell you…"

She nodded and we moved farther into the forest.

We sat down looking around as the scouts sat in trees so we wouldn't be disturbed.

" _There are 100 of them…I counted myself…they're all teenagers except one of them and him I don't trust in the slightest…he means well but there is something he is hiding…as for the rest they are rowdy, irresponsible and above all else they had been imprisoned for one offense or the other…it looks like my people cannot live in space anymore…so they sent these children in hopes that the Earth is livable."_ I whispered to Anya quietly. She took the news and mulled it over as I looked at her.

" _Traitors then to your clan_ …" she said.

I shook my head.

" _Most of them do not have any ill will or killing intent what so ever…but there are a few that could possibly be a threat if left unattended…Bellamy doesn't want the rest of my people to come down to Earth for a reason I do not know…I think I should stay…and watch them more closely…"_

Anya did not look happy about this news.

"The Commander is expecting you Clarke…she is worried…and has already begun making preparations against these sky people…she is only waiting for your assessment and so far it is not a good one."

"Just tell her to wait Anya…just a bit more…" I paused as I looked at Anya pleadingly and she sighed.

"You are a Prisa kom Skaikru…if you can make them listen and lead them as you should since you are the only one that knows of our home…then she will listen Clarke…only then…"

I nodded and then felt a feeling of guilt go up my spine. I wasn't going to tell Anya of my trek to Mount Weather quite yet.

"I will try and see if I can't make them see reason and know of the laws here and we can live in peace…" I finished and Anya nodded.

"And Anya?"

Anya looked up.

"Make sure my mother is up to date. I may need her help if she is willing with these kids…"

"Of course Skai Prisa…"

We gripped each other's forearms before she left with her scouts.

I stood a little longer looking after them before walking back to camp realizing with dread in the pit of my stomach that these children I am about to try and put in their place will not listen to authority…obviously…since they were imprisoned for reasons I couldn't fathom.

This would be a long and painful process I could already tell.

I just had to find a place to start.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I sat against the drop ship looking into the flames of a fire I wasn't sure who started. I watched as Finn got up and moved closer to the fire to look at the out dated map he had shown me earlier.

What were the higher ups in the ark thinking…send children to do something adults should be doing? What was so great about this mountain that the Trikru fear it for almost a hundred years? What wasn't anyone telling me? What wasn't Lexa telling me…Why would my people be looking for a mountain that even the Trikru wouldn't step foot on. I was lost in thought as Wells came up and sat next to me and I watched him look at Finn as well.

"What aren't you telling us Clarke…" I heard him say.

I started and looked at him with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

He shifted and looked at me fully as the fire did him no justice so I couldn't see his face. But the Grimm understanding was still there.

"You have been glaring holes into that map Finn is holding and you disappeared on us earlier…should there be something we all should be worried about?"

I turned away from him and sat quietly.

"I can't tell you Wells…all I CAN tell you is that this planet isn't as safe as it was before the bombs…that mountain you all are looking for…its cursed…but I'm curious as to why the adults sent you all here to find this mountain."

Well's sighed and looked at Finn again.

"Before we were thrown off course my father was saying that Mount Weather is a military base that was fortified within a mountain to withstand a nuclear explosion…it would help us survive with food and supplies. We were supposed to land there but one of the parachutes deployed and failed and here we are, 20 miles from our destination I'd say.

I sighed as I stared at him.

"Then let's hope that's all we find there." I saw the way my warning affected Wells.

"Clarke-"

Before he could finish a group of boys came rolling up laughing.

"Well lookie here seems to me the prince and long lost princess are getting cozy." The boy I knew as one of the ones that was with Bellamy said as his cronies laughed.

"I have a bone to pick with the prince though…since his father is doing a mighty job as chancellor…"

The boy pushed Wells as he got up and they got into each other's face. They began to fight as I watched their unimpressive fighting techniques. Murphy kicked Well's leg out from under him and that's when I moved to get up to stop him.

"Murphy!" I heard being said from across the camp. I looked over and it was Bellamy as he was looking at the boy I now knew as Murphy.

"Fight him when it's an actual real fight…he can't walk…"

Murphy spit next to Wells and glared at me before walking off.

That kids going to be trouble…

I looked down at Wells who seemed to be in a bit of pain. I helped him sit up and flattened out his leg and began to set his ankle.

He laughed and put his hand over mine.

"Your mom would be proud…I see you still have medical training…"

I stopped my movements and looked at Wells.

"Is she…" he trailed off looking and searching in eyes. He looked almost like he pitied me.

"Dead?" I asked.

He nodded.

I shook my head.

"She's alive and well…" I replied and I watched as his hand tightened on mine.

"Then where is she…"

"For your protection I can't tell you Wells…just trust me…" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"Clarke…I haven't seen you in over 10 years you were 7 years old when you and your mother suddenly disappeared. My father said there was an airlock breach…I come down here and here you are looking like a tribal warrior from out of the story books we used to read on the Ark! How can I not be worried and wondering if there really are people here on Earth…you're a great example."

"Questions get yourself killed Wells…your father made sure to prove that with my father." I snapped back at him.

He instantly shut up.

I tightened the splint I put on his leg and then got up.

"You would do well to know your place in the world…as I have learned mine…we will speak more come morning…get some rest."

I left him there as I moved to the outskirts of the camp and climbed up into a tree and looked up at the stars.

"What am I supposed to do?" I whispered as I watched the brightest star in the sky begin to orbit. The Ark has always been the brightest light out there…and soon…it'll be nothing but dead metal.

I awoke to movement as I notice Finn making his way over to a smoking pit of coals. He began to shift the coals and add sticks to it. I watch him as more smoke bellowed and he coughed. I breathed out and a white cloud of exhale came over me. I jumped from the tree where only a light thud could be heard. I walked silently over until I was behind him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and spun around and I grabbed the stick he was going to use to hit me with and took it from him with as little force as necessary.

"Good morning to you too Finn." I said quietly as I crouched down and moved the sticks off the fire and used smaller ones and began to blow.

"Jesus Princess…you could use more forceful footsteps so I could hear you coming…"

I shook my head as the fire began to come alive again and I added more sticks.

"What would be the fun in that?" I smiled a little and then looked at him and he had an incredulous look on his face.

"You really are something Princess."

I shrugged and then he knelt down next to me and took out the map.

"I've recruited a few others they know to meet me here when they wake up." He began.

I shook my head.

"Go wake them; we have to get moving now. And also I need a set of your clothes."

He looked at me questionably and I stared him down till he nodded and walked off.

It wasn't a few moments later that two boys and Octavia came up looking bleary-eyed. Finn came up and handed me an Ark Jacket and pants and a shirt. These are all I could find…Everyone is out for themselves I barely got away with these. I nodded.

"What's with the rude wakeup call?" Octavia asked as she yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

I didn't answer as I looked at the two kids standing next to Octavia. One of them was wearing a set of goggles on top of his head and the other looked unsure of himself. The one with goggles gave a crooked smile and put out his hand.

"Jasper and this is my best friend Monty, we are at your disposal Princess!" He grinned and I couldn't help the frown cross my face.

He was a little too chipper to be going on a mission out in the forest. I took his hand and squeezed hard. I saw the wince and then I let go.

"This isn't just fun and games. The forest can be very dangerous." I said calmly.

That got their attention.

"There are animals out there that can give you nightmares as well as other dangers. I want you all to be quiet and cautious when you follow."

They all nodded with wide eyes.

I nodded.

"Let me go change and then we can get going…"

I walked away from them and into the woods and quickly began to unclip my armor and equipment and changed into the clothes Finn gave me. I stashed my Trikru clothes into a tree along with my armor. I would have to look like an Arker if I didn't want Lexa and Anya to get suspicious. I had to blend in. I put my knife in my boot and clipped my sword to my back as I attached my quiver to my hip and then put my jacket over all over it. I stared at my bow and sighed. It would have to be noticed I guess…I put it over my shoulder and then wiped the Kohl off my face in a puddle. I hadn't looked like this since I was a kid I mused as I stared at my reflection in the water. I unwove my braids and then tired my hair away from my face. I got up and moved into the camp clearing.

"We have till dark to get there and back." I said walking up to everyone.

They're eyes widened.

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?" I said.

They all stared at me like I grew another head.

"You…look…"

"Like an Arker? Yeah that's what I was going for." I said.

They all stared at me some more before Finn cleared his throat.

"Well you look good." He said as his voice cracked a little.

Octavia punched him and glared.

I raised an eyebrow and then shrugged and motioned for them to follow.

I felt my feet crunch through the leaves as we went farther away from camp. I sighed feeling better to be away from all those foreign people that I can barely remember from my memories.

Octavia came up next to me and smiled.

"Finn's mine." She said sweetly.

I smirked back and rolled my eyes. "Go for it." I walked in front of her shaking my head. Why would I even want that kid…I thought of Lexa and my jaw tightened. When this was over….I was going to show Lexa exactly what she means to me…

I fisted my hand.

I had one shot at this and I was going to overcome my people even if I didn't trust them.

I caught the attention of Finn and he came up next to me.

"What is it Princess…" He shifted his eyes and looked somewhat nervous. This was kind of perplexing to me…but I just shrugged it off.

"Keep your eyes open…the closer we come to the mountain the more dangerous it will be, have everyone ready to run at my signal."

He nodded and fell back to the others.

I let out a breath; it steamed out in front of me as I took the bow from my back and checked the string. Strong and dangerous. I looked back and saw the grim looks on everyone's face, good.

I continued walking and we came across a path with purple flowers I continued and I looked behind me to see Finn put a purple flower in Octavia's hair.

"Those plants are poisonous." I said.

I was amused to see Octavia swat the flower out of her hair.

"The plants are but the flowers aren't they are good for medicinal purposes." Monty explained as I watched as he picked one and ate it.

I smirked. This one was smart.

"How do you know that?" Octavia asked.

Jasper laughed. "Monty's parents were a part of the farming and pharmaceuticals on the Ark."

"Why were you guys in the sky box?" Octavia asked.

"Someone forgot to replace the plants we took."

"I've told you I was sorry a million times okay."

"Is that what got you caught?" Octavia asked.

"Let's just say the plants we took weren't just for medicinal purposes." Jasper laughed.

I stopped and turned around as they all stopped to look at me.

"We need to keep moving…I know this is all new to you…but we are on a mission…no one talks until we get back from the mountain." I said firmly.

I pulled an arrow from my quiver and checked the feathers and point.

"Clarke?" I looked up and Finn was standing there.

"What's your story?"

I stared at him.

"Why was I sent to Earth to die you mean?"

I watched as they all nodded.

I put the arrow against the string of my bow and pulled back they gasped as I let loose the arrow and it whooshed past Octavia and into the tree behind her.

I stood there silently as they all turned and saw the huge snake wrapped around the tree. It felt and hit the ground with a thundering thud.

They all jumped.

"The Ark is dying…that's what changed…my father found out about the air supply and was going to tell everyone…the Council didn't like it and the rest is history." I walked up to the tree and pulled my arrow from the snake's skull.

"I suggest sticking close…" I walked off and I heard Octavia freaking out over my shot.

"THAT WAS SO COOOOLLLL….CLARKE CAN I TRY!?"

I ignored her.

They didn't doubt me after that and stuck close as we made it farther into the forest towards the mountain.

We made good time, a few hours later and just before I came over a hill I put up my hand and closed it into a fist. Everyone stopped what they were doing and moved silently closer to me.

I crouched down to the ground and Finn did to.

"Animal tracks." He said.

I nodded.

"Can you tell what it is." I said to him.

He looked down at it and then it dawned on him.

"A Deer?"

I nodded.

We moved silently until we came to a log and I held my hand up again and looked out, sure enough it was a deer. I watched as all their eyes widen and happiness over take them. I smiled as well.

I took the arrow that had the snake blood on it and knocked it in my bow as I waited for a moment.

"Should we kill it for the camp?" Octavia said as she leaned a hand on my shoulder to look over my head.

I shook my head.

"We have a lot of ground to cover…I would say yes any other time….it'd be eaten by predators if we just left it here." I said quietly.

It suddenly turned its head and I felt Octavia's hand squeeze tighter as everyone took a step back gasping at the mutated deer.

"And also we don't eat mutations…" I whispered. It had two heads that stared at us before taking off into the forest.

I got up out of my crouch and moved Octavia's hand off my shoulder.

"Let's keep moving."

I walked down the hill as they followed.

This would be a long walk to the mountain I shook my head. These kids all had abilities I see that now but not ones to stay alive inside this forest.

I stopped walking when the trees began to thin. I heard running water and looked behind me at everyone before moving onto rocks and looking out to a river. I scanned the water looking for a way around it seeing none.

"Oh….my….god…" I look up and there was Octavia taking off her pants. My eyes widened.

"Octavia…" I began. I looked at the boys and their mouths were open. I looked back at her. "What are you doing?"

She smiled and winked at me.

"We didn't have water just to swim in did we up on the Ark."

I said nothing and then she jumped into the water and came up laughing.

The boys went running to where she jumped in and saw her.

"Octavia! None of us know how to swim!"

"No? But you can stand can't you?" she stood up and laughed as the boys grinned and Jasper began taking off clothes.

I saw something in the corner of my eye and my eyes widened as I knelt and pulled back on my bow.

"OCTAVIA GET OUT OF THE WATER NOW!" I yelled.

I shot an arrow at the beast coming closer to her in the water but it was too deep.

"Damn it!" I quickly stood up as Octavia began screaming as she tried to make her way to the side but then was pulled under.

"Clarke! What do we do!?" Finn yelled as Jasper began running to the side seeing blood in the water.

"We need to distract it! Help me with this boulder!" I rammed a boulder and Finn and Monty helped me it fell into the water and I watched as the snake like beast went towards the fallen boulder.

Jasper jumped into the water and grabbed Octavia as I ran to the water's edge as well.

"HURRY!" I yelled in a panic.

I got up to my knees in water and helped Jasper pull Octavia out.

She was coughing up water as Jasper held her and she thanked him repeatedly.

I was breathing heavily as I ripped some of my shirt and tied it around her wound on her leg with my hands shaking. I only thought those water beasts were legend…I heard about them from Lincoln before he got out casted but I had no idea…They were only supposed to be in the ocean…not so far inland.

"Princess." I looked up and Finn had his hand on my shoulder. "This river isn't supposed to be here."

I looked back again and realized he was right. Then who put it here and why were they protecting it with that water beast…

"We need to figure out a way around this…it doesn't look like we'll be back at camp by tonight…" I said as I got up and helped Jasper move Octavia.

I sat her down on a log and began clearing a spot for a fire and started one.

I handed Octavia my knife and Finn my sword.

"I'll be back a bit later going to look for food and a way across the river."

I stomped through the underbrush and when I was far enough away I leaned against a tree.

What in the fucking hell is going on? I punched the tree and stood up looking around breathing heavily. My heart still hadn't calmed since that water beast and I took a deep breath. We're close to the mountain I noticed. That river is a boundary. I heard rustling in the underbrush and I pulled an arrow quicker than could be seen and shot an arrow into it. The rustling stopped. I moved closer and found a rabbit on the other end of my arrow.

"Good. Dinner." I sighed out before looking around again and then moving towards the river to find a way across.

**Lexa's POV**

I paced my tent angry and worried. Why hadn't Clarke stuck with the check in's with Anya…where was she…

I stopped pacing as my tent flap rustled and there was Anya.

I looked at her hopefully but she shook her head.

"Heda…the Sky Prisa isn't in the camp." she stated.

My eyes widened and then I felt fury.

"WHAT!?" I screamed at her.

I saw the small flinch but Anya held her ground well.

"She was there last night but I have not seen her since then." she said calmly.

I gripped the side of my war table.

"Find her Anya…so help me god if they are torturing her for information on my clan I will-"

"You'll what." Anya said coldly.

I was taken aback by Anya's cold fury.

"Anya how dare you talk to me like that…I should have your life for such a remark." I hissed out.

Anya stood silently. "It would be against Clarke's wishes if you were to waltz in with warriors Lexa."

"But what if they are hurting her Anya!" I all but spat out.

She didn't seem fazed as Indra walked into the tent as well.

"The scouts have returned Lexa. It seems the reason Anya did not notice Clarke was because she has left Camp…it seems as though they have made it to the River boundary on the north side of the forbidden mountain and she is dressed like one of the Skaikru."

I was surprised by this news.

"What is she doing by the mountain? She knows that it is forbidden correct? And about the Reapers?" I asked confused.

"She does…"

I was furious. "She does not know about the mountain men Indra! Only I and the Generals have this knowledge. It is all but folklore in the villages she could be killed! Or worse captured!"

"Heda." Anya cut in.

"Clarke is smart she would not go there unless there was a reason." Indra finished.

I stiffened and took a breath. "I've told her plenty of times throughout our years that the mountain is cursed…"

"And I know Clarke has heard your warnings Heda…I told her your wishes of her leading the Skaikru. I am sure she is following what I have told her. Patience is needed for this mission to be completed. This could be a trial for her to win over these young Skaikru…do not doubt the Skai Prisa" Anya reasoned.

My grip loosened from the table and I sat in my thrown.

"Leave me…I wish to be alone…"

They both nodded and left.

I took my blade and twirled it in my hands till I could see my reflection.

"What are you trying to do Clarke…I told you to come back to me…" I stabbed the blade into my armrest angrily and put my face in my hands. "If the Mountain Men get you…I will not know what to do…I can't lose any more of the people I love…you are the last…" I whispered brokenly.

Please come back to me.

**Clarke's POV**

I stood vigil as everyone else slept. Meat cooked along with full bellies with the water I had retrieved from the river they all slept peacefully. The forest glowed softly as I got up to take a small walk around the perimeter.

I heard soft footsteps behind me and I twirled unsheathing my sword till the tip was against…

Finn's neck.

I paused and my eyes were aglow.

"Do not try and sneak up behind me Finn." I said softly as my jaw clenched.

He put his hands up as he looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry…" He held up a leaf fill with water. "I brought you a peace offering." He said quietly.

I lowered my sword and sheathed it but still watched him cautiously.

"What are you up to Finn of the Sky People." I said suspiciously.

He chuckled and cocked his head smiling. "Only trying to be helpful." He said.

I narrowed my eyes before taking the leaf and he put his hands in his pockets as I took a long swallow of the cold and refreshing water.

"I'll know if this is poisoned." I said as I finished drinking.

He laughed and shook his head.

"You need to relax Princess…does it look like any of us know how to make poison? We didn't receive anything in regards to help from the Ark. They couldn't spare supplies for a bunch of criminals…"

He looked hurt as I watched him silently.

I nodded and then motioned for him to follow me.

He did without even a complaint. I shook my head in wonder at his plain stupidity and blind trust.

We walked a few moments away from camp and then the forest began to glow and illuminate more. I watched as Finn looked around in wonder.

"This is amazing…" He said.

I smiled.

"The forest does well without the cruel hand of man." I said quietly.

Finn looked at me and his eyes glazed over as he was lost in thought.

I watched him silently.

"Why were you sent down here Finn." I said.

His eyes became focused as he frowned and sighed.

"I'm the idiot that wasted a month's supply of air on an unauthorized spacewalk." Before he finished my teeth began to grind and I glared.

He put up his hands. "I know what I did was wrong…"

"More than wrong Finn…" I growled out.

I turned and began walking back to camp.

"We should head back and try and sleep…I know how to get across that river and we will need all the rest we can get once we do." I stated.

Finn was silent as he followed and I looked back and he was looking behind us at the glowing forest lost in thought again.

I shook my head and left him there.

I awoke and instantly went for my sword. I stood alert waiting for whatever woke me up to appear. There was fog all around as everyone was still fast asleep. I began to lower my sword thinking it was nothing and then I saw what was bothering me. A herd of deer moved silently through the trees surrounded us as they moved farther way and I finally calmed significantly.

I put my index fingers in my mouth and whistled loud and high pitched. There was a bunch of high pitched yelps and squeaks as everyone groaned.

"Get your asses up…we have a mountain to search." I said loudly enough that all 4 occupants that were sleeping could hear."

"Slave driver…" I heard Octavia mumble as she rubbed at her eyes. She winced at her leg and I walked over leaning down to check it.

"You should be okay as it is now. Keep it covered and keep it clean." I advised.

She nodded and I helped her up.

"Let's get those supplies."

We moved towards where I knew it would be okay to cross.

I watched as everyone noticed what we would have to do to cross the river with the huge snake.

"Oh man…" I heard Monty groan.

It was a vine I had pulled down the night before.

Finn grinned. "I'll go first if no one wants to." He climbed up on the rock and began pulling on the vine. Jasper was next to him and looked at Octavia who was next to me. I watched as he talked to Finn and Finn nodded as he smirked and handed him the vine.

I grinned as Jasper went for it and yelled all the way across and barely made the landing. Finn grabbed the vine again and when Jasper got up everyone whistled and yelled in approval. I chuckled happily and then he held up a sign that said Mount Weather.

"WE MADE IT!" He yelled.

We all yelled in approval and then I watched as Jasper was hit with a spear. My mouth fell open in horror as Octavia screamed.

"JASPER!"

I quickly pulled my bow off and knocked an arrow.

"RUNNNN!" I screamed as I grabbed Octavia's arm and ran.

We met at the edge of the forest and took off.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Finn yelled.

My mind was swirling.

What the fuck just happened? Who threw that spear? Reapers? Trikru?

I felt someone grabbed me and shake me.

"Clarke! What is happening!?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know Finn…" And I meant it.

Ahead of us Monty tripped and I noticed a skull it was a monkey skull. There were skeletons all around. I didn't like this one bit…

Suddenly there was a scream.

Monty's eyes widened in horror.

"That's Jasper! He's still alive!" He said with so much hope. I looked back behind us and shook my head as I began to head back for Jasper over my better judgement. Finn grabbed me.

"Clarke it's not safe! We don't know how many there are and we might be out numbered…"

I bared my teeth and wrenched my arm.

"Then we need to go back to camp and get more people…" I hissed out.

I was pissed, no more than that…I was ready to kill the people that harmed mine.

We ran towards camp.

I wouldn't let this go.

Not one bit…whoever did this would pay.

I heard yelling before I saw what was happening. All the camp was standing around two boys fighting. It was Wells and the boy named Murphy. I watched as Wells beat him to a pulp and then stood him up and put a knife to his throat.

"Wells!" I yelled as I got down to their level.

He turned to me and his eyes widened as did everyone else.

"Let him go." I finished.

Wells immediately pushed Murphy to the ground and I looked at Murphy coldly before turning to Wells.

"Get cleaned up your coming with me."

He nodded and walked to grab his bag. Bellamy saw Octavia and went to her and helped her sit down.

"What happened?" Bellamy said as he looked at his sister and glared at me.

"Jasper was speared and taken." I said.

"Taken!?" Bellamy said disbelieving.

I ignored him and walked into the drop ship to pack my bag and I went outside and grabbed my armor and Trikru clothes.

Wells followed me as did Monty.

"Clarke I want to come too, Jaspers my best friend." Monty said.

I looked him up and down and shook my head.

"You say you have no way of communicating with the rest of our people correct." He nodded.

"Find a way to do that." I stated. "I need people that can withstand fighting."

I turned and left Monty there and walked towards Bellamy again.

"You with the gun."

He turned and looked at me.

"I need your help bringing back Jasper." I said

"And why should I?"

I stared him down saying nothing.

"You want to lead these people correct?" I motioned to the sky people around us.

He didn't say anything but I could see it in his eyes.

"That's what I thought…you should come with me because they only see one who's scared."

He glared at me but then motioned to Murphy to follow.

"I'm coming too." Octavia said as she tried to stand up.

Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"No you're not. Adam watch over her."

Another boy walked up and nodded.

I didn't give them another glance before I turned to Finn who stood there as well.

"You're coming too correct?"

He shook his head.

"Do you even know who's out there Clarke? There is no way Jasper is still alive." he said.

I glared.

"Some space walker you are…more like a joke." I spat. "Jaspers alive…if the spear had hit his heart he wouldn't have screamed!"

I didn't give him another glance before walking swiftly through the forest as the three boys followed.

There was no point being disappointed just because one person didn't show character.

We continued our walk as Well's tried to talk to me.

I sighed for the hundredth time.

"Wells…I don't want to talk right now…can we please focus on finding Jasper?" I asked.

Murphy hit Wells shoulder and shoved passed him and sneered before grabbing Wells after he made a snide comment about his pansy pushing. There was a voice behind us.

"I suggest leaving him alone."

I turned and saw Finn and I rolled my eyes.

"Better late than never." I felt somewhat happiness at seeing him. This kid was growing on me. I scoffed and turned back and continued to walk.

I felt a hand on my arm.

"You call this a search party…we should be splitting up in teams…I'll take Clarke."

I didn't complain as I was led away from the other boys and Finn let go of my arm.

We didn't speak as we continued our search. When we came across where Jasper was speared there was blood.

"Can you track them." I asked.

Finn nodded and we continued through the forest of Mount Weather.

"Clarke…" Finn began. I nodded, signaling my attention. "These people must have seen us before we made it to Mount Weather…why would they attack after Jasper made it to the other side?"

I bent down to pass a low branch.

"It was a boundary Finn…Jasper crossed into forbidden territory." I said.

Finn looked confused as he stared at me.

"How would you know?" He asked.

I didn't reply as we reached another river.

"I just have a feeling." I said.

I could tell Finn didn't buy it but he also didn't argue his point. He simply walked into the river and sighed happily as he laid in it.

I stood ever vigil as I sat my jacket and pack down along with my bow, quiver and sword.

"Finn…we don't know what could be in this water."

He didn't reply but instead grabbed at my wrist and tried to tug me.

My eyes widened as my mouth formed into an O. "Finn don't you dare." I said in exasperation.

"Oh come on Princess…relax…take a load off." He pulled me in fully and I snapped at him angrily.

"Finn!"

But then I felt the cold water and closed my eyes and sighed.

I heard his chuckle.

"See told you."

I didn't answer as I lowered myself deeper into the water and then I felt him move closer.

I opened my eyes and he was looking into my eyes.

"I think I know why your so hell bent on saving everyone from the home you barely remember."

I shook my head and laughed as I smiled. "And what reason would that be Finn." I said.

"Because you couldn't save your father." He said seriously.

I felt a pain in my heart at his words as I looked at him.

"You don't know anything about my father…or me…" I stood up feeling a light burn in my chest. What would he know about my family… something caught my eye on the other side of the water.

I walked over to it and saw the blood all over the rocks as I picked up the goggles.

"Jasper was here…" I said.

Finn knelt down and touched the blood. It came away onto his fingers.

"We're close…" He said.

I nodded.

Finn looked at a bush in contemplation.

"Who does he think he is? Survival guide extraordinaire?" Murphy said scoffing.

Wells shook his head. "Finn was the best in Earth Skills…he knows what he's doing."

I watched as Finn bent down and pointed to more blood on the rocks.

We moved into the forest again and then we pick up on a pained groaning.

"Jasper…" I said.

We moved quickly and then saw the tree in the clearing.

My blood began to boil when I saw Jasper tied to the tree in vines. I scanned the tree as everyone began walking towards him.

"Stop." I said.

Everyone turned to me as I clenched my jaw and pulled an arrow and knocked it in my bow and shot it at the ground. A trap was revealed.

"That tree is surrounded by game traps." I growled out.

They all looked at me shocked.

"You mean to tell me they are using Jasper as bait?" Wells whispered.

"For what…" Finn asked.

"Us." Bellamy said as he pulled his gun and looked around.

"Get him off the tree." I said.

I scanned the area as well as Wells and Finn got Jasper off the tree.

"Clarke." Wells said.

I looked at him.

"His wound has been closed."

I shook my head.

"I don't know…but we need to get out of here in case someone or something comes back." I said.

They all paled. Everyone was on guard when we heard growling. I turned suddenly and pulled my bow back and shot. The panther jumped out of the way and I went to grab for another arrow and felt air.

What the hell? I looked down and all my arrows were gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed. I looked up and Murphy was grinning.

How in the fucking hell! I turned quickly to Bellamy.

"Bellamy! Use your gun now!" I bellowed at him.

Bellamy reached for his gun but felt nothing.

"What the fuck?" He said as well.

Suddenly there were shots and we all looked as Wells began firing the gun at the Panther.

The panther went into the underbrush and we all looked around.

I pulled my sword from my back dropping my bow that was now completely useless.

I looked around and then there was a roar as the Panther jumped at Bellamy. A shot rang and the panther went down as the gun was now empty.

We all stood silently disbelieving at what happened. I stood back up and then turned on Murphy.

"Where the FUCK are my arrows!" I yelled. Red faced and furious.

Murphy shrugged until I grabbed him and slammed him into a tree.

"You know how close Bellamy was KILLED because of YOU!" I screeched into his face making sure to spit on him.

He turned his face away as he sneered.

"Bad luck for him…" he said.

I crushed his neck and he began to gag.

"I should kill you…" I whispered threateningly into his face.

His eyes were alarmed.

"Do you believe me now…"

I watched as realization donned on him before I threw him on the ground when Wells grabbed my arm.

"Piece of fucking trash…" I kicked dirt onto him as I walked over to Finn to see how Jasper was.

"We need to get him back." I said.

I sheathed my sword and grabbed my bow off the ground along with my single arrow that I had left.

Fucking Murphy.

I looked at the trap again and my blood boiled. This wasn't a fucking reaper trap that was for sure…what the fuck is going on…when I heard from Lexa again she'll wish she hadn't withheld information from me…

I walked up to the trap and unsheathed my sword and started hacking angrily at it before kicking where I had been hacking and the tree began to groan. I continued to kick at it until the trunk began to crack. I hacked at it some more as all the guys stood around looking at me like I was nuts.

"Fucking tree!" I screeched and with one last kick I stopped and breathed heavily my anger spent.

I turned to the boys and they all took a small step back.

"Whoever did this…..is going to pay." I snarled out before walking past them back towards camp.

"And don't you fucking dare forget Jasper." I said over my shoulder before stomping off into the forest.

"Talk about anger issues…." Murphy said as he rubbed his neck and looked at the rest of the guys before following me as well.

"Remind me not to piss her off…." Finn said.

The others nodded and began to follow me back to camp.

There was loud groaning throughout the camp as I sat against a tree witling more arrows for my bow.

"Will someone please shut that kid up?!"

I paused and sighed.

It's been days since we had found Jasper and everyday it was like this.

I got up and left the sticks where they were and made my way into the drop ship. I climbed up and there was Jasper groaning on the table where we left him. I pulled up the poultice from his wound and grimaced. It was infected.

"Clarke…" I looked over and Octavia she looked ragged and worried.

"Please tell me he'll be okay…"

I shook my head.

"I don't know Octavia…my mother would know more about this then I would…but I'll look into it." I said determinedly.

I took my knife and heated it up.

"What are you doing…" she asked worriedly.

"His wound is infected…I have to clear away the infected flesh…stand back." I began to cut and he screamed loudly and in agony before passing out. I put my hand to his neck to check for a pulse. Bellamy came up and glared.

"Clarke…..you need to figure out what to do with Jasper…he's not helping with the feelings around camp. The wall is barely even being built because no one can handle the screaming."

"Give me till tomorrow." I said.

He nodded.

I took the poultice with me and sat against the tree I was on earlier as I took off the red weed looking at it and running it through my fingers. I know what this is…I looked around and noticed Wells coming up.

"You need help? You look lost."

I handed him the red weed.

"This seems to be seaweed."

I nodded.

"If I can find more I should be able to make a tea from it…its more affective that way."

"Then let's go find it." Finn said as he heard the end of the conversation while he walked up.

I sighed. He was really getting on my nerves. I shrugged and got up.

"Let's go then."

We walked through the forest when suddenly there was a thud under Finn's boot.

I looked and watched him pull up a door.

"Oh cool! One of those old cars or something…" he said with excitement.

I sighed.

"Guys…the 100 year old car can wait…Jasper can't…" I walked off and Finn groaned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey is that it?" Finn asked as we walked up the river bank.

I looked at the red stuff in the water and Wells nodded.

"Yeah that's it…" he looks up and down the river. "Exactly how big was that snake that bit Octavia?"

"Big….we can possibly use my bag as a net…" Finn began as he knelt by the river's edge. "If we can find something to lower it into the water-"

I sigh and shook my head as I walked into the water without a care in the world and grabbed a bunch of the seaweed.

"Or do that…" Finn finishes.

I stuff it into his bag as I come to shore and then a crack of lightning lights up the sky as thunder rumbles. My eyes widen as I see the yellow dust cloud.

A horn is blown and it resounds across the distance.

"A horn? Sound for an attack?" Wells asks.

"Or a warning…" Finn says.

I was frozen as I saw the fog. No…

I rapidly turn around panicked.

"RUN! NOW! GO!" I screeched as I booked it back the way we came.

There was no argument as they raced after me and into the forest.

We weren't even close to being at the camp.

"Clarke! The Car!" I saw him lift the lid and I pushed Wells towards it as I close the lid with a thud after jumping in.

"It's seeping in!"

"Stuff the gaps with whatever you can find!" I scream.

It was pitch black as heavy breathing could be heard and then our eyes adjusted and we all looked out of breath and disheveled.

"What is it…" Finn asked.

"Acid fog…" I replied.

"What should we do…" Wells asks.

"We wait." Finn replies before I can.

I nod.

"We wait."

I push the door of the car open and it screeches as I look outside. It was morning.

"Do you think Bellamy has killed Jasper yet?" Wells said.

I glared at him.

"What?"

"We should have been back at camp when the fog cleared…" I said.

"We wouldn't have been able to traverse these woods in the dark…" Finn reasoned.

"I could have." I retorted back.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Let's just hurry and get back to camp." Wells said.

I didn't argue.

We walked quickly through the woods as they stumbled like usual through it.

I really needed to teach them all how to walk through woods….

Suddenly there was a girl's scream close by.

My eyes widened.

I looked at Finn and he nodded as we all changed direction to see what it was.

I got there just as Bellamy stood above a boy. I knew him. It was Adam, the boy that Bellamy had entrusted Octavia with.

I leaned down across from Bellamy and looked at him silently.

"What happened…."

Bellamy looked up and his eyes were haunted as he looked down at Adam.

"We were out hunting…when the fog appeared…Adam couldn't find cover fast enough…."

I nodded.

I looked down at Adam as he was struggling to breath. It was hideous. I remember seeing these occurrences in the village and I looked at Bellamy again and he was watching me for indication that he would survive.

I shook my head.

I saw Bellamy clench a knife in his hand.

"Charlotte found him…I sent her back to camp…"

I nodded and reached over and took the knife without a word.

Bellamy looked devastated.

I looked at Adam again and moved closer.

"It's okay…this'll all be over soon…" I said.

I knew he couldn't see me as I put my hand against his hair and began humming quietly. I put the blade to his throat and sunk it in as I continued to hum until he wasn't breathing anymore and then I closed my eyes.

I opened them and handed Bellamy the blade back as I got up.

"We should bring him back to camp to bury him…"

Bellamy nodded emotionlessly.

I turned away from Adam and began walking back to camp.

It's just around nightfall when we arrive and there's commotion as Octavia pushes her way through the crowd to her brother.

I listen as he tells Octavia to stay back but she doesn't listen and she lifts the jacket off Adam and I watched as her face crumbled in agony.

"No!" she said as she covered her mouth and tears began to well.

I looked away.

I heard Octavia run from her brother and towards the drop ship as I dropped more sticks near the arrows I made before Finn came up to hand me the bag with seaweed in it.

"I'll go heat up some water." He said.

I nodded.

I moved to the drop ship to go check on Jasper. This all just kept getting worse and worse…

I sat vigil with Monty and Octavia as Finn came in with the hot water. I put the seaweed in it and stirred as I waited for it to ferment.

"How long will this take?" Monty asked.

I shook my head.

"It depends on the person." I said.

I looked around and realized these were the people I trusted most out of the Skaikru. Finn the peacemaker, Octavia the fierce unforgiving force to be reckoned with, Monty the tech and then Jasper…the one that wants to prove himself.

I took a cup and filled it with the water and had Monty lift Jaspers head as I helped him drink the whole cup.

"Now we wait." I said.

A couple hours past as we all sat waiting. Finn past around the booze he found in the car we had spent the night in and I didn't complain as I took a long swig out of it.

"We sure have been waiting on a lot for things to happen…" Finn said as he took a heavy gulp of the whisky.

I nodded.

"Seems to always happen." I said a little slurred.

Octavia moved closer to me with a grin on her face.

"Hey Clarke…You should tell us what it was like seeing Earth for the first time…while we wait for Jasper to wake up."

Monty and Finn seemed interested as well.

I shrugged and laughed feeling the alcohol taking affect.

"It was rough…" I began.

"I was only 7 at the time…I remember seeing my dad crying as I pushed the eject button on the pod that sent us down here…I also remember the men grabbing him…"

"Yeah I remember somewhat about that…he was floated the next day…" Monty said apologetically.

I nodded as I looked down at the watch I still wore.

"Yes…it was Jaha that got him floated." I said.

"Bellamy shot Jaha." Octavia said.

We looked at her surprised.

"That's how he was able to get on the drop ship…by shooting Jaha…I'm not sure if he's dead or not though…good riddance if he is."

I nodded.

"So then what happened after you and your mom were launched?" Finn asked.

"Chaos." I said. "It was a rough landing."

They all hummed in thought.

"It was breath taking though…let me tell you…it was nothing the books you all have probably learned from could tell you."

They chuckled.

"We kind of figured that out already." Monty said.

"Where's your Mom now?" Octavia asked.

I didn't answer as I contemplated on what to tell them.

"She's alive and safe, that's all I can say." I trailed off.

They all looked at me in confusion.

"Why didn't she come with you to meet us?" Octavia continued.

"She was held up. I told her not to come until I contacted her and so far most of you aren't trust worthy for me to have my mom here." I said quietly.

"I have a question." Finn asked.

I looked at him.

"How did you survive this long?"

He stared at me hard and I stared at him back just as hard.

"Dumb luck…" I said.

I could tell he was suspicious.

We all fell silent as the whiskey was passed again.

"Well I'm glad you're alive Princess…we wouldn't have survived this long without you." Finn stated as he held up the whisky bottle.

"To Clarke…the long lost Princess of the Ark." He took a swig and passed it and there were "To Clarke's" across the board. I took the bottle.

"To surviving…" I took a long gulp and felt the burn in the back of my throat.

_To living._

We looked up at the groan from the table where Jasper laid and he lifted his head a little to look at us all.

"Can I get some of that?" He asked with a crooked smile on his face.

We all got up quickly and moved towards him happy to see him awake.

"Jasper!" Monty exclaimed as he grabbed his hand in a firm clap. "I'm so glad your alive man!" He laughed and Jasper smiled.

Octavia took his head and I had him sip some water.

"Guys…did I actually get speared? Or was that just a dream…"

I chuckled and he turned his head to me.

"You'll have an impressive scar to prove it." I states smiling as I felt relief at seeing him okay.

"My savior…" he said goofily.

I grinned. "Thanks for not dying." I said.

He laughed and then coughed a little and I had him drink more water.

"I'm glad to be alive." He stated and then he saw Octavia.

"Why hello there." He said and Octavia smiled.

I smiled some more before I decided to take my leave.

Today was a good day. I just hope it stays like that.

I was crouched over a grave I didn't think I would have to be standing over for a long while…if at ever…

I clutched Wells' bag in my hand as I stared at his grave. This couldn't be happening…I had just talked to him the night before…I got lost in last night conversation as tears of anger began to well up.

_I walked out of the drop ship and Well's was waiting. He smiled._

" _Hey Clarke." He said as he walked with me._

_I smiled as well._

" _Jasper okay?"_

" _Yeah he's fine." I sighed as I sat down._

" _It's been a long couple of days." He stated._

_I nodded._

" _If only this would hurry up and get better." I said._

" _Life isn't all about surviving…it will get better."_

_I didn't correct him as we sat in silence. I watched the camp bustling and people laughing around us._

" _I've been surviving for so long that I don't even know what living is anymore…." I said._

_Wells looked at me and I watched as he scanned my face._

" _What you did down here while we were up there I can't even fathom…but you have my support…and I know you have Finn's, Octavia's, Monty's and Jasper's." He said._

_I leaned over and hugged him. It was good to hug a long lost friend._

_He laughed and patted me hard on the back._

" _But between you and me…it's getting late…I'll see you in the morning?" He asked._

_I smiled._

" _Yeah…see you in the morning."_

I stood up as my fists clenched around his bag.

Everyone are calling the people I thought were my family…grounders…they have no idea the difference and I don't even know for sure if it was them…

I heard a soft whistle come from the forest and I looked up with rage in my eyes.

Anya stood off to the side and barely could be seen but I knew she was there.

I barely even registered my surroundings as I walked into the forest to meet her. I didn't say a word as I moved farther in and when I found it to be safe I whirled on her and got in her face.

"What in the FUCK…..is going on…"

Anya put up a hand and I waited fuming.

"We don't know…" she said.

"We!?" I growled out.

She motioned behind me and there was Lexa.

She looked just as furious at me.

"Leave us Anya." Lexa stated coldly.

I clenched my fists as I walked closer to her and I narrowed my eyes as my face turned red.

"You withheld information from me Lexa." I spat out.

Her jaw clenched as she looked down at me.

"And you went through forbidden territory Clarke…" she said.

"Did your people spear one of my people… Lexa kom Trikru." I snarled out.

She glared at me as she moved closer and got in my face.

"No." she said.

My eyes began to be less tense.

"Then where did that trap come from…" I stated.

"That is what we are trying to figure out…it is as if someone….or something…is trying to blame us for Skaikru misfortunes…"

"What is on that mountain Lexa…"

She looked off angrier then I have ever seen her.

"I cannot tell you…not yet…"

"What do you mean you can't tell me!" I yelled.

She glared at me.

"You will never speak to me like that again." She said.

I pushed her away from me and her eyes caught fire.

"YOUR PEOPLE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" I screamed out.

A slap resonated through the clearing as my face was turned and my cheek stung horribly.

I looked at Lexa with my eyes widened as I touched my lip and red came away.

I saw her eyes widen as well from her actions.

She reached out towards me and I slapped her hand away by reflex.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." I said as tears began to fall burning my cheek more.

I turned away from her and ran back the way I came.

My heart was killing me as I cried.

I haven't cried since I was a kid and Lexa had broken my coloring book.

This was the worst pain I had ever felt…

And Lexa was to blame.

I made it back to the graves and stopped looking up at the wall that had been built to keep the world around us out.

I looked back one last time before wiping my face and the blood off my lip.

I couldn't think about HER right now. I had to deal with this. My people.

I walked quickly inside and told the kids standing next to it to close it up.

I was going to shut everything out and focus on finding who killed Wells. I realized Lexa had kept her word and kept our people away from here and I was just blinded by just putting the blame on assumptions that people have been spreading.

The camp was in full action as John Murphy and a bunch of the older boys dictated the building of the wall.

I couldn't look at this. Not yet.

I walked into the drop ship just as Octavia and Jasper coming running up wide eyed.

"Clarke…We don't think the grounders killed Wells…" Octavia said out of breath.

She handed me a knife and I noticed the initials on the inside.

"Where's your brother..." I asked as I looked at her.

She shook her head.

"Find him." I stated.

I winced at the stinging of my cheek.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked as Octavia went to go find her brother.

I nodded.

"Yeah…just sore from all the running around…"

He looked skeptical and I smiled a bit.

"I'm fine Jasper." I put my hand on his shoulder.

He didn't look convinced but he didn't argue.

"Take care of yourself." He simply stated.

I didn't say anything as he left and I finally could sit down for a second.

My heart was still beating hard in my chest and I felt myself breaking little by little inside.

Why has this all become so complicated…

I heard footsteps coming up and I quickly rubbed my eyes and stood up and faced Bellamy and I frowned deeply when I noticed Finn was approaching as well.

"Octavia said you needed to talk to me?" He said.

I shoved the blade into his hands.

"Look familiar?" I said tiredly.

He looked at it and then at me.

"Octavia and Jasper found it…along with Wells fingers that he was missing…this wasn't a grounder kill…" I stated.

I saw him working it out and then looked at me.

"So Murphy did it then?"

"It's his blade…and I'm going to go kill him for it…"

Bellamy's eyes widened as Finn's did too but before they could grab me I was already heading towards Murphy that was barking orders.

I pulled back as I pivoted on my feet closer to him and punched him in the face sending him flying to the ground hard.

"CLARKE!" Bellamy yelled as he came racing up as I grabbed Murphy off the ground and held him up by his shirt.

"Why'd you do it…" I asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about you crazy bitch!" He said as he held his face looking confused.

I pushed him down and grabbed the knife out of Bellamy's hand and threw it next to his head so he could see it. His eyes were wide as a crowd began to gather.

"Where'd you find it?" He asked genuinely confused.

I stomped my boot next his head and leaned down raising my voice.

"It was found next to Wells' chopped off fingers!" I bellowed.

Bellamy grabbed me and wrenched me away from Murphy.

"Clarke! This isn't the way to handle this situation." He said.

I turned to him and smiled cruelly and laughed.

"But Bellamy…." I turned and frowned at Murphy with hatred.

"The people have the right to know exactly who killed Wells right?"

There was murmuring in the crowd as everyone looked shocked and confused about this development.

"You killed my best friend John Murphy…the murder weapon says it all."

Murphy got up holding his face.

"You've got to be joking…." He looked at Bellamy.

"Bellamy you don't believe this do you?"

He looked almost conflicted as he stared at Murphy.

"I don't know what to think…your weapon was found and there is a lot of evidence against you…"

"It was planted!" Murphy yelled in frustration.

"How is no one seeing this!?" He yelled in his defense.

"LETS HANG HIM!" someone said in the crowd.

Everyone began to yell in approval and I looked around realizing what I had begun.

I looked at Bellamy as people began trying to attack Murphy.

It was beginning to become a full out riot.

I was pushed back as Murphy was hit to the ground and beat as he was dragged to the forest. He was dragged through mud and I tried to push through the crowd.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" I said as I pushed and pulled people away. They weren't listening.

I turned to Bellamy.

"You can stop this!" I said loudly.

"YOU STARTED THIS PRINCESS!" he yelled angrily as they put a rope around Murphy's neck.

My eyes widened as Murphy looked honestly scared.

"ALL OF YOU STOP!" I screamed I grabbed and punched people but more overcame me as they pushed me back.

"This is what you wanted Clarke!" Bellamy said.

I watched as people yelled in approval as they kicked the bucket from under Murphy and he began to choke.

I looked on in horror but then there was a small voice that bellowed above all the others.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I DID IT!" I looked over and it was a small girl holding her hands in front of her.

Oh god…I thought as I rushed over and cut Murphy down and he hit the mud hard as the wind was knocked out of him.

Everyone stopped and looked at the small girl that stood there shaking after what she said.

It was Charlotte.

"I did it okay!?"

Bellamy looked shocked as did I.

Charlotte stared up at Bellamy with scared eyes.

"Why Charlotte…" he asked.

"Y-you told me to slay my demons while I was awake…Wells father is who killed my parents! I was only doing what you said…"

Bellamy looked out at everyone and then back at Charlotte.

"That's….not what I meant…"

And it really wasn't.

"GIVE US THE GIRL BELLAMY!" John Murphy yelled as I heard him pace outside of the tent.

"Come on guys…come up with a plan…" Bellamy said.

I was silent as was Finn while Charlotte trembled like a leaf.

I shook my head.

"Murphy's out for blood Bellamy…he won't stop until Charlotte is dead…" I looked down at Charlotte coldly.

She may be just a child but she killed the one person I knew out of everyone here.

"OH COME ON! YOU ALL WERE FINE WITH KILLING ME BUT WHEN IT CAME TO A LITTLE GIRL YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO DO IT?" I heard Murphy scream at the crowd.

Bellamy sighed.

"I'm going to have to go out there…you two…" He motioned to me and Finn.

"Come up with a plan."

I rolled my eyes as he left and Finn looked at me.

"He's not going to be able to hold Murphy off."

"I know." I said as I stared down at Charlotte.

This is just becoming more and more of a headache…but I had a plan…

"Keep running." I said as we could hear yelling behind us.

It was pitch black in the dark as we moved farther into the forest.

"Where are we going Clarke?"

I didn't reply as we kept going.

"A place that kept me out of trouble before." I responded.

He didn't argue and as we stopped breathing hard I saw the torch light behind us coming closer.

I felt a hand touch mine and I slapped it away.

I glared at Charlotte and she coward away from me.

"Don't touch me!" I said harshly.

"Clarke." Finn said disapprovingly.

"No…she may be a girl but she killed my best friend…I won't ever forgive her." I stated.

Charlotte looked saddened at the news and I turned away to move farther until I saw the hatch I hadn't seen in years since the day I last was here the day I became a warrior.

I opened it and jumped in letting my eyes adjust to the dark I began ripping down all the drawings on the wall and shoving them into the desk as Finn and Charlotte made their way down. I closed it all away with a clank and then began lighting candles.

Finn let out an impressed whistle.

"What is this place…" he asked.

I paused thinking back at what I said it was to Lexa and I gripped the desk.

"Just a bunker I found a long time ago." I stated. I clenched my jaw.

I watched Finn as he looked at the drawings that I couldn't take down on the walls. They were just of the animals and nature as well as the knights in the far wall.

"Are all these drawings yours?"

I nodded once before lighting more candles.

I blew dust off the surfaces and sat my bag and Wells bag on the table and took off my quiver and bow as well as my sword and sat them against the wall.

Charlotte sat down softly on one of the bunk beds and I didn't say anything.

It would be a long night waiting them out.

Finn tucked in Charlotte and then sat next to me as we both stayed in our thoughts.

"What are we going to do with her…" he asked as we motioned towards Charlotte.

I shook my head.

"Murphy won't stop until she's dead." I said.

"Yeah…" he said.

I woke up with a start as most of the candles had burnt out. I looked at the bunker and got up abruptly kicking Finn.

"Finn! She's gone!" I said in a panic.

He was immediately awake.

"What?"

"Charlotte…she left…you don't think…"

Finn looked grim as he nodded and I clenched my fists.

"We have to find her…"

Finn sighed and I grabbed my weapons before we left blowing out all the candles.

"Damn it!" I swore as we quickly rushed through the forest.

"Why would she want to turn herself in…she'll be killed…" Finn said.

I ground my teeth knowing exactly why.

"She can't live with herself that's why."

Finn looked at me weirdly.

We stopped when we heard yelling ahead.

"You can't keep her from us Bellamy! Give us the girl!"

"Please Bellamy just let me go! I can't live anymore…"

I picked up the pace as we skidded to a stop and Murphy was on the ground I walked closer and then was grabbed from behind by Murphy feeling the cold bite of steel against my neck.

"Move an inch…and the Princess is dead…now…GIVE ME THE GIRL!"

I gripped his arm furious.

I looked at Charlotte.

"You don't have to do this…" I said.

Charlotte shook her head and smiled sadly.

"But I do." And then she moved backwards and my eyes widened as she was on the edge of a cliff I knew.

It was the cliff I had stared out at so far long ago.

I immediately twisted Murphy's arm and he screamed and I head butted him in the face and he fell as I ran reaching out to grab Charlotte. I touched her fingers before I watched as her eyes stared at mine and then she was gone into the gloom as she screamed all the way down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as tears fell off the cliffs edge. I had been so close. "CHARLOTTEEEE!" I screamed until my voice was raw and then I turned as I heard Bellamy screaming at Murphy and hitting him over and over again.

"I'll kill you!" he said.

I ran over and grabbed ahold of his arm as he went to swing again and I shook my head.

"No Bellamy….I was wrong to want to kill him…he had no part in anyone's death tonight…but I don't want him back at camp." I said coldly.

"So what do we do then…." Finn asked.

Bellamy looked at Murphy.

"Your banished from camp….if I EVER see you again I will finish what I started…" he then looked at all the people that had followed Murphy.

"You either follow me or you follow him…it's your choice…but if you follow Murphy…you'll be banished out here to die!" he growled out as he turned away and began walking back to camp.

Finn and I followed and the last thing I saw was one by one everyone leaving Murphy there in the dark holding a knife. He looked broken and defeated.

I felt no pity for him.

"Okay guys…. I think I have it…" Monty says as he holds the last wire to the wristband he took from Finn.

I looked on as everyone watched him to see if we would make communication. Monty smiled at Jasper that was grinning back.

"Would you like to do the honors man?"

Jasper grinned.

"Of course."

Jasper took the wire and Monty directed him and when he put it on there was sparks and then a bunch of people winced and said ow as their wristbands were fried.

Monty's face fell.

"Shit…I think I fried all of the wristbands…" He said.

I heard a slam and I looked to see Finn punched the wall and then leaving abruptly.

I looked back at Monty before following Finn out into the forest.

He didn't stop walking till he stopped abruptly and lifted the hatch of the bunker that I had showed him last night he walked in and I jumped in with him closing the hatch.

He stood there silently and I watched as his shoulders shook and then he yelled and began throwing stuff.

My eyes widened as I gasped.

"Finn!?" I said as I grabbed his arm.

"THAT WAS THE LAST CHANCE WE HAD TO MAKE CONTACT!" he screamed.

I looked on confused at his burst of emotion.

He punched a wall.

"Damn it."

I grabbed his arms again and tried to catch his eye.

"Finn…Monty WILL find a way to contact them…you shouldn't be so upset…" I said calmly.

He moved quickly and I was staring at his eyes as he stared at me.

Before I could react he grabbed my cheek and kissed me hard and moved as close as he could to me.

My eyes widened.

Huh?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I stood there in that forest watching as Clarke ran away. I couldn't even yell her name, too shocked at my own actions as I looked down at my hand, the hand that had marred Clarke's clean face. She looked different. Older, tired and above all else…Skaikru.

What was I doing? I should be going after her and telling her how I feel…right now…at this moment…

But I knew right now I couldn't.

I didn't know how to keep a hold of the one thing that mattered to me above all else because she and I both knew what her destiny was. We had spoken of it when we were children. We spoke of it in our letters. We spoke about it so much that I began to think it would never happen but Clarke knew; just as her mother did that they would come…because their home was dying up there in the sky and Clarke was trying.

I could see it in her eyes, she was trying but she was also different. She wanted to try and lead her people the way a sky person would. With mercy and weakness but it was taking a toll on her. Weakness and mercy is a lot harder to rule then what the Trikru have had for so many years. She would learn soon what it meant to give her people too much. They would turn on her and I just hope I will be there in time to help her.

She didn't understand what was happening and I couldn't even tell her what I knew, not yet. She had to figure it out on her own as a Leader and that was the struggle I was trying to convey to her.

I clenched my hand.

I never meant to hurt her and the devastation I saw in her eyes when I lost my cool was enough to prove it.

I bowed my head as I felt my eye's burn. How could I be her Heda…as well as her friend…her Lexa…I needed to figure out a way. I had to so that I didn't lose her for good. The Clarke I know is in there under all that stress and pain she is feeling right now. There will be a time when she finally has had enough of her people's trouble and strife and she will come out of it as who she is. I would be ready when that day came and she would make her people understand who is keeping them alive.

I just hope she doesn't lose herself in the process…

"Heda."

I jolted out of my thoughts as I saw my nails digging into my skin and drawing blood. I relaxed my hand as I began feeling a soft dull of pain.

I look up into the eyes of Anya.

She looked firm and sad as she watched me.

"She will come to understand why you are doing this…You've more than shown us all how much she means to you. We are the same…all of us in Ton DC. We will guide our Skai Prisa to victory even at the cost of her understanding."

I looked off to where I could hear the Sky people's camp.

"But what if that understanding…could save her life in the end…" I said softly.

"It is not our place to tell her of the people that lurk on that mountain…They are using horrible tactics to make her hate us Heda…but she doesn't…we both could see it. She knew immediately when she saw us."

I nodded.

"Let us pray for Clarke's victory then." I said as I looked one last time at the direction of the camp.

"Yes Heda."

**Present-Bunker**

Finn gripped my face hard as he pushed harder on my mouth my eyes widened and then I felt anger. I twisted away from him just as my fist connected with his cheek with a loud THWACK he stumbled back and I walked up to him with my fists clenched and I punched him again. He crashed into a few crates and boxes as I kicked a box. I spit on the floor and rubbed at my mouth in disgust as my eyes grew furious.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I yelled out at him as I spit more and made a grimace.

He looked at me, eyes wide in shock at my display of pure anger.

"I thought…"

"You THOUGHT nothing!" I spat as I kept trying to wipe his nasty saliva off my face. "Why the hell did you kiss me?" I asked. That was my first kiss! God damn it!

I looked at him waiting for an answer but he had none as his mouth opened and closed.

"I thought we were having moments…for the past 10 days…"

I looked at him incredulously.

"What the fuck? So you thought it would be okay to just suddenly kiss me and push yourself on me because we were having a few "moments" for the past TEN days?" I air quoted moments staring at him like he was dumb.

He looked at me sheepishly.

"Well…yeah…" he said.

I just stared.

These people were a bunch of fucking children…I can't even fathom their problem solving skills...my brain hurts...

"That's DEFINITLY not what you should do…" I said as I sighed. I felt a headache coming on.

I sat down and put my face in my hands as he stayed where he was in the mess of boxes and crates.

My shoulders drooped and I sat there defeated as I heard him shift.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what…" I said as I sighed again not looking up.

He was silent as I felt his eyes on me.

"It's like you are two different people…one second your calm and collected and your acting like one of the council members up in the Ark and the next second you act like this…you punch and hit people and become enraged…almost…Feral I guess the word is…It's almost like you were taught to be two different people."

I dropped my hands as I looked at the ground and then I caught his eye with my own intense gaze.

"It's because I was…."

His brows furrowed as he watched me.

"My mother as you know…is still alive Finn…"

He nodded.

"She taught me what life was like up on the Ark for this main reason….in case all of you came down…I was expecting to speak with actual leaders from the Ark when I saw your drop ship come down but lo and behold…what do I find…a bunch of children that know NOTHING if at all anything of what Earth is now…" I snapped out.

He flinched at my cutting words.

I got up so quickly he could barely blink before I was standing over him with a knife to his throat. And I put my knees on his thighs so he couldn't move away as I got up close to him.

"Can I trust you Finn?" I moved the blade up against his chin as I glared at him. He looked at me frightened wondering what I meant. I continued.

"Can I trust you to not say a word of what I am about to tell you in this room?" I whispered so menacingly and quietly that Finn couldn't even process anything that was happening until he did. His eyes widened and he looked genuinely worried.

He looked unsure if he should answer so I pressed the blade against his throat a little harder.

He nodded once.

"Yes Clarke." He said timidly.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I got so close to his face we were a hair away from touching.

"I want you to swear it on your life…because…if you tell any of the people in camp right now that I do not trust…I won't only kill you…but I will kill everyone that you told…and trust me…I know what I'm talking about…" I pressed harder and a single drop of blood began to drip down his throat. I watched him wince as he gulped.

"None of you have witnessed what I have had to do on this planet to survive…" I said very calmly. "It would give you nightmares."

He continued to be tense but I watched as his shoulders relaxed a little as he saw the truth in my eyes and he nodded again.

"I trust the fact you won't let us come to harm...and I won't say anything unless you tell me to." He confirmed.

I lowered the knife and nodded with a grim look on my face.

"Good…because I'm the best shot you all have for survival." I watched as he was shaken by everything I was saying and I hadn't even gotten to what I was going to tell him.

I got up and went back to my seat and stared Finn down as he sat quietly on the floor.

"I think I should start with the fact that I am in love with someone else…"

Finn's eyes widened.

"Someone from the camp?" He asked incredulously.

"No you dumbass…" I glared. "Do you want to know why I act like two different people or not?" I snipped.

He fell quiet.

"Okay then…" I looked at him to see if he would cut me off again but he didn't. "There are…as you call them..Grounders…with us on the ground Finn."

He gasped and went to open his mouth but I glared and he closed it again.

"And before you ask me how I know that there are and why I don't think they are bad…I want you to know they have had NOTHING to do with Jaspers almost death or anything that has been going on in camp…I thought they did…but I now know they had no idea about it." I cut him off again before he could talk. "And no I don't know who is responsible but there is information that I haven't been given at this time… I think I am supposed to figure it out on my own…as some sort of test." I said tiredly.

"Did you live with them Clarke? All this time?"

I nodded.

I saw his face turn curious and wondrous.

"So then why are you telling me all this?" he asked.

"Because I need allies inside camp…" I stated. "You as well as three more are the closest people I have in that hell hole that are willing to assist me and in order to have allies I have to know they can trust me fully...that's why I'm telling you."

"So then...is that why you act so barbaric and cruel at times?"

I glared and he shut his mouth instantly looking apologetically.

"I know you don't have any malicious intent when you say that but open your eyes Finn...this is life on the ground, where at every turn there are dangers...do not for a second assume I enjoy killing...but it is necessary."

Finn seemed to see my point as he looked me over.

"Is this the real you?"

I thought very hard on that and then looked up at him determinedly.

"I am many things Finn when it's necessary but this is as close as to who I am today...yes..." I paused.

He hummed in thought as he contemplated my words.

"But..."

He looked up.

"I have love for my people and the people I've lived with for 10 years...I am deciding on whether or not you all deserve to survive before I go to my friends and family and tell them you are not and we eradicate you all...or I form an alliance with the people I've come to call home and you all live peacefully in your own territory I will have set up for you..."

"So what do we do…how can I help?" He asked.

I stayed silent as the candles flickered and Finn became still as he watched me.

"We learn to lead…and so far…the sky people way isn't working." I said as I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"There is another way?" Finn asked curious.

I nodded as I frowned deeply.

"Yes…and I hoped to not have to resort to what I've had to do down here on Earth. None of you would understand…not even the people up in the sky…THAT I know for certain." I finished.

"Is that why I always thought you were holding back this whole time?"

I nodded.

"None of you were ready for what lays in store for you if I don't succeed in helping you…I thought you would all learn to follow me if I could act more like a Sky person but it seems it's just making it worse."

"Yeah well…we all are kind of delinquents." he chuckled darkly.

I smiled darkly too.

"I noticed…but I can't just up and kill the people I don't like…" I said.

Finn looked at me as his face paled.

"Is that what you meant by another way?"

I nodded. "That is the way we have been doing it down here." I stated simply.

"That's pretty savage…" Finn said.

"Yes…but it works…if you commit an act against your leader its punishable by death…so far…I haven't killed my headaches when I know I'm supposed to because the fact is…you all are not the culture I grew up with so it's different for you all. I was trying to consider that fact when I first came to your camp. I was following your rules…and look where it got me. 10 dead, Jasper speared, Octavia almost eaten by a river snake and then Murphy and Charlotte."

"Yeah…but you're doing a hell of a job compared to if we lived by Bellamy's rule only." He said. "We can do what we want when we want." Finn mocked.

I smiled a little.

"I'll just have to learn to balance both sides then." I said.

Finn nodded.

"I'm with you…and not just because you put a knife to my throat Princess."

I was honestly grateful…even if he was a huge tool.

"Good…and Finn?"

He looked up at me again.

"Don't ever try and kiss me again…I won't hesitate to slit your throat…"

I watched the shiver go up his spine.

"Dually noted Princess…"

I nodded. "We should head back to camp its getting dark."

Finn got up and he helped stack the boxes back up and then he turned to me.

"I honestly hope this all works out for everyone." He said.

I laughed a little and clapped his shoulder and squeezed. Always the peacemaker Finn.

"I do too…that's why I'm trying to consider all the options."

He nodded.

"That's what good leaders do. Consider every option…not just the easiest one."

I sighed.

"I know."

"You never know Princess…this all could work out in the end."

I actually laughed at that one.

"Good one Finn."

He smiled too.

"I'm serious though…"

I snorted.

"I know."

And I did.

We walked through the forest on our way back to camp when I looked up at the sky and my breath caught in my throat. Finn bumped into me as he looked up as well and I grabbed his arm.

"Finn…that's not a shooting star…"

Finn looked alarmed as he looked back at me and then his face grew excited at the prospects of what it could be.

"Do you think…"

"It could be a cargo ship…" I nodded in confirmation. He grinned as he clasped my arm and we watched as it fell. "Go back to camp Finn…Alert the others…we are going to need assistance if it is what we think it is.."

"What about you Princess?" He asked.

I gave him a hard look.

"I'll be there first before anyone else…I'm going to protect what's inside of that ship."

His eyes widened and then hardened as he nodded grimly. "Okay…I'm on my way then."

I nodded and headed to the ship.

**Dawn**

I had a bad feeling about this…I ducked as I came across the destruction the pod made and began to follow it at a jogging pace. I jumped over broken logs and kept clear of singed ground and then I saw the pod. I breathed heavily and looked around. The sun was creeping over the trees as morning dew continued to drip off everything. I shivered and walked up to the smoking pod and looked for a handle. My breath came out in a fog and then I saw something in the pods glass and ducked at the last second as a tree branch came down on the pods door. I unsheathed my sword as I spun away from my attacker as the branch was swung at me again. I sliced clean through it and saw the face of my attacker.

Bellamy.

I growled as I kept my stance with my sword drawn.

"If you know what's good for you…you will tell me Finn told you to come and you're helping me with the Pod…"

Bellamy looked angrier then I had ever seen him as he threw away the cut branch in his hand.

"Clarke…" He hissed out, enraged.

"Why did you come Bellamy?" I asked calmly continuing to point my sword at him. "Is there a reason you wanted to get here before everyone else? Did you not want us to contact the Ark? Give all the people up there a chance to survive? Did you do something like…I don't know…shoot the Chancellor?"

Bellamy hissed out in surprise and it gave me enough time to turn my sword and swing at him with the dull side he ducked like I thought he would and I brought my knee up into his chin and sent him flying backwards. He hit the ground with a sickening thud and laid there. I waited for a few moments to see if he would get up before walking up to him to check for a pulse and his heart was beating strong, he was just unconscious.

That was going to be a doozy when he woke up. I winced.

I sighed feeling a headache coming on.

I looked at the Pod again.

This was just way too much trouble…as I thought…as Lexa thought…

"Lexa was right…I should have just killed them all…" I said quietly. But then I thought of everyone I actually liked. Monty, Jasper, Octavia, Wells…I felt a pain at the thought of Wells and sighed again. They were worth it…I just had to tell myself that. Damn me.

I left Bellamy laying there on the ground as I walked up to the pod looking it over in wonder. I found the handle to the door and yanked it open and pulled it off to the side and that's when I heard a voice talking through static and radio frequency. I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise as I jolted. A young brown haired girl that was bleeding from her forehead was scowling at me holding a blade pointed to me.

I put up my hands in surrender and looked as innocent as possible.

"Um….Hi…" I said looking at her in confusion. "I thought this was a supply pod from the Ark….It looks like I was wrong…" I said smiling and laughing sheepishly.

The girl seemed to register what I said and she looked me over.

"Are you part of the 100?" She asked.

I sighed and shrugged.

"I guess you could say that…" I trailed off as she looked at me suspiciously and then glanced at my sword.

I raised it a little before shrugging.

"You need more than a knife for protection…" I said jokingly as I smiled.

I sheathed my sword as I packed up a bit from the pods door.

She lowered her knife before beginning to take off her equipment.

"What's your name?" She asked as she looked me over as I stood outside.

"Clarke…and you?"

She stared at me a bit more before replying.

"Raven."

I nodded.

"Well Raven…it looks like I got here in time before that idiot…" I pointed outside the pod to Bellamy. "Could rob you blind while you were unconscious." I finished.

Her eyes widened.

"Crap…the radio…."

She seemed to check it before hitting the receiver.

"Raven to Ark station….do you read Ark Station…"

There was static before a voice came through.

"We read you Raven….did you make it to the ground?"

"Yes Sir." She said.

My eyes widened in surprised at the voice on the other end.

"Is that…"

"Chancellor Jaha…yeah…he's the one that sent me down. They were going to kill off 300 people and in a last ditch effort he had me rebuild an old pod and make my way down here."

I tchted and crossed my arms as I rolled my eyes.

"At least he did something right…seems like he didn't die after all…damn…" I scoffed. Raven gave me a look.

"How did you know Jaha almost died?" Raven asked in curiosity.

"Because…that's his would be killer over there…" I pointed to Bellamy again.

Raven looked and nodded. "I can see why no one could find him on the Ark…Well you should tell pretty boy there that he's a lousy shot…"

I smirked and laughed as I nodded.

"Of course." I left Raven to finish her transmission and went over to Bellamy.

I stared at him some more before kicking his leg hard.

He jolted awake and then groaned as he held the back of his head.

I crouched down and got right into his face and then he saw me and glared.

"You're very lucky Bellamy…" I said quietly.

He looked at me weirdly as his frown deepened.

"If I hadn't been here…you would have snatched that radio wouldn't you have?" I asked quietly.

He didn't confirm or deny and I sighed.

"It looks like you didn't kill Jaha after all." I stated.

His eyes calmed significantly as he looked at me in shock and suspicion.

I pointed over to raven who was getting out of the pod and looking around in shock and wonderment.

"She just told me Jaha lives and he sent her down here to see if Earth is livable because if it wasn't they would have had to kill 300 people to conserve oxygen and we both know where that 300 would have come from…"

He sat up rubbing his head as he still looked at me in shock but still tons of anger.

"What do you mean…I shot him three times in the chest…" he said defensively.

I shook my head.

"I don't know…you probably missed everything that was vital for survival…as I said you were very lucky." I stated. "Lucky that I was here to stop you before you made the biggest mistake of your lifetime. Besides shooting the Chancellor of course."

He paused as he watched Raven pace around looking at stuff as it began to sprinkle and make a light mist.

He looked at me again. I sat myself down on the ground next to him.

"I guess I owe you a thanks then…" he said grudgedly.

I smiled for once.

"Bellamy…there is a lot you don't know about this world…stop trying to fight me and actually learn from me…" I said quietly.

Just then there was crashing through the forest and it was a few from camp with Finn leading them. I watched as Finn stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened in wonderment as he looked at Raven.

"Raven?" he asked.

Raven spun around and I watched as her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Finn!" she said as she raced over to him and jumped.

Finn caught her and laughed and spun her around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Raven didn't reply as she wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed him hard as a lone tear ran down her face.

I could hear what both of them were saying just from that kiss.

_I thought I would never see you again._

My heart hurt so badly at that moment. I wanted to see Lexa and tell her the slap didn't matter…that our fight didn't matter…that I was foolish to believe they were behind anything that was happening right now.

I got up from the ground.

"Bring what Raven tells you to bring back to camp…" I stated. "We're going home."

I swiftly moved through the forest and left them all behind to take care of what Raven needed help with.

I heard someone following and it was Bellamy.

"Did you know what was inside the pod?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No…but if there was a chance it had a way to contact the Ark I knew you would go for it." I stated.

"You're smarter then I first thought Clarke…and more ruthless…" He looked at me hard and ignored him.

"Where did you live before we came down?"

"In the forest."

"Where you alone?"

"Most of the time yes." I said.

I could hear the frustration in his voice as his footsteps picked up.

"Why are you always avoiding these questions Clarke?" he snapped out and I stopped and turned to him.

"Would you want to live moments you would want to forget Bellamy? This place…this place can turn you insane…I was lucky…and so was my mother…don't ask me to tell you things that would make your insides turn to mush….when the time is right…you will know." I snapped back and then moved faster towards camp.

Bellamy didn't reply. I was sort of glad that the interrogation finally stopped.

It was later that night that things turned from shitty to worse than shitty…

"Clarke?" I looked up from just staring at a fire and there was Bellamy. He looked distraught.

"Yeah what's up?" I replied.

"Have you seen Octavia? No one has seen her since we left for the pod."

I shook my head.

"No I haven't…have you checked all the tents? She must be in camp this late at night."

He shook his head.

I got up and nodded.

"I'll go check them you go check out around the perimeter. If she's here we'll find her." I said.

He nodded before walking off in the opposite direction. I spent a good amount of time asking around camp before I realized she wasn't here. I think Bellamy came to the same conclusion because he looked worse then I saw him before.

"Clarke. We need to do a search farther out. I'm going to need a tracker."

He yelled out to a bunch of people to arm up and then Finn and Raven came into view.

"What's going on?" Finn asked as I looked at his arm wrapped around Raven's. I was honestly happy that they found each other again. And I sighed because I would have to break them apart at the moment.

"Bellamy is going to do a search party out in the forest…he needs a tracker." I said.

Finn's face instantly lit up.

"Sure I can help out Princess, whatever you need."

I nodded.

Raven looked at me skeptically.

Bellamy came back and Finn went with him as I walked towards the drop ship.

"Raven?" I asked.

She stood there where Finn said goodbye to her.

"I think it's time that I spoke with Chancellor Jaha…"

Raven walked with me to the drop ship where she had the radio set up.

I walked inside and Monty was sitting with Jasper tweaking the radio.

"How's it going guys?" I asked smiling.

They both turned and smiled up at me.

"Hey Clarke. How's it going?"

I shook my head.

"Same stress of survival."

Raven sat down and scooted Monty and Jasper away looking at it.

"Not bad nerds…just a few more…things…" she flicked a few switches and messed with a few wires and then the radio buzzed and static could be heard.

"Perfect." I said.

Raven smirked.

"All yours "Princess"." She air quoted and I smirked a little. A jealous Raven was kind of amusing.

I sat down as Raven made contact with the Ark and then I heard Jaha come over the radio.

"Raven is that you? What's going on down there? Is everyone okay? Have you made contact with the 100? Have you seen my son?"

There was a pause as he waited for Raven to speak but instead I did.

"Hello Jaha." I said.

There was silence on the other end before he replied.

"Yes who is this?" He asked.

"My name is Clarke…Clarke Griffin…I think you know who I am correct?"

There was static on the other end before Jaha came over the radio again.

"It's good to hear that your alive Clarke-" He began but I cut him off.

"Don't give me that bullshit…you were going to float both of my parents and left me as an orphan 10 years ago!" I screeched.

Everyone inside the drop ship jumped and I turned around.

"Isn't there anything better you all could be doing?" I yelled.

They all scattered and it was only Monty, Jasper and Raven with me.

"I want you to listen carefully Jaha…if you want to survive…you make sure to get everyone on the Ark down here…safely…and I'll be the judge whether or not you all live…or you all die…until with meet again…" I hissed out and then I smashed the radio and Raven screeched.

"Clarke!? What the hell?"

I turned my enraged glare to Raven and then I felt a tear leak out. Raven's anger dissipated as she stared at me. I turned away.

"You mission was completed Raven…we have no use for the radio anymore. Use the parts for something else." I said.

She nodded solemnly.

"It's okay to feel Clarke." She said.

I shook my head.

"Not when you have the lives of your people on your shoulders…" I said.

Jasper and Monty put their hands on my shoulders and squeezed.

"We're with you Clarke. You know that." Monty said. I smiled at my friends.

"Thanks guys…"

"Yeah Clarke…after all….you did save me from certain death when my spear wound was infected. Risked your neck you did." Jasper said grinning.

Raven's eyes widened as her mouth open.

"Wait what?" She said in fascination.

"Oh it's a good story…wanna hear it?"

Raven nodded and I chuckled.

They were all so care free…

Thunder crashed in the distance and I looked outside. A storm was rolling in…The wind began to pick up as most of the Arker's came inside.

"I hope Bellamy is safe…" I heard one of the girls say.

I nodded as I watched the wind howl and the clouds grow darker.

_I hope they all are…_

"Clarke! Get Clarke!"

I get up instantly from the game all four of us were playing and rushed outside into the bellowing wind. My hair whipped out from my shoulders as I covered my eyes to see someone being carried. Bellamy looked distraught as Octavia was helped by two other boys and then my blood ran cold as I saw who was being carried into camp.

"Finn!" I yelled as I rushed over to see a knife protruding from his ribs and I looked up at Bellamy with real fear.

"He's alive…" He turned to his guys. "Get him into the Drop Ship."

They hurried inside as I rushed with them and Raven got up quickly and rushed to Finn's side as he was sat half-hazardly on the table and she looked at me.

"Can you save him?" Raven asked looking paler then I was as she tried to hold back how distraught and scared she was feeling. I knew she had just gotten the person she loved more than herself back so I felt an extreme determination.

I looked at the covered wound and my face paled. I unwrapped it and looked at the blade protruding from his side.

"We thought keeping it in would be safer…" Bellamy said.

I nodded. "You saved his life…" I trailed off.

I had never done something like this.

My hands trembled as I looked it over some more.

"What happened…" I asked.

Bellamy's face steeled.

"A Grounder…"

"You saw him?" I asked looking at Bellamy gauging his reaction.

"We found his cave…a home of sorts…he had Octavia…we thought he was unconscious…Finn got too close and…this is what happened…I'm so sorry Clarke…It's all my fault."

My face paled more. A cave…only outcasted Trikru would have something like that…this was serious…whoever they had found…was most likely dangerous and so close to camp…

"Where is the grounder now?" I asked.

Bellamy shook his head.

I nodded.

I turned back to Finn as the sound of howling outside intensified and it began to pour considerably. It was darkening as well which makes it worse.

"Raven…"

She looked up.

Get me as many candles and whatever light sources you can…I want you to set it up.

I looked at Bellamy.

"Get everyone to the second level and keep them there…we need as much space as we can get.

He nodded.

"And Raven…to answer your question…no…I can't help him…"

Her face paled considerable as she was shaking.

"But I know someone who can…I have to go get her…"

"Who…" Monty asked.

I turned away from them as I wrapped my Arker jacket around me and zipped it up.

"My mother…" I replied.

I took the first step out into the down pour and took off into one of the forest tunnels made in one of the camp walls. I had to hurry.

I never ran so fast in my life, ducking and weaving through the trees. I had to save Finn. If not for the reason he was becoming a friend but for Raven. No one should lose the one person they love. Lexa came to mind as rain began to soak through my waterproof jacket by my neck and hair. I wiped more rain off my brow and eyelashes and stopped a moment panting.

I looked around as tree limps were falling all around me and the rain began to pelt me harder.

"What kind of storm is this…" I said.

It was like the sky opened up and the gods were angry. Everything was out to kill me. I surmised. Then I guess it wasn't safe to stop.

I ran down a muddy path leading to Ton DC and there I saw the gates with the torches almost being blown out. The guards were stationed as always and I came to a stop as I heard bows being pulled back just over the roaring wind and pelting rain.

"STOP do not move sky person!" I guard yelled.

I didn't have time for this.

I ripped off my jacket and threw it on the ground and then I roared at him above the rain.

 _"Do you not recognize your own Skai Prisa? I need to speak with the Commander let me through now!"_ I bellowed in Trigedasleng.

They lowered their arrows and scrambled to open the gate as I grabbed the jacket off the ground and raced in without a second thought, forgetting about the guards. I was heading to one place and one place only.

Home.

As my jogging came to a slow crawl I looked around at the glow inside the huts as everyone stared at me through the rain from their windows. I nodded my head at a few and they smiled in return. I looked at the torches outside Lexa's tent and a guard was posted.

He looked shocked to see me but before he could tell me to stop I put up a hand and shook my head.

He nodded.

I made my way inside and what awaited me took my breath away.

Lexa was sitting in her throne looking absolutely defeated as she turned another page in a bound book. I caught a glimpse of one when she turned the page and my heart instantly screamed for her. It was one of the drawings I had sent her so long ago when we were sending letters for 3 years.

Her head lowered more as she put her hand on a page and I saw a tear drip down.

"Lexa…" I said quietly as I felt for the first time what she must have been feeling after slapping me.

Her head snapped up in shock and when she saw me more tears fell.

"Clarke…what…" The book fell off her lap as she got up. I saw her hands trembling as she walked down the steps and then stopped at the bottom. She gripped her hands together and I couldn't move as I watched the tears fall, she wasn't wearing a lick of Kohl…she looked so young…. "Y-your…you're here…Clarke…I…" Her voice cracked as she looked at me pleadingly wishing me not to run away this time and that's when my legs began to move and I didn't even think about it before I closed the distance between us and I ran into her solidly. Dropping the ark jacket and wrapping my arms around her as I squeezed and buried my face into her chest. She let out a sob as she gripped my shirt and curled herself around me and I felt her whole body tremble as she cried silently.

"Lexa…it's okay…I'm here…I'm so sorry…"

Her grip tightened more. She didn't give a damn if I was soaking wet or not.

"Clarke…I…I didn't know what came over me…and I…" she choked as she bit back a hard sob.

"I know…" I whispered. "You don't have to say anything…I already know you didn't mean it…I was blinded…"

Lexa held me in an iron grip and I hugged her as hard as I could back.

"Nothing will break us Lexa…" I said into her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere…" I said with determination.

Lexa became less tense as she laid her forehead on my shoulder and her crying stopped as she wiped her eyes.

She pulled back a little to look at me and I looked at her grimly.

"Why are you here…" she asked quietly.

"I need mom…" I whispered.

Lexa didn't question me. We both didn't question each other at that moment. She searched my face as she touched it and I hadn't felt this close to her in a very long time. Forgiving is a strong emotion and at that moment Lexa and I were on the same page of what was happening.

"Is it serious…" She asked.

I nodded. "One of the people that is my ally in camp is badly injured…I think he got stabbed by an outcast…"

Lexa's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you know who?" Her eyes became serious and there was the Commander again. "I will have some warriors search if you so ask me of it."

I shook my head. "I don't know who it is Lexa…but if I find out I will send word…but I really need to get back…I've already been gone too long…

Lexa sighed as she looked at me through puffy and blood shot eyes. She laid her forehead on mine looking into my eyes as I held her arm and shirt.

"I trust you Clarke...come back to me safe…" She whispered. "She may accompany you…"

I nodded my thanks and then began to move away and my hand touched hers as I looked back at her until finally we didn't touch anymore and I picked up my jacket.

"I will Lexa…I promise…" I said.

I looked one last time at my best friend, my family, my loved one.

"When we meet again...there is something I wish to speak to you about..." I said.

"Of course Clarke...anything..." she said sincerely

I smiled before I put up my hood.

"Wait for me..." I whispered and then walked back into the raging storm. That few minutes with her was enough to drive my spirits to a new time high and I made my way quickly to the healers tent and there was mom bustling around it.

"Mom…" I said.

She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise as she had Nyko finish up the lady she was helping.

"Clarke…"

"Mom I don't have time to tell you what happened but please…I need your help…you have to come with me back to the 100 camp…"

Without hesitation my mom's face steeled and she wiped her hands.

"Will I need any medical supplies?"

"Yes bring what you'll need for a knife wound…lets go."

Nyko immediately handed Abby his medical bag and then we were off in a quick run.

Please Finn…hang in there…

We both arrived quickly and quietly and I showed my mom the way in and we pulled our hoods closer.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Clarke…letting them know I'm alive…" She said.

"I've already told a few about you…it should be okay…"

My mom nodded and without another word we rushed into the drop ship.

Raven instantly came alive from Finn's side when she saw us.

"Clarke…he's really pale…I don't know what to do…"

My mom instantly took off her cloak and opened her medical bag as she looked at Finn and the wound.

"Clarke…tell everyone to leave I will need your help with this…"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Raven said determinedly.

My mom looked at her and then nodded.

"Then you'll help too…"

It took us a little over an hour before the knife was safely removed and that's when we heard a commotion.

I looked at Raven and she shook her head.

"Bellamy went out in search of the grounder that stabbed and took Octavia…it looks like they got him."

My eyes widened as my mom didn't seem to care as she finished stitching up the wound and then she checked it and saw how pale Finn was.

I looked outside as I saw that the storm was beginning to settle down as people trickled out of the drop ship to go and clean up as well as set their tents again.

She looked up at me and gauged my reaction and I looked at the blade that had been taken out.

"Could have been poisoned…" I said.

Raven looked at me in shock.

Bellamy heaved a guy in and through him on the ground and my eyes widened in horror as I saw the grounders face. It wasn't just any grounder…it was Lincoln.

My mom's face paled as well and then Bellamy saw my mom and looked at me enraged.

"Who the hell is this Clarke!?"

"She's my Mom Bellamy."

He looked at my mom suspiciously before picking up Lincoln and carrying him into the second floor.

This was bad…very…very bad…

"Mom…come outside with me for a second…"

She nodded and picked up her bag as we left to go outside.

I looked around to check if anyone was in hearing vicinity before leaning closer.

"You need to go now…Bellamy is up to something and I don't like it…report to Lexa what you've seen here…I don't have much time."

My Mom nodded before she hurriedly left out of one of the forest entrances.

I had a bad feeling about what was going to go down here soon.

When I came inside I heard screaming upstairs and I looked at Raven as she sat by Finn's side.

"Anything I should know about…" I said.

She shook her head. "I'm not too sure…"

I looked up at the hatch and sighed. Torturing huh…

I immediately climbed up and saw the scene unfolding as Octavia tried to grab Bellamy.

"He saved my life! Don't hurt him!"

Lincoln looked tired and bloody.

A boy got in my face and I looked up looking at him coldly and angrily.

"Get the fuck out of my way…" I hissed out.

Bellamy looked over and then back to Octavia

"Bellamy…you need to let him go…" I said.

He turned his anger on me as he walked up and got in my face.

"And why is that Princess?" he hissed.

"His people could come for him…" I bluffed as I stared him down.

He looked unconvinced.

"And you would know so much about that huh Clarke."

I ground my teeth as I glared at him but before I could reply there was a scream down below.

"CLARKE! HE'S SEIZING!"

I looked down and sure enough he was. I turned back to Bellamy.

"Get out of my way…he most likely poisoned that blade I need the antidote where is his bag?"

I grabbed his stuff and looked at it and I couldn't tell which one was which as I moved and crouched down showing Lincoln his bottles.

"Which one I asked."

He stared at me and I shook my head slightly and I saw a barely there nod.

He knew I was going to get him out of there just not at this direct moment. He didn't reply and I sighed heavily.

Raven came up and was enraged and I watched as she electrocuted Lincoln and I flinched a little. Damn that must hurt…

Octavia grabbed the knife and sliced herself and asked him again which one and I couldn't help but smirk at her ingenuity. Smart girl…he finally showed her which one and I was given it to give to Finn. I looked back at Lincoln one last time before I went down to the other level. I now knew exactly what I needed to do to get him out of there…and Octavia was going to help.

I walk up the ladder to the third level and open up the hatch. Lincoln looks up and sees me. His shoulders calmed. I nod. He nods back as I grab a rag and put it in the water. I look at the shiv that is deep in his hand from his torture and take hold of it.

"I have a plan…" I whisper to him.

He looked shocked and he looked at me.

"Skai Prisa…I…" he began.

I shook my head.

"Save it Lincoln…"

I pulled the shiv out and he groaned quietly.

There were footsteps on the stairs when Octavia appeared.

She took one look at me and then down at her feet as she came over.

"Let me do it…" I nodded and handed her the rag.

"I never wanted him to get hurt." I said.

She paused and then continued wiping at Lincoln's hand.

"Yeah well…you did a shitty job helping him."

I didn't say anything as I watched her.

"I'm sorry they did this to you…" Octavia said to Lincoln.

I smiled a little as I sat down.

"Thank you…" I heard Lincoln say as she started and looked at me.

"He can speak our language?"

I didn't say anything as I looked down the hatch.

I closed it and moved my seat on top of it.

"Octavia…I think we need to talk…"

She looked doubtful but as I began to retell my tale the one I had told Finn it became clearer to Octavia.

"So then…you know him?"

I didn't confirm or deny it and she looked back at him.

"Who is he…" she asked quietly.

Lincoln looked at her and I realized what Octavia meant to him. I felt grateful. Lincoln was out-casted because he was a coward…but now I see he is becoming more of a warrior then he was first thought to be.

"My name…is Lincoln…" He whispered quietly to her.

"They took me and my mother in 10 years ago…they are not bad people…" I said. "Lincoln was one of us yes...he's not anymore...your brothers worry is misplaced...he shouldn't be worrying about Lincoln...who he should be worrying about is me...I have connections Lincoln does not."

"Yeah…I figured that out…we've been afraid of the wrong people."

I nodded. "Yes…and now I think we need to come up with a plan to save Lincoln…don't you…."

Octavia actually smiled as she watched me.

"I've come to realize the error of my ways…on not completely agreeing with you Clarke."

I smiled a little as my shoulders dropped tiredly.

"Glad to hear it…

"So then…what's the plan?" Octavia asked.

The smile that came over me made even Lincoln shiver.

"It's a good one…" I replied.

And it was…mostly…

I looked at Finn as I paced waiting for him to wake up. I wasn't worried. I knew he would but I was more anxious at the plan I had spoken over with Octavia. It was risky and full of holes but we would try. If anything I would fight my way out of here if I had to. I stopped when I heard Finn grown and I went to him and then looked up to see Raven sleeping.

When saw me he smiled and I sighed in relief.

"Hey there stranger…" I said smiling a little.

He smiled too. "Good save…" he said weakily.

I shook my head. I wasn't the only one that helped.

I pointed to Raven and he looked and smiled bigger.

"Thanks Clarke…"

I looked confused.

"About what…"

"About punching me back to reality inside the bunker…"

I shook my head.

"Don't worry…" he looked at me expectantly. "I would have punched you harder if we were back in that position."

He looked indignant. "Hey…"

I smirked and then looked up. "Raven he's awake."

It was like an instant wakeup call as Raven fell half way off where she was sleeping and her eyes widened when she saw Finn awake.

I left them to reunite and decided it was time to find Bellamy and begin phase one of releasing Lincoln…

I stepped out of the drop ship and into the after storm sunshine. The camp was bustling as the cleaned up the storm wreckage. I looked around just taking it all in when I noticed Bellamy coming my way.

He looked calm as I had ever seen him as he stared at me with his hands in his pockets.

"We'll get it cleaned up." He said.

I was surprised as I sighed and looked off at more of the wreckage.

"I wish this was the only mess we had to clean up."

I began to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "Clarke…who we are…and who we need to be are two different things when it comes to surviving…" He looked at me pleadingly.

I already knew that too well.

I looked at him seriously then.

"What are we going to do with him…we can't keep him locked up forever."

"If we let him go…he'll come back Clarke…and worse…we both know it won't be alone this time."

I stared at him before looking off into the tree's.

"It's not easy being in charge is it…"

I stared at him in thought and I shook my head.

"Your right…it's not…" I looked into his eyes again. "I have a mission for you Bellamy if you're willing to find a few guys to go with you." I said.

He looked skeptical and I held up the crap map Finn let me borrow.

"The council said there will be fire arms…" I trailed off.

I saw it had peaked his interest and I handed him the map.

"Head out as soon as you can…"

He nodded.

"We'll begin preparation now."

"Understood…I have to go help move Finn and then check his wounds if you need me."

He smiled a little.

"Of course Clarke."

I headed away from him towards the drop ship again but not before seeing Octavia talking to the food station. I smiled bigger. It looks like this will go without a hitch.

I was in the drop ship helping move Finn when Bellamy came in and nodded.

"I'll be heading out." He said.

I nodded.

"Got it. You have everything you need?"

He nodded.

"See you in a few hours then." I turned back to what I was doing.

Raven and I made it outside the Drop Ship as Bellamy walked away towards the edge of the camp. I looked and watch 4 more guys follow him. I smirked. Way too easy. I turned back and we got Finn situated before I left Raven to her caring for him.

I followed Octavia into the drop ship and waited till she gave the loopy nuts to our only guard guarding Lincoln and we waited for the affects to work. When he came down the ladder screaming not even noticing us we knew that was our que to get him out of here.

I nodded to Octavia and she raced up there as I followed checking for the coast to be clear.

I helped her unbuckled Lincoln and then gave him some clothes.

"Let's go…" I said.

I hefted him up and down the stairs and we walked through camp as everyone was loopy.

"What did we give them…" Octavia said in wonder as she watched Monty hugging a tent calling it fluffy.

"Gonko nuts…they make you hallucinate…its not dangerous…you'll just be disoriented after.

We made it to the edge of camp and I sighed in relief when Lincoln slipped out.

He looked at me gratefully and I smiled.

But then his eyes widened…

"CLARKE! WATCH OUT!" I turned to Octavia screaming and then I had an axe handle hit me clear in the nose. I heard a sickening crack as I fell backwards reeling and then I was grabbed from all sides as I held my nose as blood began to pool and everything was blurry.

"Bellamy what are you doing!" Octavia screeched and I looked up at a furious and purple Bellamy.

"I knew this bitch couldn't be trusted! She just let our prisoner escape!" He hissed. I got slammed into the stomach and I cried out as I was punched constantly and kicked and thrown to the ground. I covered my head but my arm was wrenched behind me and I tried with all my strength to get up and away but the mud was slippery I landed back into it as I looked out into the forest at Lincoln's pale and horrified face.

" _RUN! GO! TELL THE COMMANDER I'VE FAILED! GO LINCOLN!"_ I yelled out in Trigedasleng.

"I knew it!" Bellamy said. "She's one of them! Pick her up!" I got hauled to my feat my eyes stinging as I watched Lincoln run off into the forest.

"You 3 go after him now!"

"But Bellamy the woods aren't safe…"

"I don't care! He's not getting away!" He roared angrily.

He wrenched my head back by my hair as my arms were pinned behind me and blood fell down my face.

"I have a feeling she told him to go get reinforcements…" he hissed out.

I kept my head held high and back straight as fire began to circulate in my eyes.

"If you wish to stay alive…and not write your death sentence…I suggest you stop hurting me…now…" I said firmly.

"Bellamy! Please! You have to believe Clarke!"

Bellamy turned on Octavia enraged.

"So you're on the grounders side now Octavia?"

"Please Bellamy she's telling the truth! She's trying to keep us all out of trouble! She's the reason we have survived for this long! The grounders are not our enemy!" Octavia said in desperation.

I spit blood out of my mouth onto the ground as Bellamy looked at Octavia and then to me. His eyes told me he was furious at being fooled.

"I'm sorry I had to lie Bellamy…but I didn't trust any of you…" I said simply.

I was waiting for one of the guys behind me to loosen their grip just even a little.

But then suddenly Bellamy looked behind me and I felt a crack of pain and then darkness…

The last thought I had before blacking out fully was that I had failed Lexa and I had failed my people.

I honestly have failed big…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

“ _Commander! I must speak with the Commander let me through!”_ I heard a familiar voice say.

I got out of bed quickly and went to the opening of my tent to look outside in the weak dawn light. Torches flickered as my guards ran to stop a man I thought I would never see again. Lincoln. Indra immediately came out of her tent and pulled her sword from her sheath angrily.

Lincoln began backing away from her but then his eyes hardened and stood his ground.

My eyes widened at his bravery.

“What are you doing here coward!” Indra hissed as she held up her sword point to his throat. I saw his hands shaking a little but he didn’t back down.

“Indra…I have to speak to Heda…please…it’s about Clarke…”

I immediately felt the air whoosh out of me at his grave look when he said her name.

I pushed my way out of my tent and my guards all stopped to look at me and they bowed before stepping away from Lincoln.

“Lincoln…” I began.

He bowed his head.

“Heda…”

“I have heard from Abby about your capture by the sky people…it is said you were the one to stab the boy that is the Skai Prisa’s ally…”

He nodded.

“Yes Heda…I regret my actions…I did not know...they were invading my home…”

I didn’t acknowledge what he said but instead stared him down. My stomach swirled uncomfortably as I became impatient to hear what has happened to my loved one.

“What has happened to Clarke? Speak true…Lincoln…or you will die today.” I stated blankly.

He nodded as he calmed considerably before tensing again.

“She was taken hostage by a group of sky people within the camp…it seems that Clarke has been battling for leadership with this boy named Bellamy…he is dangerous…she was helping me escape when her plan dissolved into nothing.”

My heart began to plummet at his words as my jaw clenched.

“And Clarke? Is she okay…” I asked.

Lincoln paled and shook his head.

“She was beat to the ground…I watched in horror as the Bellamy boy broke her nose with the handle of his weapon…it does not look good…she told me to come tell you that she has failed Heda…”

I paused at his last words motionless as rage and pure fury began to build.

“ANNNNYYAAA!!!” I roared.

There was a commotion in the village as torches were lit and people began to come out of their homes wondering what was happening.

I was shaking with pure anger and fear.

Everyone that had been witness to my outburst backed away alarmed.

Anya came running out of her tent with a look of shock on her face.

She bowed to me.

“What is it Heda…” she said.

“Clarke has been captured…” I clenched out.

There was gasps and murmuring throughout the camp

I turned away and walked towards my tent before turning back looking at my people who looked worried for their Princess.

“I think it’s time.” I stated. They all began to gather around me.

They all watched me as I moved slowly through Ton DC passing families and warriors alike. They were all bleary eyed and tired but they began to become aware of what was happening.

“It’s time to bring war down on these people that have invaded our land!” I began.

There were answering roars of approval as everyone became more active.

They have captured Clarke! They wish to harm our Princess!” I yelled out.

There were answering yells of outrage and I nodded.

“Who’s with me in destroying the threat of our people!?” I screamed out over the crowd.

They all began to chant my title and I smiled cruelly.

They had no idea what was coming their way…for your people’s sake Clarke…they better not kill you…

“Indra!” I yelled out.

“Yes Heda?”

My face steeled.

“I think it’s time to beat the information out of our prisoner…I want to know everything there is to know about the Skaikru…and I wanted to know it yesterday…that’s your job…you know what to do when you get that information…

Indra’s eyes widened.

“Heda…that could potentially harm-“

“I know what it could do Indra…go and get the information…I want messengers sent out to the other villages. I want 300 warriors ready and armed.

I looked at Anya and she looked just as angry and upset as I am.

“You will lead them into battle Anya…”

She bowed.

“As you wish Heda.”

I turned back to Lincoln.

“Go back and watch them Lincoln…I want her back…you know what to do…if we can we will try and bring her back diplomatically…if not…well…”

My eyes darkened with rage.

“We will kill every last one of them…”

He bowed.

“As you wish Heda.”

He immediately ran back the way he had come and I turned to my tent.

“I want our preparations ready in three days…I will end their very existence if Clarke is harmed…and this Bellamy….he will answer to me…and only me…” I growled out.

I heard Anya shift behind me.

“She will be okay Lexa…”

I didn’t reply.

Everyone disbanded to go about their commands and began preparations. I stood looking at my tent before walking in and when I made it past the entrance I collapsed onto my knees and sat there as I closed my eyes. Rage was boiling deep within me, worse than I had felt when I saw Costia’s head on that pike. Even after I was able to kill the Ice Queen I did not feel any better. I was going to make it this time. I wasn’t going to wait for her to be hurt worse than she was.

“Wait for me Clarke…I’m coming for you…”

\---

My body felt heavy…that’s the first thought I had as I awoke from my induced knock out slumber as I heard the sound of chains clinking together. I could smell the iron of blood in the air as I shifted. There was resistance as I opened my eyes slowly. My head was pounding. I became aware of two things…one being I was being held up by the same straps and chains that had held Lincoln. Secondly there was someone in the room with me.

I lifted my head weakly as my eyes began to focus and there sat Bellamy. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot waiting. Our eyes met and his darkened in rage as I slowly got to my feet cracking my neck feeling rage boiling beneath my skin as well.

We began to have a stand-off with our eyes as his foot paused from its tapping. Neither of us moved.

I finally decided to break the silence.

“If you know what’s good for you…you’ll let me go Blake…” I said calmly.

He didn’t say anything as his frowned deepened.

I tested the ropes holding my arms.

“There’s no getting out of this for you Clarke…”

I moved my face closer to my right hand and grabbed both sides of my nose and wrenched. There was a crack and I grunted in agony as I set my nose back in place.

“Yeah well…I’ve been in worse situations…” I replied..

“We’ll see about that…” He said quietly.

Before I could reply he was standing in front of me as his fist smashed into my jaw and there was a loud crack.

I grunted in surprise as my eyes popped and mouth filled with blood from my busted lip. I didn’t expect him to hit me again.

I looked up at him and he looked Grimm. He didn’t find hurting me satisfying whatsoever.

He swung at me again and I dodged his next punch as I brought my head back and cracked him in the nose.

I snarled at him as blood dripped from my lip down my chin. I spit the blood out as he stumbled back.

He kept his distance as he held his face in surprise and a little bit of fear.

“Clarke…I’m done with your secrets…this is the only way to know what is coming for us…Just tell me what I want to know please!” He yelled out in frustration as he wiped his bleeding nose.

He sounded desperate and I couldn’t blame him really. I shook my head.

“Bellamy…I know how this looks okay…I know not telling you all the truth about people being here was a big mistake but they are my family too. I was PROTECTING them…I was sent here to help you all settle. I was sent here to keep you all safe and knowing your boundaries without pissing off the people I’ve come to call my true place here on earth…

He was silent as he listened to me so I continued. “You know how the Ark works…we both know how it works…I need you to believe me when I say that I am one of you. I was only meant to watch you all and decide if you were ready to have your own life on earth…but now…”

“Then why did you hide all of that! You could have told us!” he said interrupting me.

“NO I COULDN’T!” I yelled out in frustration. “YOU of all people know how you were acting! Destroying the only way for the people up there to know you were all alive because you were a coward! Because you were scared!” I breathed heavily as my head pounded. I winced heavily and hung my head.

 “You have no idea what you’ve done by attacking me…” I whispered.

“What have I done Clarke?” He demanded.

I raised my head as I stood taller.

“You’ve started something that I can’t even stop unless you let me go…They are coming…coming to get me…and if you don’t let me go…they will kill you all…” I stated firmly.

He was silent as he stared at me and then shook his head.

“I don’t trust you Clarke…I’m sorry…but I will not let you go…you know too much of our defenses…we will stand and fight them like we had planned to from the beginning…as a last resort I will set you free. But until then you are our hostage.” He said with finality.

He turned his back on me and I felt a cold shock of dread.

“WAIT! Bellamy! Don’t leave! BELLAMY!” I screamed at him. “You have no idea what’s coming! Bellamy! You can’t fight them! Please just listen to me!” I yelled myself hoarse as he descended down the dropship ladder and closed the latch.

He called for two guards to stay with me. I lowered myself to my knees and yanked at my chains in anger.

“DAMN IT!” I breathed heavily as I looked up and stared down my guards.

They looked apprehensive.

I had to bide my time and keep up my strength…there’d only be one way out of here…and it was the last way I wanted to ever use.

A few hours later I heard the hatch open. I looked up and in crawled Octavia, Finn and Raven.

The guards looked unsure as Octavia held up a bowl of soup.

“Bellamy told me to bring this…”

Finn interjected before the guards could ask about Finn and Raven being there.

“We’re your replacements.”

They nodded in relief.

I shook my head.

These kids…they really had NO idea what was going to happen…it was kind of sad…

When they were gone all three of my friends came up looking me over.

“Clarke…are you okay?” Finn asked.

I shook my head.

“I’m alright…but please…tell me you three of something going on to help me get out of here…”

They shook their head.

I sighed. This was bad.

Octavia held the bowl up to my mouth as I flinched hard as the liquid hit my busted lip.

“Sorry…” she said flinching as well.

I shook my head as I swallowed.

“No…thank you…this is going to be hell for a few days until I’m rescued…you all are welcome to come with me…when they come…”

“Clarke…I told Raven what’s going on.”

I nodded tiredly.

I looked at Raven and she nodded.

“Who’s coming for you Clarke?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah…who’s Heda?” Raven asked.

I looked at the three distraught people in front of me.

“I think it’s time I told you exactly what happened to me when I was sent down to earth…10 years ago…”

\---

When I was done they had gotten most of what I was telling them. I left out a lot of personal and dangerous things they did not need to know as well as most of the ground rituals.

They were all mystified. Octavia especially as I described my battles and struggles.

“So then…your family to the leader of the clans…” Raven asked.

“Something like that…” I replied quietly.

“This is big Clarke…” Finn trailed off. “There is a lot more grounders then we first imagined…”

“The Arkers…all of you…my past people…you all wouldn’t survive without my help…”

Octavia looked astounded at the information I was giving her as she got to her feet.

“Lincoln will be coming back won’t he…”

I nodded.

“I’ll go watch for him…”

Octavia left and I looked at Finn as he watched me.

“Go with her…”

He nodded and then looked at Raven. She nodded to him and he left as Raven stepped forward.

“What is going to happen to Bellamy and his friends as well as the innocent if we don’t give you back…or you don’t become our leader…”

I didn’t answer and that was enough for her.

“We will help you Clarke…out of the whole camp…you do have allies…”

I nodded tiredly.

I’m going to rest…I know I will need it…get those guards back up here before Bellamy notices.

She nodded.

I sighed heavily when she left and I hung my head.

Lexa…please don’t harm them too much…

\---

The next day the hatch opened and I was staring into the eyes of Bellamy. I didn’t bother keeping the stare as I looked down again and closed my eyes.

“Are you willing to give me the information I ask for Clarke?”

I didn’t reply.

I heard his footsteps as well as a few others walking towards me and then his hand on my chin as he lifted my head to meet his eyes; I looked at him with indifference.

“Well?” He said calmly.

I sighed shaking his hand off my face.

“You’re not worth my breath…” I said. “Are you going to let me go Blake?” I replied tiredly.

He face became stone and then I heard electricity zapping behind me.

I jerked and turned as far as I could and it was a boy I didn’t recognize. I turned back looking actually afraid. There was a ripping of my shirt and it tore at the back. The boy had been holding the wires that Raven had used to electrocute Lincoln.

“I really don’t want to do this Clarke…but I’m desperate to keep my people safe.” He spoke.

I shook my head.

“You don’t have to do this Bellamy…just let me go…I’m here to keep you all alive! I can’t tell you anything because it’s not mine to tell…the things I know…it’s not anything I can say without betraying my real family…you have to believe me…”

Bellamy looked unconcerned.

“You lied to me Clarke…you let a threat go…you knew who he was didn’t you…”

“I did Bellamy…but he really isn’t a threat…the fact that you attacked me is the threat! You have to listen to reason and let me go!” I yelled at him angrily. I was getting well over frustrated at the way he wasn’t listening to anything I was saying. He was too far gone in his own world of trying to be a hero and keeping his people safe from a threat that didn’t need to be a threat if he just let me go.

He nodded behind me and I felt the hairs on my back begin to stand up as the wires got closer to my body. I shivered involuntarily.

“Why are you so important Clarke…”

I gripped my arm ropes as I tensed my body.

“I can’t tell you that…” I couldn’t finish as a blood curdling scream left my mouth as I felt the flesh on my back begin to burn and my body was seizing involuntarily from the electrocution.

“Enough.”

My body went slack and I fell to the floor as my back smoked and burned. Smoke rolled off my skin. I felt sweat dripping down my back and face as my hair obscured my view, the aftershocks of electricity was enough to send my heart into erratic beating.

My bindings were pulled on and I was raised so I was hanging with my knee’s barely touching the ground as I swing by my arms. I dig my nails into the seatbelts tied around my hands.

“Who are you Clarke?”

I felt a tear drop down as I bit into my already ruin lip.

“I’m no one Bellamy…” I replied.

“Again…” He said.

My heart jumped at his command.

I screamed louder as I was zapped over and over. Each one followed by a question that I never answered.

“God DAMN it Clarke just answer the fucking questions!”

I hung my head.

He sounded scared and afraid.

“I know…you’re…” I was breathing hard as I was in and out. “better than this….let me go……please…” I hoarsely said.

There was loud banging on the hatch.

“BELLAMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE! LET US SEE CLARKE! WHERE IS SHE!” I heard banging on the door as Octavia’s voice came through.

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS BELLAMY!” Finn screamed in outrage.

I was breathing hard as I looked up and Bellamy looked frightened and unsure for the first time. He couldn’t believe I wasn’t breaking.

He backed away from me.

I could see it on his face. It was the same as when he couldn’t kill Adam in that fog. _I can’t do this._

Octavia and Finn were up into the third level as Bellamy opened the hatch and shoved his way down.

My body went slack as I hung there.

Octavia ran over and gasped when she saw my back smoking.

“Clarke…”

“What’s the news…” I said defeated as I slummed down. My face burned with wet tears. I couldn’t stop my people from doing this could I?

Octavia looked distraught and above all else angry at her brother.

“Clarke I’m so sorry…”

I shook my head.

“Octavia…not now…we will talk about your brother later…I need to know…what’s happening out there…”

“Octavia and I made contact with Lincoln…you were right Clarke…your people are willing to settle this diplomatically…all we have to do is give you back to them and they will leave us in peace…”

I didn’t say anything.

“What do we need to do then…” I whispered….as Octavia brought the rest of the seaweed from when Jasper was hurt and began putting it on my back with water.

I hissed.

“Leave it to us…”

I didn’t reply as I thought about Bellamy. There was someone he will wish he never met and she is coming…very soon.

\---

It was dawn when Finn and Raven came to free me.

I could barely walk so they slung my arms over their shoulders and we walked towards the bridge where my home was.

“Clarke…are you okay?” Raven whispered.

I had my eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

“I’m alright…I feel really weak though…” I said back.

Finn tightened his hold on me.

My back was still exposed to the air and it was burning.

We tried to put a jacket over it but the jacket just chaffed the wounds so we opted out on it.

“We won’t let you fall…” he said.

I nodded.

We arrived at the bridge and there was Octavia waiting for us.

She rushed to me and helped support my weight and I leaned into her waiting for Lincoln.

We heard running footsteps. Lincoln appeared and I actually felt relief.

I was almost there.

Lincoln rushes over and takes Octavia in his arms and then saw me and his eyes turned hard as he looked at the marks all over me.

I nodded to him and he easily picked me up.

“I’ve got you Skai Prisa…Anya will be here soon…” I looked at my friends as their eyes widened. I nodded to them.

“I’ll make sure to save you…all of you that deserve saving…” I murmured.

Raven and Finn smiled and Octavia grinned.

“Clarke?” Octavia asked.

I looked back at her.

“When we meet again…I want to join you…”

I saw the determination in her eyes. She was for real. I realized she wanted a home just like I had one and so did her brother and the Arkers. The only home she had was under the floor of the station.

I nodded.

“You can…I’ll make sure of it.”

I’ve never seen Octavia look so happy.

“Thank you…”

I smiled softly at her before hearing horse hooves approaching.

I never felt so relieved in my entire life when I saw Anya and her guards approaching.

Lincoln began walking slowly towards them consciously watching to not jostle me too much.

I could see the small and relieved smile on Anya’s face and then concern as she saw me being carried by Lincoln. She got off the horse to meet us half way and her eyes grew in fury at the state I was in.

She was absolutely seething.

“Who did this…” She asked.

I shook my head.

“We can talk about this when we get back to camp…I really just want to get back to-“ I was cut off as a shot rang out and my eyes widened as I was dropped.

Anya tried to grab me but more shots rang out and she was cut off by a spray of bullets. I had only heard and seen these types of weapons once how were there more…

I hit the ground with a thud and Finn, Raven and Octavia rushed out onto to bridge to try and help. There was screaming as they were restrained by what looked to be Bellamy’s men.

My eyes looked alarmed.

Anya went to grab me again but was shot and she fell backwards with a yelp.

I roared with rage as I looked around at the boy that shot her.

He was a lousy shot since he hit her in the shoulder.

I screamed at the Trikru guards to grab her and get out of here.

They looked uncertain but immediately saw the dire situation and did as they were told as they returned fire with their arrows.

“We will come for you Skai Prisa…They won’t get away with this…” Anya said through clenched teeth as she was grabbed and got taken away with the horses.

I struggled to get up with pain across my face Lincoln got up and looked down at me with his arm hanging uselessly.

“You can’t get away and pick me up….go…” I ordered.

He looked distraught before looking one last time at the boys shooting up the bridge and then took off.

I looked up just as a boot slammed in front of my face.

I followed the boot to pants and then up a shirt to a very angry Bellamy Blake.

“You never told me you were such an important individual as the grounder leader’s family…”

My face paled considerably.

How did he…

He leaned down.

“Did you really think those allies of yours fooled my guards….if anyone could get you to talk it was your friends as you were planning this farce of an escape…so I let them know if your friends came, to listen in…”

I was breathing heavily. I was in too much pain to do anything as I watched his foot come up and fly towards me. I closed my eyes. It hit me in the side of the temple I opened my eyes feeling dizzy.

Who would have guessed…Bellamy Blake actually being smart…last thing I saw was Finn and Raven screaming and Octavia biting her guard on the arm drawing blood.

Everything went black with the next kick.

I knew one thing...Bellamy Blake was going to get a serious punch in the mouth when I was able.

\---

I awoke when a wet cloth touched my back and I flinched and groaned.

“Shh…Clarke…”

“Octavia?” I asked quietly.

I heard an affirmative mhmm and the cloth continued lightly against my back. It stung but it was relieving some of the tension and dried up blood.

“Where are the others…” I said quietly.

She came around and pointed to the second level.

“They’re locked up…Bellamy doesn’t want any more escape plans…I’m lucky I’m his sister…”

I looked out to the covered door and then at the lights.

“What time is it…”

“Late…everyone’s pretty much out.”

I pulled on my actual chains now and sighed there were locks too. At least they didn’t chain my legs this time…I could work with that. Octavia went back to work on my back and we were silent for a bit.

“Octavia…”

“Yeah?”

“Who has the key to my locks…”

She was silent and the cloth stopped.

“Bellamy…”

“Ah…” I sighed.

Of course he does…

“It’s on a string around his neck.”

I nodded my thanks.

“Octavia…I’m not going to go easy on your brother…”

She touched my arm.

“I know Clarke…”

“He’ll have to answer to his crimes…and I can’t save him this time…I’ve given him enough chances…”

Octavia was silent and I closed my eyes as I became tired once again.

I woke to a commotion outside.

“Get him into the drop ship.”

I stood to attention. My chains clinked as a boy covered in blood was thrown into the dropship roughly and Bellamy was right behind him grabbing his shirt pulling back his fist.

“I thought I told you never to come here again.” Bellamy stated.

My eyes turned to shock as I realized who was on the ground. It was John Murphy.

“I was running from the grounders…they captured me…tortured me…please Bellamy…I didn’t know where else to go…”

“In that case…” he pulls out his shiv and goes to slice his neck open.

“DON’T KILL HIM!” I yell.

Bellamy turns to me and growls. “And why should I do that…”

“Find out what he knows…and then kill him…” I stated.

Bellamy snarled and shoved Murphy to the ground and pointed at him.

“I’ll be back to find out what you know…”

He left and I sighed in relief.

Murphy was looking at me confused.

“Clarke…why are you chained up…”

I ignored him, I really couldn’t deal with his smug look if I told him why I was.

Octavia came in with some water and I thanked her gratefully as I took healthy gulps.

“What’s happening out there…” I whispered.

She heard the concern in my voice and then there was screaming outside.

“How did you…” I shook my head rapidly and Bellamy came in with a look of rage as he grabbed Murphy.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?” He screamed.

One of the people that had brought Murphy in stumbled into the drop ship and threw up blood.

My eyes widened.

“Bellamy!” I said in urgency. “Unlock me and I can help…I know what this is…”

“Like hell I will! Stop talking! You’re a prisoner!” He screeched as his face began to pale.

I tightened my jaw.

“Did you really think holding me wouldn’t begin to get retaliation? This is the beginning of war…biological warfare you fucking child!” I screamed at him. “If you were waiting for something to happen this is it. They will be coming in a few days and trust me…there won’t be a defense waiting for them when they get here!”

He ignored me as he ran out giving orders to get the sick into the drop ship. There would be quarantine.

Octavia began to help the sick.

“Cover your face…you don’t want to get infected…” I stated.

She nodded and did as I said as I instructed her how to take care of the sick.

Murphy began to throw up blood as well and Octavia moved him.

I shook my head in frustration. I wanted to help my people but the one person that was standing in my way was thicker than titanium encased concrete…

When night fell I was fed some nuts and meat by Octavia before I nodded to her.

“Octavia…I need you to sneak out again…”

\---

Morning came and there was still no sign of Octavia. I was shifting uncomfortably knowing exactly what would happen if Bellamy found out Octavia hadn’t been in the drop ship the whole time. There was coughing and sickness all around me as sweat dripped down my grime covered face and my heart was racing. Where was Octavia?

There were footsteps and I straightened up as Bellamy came in looking around. He paused on me and then walked over slowly. I looked behind him at Murphy sleeping and then he cut my line of sight off and I looked up at him.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

I was surprised.

I nodded. “As well as a person being held up by restraints can be…I suppose…” I said calmly.

He nodded his head as he looked around again.

“Where’s Octavia?” He looked back at me in question.

I didn’t hesitate to shrug and look nonchalant.

“I sent her out of the drop ship. Told her to go sleep in the open air away from the sick…that it was the best thing to do…” I trailed off calmly and he nodded again.

“Do you guys have enough water? Food?” He responded.

I nodded. “I think so…medicine would be nice though.”

For once we both smiled a little and I honestly couldn’t believe we were having a civil conversation…even if I was chained up.

I noticed the strap around his neck which I assumed was the key.

“I sorry it has to be this way Clarke.”

I didn’t say anything just as Octavia rushed in and then paused when she saw her brother. Bellamy looked at her and smiled. She looked uncertain and I gave a definitive shake of the head.

Suddenly her eyes widened.

“Clarke…”

I paused in confusion when suddenly my equilibrium went from up to upside down and I fell to the ground in shock. My shaking hand went to my face and I came back with fresh blood dripping from my eye.

“Oh no…” I whispered just as I felt sick and threw up blood all over the ground.

“Clarke!” Bellamy said in shock he went to pull me up but I put up my chained arm.

“Stay back!” I yelled.

I threw up my blood and wiped my mouth as more sweat fell down my face.

“Bellamy…you need to get everyone who’s healthy out of here…”

“This sickness isn’t meant to kill…”

We both looked up to Octavia who looked scared at seeing me coughing up blood.

“What?” Bellamy said in confusion.

“They don’t use this sickness to kill…”

Bellamy got angry.

“You went and saw that grounder again didn’t you!” He growled out and then looked at me with fury in his eyes.

“It was her idea…wasn’t it!” he spat.

I was breathing hard and looked from him to Octavia and then back again.

“Bellamy! At this point it doesn’t matter who’s idea it was…I got information about what’s going on…the grounders are coming and they are attacking at first light.” She replied.

Bellamy’s face paled before he ran out of the drop ship screaming orders.

I sat on my knee’s staring at my bloody hands and then I saw Octavia kneel down.

“Clarke…”

I shook my head.

“They all need to stay hydrated…” I whispered out.

I saw her hair shake in a nod and she got up and returned with a cup of water.

I took it and drank it all before giving it back and she helped me stand up. She brought over one of the drop seats that had come off and sat me down in it feeling my head.

“You’re burning up…” she said.

I shook my head.

“Go help everyone else…I have a feeling Bellamy will be back soon…the stress is going to cost him…”

Octavia nodded.

“Alright Clarke…get some rest.”

I nodded.

\---

“Bellamy!” Octavia yells in shock and worry. I open my eyes slowly.

His nose was bleeding and was pale.

Octavia helps him to lay down and puts his head on her lap.

It looks like he got sick as well…

A little more time passes as I’m in and out of sleep and then I heard Bellamy threaten someone.

I open my eyes again and there was Murphy being shoved away from Bellamy.

“If you’re still here when I get better…”

Murphy left insulted and annoyed and went to go help someone else.

He sees me sitting in the chair and nods to me.

“I take it you’re feeling better?” he asked.

I watched him as I frowned. I didn’t answer. He stared at me a little longer before looking around and then back at me.

“Where’s Octavia…”

“She was helping everyone all day…Murphy gave her a break…” I replied. Earlier during one of my awake moments I had seen him talking her into taking one.

“Don’t tell me you both trust Murphy…” he replied and I stared him down.

“No…” I paused. He noticed I was going to continue.

“I believe in second chances.”

Bellamy actually had the decency to look guilty.

“Look Clarke….I’m sorry for what I did…but that doesn’t make it right for you to hold all this information from us…you acting like the council did and does…”

“Bellamy…I’m not going to say my actions were right…but yours weren’t either…two wrongs don’t make a right. We both know that…and I said I BELIEVE in second chances…don’t screw you or your people over by continuing your war path…for once actually listen to me.” I replied.

He watched me carefully as he sat up and stretched.

“I still don’t trust you Clarke…” He said as he went towards the exit.

“Then you can’t let me go?” I asked.

He paused in the entrance and looked at me. He shook his head.

“I can’t. No.”

I nodded.

This seems to be a reoccurring theme.

He nodded as well before disappearing to outside. The fires from outside were drawing shadows across the entrance to the dropship.

Tomorrow was game day.

\---

“Clarke!?”

I looked up in shock as Jasper brings in a very sick Raven.

My heart seizes.

Octavia rushes over to check her and lays her down.

I was interrupted in my worrying when Bellamy walked in and came over to me.

“The sickness is getting worse…” I said.

He nodded.

“14 dead and counting…” he replied.

I shook my head.

“This has to stop…” I whispered.

He nodded but didn’t say anything as he stared at me.

“Clarke…I think we need to talk about Murphy…”

He sounded apprehensive and defensive and I looked at him as I raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you didn’t trust me…” I trailed off.

“I’ve come to realize that we do need you…but your our one ticket to staying alive and I plan to keep it that way.” He said firmly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

“You can’t keep my chained up forever Bellamy…”

“I can try.” He said.

I didn’t reply.

He wasn’t worth my time right now. I just had to wait for dawn.

\---

There was a commotion as I opened my eyes again. I must have fallen asleep.

I look up as the ground beneath my feet began to rumble and my mouth falls open as my eyes widen.

The door to the dropship was closed and I looked around.

Most of the people that had been sick were better or dead and the only one’s inside were Murphy and Jasper.

Jasper was tied up as Murphy looked crazed and he saw me wake up.

“Well hello there princess…welcome to the party…” he slyly said.

I was completely confused.

“What the fuck is going on Murphy…” I hissed out and gripped my chains as I stood up.

Suddenly I heard Octavia screaming out and yelling at the drop ship.

“MURPHY! IF YOU EVEN TOUCH JASPER YOUR DEAD!”

Murphy sighed as he frowned.

“It would have been all taken care of if mop head hadn’t caught me killing the asshole that tried to hang me…” he replied coldly as he looked bored.

He had a rifle against his hip and then Bellamy’s voice came over one of the walkie talkies Raven had made.

“Murphy…you don’t have to do this…” He said firmly.

Murphy laughed as he picked up the walkie.

“You know…this wouldn’t ever have happened if you assholes hadn’t tried to HANG ME!” he roared.

There was silence on the other end and then Bellamy came back across it.

“Your right Murphy…but why are you holding Jasper hostage…he isn’t one of the one’s that tried to kill you…and plus I didn’t even stop them…maybe you should take me instead. I’ll come quietly if you let Jasper go…”

Murphy paused in thought for a moment and then a cruel smile came over his face.

“This should be fun…” He said to no one in particular before replying to Bellamy.

“Only you! Anyone else comes through that door and I’ll shoot you all!” he replied.

I watched as the exchange was made and the door closed once again.

There was silence between the two boys before Murphy began directing Bellamy how to make his noose.

I gripped my restraints angrily as I grimaced and tensed.

I shifted my body weight restlessly.

I had to do something or Murphy would kill him.

I looked around.

There was nothing…

Then and idea popped into my head. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I opened them again to see Murphy throwing his make shift hanging device through the rafters.

“Hey Murphy.” I said.

He paused to look at me with the gun still pointed to Bellamy. I was maybe 5 feet from him. That’s how close I was to the ladder.

“If you give me the key around Bellamy’s neck so that I can get out of these restraints I’ll help you get out of here.” I proposed.

Murphy sneered.

“Like I would trust you…”He said.

He looked back at Bellamy. He put his hand out.

“On second thought…give me the key…I wanna make sure I have it so that monster can’t track me down when I get out of here…” He said with a tremor in his voice.

I smirked without him seeing.

Bellamy looked at me and I gave him a slight tick of the head. He watched me longer before taking the key from around his neck and handing it to Murphy without a word. What more could he lose by giving it up. He was dead anyway.

Murphy put it around his neck and then had Bellamy finish his noose and told him to stand on the table as he put it around his neck.

He glanced at me again and I saw his message. _I hope you know what you’re doing…_

He really has no idea what I’m capable of…

Murphy took sick pleasure in drawing out Bellamy’s death and when he finally did kick the table to topple it over I was ready I put my foot into one of the ladder pegs and hoisted myself up the restraints around my wrists and when Murphy turned around after stepping back from kicking the table his eyes widened just as I swung and wrapped my legs around his neck and crushed his windpipe.

Murphy dropped the rifle as he went to grab my thighs that were vice grips around his throat. I squeezed with all my might until he stopped struggling and went limp and then I dropped him like a sack of potatoes after grabbing the key around his neck. I jumped off and swung back and landed on my feet unlocking my arms and getting out of it just as I heard Bellamy begin to stop fighting and holding the strap around his neck. I looked around and saw my sword under a pile of metal scraps I yanked it out and unsheathed it I swung it as fast and as hard as I could and it made a metal twang as it hit the ladder cutting the noose straps cleanly.

Bellamy fell to the floor and he grasped the noose around his neck gasping for air as he pulled it off.

I put my sheath across my back just as a gun went off.

I dove behind a chair as Murphy got off the ground face flushed in rage.

Bellamy got up and hit the door lever and it began to open and Murphy looked desperate.

He shot around the floor where he was standing and pried open a grate.

There was yelling down below as he dropped below the floor and I sheathed my sword and ran to follow him. He wasn’t getting away this time.

There were more shots taken as I hit the metal below and I was grabbed by Jasper as bullets hit pipes and burst them as metal scraps and debris’ hit us.

My eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. This has been going long enough.

“Clarke!”

I looked over at Jasper. He looked frightened.

“Bellamy had me and Raven unhitch the loose panel in the back of the ship so we could get the door open…Murphy grabbed Raven…”

My face became red with rage as I heard who Murphy had as a hostage this time.

“Don’t worry…he won’t get away…”

I took Jaspers hand off my arm as I dove out of the panel hole they had made. I hit the dirt running and looked around. I saw the forest disturbed a few degrees to the left and I ran off in that direction.

My arms and legs were moving quickly as trees and forest whipped past me. I haven’t felt this alive in weeks and I was out for blood.

I skidded to a stop when I heard yelling.

I saw Murphy get bit by Raven as I quickly took out my sword and watched Raven make a run for it. My eyes widened as Murphy held up his rifle to shoot. I was quicker. I launched my sword as hard as I could straight at Murphy and before my sword made its presence known I was running again. I watched as the tip of it sunk into his leg throwing off his shot. He cried out in pain as did Raven who got shot in the arm as I got to the clearings edge.

Murphy saw me and turned his gun on me looking furious that I had gotten there before he could get away. I skidded to a stop maybe 10 feet from him and I saw how afraid he was that I was there. My face must tell him exactly what I was going to do to him when I got a hold of him but he realized he had the upper hand with the gun.

He pulled my sword from his leg and threw it to the ground as his face paled from the pain. His hands were shaky and he followed me every time I shifted.

“You should have just minded your own god damn business…” he growled out.

I paused my movements and then he grinned.

“It was nice knowing you…” He said just as he pulled the trigger.

There was an audible click from the gun and Murphy’s eyes widened as I smiled.

His surprised look became a horrified one as he dropped the gun and made a run for it limping the whole time.

My face became stone as I picked up my sword. He didn’t get that far before he stumbled and fell to the ground with a loud WAM. He began crawling yelling for help as tears began to fall down his face and I walked over slowly before I was right next to him. He looked up at me as he paused his movements and that’s when I stomped on his bleeding leg.

He screamed in agony as I dug my boot heel into it. I continued to stomp on him till he couldn’t scream anymore and that’s when I let up from his leg.

I stood silently over him as he turned to lay on his back staring up at me.

“No one is going to come save you this time John Murphy…” I said. There was silence as we stared at each other and then more tears began to form in his blood shot eyes.

His face was already mangled from the torture that my people put him through and deep inside I did have sympathy for this boy…but he had hurt enough people and almost seriously injured Raven. There was no going back from that.

“No…please…” He looked terrified as he stared up at me digging his nails into the dirt.

“You have killed multiple people…as well as attempted murder…the punishment for that in my way…is death…” I stated lowly.

The last thing I saw before I drove my blade through his heart was pure fear. Fear of death. And that was all he was…a scared boy in a world he didn’t belong in.

I pulled my blade from his chest as blood pumped out of him and I left him there so that nature could take its course. There were enough animals out there to take care of the job. With a heavy heart I walked over to Raven and she lay panting looking up at me.

My face stayed neutral as I looked her in the eye. I was waiting to see horror and fear but all I saw there was gratitude.

She put her good hand out and I took it.

“Thank you Clarke…” she whispered.

My shoulders relaxed and I nodded smiling. It never reached my eyes but she didn’t say a word about it as I lifted her up. She held her arm to her chest as we moved back to camp.

“There is no point in you staying Clarke…you should go back to your people…” she grunted out painfully.

I shook my head.

She looked at me confused.

“Why stay…Bellamy is just going to tie you up again Clarke…”

“He has to learn Raven….what it is to be a leader…” I said quietly. “It’s his decision alone that will set this whole thing back to normal.” I finished.

Raven stared at me quietly.

“How exactly did you escape your chains….could you do that the whole time?”

“Yes.” I replied matter of factly.

She looked incredulous.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” she screeched. “This whole time you could have just left and you didn’t!?”

I shrugged.

“There are friends in that camp that I want to keep safe…”

That’s the only reply she got as we got to the camps border.

I wiped Murphy’s blood off my sword and sheathed it as more people came into view. Everyone was talking adamantly about what happened and then Octavia and Finn spotted us.

“Raven! Clarke!” Octavia yelled as she raced over.

She tackle hugged me and the air was knocked from my lungs as I chuckled and squeezed her back. Raven winced at Octavia’s hug and then Finn came up and his eyes widened at the blood leaking from Ravens arm.

“What happened?” He asked concerned.

I looked at Raven and she stared a moment at me before turning to Finn.

“Clarke saved my life…it was Murphy…”

Finn’s face became angry as he looked around for the traitor.

“Where is he!? I want to beat his ass myself!”

Raven shook her head.

“Clarke took care of it…” she all but said as quietly as possible.

It didn’t seem to register what she was saying until it did and Octavia and Finn looked at me shocked but then all the same they understood.

No one said anything else about it and then something registered in my head.

“How’s Bellamy?” I asked.

Octavia glared and her jaw set.

“That idiots just fine…he’s in the drop ship…it looks like we are leaving after all…about time he realized…” she replied.

I was shocked.

“Really…” I all but said as I moved closer to the ship.

I felt someone grab me and I turned.

It was Octavia.

“Why did you stay Clarke?” she said.

I shook my head.

“You know why O…” I replied.

She shook her head.

“Clarke…this is stupid…just go back home…we can figure something out.”

I raised an eyebrow skeptically at her.

We stared each other down before there was a ruckus outside the drop ship.

I turned and Bellamy was coming up fast.

“We have to leave now! Let’s go!” he yelled out and then he saw me.

He walked up and for a moment I thought he was going to thank me but then he wrapped homemade cuffs around my wrists before ting it tight.

My eyes widened.

“What…” I said shocked.

His eyes hardened as he didn’t say anything.

Suddenly Finn was there pushing him.

“She saved your life! She saved Ravens!” Finn yelled.

He reeled back around and pushed him to the ground. Finn stumbled but caught himself and glared.

“She’s our bargaining chip if we can’t make it.” He hissed out.

I shook my head.

He was wrong if he thinks they are going to let anyone live if they see me chained and shackled.

I didn’t argue as I was lead out of camp.

This was going to end badly I surmised.

\---

“GROUNDERSSSSSSSS” Jasper screamed.

It was exactly how I envisioned it. Exactly how our battle plans worked and they all ran back like trapped rats to their little hole we would smoke out.

“Chain her up in the drop ship!” Bellamy screamed till his face was purple. He was beyond furious…maybe even a little frightened at the fact they hadn’t made it in time before the scouts approached.

Two boys grabbed me and hauled me back to the nest from which I rested. A beast trapped in containment. Well more like wanted to be there.

“We are fighting them to the death.” I heard Bellamy naively say and I sighed.

This was just getting dumber and dumber. Even with the fire power they had…there was no way they would be able to win.

I was just about to the entrance of the drop ship when I heard Octavia speak up.

“Bellamy! Let Clarke go to them. Why are you holding her like some hostage? She is our only hope in forming any type of peace with those who were here before us.”

“Yeah Bellamy…why are you trying to repeat history like with Christopher Columbus!” Monty yelled out.

“Who’s Christopher Columbus…” Jasper asked confused.

Bellamy silenced the squabbling.

“If they overwhelm us…that’s the only time we will free Clarke.”

“That’ll be too late!” Raven yells. I saw the white cloth holding her arm to her shoulder. She was as furious as most of the people yelling for me to go and find peace for them.

“What you’re doing is a MISTAKE Bellamy…” Finn finished.

Before I could hear anymore I was walked into the drop ship.

I was chained up and then left inside with very few people to keep me company.

Everyone was preparing for what was to come and I couldn’t save them. I couldn’t save any of them.

I sat down heavily putting my head in my hands as Raven came in holding a radio out to me.

“Just so you know what’s going on…” She replied.

I looked at the radio and felt a tear go down my face.

“Thanks…” I said quietly.

She nodded.

She sat down with me and we listened as it began.

\---

“Bellamy….they aren’t coming towards us…what’s going on?”

“Hold your fire! Wait until they come to us…they are trying to waste our ammo!”

I sat there as still as possible holding the radio for dear life as Raven held my other hand.

Tears haven’t stopped falling since the war started.

“This is my entire fault…” I said to no one in particular.

Raven squeezed my hand harder.

There was a loud explosion in the distance and I looked at Raven in shock.

Raven runs out.

“Clarke! It’s the Ark! It’s falling out of the sky!”

I was shocked as I tried to see out of the drop ship door.

“What’s happening?”

“Everyone! Get into the drop ship now!” Bellamy yells.

“Clarke! They’re taking down the gates!” Raven yelled.

“Cut me loose now! Cut me loose! I have to get out there!” I yelled as I struggled against my chains.

Finn came running and looked at Raven and then back at Bellamy and he looked apologetic.

“Raven!” Bellamy yells. “Close the doors!”

“No!” I scream out.

“Finn stop!”

Finn ran out to go help Bellamy as more grounders came bursting through the gate.

I only got a glimpse of a few as the door rose.

People crowded me and I couldn’t see.

“SOME OF YOU GET TO THE SECOND LEVEL NOW!” I roared.

They began scaling the ladder as a war cry sounded. Someone came rolling down the drop ship door and then stood up with weapons drawn.

My eyes widened.

“Anya?” I said incredulous.

She looked at me as her eyes widened as a look of relief came over her.

“Skai Prisa…” she said.

I almost couldn’t hear her over the screaming of shock and yelling outside.

The door was fully closed.

What was happening out there?

There was banging and cries of fear outside and then choking and coughing before it grew silent.

“What was that…” Jasper said.

Anya came up as everyone moved out of her way to untie me and she covered me snarling at everyone.

“I don’t know…” I said, answering Jasper.

“ _Clarke…are you okay_?” Anya asked in Trigedaslang.

I gave a weak nod.

“I’m okay…”

Anya supported me as much as she could.

I realized then how much pain I was in from all the things that happened and I finally collapsed in relief.

There was uncertainty as everyone looked at the grounder holding me and then I raised my head in determination.

“Someone open the door. We have to see what’s going on.” I command.

I had a bad feeling about this and I let it show across my face.

I looked at Raven and she looked scared for Finn.

“Raven…get down below now…If something happens…hide…”

She nodded and jumped down without a second thought.

“ _Heda would be proud Clarke…they are listening_.”

I shook my head.

“ _This is nothing to be proud of…_ ” I replied quietly.

She shook her head and nudged my chin as a cheer up gesture.

She looked at my back and her jaw set and then at my chaffed wrists.

“ _Who did this to you Clarke?_ ”

My frown deepened as I sighed.

_“Someone who wanted to be leader as well..i was trying to give him a chance to redeem himself…”_

Anya looked confused at my redeeming statement.

_“Why?”_

_“Because…I’m a sky person too Anya…That’s what we are supposed to do.”_

_“It did not work?”_

_“Not well no…”_

I looked up at her and she looked very concerned for me.

“ _Thank you for coming for me…”_ I whispered.

“ _Of course Sky Princess. We need to get you back to Lexa though…it is not safe here…”_

_“I know…Help me up…we need to see what’s happening.”_

Anya helped me up and we walked slowly to the entrance and fanned out.

Everyone was gone.

“What is going on…” I whispered.

Suddenly there was a bang sound and pink smoke began to fill the area.

I covered my mouth and nose and coughed as my legs gave out.

“What…What’s happening….”

The last thing I saw were people…people in suits and masks before I passed out for good.

Why is it so hard to get back to the one person I can’t bear to be apart from?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

“ _INDRA_!” I yell out as I stomp out of my tent for the 100 th time that day.

Indra was there instantly as she looked at me with slight worry in her usual angry mask.

“ _Why haven’t I heard word back yet? What is going on? It’s been days!”_ I questioned angrily.

I walked rapidly, stomping my feet all the way to the front gate when I heard a commotion outside.

“ _I am Octavia of the sky people! I wish to speak with your Commander!”_

I paused and raised my eyebrow as I looked at Indra who looked shocked and then Lincoln came running when he heard Octavia’s name.

“ _Friend of yours_?” I asked him.

He nodded wide-eyed.

I calmed considerably. “ _Was she there with Clarke at the sky people’s encampment_?” I questioned him.

“ _She was one of her friends_.” He said quietly.

I looked at him for a moment, staring him down and he looked nervous hoping I wouldn’t turn her away.

“ _Then let her enter…bring her to my tent…I would like a word with her._ ”

“ _Yes Commander_.” He replied earnestly as he gave the order.

I looked one last time at Lincoln and Indra before walking back to my tent.

 _What are a few more minutes of hell_ …I thought to myself.

I nodded as I passed some of my people and they bowed back.

I will find you Clarke. There is no force strong enough to keep you away from me.

\---

**Clarke’s POV Inside the Mountain**

I wake to a weird beeping sound and before I can completely comprehend the noise my eyes shoot open and I sit up. My heart beats rapidly as I look around and it wasn’t the drop ship or camp. It was a white room that was barren except of a painting on the right wall from my bed. I looked over and saw a line going into my arm. I instantly ripped it out and saw what was beeping earlier. I pulled off all the lines connected to my body before getting up and walking slowly to the door. I looked up at a black glass circle that was attached to the ceiling just above the door before noticing the window in my door.

I looked out at a room across from mine. It seemed to have been the same lay out and just then someone passed through the window in the other room. I slammed my hand on the window as my eyes widened in shock.

“MONTY?!” I yelled as I banged on the window more.

He saw me too and I saw him mouth my name. _Clarke?!_ He was banging on the window as well and then placed his palm on the window looking scared. I yelled for him and then as my breathing picked up in urgency to help my friend I saw it. The sign. _Mount Weather Decontamination Ward._

My eyes widened more.

“No way…”

I backed up from the window looking around feeling the panic begin to settle into my chest.

First thought that crossed my mind was green eyes. Lexa. I had to get back to Lexa. I looked down and saw the white shirt and pants I was wearing. Where were my clothes? I noticed the empty wrist. My eyes widened. What the fuck? Where was my dad’s watch!? I looked up at the black sphere above the door before leaning against the wall putting a hand over my heart. This couldn’t be happening.

 Where was everyone that had been with me at the drop ship? Anya and the warriors…my friends from the ark…what happened! I slammed my fist into the wall and growled and then looked at the only sort of weapon in there; a tall pole that was sitting there by the bed. I grabbed it and broke it in half over my leg and then walked steadily towards the door brandishing the make shift weapon. I looked outside the window and my blood ran cold.

The door was open in the room across from me and there was someone in a blue suit.

“ _Mountain Men…_ ” I said under my breath. I had seen a picture of them in Lincoln’s journal but I never thought I would see them for real. What the hell was happening…what was this place? Why didn’t Lexa tell me about this? It all didn’t add up but then my veins filled with pure rage. I banged on the window again to try and get the mountain man’s attention.

“HEY! HEY!” I banged on the window harder. “WHERE’S MONTY?!”

The person couldn’t hear me.

“What the hell did you do to him!” I screamed out as I quickly backed up with the pole in my hand and looked up at the sphere. I took a swing at it and it smashed into a million pieces but I still continued to hit it in my fit of pure rage.

I stopped breathing heavily as I continued to stare out of the window sending dagger eyes at the person in blue. I backed up and jammed the bigger end into the window busting it. I slid my arm out of the broken window to reach the lock and clicked it open. In my haste I pulled back my arm too quickly and I feel searing pain. I yell out and look down and see the long cut dripping blood. I put my hand over some of it and then looked out of the window to see if the mountain man heard. It looked like he didn’t.

I quickly opened the door and walked silently towards him still holding my arm. I could barely feel it thanks to the adrenaline and I look down at the glass strewn across the floor. I pick up a shard as my eyes turned into blue steel. I walk slowly to the turned mountain man when I got close enough I ripped off the mask and went to go stab the person but then I saw black hair comes out and then a shocked girl looked into my eyes she saw the glass shard in my hand and her shock turned to fear. I was only frozen for a second before I grabbed her and held the piece of glass to her neck. She yelped in fright.

“Where’s my friend?” I growled out.

She was shaking in my arms as she put her hand on the arm holding the shard.

“He’s fine you don’t understand…” she tightened her hold on my arm and I nodded.

“Take me to him.”

I push her away from me towards the door.

She freezes when she looks at me again and then looks at my arm.

“Clarke…you’re bleeding.”

My face broke out into a snarl as I bared my teeth.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!” I yelled out in anger.

She looked taken aback as she moved her body away from my anger.

“It was on your chart.” She replied.

“How do they know my name then!?” I yelled. I was becoming panicked at the thought that this mountain could know more about me than anyone beside my family.

I felt fear begin to bubble in my throat as I looked around but kept my eye on her always.

“I don’t know.” She replied.

I didn’t let her say anymore as I grabbed her and we moved quickly where she directed us to go with me having the shard against her neck the whole way. I wasn’t going listen to any more of what she was saying after finding out they knew more than I first thought. When we got to a door she went to put her hand in her suit and I slammed her against the wall fearing the worst.

“I just needed my key card…just my key card…” She shows me it and I nod as I still had ahold of her. She puts it against the panel near the door and it opens and I’m unsure what to do before I just push her in and turn her around and hold the glass against her neck.

She didn’t say anything as she continued to shake and pressed something on the wall. Suddenly the floor began to move. I tightened my hold on her as the door closed.

I was feeling very uncomfortable about this room moving on its own but had heard about it from my mom. I think this was called an elevator.

I didn’t dwell too much as I began grilling the girl I was holding prisoner.

“Who are your people…” The girl just continued to shake in her boots.

“How many are there…” She still didn’t say anything and I pushed the glass harder against her neck. She whimpered.

“How many of my people did you take!” I screamed in her ear and she let out a scared groan. I was getting furious at this point as my whole body was humming.

“Say something!” I yelled in her ear and then a voice spoke.

“Welcome to Level 5.”

I looked up and shifted the girl in front of me ready for anything.

We leave the elevator when the doors open and walk quickly to wherever she was taking me and then I froze.

There was music playing as my arms dropped to my side. It was tables with food. There were people dressed in clothes I only ever saw in movies when I was a kid. The glass shard clattered to the ground and that’s when I was noticed by an elderly woman.

“CONTAINMENT BREACH!” she screams.

That’s when everyone else begins to notice and there is screaming all around as the girl I had held captive ran for it and all I could do was stand there looking stunned.

What the fuck was going on…

\---

**Lexa’s POV Ton DC**

“Heda?” I heard Lincoln walk in as he called my title. I sat in my throne twirling my knife as I watched my reflection come and go with every twist of my fingers.

“I have brought Octavia as you have requested.” He finished. My blade stopped. I stared at the green eyes looking back at me from the blades edge; they were surrounded by kohl like they normally were. I stared into my own eyes a bit longer before I finally looked up and stared down the one called Octavia.

She was nothing to really look at. Dirt smudged across her face, leaves and debris in what used to be well combed hair. Cuts and bruises along her jaw and cheek. But her eyes told a different story. She stood tall with her head held high and she was meeting my eyes with fire I had only ever seen in one other person.

Clarke.

Blue eyes flashed across my mind. I watched as she breathed in and then her stance changed.

“Please…I need your help…” she pleaded with so much drive I actually leaned forward.

Lincoln was listening as well as he too looked at Octavia.

“Clarke…my brother…the warriors…they were all taken…” I saw her hands tremble before she made them into fists.

I sat back at Clarke’s name and then stood up and walked down the steps of my throne.

“Who took them Octavia of the sky people…” I whispered out as I moved closer to her. “Who took her…”

She questioned me with her eyes before understanding whom I was referring to.

“Who took Clarke…” I murmured just to make sure she knew.

Octavia’s eyes searched mine before she took a breath and then she said the one word I had hoped wouldn’t come.

“They came…people…in suits…I think they…they could have been from the mountain.”

The blood drained from my face and then I quickly looked at Lincoln, his face was just as pale.

“No…” I said.

 _“I need to go find Indra. The mountain men have taken more of our people and this time they have taken the sky princess.”_ He said.

I nodded looking paler by the second as Octavia looked between us confused.

Before he could do what I consented to, there was yelling from outside. I looked up just as Indra came in looking angry.

“It seems there are more sky people at the gate Heda…”

I looked at Octavia in question and she looked just as surprised.

I calmed considerably as my commander mask came into place.

“Octavia of the sky people…we should go meet your friends…it seems we have a lot of planning to do if we are to get your people as well as my people out of that mountain…”

I looked back at the throne sitting in my tent one last time before heading out to go see who was at my gate this time.

For the love of god it better be Clarke… if we are going to go to this much trouble having sky people just leisurely walk up to our gate…it better be her…

\---

**Clarke POV Level 5**

I got tackled to the ground by men in suits like the one I saw that girl wearing and was dragged off with a shocked look on my face still. I try and snap out of it and look around to try and remember the lay out but it was all just winding hallways as far as the eye could see. I was brought into a room with a lot of beds and strapped down before being left there.

I looked around and then a lady walked in and came up to look at my arm.

“How’s your arm Clarke?”

I stared daggers into her as I growled at her.

“Not a very talkative one is she?” she said with a smirk on her face.

I hope someone kills you…

At that thought a smile crossed my face. She looked taken aback.

“Picked that up from the savages no doubt.” I heard a male voice say.

I turned and bared my teeth as I glared at him as well before turning it into a hard frown.

“Restraints aren’t necessary.” The man said. He had white hair and a smile that any normal person would take as a sign of safety. I didn’t trust him as far as I could throw him,

His guard nodded.

“Yes Mr. President.” The guard came up and took off my restraints as the lady finished up stitching my arm and bandaging it.

“Donte Wallace.” The white haired man said.

I didn’t say anything and then a thought came to me.

“Where are my friends.” I asked.

He analyzed me like some lab rat before nodding.

“Ah yes…they’ve appointed you as their leader…we have a lot in common kiddo.” He replied.

“You didn’t answer my question…and where is my watch…”

He looked at me sadly before shaking his head.

“We can’t risk having contaminated items.” He said.

I continued to stare and then followed up with another question.

“How many of us did you capture?”

“82…but Clarke, you aren’t prisoners. You’re our guests.”

I noticed how he didn’t mention the warriors or Anya in that number and there were a few missing. This didn’t seem right.

“Then you won’t mind if we leave?”

“I don’t see why you would, but yes you can.” He said confidently.

“There are more of us out there. The Ark crashed last night. We have a duty to them to find them.” I said.

“We saw it but there are multiple crash sites in a thousand mile radius. There just is no way of going to get them all.

“I wanna see my people.”

This guy was bad news. I could tell he was lying through his teeth.

Wallace motions to his guards.

“Change…and meet me in the hall.”

A trunk of some sort was wheeled into the room.

It was full of clothes.

I looked through it and then saw a shoe with something long sticking off of it. I broke it off and felt it around in my hand before hiding it. I could use that as a weapon.

\---

I walked out into the hall when I was done changing and Donte was standing outside along with his guards.

We walked through the hall as he tried to have a chat with me. I rather got bored of it quickly as he spoke of the outside and painting.

We arrived to what I now knew was an elevator and the door slid open. I walked in. the door began to close but then suddenly Donte stuck his hand into the door to stop it from closing.

“Clarke. Give me the heel.”

I look at him sizing him up but then realize I want to hurry up and get to my friends so I take what he called a heel out of my pocket and handed it to him.

“You’re not with those people anymore Clarke. You don’t need to fight.”

I grind my teeth at his words. They’re my family…the girl I love is there waiting for me and all he can see are people that kill. I really wanted to make him eat his naïve words.

But before I could he spoke again.

“You’ve made it Clarke. Welcome to Mount Weather.”

He moves his arm and the door closes as he says that and all I can feel is the rage boiling deep within me. This place was a sickness none of us wanted to be a part of.

The doors open and I spot some people in the far back. There is a woman talking and suddenly Monty sees me. I smile big as he comes running over and hugs me. I hold him close and then Jasper comes over.

“Clarke!” he says in greeting.

I looked behind them at everyone and then turned to them concerned.

“Finn? Bellamy?”

“Clarke…they didn’t make it…” Jasper said.

I shook my head.

“We don’t know that…What about Raven? Octavia?”

They shook their head. I sighed.

“Hello Clarke.” I look over and there is a woman standing there looking way too happy for her own good.

I didn’t reply as she handed me a binder. I looked in it and see what looks like the map for the mountain. I noticed there wasn’t any exit points. I looked up as everyone turned back to the woman explaining to them the facilities of the mountain.

I had to find a way out of here and quick. I felt my heart ache painfully. I needed to find out about Anya…

\---

**Lexa’s POV Ton DC**

My head was beginning to ache as the girl named Raven bickered with the boy named Finn. It was painfully obvious Raven was getting sick of Finn’s babying. I sighed. This was getting nowhere.

“Enough.” I said.

All the squabbling stopped.

“So what you’re telling me is that my 300 warriors…along with your comrades were all captured by the people in suits?”

Octavia was the one to snap out of the deer and head lights look and nodded her head yes.

“That’s right…we were all separated after the gas exploded and knocked everyone out. We were all lucky to not be captured.” Octavia explained.

“Yeah…Clarke had the forethought to tell me to hide under the floor of the drop ship.” Raven spoke up. I watched as she squeezed her hands together looking worried for my second in command.

“Clarke is very resourceful.” Is all I said as they watched me.

“So you grew up with Clarke?”

I turned my head to see who spoke and it was the boy Finn.

I stared him down and he shrank away from it.

I sighed. I had to be at least a little accommodating and they were in my tent at this moment so I nodded.

They all seemed to look at me in a different light.

I wondered why.

“So how are we going to rescue them…” Octavia asked.

I shook my head.

“I must wait till the war council arrives to proceed…go ahead and get some rest and food in your bellies…we will talk more in the morning…we have been talking all day. Leave me.”

Lincoln bowed and motioned for everyone to leave. They seemed to be reluctant but did as they were told. When they were gone I rubbed my eyes.

I honestly had no idea how we were going to get Clarke and the rest of my people back. The mountain has eluded us for almost a century and we have yet to crack it and no one has ever escaped its clutches…but if there was one person that could…

“It’d be her…it’d be Clarke…come find me Sky girl…” I whispered.

\---

**Clarke’s POV Level 5**

I walk into the dining room and see Monty and Jasper sitting at a table and go to sit down in front of them. If anyone was my ally in this place it would be these two.

“Oh hey Clarke.” Jasper says in greeting as he smiles. “Want some pie?”

I continue to stare at them with a serious look ignoring Jaspers question about the pie.

“Sit down. Act like you’re happy to see me.” I said in a stern voice.

They looked at me confused.

“We are happy to see you though…” Monty says.

I look at him for a second before setting the map on the table facing them.

“There aren’t any exits…I need you both to tell me about every hall…every room and every way out you’ve seen.” I say.

“Way out?” Jasper says shocked. “Clarke…this is the first time no one is hunting us….or we don’t have enough to eat. Why would we want to leave?” He finished incredulously.

I looked at him like he was crazy and weird for saying that.

“Because there are still people out there that need our help Jasper.” I said giving him a look.

“They are looking for survivors Clarke…they are way better equipped.” Monty piped in.

“This place is too good to be true guys…” I said starting to feel frustrated that they didn’t see what I see.

They both looked at me like grass was growing out of my ears.

“You’re bumming me out…I’m going to go get more cake…”

Jasper gets up and leaves and I follow him with my eyes. I notice he is talking to the girl I held at glass point the other day.

I looked at Monty who shook his head and went back to eating his cake. I sighed.

I decided to get up and go talk to her.

When I arrived both Jasper and the girl looked up smiling and then frowned when they realized who it was coming up to talk to them.

“Oh…hey Clarke…have you met Miya?” Jasper asked.

I looked at her and her frown deepened.

“Yeah…we’ve met before…I just wanted to say I’m sorry for the other day…I was just worried about my people I hope you know that…”

She nods and realizes I’m not welcomed. I leave not before swiping her key card I saw her use to get access to most of the mountain. I walk out of the dining room in search of an exit. I was getting out of here if it was the last thing I did.

\---

I’m walking down a hall way when suddenly a sound comes over the speakers. I pick up my pace into a full running sprint.

“Not a prisoner huh…”

“Hey stop!” I heard behind me.

I didn’t look back as I continued sprinting down the hall way. I swipe the key card on the door and it opens. I pull the power cords and begin running up the stairs. Holy shit there was a lot of stairs. I come to a stop at the top and go through another door before coming to a huge round door. I see the lever on the side and try to yank on it but nothing is happening. I’m breathing hard as I look behind me and then go to the wheel in the middle of the door. I begin turning it as hard as fast as I can.

It comes to a stop and I quickly move back to the lever and put my hands on the handle.

“NO!”

 I freeze and look back and Jasper is standing there looking shocked and scared. “If you pull that everyone in this mountain will die Clarke!”

“I have to get out of here Jasper…you know why I can’t stay…” I replied looking just as stricken and scared.

Suddenly Miya is in one of those suits and is holding a gun at my chest.

“Don’t make me shoot you Clarke.” She looked angry and beyond pissed.

“Wait…wait!” Jasper said as he gets in front of me to guard me from being shot. He turns to me.

“Why would you do this Clarke?”

I looked between Jasper and Miya and then back at Jasper.

I was becoming upset as my face began to redden and my heartbeat quickened.

“I don’t believe them…” I replied.

“Why would they lie…”

I paused at that as I looked at him unsure for once.

“We are safe! Because of you Clarke…”

I looked at him as tears began to pool in my eyes.

“Not all of us Jasper…” My grip tightened on the lever Jasper and Miya’s eyes were on my hand.

“Clarke. You took torture for us…you protected us from the people YOU grew up with…you’ve helped…not killed…don’t throw that away by pulling that lever.” He said as a last ditch effort.

I stared at him as more guards came into view.

I dropped my arm as I lowered my head and the guards surrounded me putting my hands behind my back.

I would find another way out of here without killing anyone then. I thought.

I was escorted to the president’s office and there I saw Wallace painting.

“I used to paint the ground too.” I said as I was uncuffed and the guards left.

“It’s not from a book Clarke…it’s a memory. You’d be surprise when my father found that people were living on the surface and he thought we could live on the ground again. He opened the blast doors and within a week hundreds were dead. Including my mother and sister…”

I stared at him in shock at the news.

“You need time to grieve Clarke…that’s why we won’t have a punishment for you…”

“And if I try and leave?”

“Don’t test me Clarke.”

I didn’t reply as I just turned around and left.

He couldn’t stop me if he tried…because next time…there won’t be a force that could stop me when it comes to going back to Lexa.

\---

I sat in the bunker looking at the map again and making small changes to it when suddenly an alarm goes off. I look up and I say Miya.

“What’s going on?” I jump off the top bunk and land in front of her as she tries to walk quickly away.

She looked alarmed.

“When that alarm goes off it means that a search party came back and that someone is wounded.”

I freeze as I look at her in shock before taking her keycard and rushing off.

“Wait! Clarke!” I heard Miya say.

I didn’t listen as I swiped the key card and the door opens. My breath catches in my throat when I saw what was in the bag. It was a body covered in burns. I notice the wound and I put my hand on it. A bullet wound?

“What is she doing in here? Get her out of here!” a female doctor said.

I watched as another guy who was still alive and covered in burns was escorted in. My eyes widened as I was dragged out by Miya she snatched her key card out of my hand looking angry. She was in a suit too. “That’s twice you’ve swiped this from me Clarke…a third time and you’re done.” She hissed out as she pushed me out of the room and the door was closed.

I turned back around and ran to go find Wallace. I needed to see that wound again.

I head straight for the dining room in search of Donte.

When I arrived I immediately spot him and make my way to him.

“We need to talk.” I said.

He looks at me as he holds his breakfast plate looking at me curiously.

“Of course…would you like breakfast?”

“Who shot that Soldier?”

Donte’s demeanor changed as he looked at me and then motioned for me to follow him.

He brings me to a deserted corner.

“He was shot by what you call grounders.” He replied.

I grinded my teeth at that word he used.

“I know “grounders”…they don’t use guns.” I growled out.

“I never said they were shot by guns…they were shot by an arrow.”

I gave him an incredulous look.

“That’s not true! I saw the wound!” I said angrily. How could he take me for a fool?

He looked at me sadly with a look full of pity.

“Sometimes Clarke…we feel so strongly about our people that we see what we want to see…and see what’s not there…”

I felt my whole body boa up towards him as I narrowed my eyes.

“I’d like to see the body.”

“Of course, come with me.” He says as he sets his plate down.

I turn and follow him.

“There’s no way they can make me believe that was an arrow wound.

\---

“Sorry for the wait we had to de-contaminate him.” The female doctor said.

I looked at the body and noticed how he didn’t have any of the burns I had seen before.

“How’s the soldier that’s alive?” I asked as I stared at the strange device on the body.

“He’s doing okay.” She said.

“I’d like to talk to him.” I replied as I crossed my arms.

“Only patients are allowed in medical.” She said as she scoffed.

I looked at Donte and he smiled.

“We can arrange it.”

I nodded.

They showed me the arrow that had gone through the body and the exit wound. I didn’t say anything and when it was all done I left the room and I went to go find my friends. There was a lot to discuss. That arrow wasn’t Trikru.

When I walked into the bunker Jasper and Monty were waiting for me.

I sat down and they looked eager to know what happened.

“What’d President Wallace say?” Jasper asked.

“He showed me the soldier’s body that died. They made it look like an arrow wound.” I replied.

“Because it was an arrow wound?” Jasper asked.

I shook my head. “That’s what they want us to think…but it’s not…I saw the arrow and it wasn’t anything I’ve seen before…”

Jasper looked skeptical as I watched him glare.

“What?” I asked as I crossed my arms. “We don’t know for sure. I haven’t seen many bullet wounds…” I trailed off.

“Clarke…you sound like a crazy person…why do you want to screw this up for us!?” he hissed out.

I was taken a back as I stood up and stared him down.

“I know this all seems normal to all of you because you’ve lived this type of way before…” I motioned to around us. “But I can barely remember when I did…this isn’t home!” I raised my voice at that and Jasper looked even more put out.

“Then why are you helping us Clarke?” he asked.

I was taken aback as my eyes widened and I looked shocked.

“Do you feel obligated because your dad and mom wanted you to?”

I didn’t say anything as I stared at him silently.

“Why are you helping people that tried to kill your family!?” he yelled.

It was silent in the room as I stared at him. No one moved as they stopped to see what was happening.

“This is safe Clarke. Food, a bed, real life!...” he paused for affect as he put out his arms in question. “And by the way…my personal favorite? NOT getting speared by GROUNDERS.” He finished.

I grew angry at that and stepped into his personal space. That one hurt. He moved back a little as I moved forward. There was a feeling growing deep in my heart and I grabbed him by the shirt so he couldn’t move away from me. I picked him up by it and he yelped. No one stopped me.

“I miss my real family Jasper…there is something going on and I plan to find out what and get out of here…if you aren’t with me then fine.” I spit out as I threw him to the ground and started walking away towards the exit.

“How long will they let us stay here if you keep this up Clarke!” he screamed out.

I stopped. “Then you know what? You all can stay for all I care…” I continued my way to the doors.

“The biggest threat to us is you Clarke!” my shoulders tensed. “You!”

I didn’t stop that time.

\---

I walk to the dining room and sit down in a chair sighing dejectedly as I pull the map out of my pocket to stare at it. I crumble it up and throw it hard letting out a frustrated growl and then notice a guard walking up. It’s the one I saw covered in burn marks that was alive…wait…why isn’t he covered anymore.

“Hey man where are you going?” Another guard asked him.

“Ah…doc said I needed one more treatment for the radioactivity and then I’ll be good. I’m heading to the infirmary.”

The guy walked passed me and I stood up to follow.

I see him swipe his key card and the elevator opens. I look around before dashing back to the bunker. I knew a way to get into the infirmary.

When I arrived no one was in there and I quickly went up to a bunker and saw a sharp edge. I ripped off my bandage on my arm to stare at the stitches.

“Only patients are allowed in medical…” I said under my breath and then I moved my arm so it was against the point and then pulled. I bit the inside of my cheek as I ripped open my wound and it was bleeding again. I breathed hard as my arm shook. “Perfect…”

I couldn’t think about people that wanted to stay here…I had to get out. My family is waiting…

I’m lying in bed as the doctor puts another bandage over my arm.

“Try and get some rest.”

I nod as she looks at her other patients and then leaves. When the door closes I get up quickly and jump at how cold the floor is with my bare feet. Well the room was cool in general when all I was wearing was a medical smock.

I quickly made my way over to the soldier I had seen in the dining room.

“Hey…wake up…” I say as I shake him. I looked at the tubes coming out of the metal piece attached to his chest. He wasn’t waking up any time soon it looked like.

“What are they doing to you…” I wondered out loud as I followed the tubes to a metal pole attached to the wall. I go and follow it to a door and try and pull. No such luck. I then noticed a metal grate above me and take a step back to look at it. I look behind me to see if anyone else is around before I take a few steps back and does a running jump and grabs the edge of the ledge and pull myself up until I’m right next to the grate and then I rip it off and set it to the side to see a tunnel leading to the other side where another grate was.

I looked one last time at the soldier lying in his bed before crawling through the tunnel until I arrived at the other end and then I pushed on the grate that didn’t want to budge. I turned around and kicked it with my heel and it jostled it out of place. I quickly removed it and jumped down.

When I stand up I gasp in horror as my heart goes in my throat.

There were cages surrounding me and I noticed two bodies being held upside down with the tubes I had seen attached to them. “No…” I said as I realized who they were. They were Trikru! I stumble back holding my heart as I quickly look back and forth. “How is this possible?!”

I hear groaning and more noises and I rush over the cages. They all see me and put their arms out.

 _Skai Prisa_ they say. I have tears in my eyes. I grab some of their hands as more of them put their hands on my arms.

“ _They have captured you all…I promise…I will set you all free.”_

 _“Thank you Prisa…”_ I hear one say.

I felt pure fury bubble up and I walk quickly down in between the cages and then notice one in particular.

I lean down.

“Anya!” I say as she looked up tiredly.

“Clarke…” she croaks.

I feel myself become frantic. I have to help her get out of here. We both need to.

“I’m going to get you out of here!” I whispered hurriedly as I run off to go find something to break the lock.

I notice the metal tube and grab it and rip it out of the wall. There is a zapping and electrical noise as I do so but I don’t care. I run back to Anya and jam the tube in between the lock and door and pull. I break the lock and open the door quickly to help Anya when suddenly I hear the ding of the door. Indicating someone was coming through with their key card.

I pause and push Anya back.

“Get back in.” I hiss. I bend down to get into the cage as well. I close the door.

I watch as the female doctor walks in and goes to a cooler.

The Trikru were restless knowing that their Skai Prisa was here. I hope they would get quiet or else she’d notice. As if she heard my thoughts the doctor turned after grabbing what looked to be bags of dark red substance. She looks at the cages and then back at the cooler before she drops the bags and comes over to investigate. Anya tries to get towards the door of the cage and I gently push her shaking my head. “No…”

I turn back to watch as she walks and looks at the cages and then I notice the lock outside of our cage. I closed my eyes and prayed. Please don’t look down…

As she got closer the other Trikru noticed as well and began grabbing at the doctor to try and deter her from looking down. It worked. The doctor gets freaked out and backs off before turning around swiftly and walking to the door and it opens as she swipes her card and then she’s gone.

I sigh in relief. Thank god…

I don’t waste another second as I get out of the cage and help Anya out. I pull her arm over my shoulder to the opposite side of the room and I see a door. The door opens for us and we walk in and then swe stand there as the door closes.

An alarm goes off.

“What’s that…” Anya asks.

I don’t know…” I reply when suddenly the floor beneath us caves in and we fall down and hit a slide and move quickly down, tumbling over each other as we go. We hit hard and stop and I look around and notice the smell.

“Oh god…” I say as I scramble up and see the dead Trikru bodies. I begin to shake. “Oh my god…” I say.

Anya freaks out as well and suddenly I’m up and about to get out of there when I notice Anya still freaking out.

“Anya!” I snap her out of it. “Take my hand.” I say.

We both scramble out of the cart shaken up and I look around the tunnel trying to find a way out when I notice some of the Ark clothing. I rush over and start pulling on clothes.

“Anya. Get dressed; we can’t cover any ground looking like this.” I said hurriedly. I had to keep the dead Trikru at the back of my mind or I wouldn’t be able to function like what Anya was doing.

“Clarke…our people…”

I pause buttoning up my pants.

“We can’t leave them…they’re trapped up there!” She said frantically.

“Anya!” I said.

She looked at me.

“Pull yourself together…we can’t help them. We have to go tell Lexa and you know it. Those people in there have guns. They have weapons and they will KILL us if we try to go back in there.”

She stares at the dead a little longer before turning to me with fire in her eyes.

“I want them dead for what they did to me and our people…”

“I know Anya…” I say. “They won’t get away with what they have been doing to us…”

There’s grunting coming from one of the tunnels and we both turn to see fire light.

“Someone’s coming.” Anya said.

I nodded. “Not just someone…” I trailed off. “Reapers.”

I look and see Anya limping off.

“Hey wait Anya…we’ll never make it. Come here.” I said.

Anya stops and does as I say and I lift her up into a different cart than the one we were thrown into. I go and grab more clothes and throw them up into the cart and then climb up just as the Reapers turned the corner.

We both lay there quietly and then a body is thrown on top of us. My eyes widen as more are thrown in. The cart begins to move and I stare at Anya in shock as she looks scared.

What are we going to do?

**\---**

The cart stops and bodies are pulled out and the Reapers walk off. I quickly get up to see what’s going on and what I see makes my stomach drop to my shoes. There was a whole lot of Reapers and they were eating…eating Trikru…

I ducked down as my face paled and my breath began to feel heavy.

“Anya…Lets go.” I say quietly

I notice that Anya isn’t responding as she holds her hands over a warriors head.

“What are you doing…let’s go!” I said in more urgency.

“Yu gomplei ste odon.” She whispered as she broke the Trikru’s neck.

I jump out of the cart and help Anya down and she grabs the clothes and we run the opposite way of the grounders.

A little while later at another dead and I slam my fist into the wall.

“Damn it! This place is a maze!” I yell out in frustration.

I pull on the Ark jacket I had grabbed and Anya is doing the same.

“What are they doing to us Clarke…” Anya asks as she finished putting on clothes.

I pause as I look around for another way to go.

“They’re using our blood…somehow your blood heals them…”

Anya is surprised at that and then we hear running. Both of our eyes widen.

Reapers.

We run for it with me following behind Anya when suddenly Reapers are in front of me. I stop and Anya does too as she looks back realizing we have been separated.

“Skai Prisa!” She says in fear.

“Go!” I yell as I turn around and run.

“We’ll meet up! Just run!”

I was running hard with the Reapers following behind me and I saw more light coming from the three passage ways in front of me. I stopped. I was surrounded. I backed up towards one wall as they came out all smiling at me when suddenly there was a loud high pitched tone and the reapers screamed in agony and fell to the ground crawling away.

“Get back!” I heard. I turned my head and there was a group of mountain men in suits. “Clarke Griffin…you’re coming with us.” I had no way out…it was either them or get eaten by reapers.

I chose them.

I was escorted by two men on either side as one was behind us and two more in front of me. I bid my time as we got closer and closer to one of the many entrances to the mountain.

“I saw everything. I know what you’re doing to my people.” I snarled out as my arms were gripped tighter.

“That’s why you’re going in the harvest chamber with them.” The guard on my left replied. My eyes turned into blue ice as I let out a war cry and jabbed one in the stomach with my elbow and kicked the other so he fell over. I was grabbed and suddenly another war cry answers mine. Anya jumps down from a ledge and knocks the two over in front of me.

“Their masks Anya! Their masks!” I yell.

She hears me and rips off their masks as I rip off the mask of the one behind me. They scream out in agony and then there was silence.

The other two I had hit were in agony on the ground so we left them.

Anya started running down a corridor.

“I’ve found the way out! This way!”

We ran full speed ahead as more Mountain Men emerge from the door I was just about to be escorted through.

“STOP! FREEZE!” We heard behind us. We didn’t. I saw the light in front of us and we slowed down just at its edge. My eyes widened.

“There has to be another way out!” I yell.

“There isn’t!” Anya yells back over the roar of the water fall.

I looked back at the men running for us and then back at Anya.

“Okay…let’s do it.” She nods I grab her arm as we both jump off and I couldn’t help the scream on the way down.

I mean who really could?

\---

I was hacking up water as I was dragged out by Anya and she hit my back as my hair stuck to my face. We were soaking wet and I looked back up at where we had jumped off. We were pretty far down river and she looked me over.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

I nodded. “Yeah…I’m fine…”

I stand up.

“We need to get to Lexa…” I got to start moving and stumble.

“Whoa there…” she said as she helped me sit down.

“We have a moment to rest princess…” she said softly.

I shook my head.

“No we don’t Anya…the longer we are out here the longer our people are stuck in that horrible place.”

I get up again and this time Anya doesn’t stop me.

She gets up as well and we head to where we both knew camp was.

I’m coming Lexa.

\---

A little while later going up a hill I was breathing hard as I held my side.

“Clarke? Are you sure you are well?” Anya asked.

I nodded my head panting.

“Yeah…just keep going…” When suddenly Anya stopped and spotted something.

I turned around and closed my eyes and groaned when I saw the soldiers in suits.

“How did they find us?” I wondered out loud.

Anya shook her head and we both moved faster.

This couldn’t be good.

Shots were fired and we ducked.

I noticed the red fluff on the end and noticed they weren’t bullets. They were darts. We ran like hell away from them.

When we got far enough we were panting and we stopped at a small puddle of water.

“Anya! They must be tracking us somehow! But neither of us leaves any tracks…” I paused and pondered for a moment.

“Anya…did they do something when you got there…maybe put a tracker in your arm?” I asked. I had seen something similar in the mountain and I had to be sure.

Anya pulled off her jacket and looked around and then saw the bulge in her left arm.

She looked up and I nodded. She ripped it out with her teeth and spit it out. I stomped on it.

“Enough games…” she said. I nodded.

“It’s time to go home.” I said.

Anya smiled at that.

“It’s about time…” she mused.

“Finally.” I agreed.

\---

I looked up at the gate of Ton DC and I couldn’t help the relieved smile that came across my face.

“We’re back Anya…” I said.

She couldn’t help but laugh as we held each other up. We were beyond tired.

Suddenly there was a horn being blown and the gates opened and the first thing that greeted me was yells and cheers of excitement as I limped inside helping Anya. Then my friends tackled me and a bunch of shocked _Clarke!?_ all around.

 I saw the faces of Raven, Finn and Octavia looking at me with Lincoln in the background.

“Guys…what are you doing here…?” I asked completely shocked but relieved. “How did you make it away from the mountain men?” I questioned as I looked at Finn and Octavia in particular. They shook their head smiling.

“Let’s talk later Clarke…I think there is someone waiting to see you again.” Octavia said smugly. I raised an eyebrow as she motioned her head and I looked up. That’s when suddenly my eyes connected with green. My heart stopped and then suddenly started up again as it pounded in my chest. There she was…

“Lexa…” I whispered.

She was staring at me with her mouth wide open as her hand held her tent flap open and her whole body was rigid. She realized what she was doing as she closed her mouth and dropped her arm as her whole body sagged as I saw her legs begin to shake and then she was walking quickly towards me as her face told me the pain she had been through without me. I immediately handed Anya over to Lincoln and Indra as I pushed through my friends to meet Lexa. My heart felt so much pain, fear, loss and I finally could let it all out as I was enveloped in strong arms. I let out a small sob as tears pricked my eyes and I held her to me as my hands shook. Her face curled into my neck as she wrapped me closer and I felt how hard she was breathing. It was ragged as if she was holding in tears too and I could feel her heartbeat against my chest.

“Clarke…” she whispered brokenly in my neck. “Clarke…you’re here…you’re back…” I felt her body shake in silent sobs as I felt warm tears against my jacket and neck.

I held her tight as my own tears dropped against her and I squeezed my eyes shut.

“I’m back…” I whispered.

Our friends surrounded the display as the villagers looked on feeling for their leaders.

It wasn’t often two people who cared for each other saw the other again after being taken from the mountain and soon many others would follow. Clarke would make sure of it.

“Let’s go inside…” I whispered.

She nodded as our friends protected us from the crowd until we made it safely into Lexa’s tent and then she sat heavily in a chair and I followed bringing one close to her and sitting down. I took her hand and everyone sat down around the table.

“Lexa…I have to tell you about the mountain…”

She looked up at that.

Lincoln and Indra had taken Anya to go see Nyko and my mother.

“Clarke…we will have to talk in the morning about the mountain…right now you need to go see your mother and get looked over…it’s late and the war council will be here in the morning.” Lexa said.

I shook my head.

“I’m fine Lexa…” I said as I smiled a little.

She didn’t look convinced.

“Everyone. Out!” she said.

I never had seen my friends scramble out so quickly before.

And I looked on surprised before turning back to Lexa who looked somewhat miffed as my friends left to go find something better to do.

“Lexa?” I questioned.

She didn’t say anything as she stood up and helped me up.

“There is so much we need to talk about Clarke…and right now isn’t the time to do that.”

I looked confused as she guided me over to a cloth barrier and pushed it back. Inside was an old tub.

“I will have someone fill this with hot water and you will take a bath.” She simply stated. “And later we will talk.”

I just nodded in agreement not sure what I should say.

“Okay Lex…” she nodded and turned around and left to get the hot water.

I looked unsure as I stood there.

“Why is she acting like this…” I wondered out loud. I didn’t think too much on it as a few women came in holding pots full of water and they began to fill the tub.

They nodded at me and smiled.

“It is good to see you back Skai Prisa…” They both said and I smiled half-heartedly still thinking about Lexa.

We had some unfinished business last time we spoke.

\---

Once I was finished the women had laid out some of my night clothes and I couldn’t be happier to see them. I quickly put them on and sighed feeling refreshed.

How long has it been since I had a bath? I wondered.

I looked at the curtain and candles flickered out in the commanders living quarters.

Was she out there waiting? Or would I be greeted with empty silence?

I closed my eyes and breathed as I looked down at my dark loose shirt and pants. My feet were bare and I wasn’t particularly wearing a bra either…was this okay to talk to her in?

I shook my head. Lexa’s Lexa… she won’t care what I’m in…

I pushed the cloth out of the way and was met with an empty tent.

I sighed. She still hadn’t come back.

I saw her bed as more candle light flickered and I couldn’t help but see how inviting it was.

I moved towards it and stopped in the entrance way looking at the white furs across it. How long ago was it that we shared this part of the tent? She still slept in here and I saw our old toys stacked in a corner. I leaned against the wooden frame smiling at the memories when I felt a hand touch my arm and turn me.

My eyes met with green and they weren’t surrounded by kohl. Lexa’s face was softened as she stared at me. She had changed as well and now wore her bedtime attire as well. Her hair was damp and she looked like she had taken a bath as well elsewhere. She was closer than I’ve ever seen her be with me as her grip tightened a little. I felt my heart jump in my chest as my brows furrowed in confusion. I stayed silent as I watched her look me over and then her eyes met mine again and she laid her forehead on mine.

“Lexa?” I said softly.

She didn’t say anything as she closed her eyes and moved even closer and I felt her nose brush mine.

“Clarke…” she said as her breath ghosted across my lips. My eyes widened and lips parted a little in shock as her hands come up and caressed my cheeks with her thumbs lightly and then against my jaw until her fingers were curled into my damp hair.

“Ai Hod yu in…” She said.

My heart stopped as my eyes widened more and I put my hands on her hips and gripped her shirt.

_I love you._

I blinked hard and before I could reply she slowly leaned in and touched her lips just barely to mine and tightened her fingers in my hair waiting for what I was going to do. Whether it was push her away…as I felt her hands begin to shake. Or whether I would pull her in…

My hands tightened in her shirt and I closed my eyes.

_This was my moment of truth…wasn’t it…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I could feel her heart beat rapidly against my chest as her hands trembled in my hair. She moved a hair-breath away breaking the gentle kiss as hot air ghosted across my lips and I stared into her green eyes. They were searching my darkened eyes for any kind of emotion and I just stood there unable to think.

This was it. This was my moment and I could do nothing but stand there surprised that it was finally happening after so long of pining after her, loving her, caring about her, doing little things to show that I loved her, even going so far as to be jealous of a girl who took her eyes off of me…and yet I was frozen solid like an idiot. I closed my eyes and then reopened them as I stood and glanced across the bridge of her nose, followed her jaw line till it met her chin up across her parted lips and then to her green eyes waiting for me to react.

I saw the look in her eyes. Lexa was afraid, afraid of rejection, of losing me and I saw it all. I tightened my grip on her shirt and moved closer and her breath caught. I hugged her close to me laying my face into her neck as I panted from holding my breath, thinking it was going to all disappear if I inhaled even once. My heart beat rapidly against her and she felt it, I could tell. She didn’t hesitate to surround me in her embrace and I kissed her neck lightly. Lexa let out a breath as she put a little weight on me leaning in and then we stood there as my heart beat grew louder as I tried to convey it back, that I loved her.

Those words are the hardest to say because sometimes you don’t think it’s real. You expect to wake up the next morning and it all was a sick joke. I was trembling and felt like there was a road block in my throat. I tried to clear it but it kept coming back. My chest was full of emotion, of everything I wanted to tell her…and yet…

“Why is it so hard...” I whispered against Lexa’s neck.

I felt her grip tighten as she shifted closer to me as I closed my eyes and a lone tear lightly dropped and I felt fingertips capture it.

“Clarke…” Lexa whispered as she put her knuckles to my cheek as she held me to her.

I looked up with watery eyes and Lexa was staring at me with understanding and it was too hard to look at so I looked down at her perfectly tan neck and jaw and then to her lips that were firmly set. She was waiting for me. She was letting me take my time and that made the road block in my throat worsen.

“Lexa…” I said hoarsely and she dipped her chin waiting for me to continue.

“I….” I swallowed hard, feeling heat overtake my face.

“I want this too. I want…I want whatever this is…between us...” I finally got out with a heavy sigh as my body lost its tension and I stared at her shoulder too scared to look up when suddenly soft fingers touched my chin and tilted my head.

I gasped when I felt warm moist lips kiss me and this time I didn’t freeze up as I melted into her, wrapping my arms around her neck as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and into my hair and around my lower back pulling me into her. Our noses bumped as I tilted my head pulling back a little to kiss her better and I felt the smile she had on her face before it was wiped completely when I smiled as well and licked her bottom lip gently. I felt the shift in mood as her face and body heated up against mine at that light gesture as I opened my eyes a little pulling back but she followed and tugged my bottom lip into her mouth and I shivered as she sucked it slowly, licking it, taking her time with me before letting it go. Her eyes were darker then I had ever seen them before and she smiled at me with those delicious canines.

“I won’t let you go anymore Sky girl…” She growled softly as she cupped my face, bumping her hips into mine as she backed me up. I felt hyper aware and sensitive all over my body until the back of my calves hit the bed and she looked down at me now that we had some space between us. I watched her eyes travel from my lips, down my neck, across the swell of my breasts, I saw her notice my nipples which made me shift and try and hide them but she grabbed my arms and pushed them to my sides as she pushed, just rough enough for me to lose my balance and fall back onto the bed. She put her knees on the side of my hips as she slowly had me lay back, putting my hands above my head as she hovered over me staring at my barely covered breasts.

I squirmed at the stare watching the hungry look cross her face as she glanced up and lowered her face staring into my eyes smirking as her breath ghosted across my right nipple. I closed my eyes and shivered, shifting away from her breath trying hard not to breathe too hard to give myself away but then one of her hands went under my shirt and I let out a gasp and started panting hard as her nails dug into my hip and I tilted my head up groaning as she continued to put pressure against it and then I jolted when I felt her wet mouth surround my nipple after she had lifted my shirt up. Her tongue teased it as her hands ran up from my stomach to my ribs. I let out a soft drawn out moan feeling my stomach muscles constrict as my legs trembled.

I arched my back as she sucked hard. I groaned lowly as my eyes squeezed shut at the mix of pleasure and pain and then she let go and we both panted. I opened my eyes and she was staring at me as she lifted me into a sitting position and took off my shirt and wrapped her arms around me

“I want you to be mine Clarke…” she all but whispered as she moved and sat in my lap hovering in front of me leaning her forehead against mine.

I panted heavily as I looked at those green eyes casted in shadow by her hair. “I am yours…I’ve always have been.” I replied. I watched as her eyes widened as my eyes were heavy and unfocused from what she had been doing to me. “I’ve loved you for a very long time Lex…we both have…”

She moved then to lay her head on my shoulder curling into my neck.

“How long…” she asked.

I shook my head as I put a hand on top of the one laying against my heart.

“Does it matter?” I whispered.

“During the battle with the ice queen…”

“Yes.”

“When my mom…”

“Yes.”

“During…” Lexa trailed off as I felt her grip tighten.

She was referring to Costia.

“Yeah Lex…”

“Oh Clarke…” she whispered into my neck I could tell she realized then how hard it was for me.

“I’m not going to say it was easy…” I began as I laid my chin on her hair. “I’m not going to say I hadn’t cried…” I ran my fingers through it.

“but…” I paused. “It was all worth it for this reason…” I finished.

She shifted then and kissed my jaw. “What reason is that…” she asked softly as she breathed against my neck. I held her closer.

“I get to hold you now don’t I?” I trailed off for a moment as I felt her kiss my cheek her fingers running across the bridge of my nose and against my brow. I closed my eyes.

“I get to kiss you…touch you…love you… And at this moment I know it’ll be for forever.” I whispered out quietly. “Doesn’t forever sound like a good amount of time?”

I felt Lexa relax against my body as she let out a breath.

“It does…”

I smiled. I shifted just enough so I could kiss her gently.

“I want this to last.” I whispered against her lips. “Because I love you.” Her grip tightened.

“Then let us not waste any more time with talking.” Her voice lowered before she pulled back and took off her shirt.

“Oh jesus…” I said as I looked her over.

She smirked as I noticed some of her braids were coming undone as her hair cascaded down her shoulders. There were scars, a lot of them, marking Lexa like a map of the night sky.

“I want to show you…how much…ai hod yu in…” she said as she ran her hands from my biceps to my shoulders and then lightly traced to my neck with her fingertips before gripping me firmly on the back of my neck as she pressed her chest to mine. I immediately closed my eyes in wonder at the feeling of softness and warmth it felt so good... My eyes popped open as I jolted, I took a sharp breath in feeling her thighs tighten around my hips as she gyrated just a little. I felt my eyes grow heavy and dilate as my hands came up to hold her lower back and press just a bit as burning green stared into dark blue.

“ _I want to show you what you mean to me…how much time we’ve spent waiting…”_ She spoke in Trigedasleng.

My body flushed. Holy Christ…

I trembled and shook as she pressed herself to my midsection and she dug her nails into my shoulder blades before she kissed me with so much heat and passion my head was spinning as she bit down making me open my mouth in shock. I felt her lick my bottom lip soothing the bite before pulling a little on my shoulders as I licked the bite as well and she met my tongue with hers pushing it back into my mouth as she tightened her hold on me locking her lips with mine as she explored my mouth for the first time. It made me weak and light headed as I closed my eyes and felt her tongue ghost across my teeth and the roof of my mouth before coaxing my own to meet hers before she pulled back and we panted looking at each other.

 _“I want to make love to you.”_ she said as she smiled daring me to act.

I didn’t hesitate.

I grabbed her and picked her up off of my lap and laid her down as she wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my hips. I met her dare with my tongue against her mouth asking for entrance before she granted it and I gyrated into her as I turned my head and we fought each other, kissing and licking, sucking and biting, bumping and grinding into each other trying to make the other lose.

We were panting hard with flushed cheeks and swollen lips as we stared into each other’s eyes before I lifted up and her hands went straight for my chest as I sat up on her hips and I smiled at her as she cupped my breasts and she looked at me with so much love I could barely keep my hands from trembling as I hooked my fingers into my shorts. I looked back into her eyes and she nodded as she traced a few scars across my abdomen. Neither of us was privy to bare skin but that’s what made us who we are.

I lifted up more and she helped me as she sat up and together we finished undressing and then all we could do was stare at each other in the candle light. Her sitting there with messy hair and a flushed face…and I probably looked the same.

“Are you ready?” she inquired softly.

 I nodded feeling my face flush.

“We can take our time.” Her voice was low and husky from all the kissing and I nodded again unable to form words.

She moved then and took my hand, entangling her fingers with mine as she kissed my brow lightly. I closed my eyes as she ran her other hand against my cheek, thumb tracing my earlobe as she moved and kissed my lashes. It felt completely relaxing as she worshipped me. Her fingers tangled into the hair at the base of my neck as she kissed the bridge of my nose and then I felt her lowering me back until my head hit soft pillows and she covered me with her body, knee gently coaxing my thighs apart as I sighed.

“Are you okay…” she whispered against my ear. My cheeks warmed as I nodded, feeling my stomach muscles and legs becoming shaky and aware.

“Yes…” I whispered back.

I felt her hair touching my neck and chest as she shifted down and kissed my neck lightly tracing a path down my body. It felt fucking fantastic and I squirmed a little as I opened my eyes to watch her as she kissed the valley between my breasts before continuing down my abdomen. She loved me…I realized before she kissed the soft flesh next to my hip. I exhaled as my body shivered and she glanced up. Our eyes connected as she traced soft circles with her thumbs across my lower abdomen and hips. She glanced at the blonde curls between my legs and I blushed hard and she smiled as she glanced at me again.

Oh god…

“I’m not a god Clarke…just…a reincarnated being.” Lexa smirked and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

“Did I say that out loud?” I said looking mortified.

She couldn’t help the small chuckle and laughter that came out as she smiled her toothy grin.

“Relax Clarke…take a deep breath…I won’t hurt you…I promise.” Lexa said. I closed my eyes and did as she said as I felt her shift. When I opened them again she was right above me and she lowered down just a little as she held herself up with her forearm as she stared into my eyes.

“Hold onto me, bite me, dig your nails into me…do what you must…I will be right here with you the whole step of the way…” Lexa whispered against my lips.

I had never felt so much emotion as I did right then as I looked into her green eyes. She was serious, she was caring, and she loved me enough to protect me.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as I pulled her closer as her other hand was exploring golden curls between my legs. She let me know she was there before she stopped her movement waiting for me. I nodded my consent as I slowly lifted my legs and wrapped them gently around her calves before she teased me gently. My grip tightened as I tensed.

“Relax…” she whispered as she gently coaxed my nose with hers. She was staring at me to see my reaction I realized and then she kissed me softly and I felt all the tension leave me. God she was a good kisser…

I moaned against her lips and felt her smile a little before I jolted and gasped when she found what she was looking for. I opened my eyes in shock and she smiled devilishly as she circled my clit lightly.

“You’re wet…” she whispered and I blushed hard. I felt my chest and neck flush a deep crimson as she continued to circle me, shooting waves of pleasure up my spine.

“Shut up…” I shakenly replied.

She pressed her finger hard against it and I groaned squeezing my eyes shut.

“What was that?”

“Lexa…” I breathily rasped.

I heard her chuckle as her fingers dipped lower.

“Yes Clarke…”

Hot breath ghosted against my ear and it made me shiver more as I arched my body a little to get closer to Lexa’s fingers. I was breathing hard. She was teasing me mercilessly as she dipped a finger in lightly before going back to playing with my clit.

I gripped her arm tightly squeezing it as she continued playing with me as I scraped my nails against her lower back.

“Tell me what you want…” she said against my cheek and I was going crazy as she began to put more pressure in her strokes and circling. I was trembling as my legs and hips jolted every now and then.

“You…I want you…” I moaned out in frustration as I held onto her back for dear life as I curled my face into her neck.

She hummed and I felt her chest expand as she took a deep breath and then gently eased her fingers down from my clit and entered me as slowly as she could with a finger. I inhaled sharply feeling her move a bit waiting for me to adjust to one before adding a second as she rubbed her palm against my clit torturously slow. Lexa’s hair fell against my face and her shoulder as she shifted and I smelled lilacs and spring water and all the good things that made up Lexa and I opened my eyes and stared at the valley of her neck and her chest pressed firmly with mine as the candles flickered showing sheens of sweat just barely starting to make its way across Lexa’s shoulder and neck and then she curled her fingers inside of me as she began to move with more long and confident strokes and I had to fight to stay focused and not get lost in the pleasure.

I moaned at every stroke and felt myself slipping more and more as I loosened my tense shoulders and began rocking along with her. I looked down and watched her thrusting in and out of me before my head was tilted away from it and I was looking at Lexa. She kissed me and curled her fingers inside of me and I groaned into her mouth as her thrusts became faster and more drawn out as something began to build inside of me. She changed speeds constantly and it was driving me mad as I panted and my chest heaved. I dug my nails deep into her shoulder blades as she sped up and I was holding her to me as tightly as I could as I met her hand with every thrust. Moaning and making sounds I never thought would come out of my mouth; it was primal and lustful and honestly I could care less who heard me. I was drunk on pleasure and god damn was I enjoying it.

I was at my breaking point when Lexa pulled out and I groaned in complete frustration and annoyance as I panted heavily and then my whole body went ridged as her thigh took her hands place and she wrapped her arms around my torso pulling me roughly up and she humped me. Moving together as I felt her dripping all over my thigh as she began to moan hard into my ear. I was buzzing all over at feeling how wet she was as I bit down on her shoulder. She cried out at the bite and I thrusted my thigh harder into her as I gripped her ass and we moved together.

“Clarke.” She moaned into my ear as I was panting. I didn’t reply as our movements were shaky and didn’t have a rhythm anymore and with one finally thrust I tensed up as my body shook and I let out a long loud moan and she continued to hump me as she tensed and shook as well answering me with her own moan and we didn’t stop moving and groaning until it was too much and we slowed until I couldn’t keep us up anymore and we fell back onto the bed sprawled out, sweaty messes.

I was heaving as I turned my head groggily to look at Lexa who was lying against my shoulder. Her hair covered most of her face and I saw that she had her eyes closed as she caught her breath and I reached out and pushed her sweaty hair back from her face and she opened them once again. Her face was casted in shadow since the candles were behind her and the light shown off her shoulder and hip as she was wrapped around me. My hand was on her thigh and I curled my arm up to pull her closer to me as we lay together. My heart beat rapidly still until it slowed and I began to see goosebumps along my abdomen and her arm that was wrapped around my ribs. I reached behind me and found a fur and pulled it over our lower bodies. She curled into my side more as she closed her eyes and I kissed her brow lightly.

“I’m glad you will be my first Clarke.” Lexa said against my shoulder.

I froze as my eyes widened. Huh? F-first…

“Wait…Lexa…this was…this was your first?” I replied.

Lexa’s eyes opened as she looked at me tiredly. She nodded.

My eyes widened more if that was possible.

“Wait…Lexa…I thought…” I trailed off.

She shook her head smiling softly.

“Costia may have been my first kiss…but…we were young and I was not fully ready and deep down I don’t think I would have been…for her..” I watched as Lexa’s eyes clouded with sadness as she got lost in the past. I gently put my knuckles against her cheek as she came back to me and I smiled sadly as well.

“It’s okay…there was no one else…before you either…”

I was embarrassed to admit that but the huge smile that graced me was so definitely worth it.

“I’m glad…” she whispered as her eyes grew heavy.

I smiled tiredly.

“Me too…”

“We will speak more come morning my Clarke…” Lexa said softly.

Before I could reply Lexa was fast asleep in my arms and I couldn’t be more elated at the thought that FINALLY it happened.

I couldn’t recall what happened after that thought but I know I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

After all…I just conquered Heda.

If anything the smile grew bigger at that thought.

\---

I felt warm fingers brush the hair out of my face to behind my ear before a gentle kiss was pressed upon my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly as everything came into focus; feeling a soft breeze against my face and neck. I felt fur brush against my bare back and front and realized I had been fully covered and then I felt fingers run against my back.

“Clarke…” was whispered against my ear as I smiled and felt a hand brush against my shoulder and then squeeze my neck and jaw before cupping my cheek.

I shifted and smiled as I saw Lexa with her hair messy and down as she looked at my back.

“Yes Lex?” I asked groggily and voice filled with sleep. I didn’t want this moment to end. It must be sometime just before noon because the sun was out and it was bright against the sheets.

She moved closer and wrapped her arms around me to lift me gently so that I was lying on her chest and then we were looking at each other with looks that couldn’t be described in words. Her hands were rubbing my back in soft circles from my shoulder blades down to just above my butt and I had my hands lying against her shoulder and collarbone as I rubbed my thumb against her jaw silently tracing it. She was beautiful and all I wanted to do was draw her.

“What happened to your back?” she asked with a fire in her eyes I couldn’t describe.

My eyes steeled as I stiffened.

I looked at her quietly as her eyes steeled as well.

“I think…its time I told you what has happened while I was away…” I said with so much drive and pain that she instantly understood.

“Let us meet the day then…I will go call for breakfast and then we will talk. There is much to talk about.”

I nodded as she shifted to get up and I watched her begin to find clothes.

I smiled at the tattoos across her body and the marks I couldn’t see last night. She was a sight.

Lexa turned and instantly a smile crossed her face when she caught me staring.

“If you look at me like that…we may never get out of bed.” She laughed as she put on a shirt and I got up as well and the laughter died in her throat when she saw me. I saw her eyes darken with lust and I couldn’t help the smirk as well.

“It seems that I’m not the only one thinking the bed would be the best place to be right now.” I couldn’t help the chuckle as I watched Lexa shake her head and clear it before turning around with a slight blush to her cheeks.

“I will meet you in the dining area.” She walked out and I couldn’t help the laugh that came out before I sighed in content.

I knew these moments came short and far between. So I was going to enjoy it when I could.

\---

At breakfast we spoke. I told Lexa everything that had happened to me from meeting my people to being in the mountain and the more I talked the more Lexa’s face became grave with the news. It was hours later before I was finished with my Tale and by then Anya and Indra had come in to greet their commander and listen to my story about what I had seen in the mountain.

When I was finished the room was silent and Indra finally was the first one to say something.

“No one has come back from the mountain alive…” she spoke quietly.

We all stared at her as she said that and I had never seen her look so forlorn before. I didn’t know much about Indra…but I knew enough that she never spoke about home. It was too hard for her and we all could see that.

“We need a plan…” Lexa said as she looked at the people she could trust out of everyone at this village.

I nodded.

“Heda…” I spoke.

Lexa looked at me surprised at the use of her title.

“I think I have a plan…and it involves a certain Skaikru.”

I smiled devilishly.

She looked confused as did everyone else and then I spoke the name.

“I think we should enlist Bellamy Blake’s help.” I said.

Lexa’s eyes grew dark with rage at the name.

“Clarke…” she gave me a warning and I shook my head.

“Lexa…he wronged me so I should deal the punishment…if he fails he’s dead anyway…I will just have to reach him inside the Arks camp and then we will give him our little welcoming initiation before we send him off to the mountain.” I reasoned as my own eyes darkened.

I owed him a lot of pain and he would get it.

\---

“We need a plan to get him out of the Ark camp.” I said.

There was a pause as everyone stared at me. I could practically hear the crickets.

“I think I have a plan.” Someone spoke.

We all turned surprised at the side of the tent where Raven was crawling through and Octavia looked sheepish.

“Sorry Clarke…there was no stopping her from eavesdropping…she’s kind of dead set to owing you for saving her.” Octavia said.

I shook my head.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like we were talking about something you couldn’t listen to anyway.”

I looked back at Lexa and what I found made me almost burst out laughing.

Lexa looked incredulous.

“Where are my guards?” she asked.

I couldn’t help the snickering that started as I glanced at Raven and she held up a gadget.

“Ever been tazed?”

Anya was actually smiling and raising an eyebrow at Raven’s statement and I couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Raven!?” I said incredulously.

“What…I was just testing it out…”

Octavia was looking on in horror as Lexa’s face turned red with rage and so did Indra’s.

They both turned to me.

“Clarke. You need to better lead your people.” They both said at the same time and that’s when Anya burst out laughing as she wiped a tear at how alike Indra and Lexa were and I was smiling like an idiot.

Raven was smiling and I saw her looking at Anya.

I raised an eyebrow.

What’s going on there? I wondered. Did I miss something?

I raised an eyebrow at Octavia and I looked at Anya and Raven before looking back at her and she shook her head. She mouthed later at me and I nodded.

“Okay well…all this laughing is great and all…but Raven…you said you had a plan?” I asked.

Everyone paused and Raven nodded.

She smiled devilishly.

“I think this will be an awesome plan.”

Oh god…that look…

I sighed.

“Let’s hear it…”

“Welllll….” She began and we all sat down to listen.

This will be an interesting experience.

\---

“Octavia are you there? Over.” I said into my com.

“Yep. I’m in position.” She said over the com. “oops. Over.”

I shook my head rolling my eyes as I smiled.

I sat crouched in the bushes looking over the Ark landing site. I knew my people didn’t play around but those are some crazy looking fences. It had just gotten pitch black outside and the only source of light was coming from the generated power of the lights from the Ark and fences. I looked to my right and Lexa was sitting crouched next to me with her eyes wide at the display of technology. She had heard stories of my home but this was finally bringing it all to reality.

“Do we know the current status of Finn and Raven? Over.”

“We are ready….I think I see Kane…” I heard Finn and Raven say over the radio.

“Clarke…tell me again why we all can’t just walk up to the gate and explain the situation?” Octavia said.

I sighed.

“I’m not sure they want to hear some crap about some mountain they haven’t seen come from a traitor.” I replied.

I felt a hand on my knee and I looked over and Lexa was looking at me fiercely and shook her head.

I softened a bit and smiled. I leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek and she smiled at me.

“Clarke…you aren’t a traitor last time I checked. You saved us delinquents from certain death.” Octavia said.

“Yeah Clarke…and you saved me from my stupidity…don’t be so hard on yourself.” Finn cut in.

I paused.

“Doesn’t mean I trust either Jaha or Kane…just go with the plan guys…after all…its Raven’s so I doubt we will screw this up.” I pointed out.

There was Aww’s over the radio and I rolled my eyes again.

“Let’s do this.” I said.

“Roger that.” They all said.

And then the real fun began.

I got ready to move as I watched the spot lights shine on Raven and Finn who made their way slowly to the camp with their hands up. They made it inside as we moved closer to the back side of the camp and got close to the fences lying on our stomachs and we waited.

I felt a small simmer of rage come over me at the thought of what I was going to do to Bellamy when I saw him. My whole body tensed in anticipation. He hurt my pride and he humiliated me when I did nothing to him or the people I was trying to help. I could have easily killed him over and over and he knew nothing about the torture he was going to be in for before we sent him to the mountain. I was going to beat the living snot out of him.

“Clarke…you have T-minus ten seconds to get your ass through the fence. Go!” Raven said over the radio.

I moved as well as Octavia and Lexa and we made it through the fence just as they zapped on again and we dove behind the Ark and moved silently and deadly through the camp.

“Good work Raven...which room…”

There was a silence over the radio.

“Looks like they have him in medical. Cell 13.” Finn said.

“Got it.” I said. “Good work you two. You know where to meet us.”

“Gotcha.”

There was radio silence as we made it into the Ark.

“Now remember…if someone stumbles upon us…stun them…don’t kill.” I whispered.

There were twin nods as we moved quickly through the corroders. Until I saw the sliding door that read medical.

We put our backs against the wall next to the door and I nodded motioning them forward.

The door opened when a doctor came through and luckily he went the opposite way so he didn’t see us and we slipped into the med bay.

We crouched behind a huge pile of supplies and I saw cell 13.

“Octavia…you’re up.”

She nodded and she moved towards the door and broke the panel which made the door open. She slipped in first as Lexa and I waited outside until we heard a happy surprised Octavia!?

I slipped in slowly and scared and shocked brown met pissed blue. I set my jaw as I came towards him and I could tell he knew what was coming.

“Clarke…” he said and then he looked behind me and I think he pissed himself when he saw Lexa.

“Hello Bellamy…” I said.

He looked back and forth between me and Lexa to Octavia and Octavia’s face gave away nothing.

“Have you finally come to kill me?” he asked.

I smiled.

I pulled my sword and Octavia’s eyes grew alarmed as she looked at me.

“Clarke! That wasn’t part of the deal!” she said as I moved closer. She put herself in between Bellamy and I but Lexa was quicker and knocked her out with a punch to the gut, stunning her. She slumped into Lexa and Lexa picked her up gently.

I nodded.

“Clarke!” Bellamy raged as he tried to get out of his cuffs.

I looked at him with bored eyes.

“Bellamy…I could have killed you….so many times…in so many ways…when we were back at our make shift camp…but I didn’t…and you know why?”

He remained silent as he looked at me with fury in his eyes.

“Because I still need you…” I said with such coldness I saw the goosebumps crawl across Bellamy’s flesh just as I slammed the hilt of my sword as hard as I could into his jaw knocking his ass out.

I felt satisfaction for a moment before the moment grew urgent as I broke his cuffs with my sword and dragged his sorry ass out of the cell.

“Raven. Where’s Anya? We need back up quick. I didn’t plan on having an unconscious Octavia. She was supposed to help us but she got in the way.” I said over the radio.

“I- -here Prisa.” Anya said cutting in and out as she tried to learn how to work the com.

“Anya. Meet us behind the camp. I can drag Bellamy there.”

“Ye-“ she said.

I assumed it was yes.

I heaved Bellamy up and over my shoulders as his feet dragged.

This was going to be a real pain in my ass. I could already tell.

We made it out of the Ark just as an Alarm sounded.

“Shit…” I said.

“Clarke! They found out I’m hacking into their system! We only have one shot at this and it’s a 15 second window.” Raven said.

“Fuck…” I said. We had planned for a thirty second window because of the dead weight.

“Okay.” I said.

I’d make it work.

We ran as hard as we could as we heard guards yelling behind us to fan out and find the traitors. Bellamy was fucking heavy. We made it to the fence and we grew antsy as we waited for Ravens call.

I saw Anya running towards the fence and then there was gun fire.

I felt my blood run cold as Anya dove to avoid it and then I heard a loud NOW over the radio and I threw Bellamy through the fence as I held it up for Lexa and Octavia and Anya got to us and dragged Bellamy the rest of the way through the fence. I was just about through when I felt an electrical shock course through my body and I let a scream. Lexa went to grab me and when she did she froze as the current hit her as well but her eyes grew scared and angry as she forced her body to move and rip me off the fence.

I fell but she grabbed me and picked me up as my body convulsed and both of us were panting as my hand was burning and my hair was sticking up as smoke rolled off of me. Everything hurt. Being electrocuted was not fun.

Last thing I remember as I was pulled onto Lexa’s back was yelling and the warning sound growing farther and farther behind us. I soon passed out from the huge strain and soon. We would have our mountain.

\---

I woke up with a jolt and groaned at the feeling of my body as I looked up to the ceiling of a tent I’ve lived in for most of my life.

I winced as sunlight blinded me and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to move my arm to block it. I notice the bandages and sighed.

“Damn…” I said as I flexed my hand and tried to sit up.

I held my ribs with my hurt hand and lifted myself up to look around. What time was it…better yet…what day?

I rubbed my head as I heard noise come from the entrance and then Lexa was there. She looked up and when she saw I was awake she rushed over and knelt down next to the furs.

“Clarke!” she said with so much fear my eyes widened and I put my hand out for her.

“Lexa…it’s okay babes I’m alright.” I said as she put her hand in mine looking me over. She touched my face and her brows her furrowed and she looked actually worried. Not like how she normally acted. And then she hugged me and I let out an oof sound as I laid my arms gently around her.

“Careful Lex…my body still hurts.” I whispered in her ear and she eased up and she just held me close. I just smiled softly.

“Gods Clarke…you scared the hell out of me!” she growled out and I couldn’t help but giggle at her using a cuss word I taught her when we were kids.

She let me go to stare at me and I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her. I felt her frown turn to a small smile. I eased up.

“See. I’m perfectly okay.” I said.

That smile was still on her face as she relaxed.

“Okay…but do not do that ever again Clarke of the Sky People.” She added a little edge to the end of it in a warning as she raised an eye brow.

I couldn’t help but scoff and roll my eyes.

“Yes Dear….”

Lexa smirked.

She kissed me this time and it was too quick before she stood up.

“We have a war meeting to attend sky girl. And a prisoner to punish…are you ready for this war to begin?” she asked me as she held her hand out.

I took it and nodded.

“Together or nothing.” I said.

She nodded.

“Together or nothing.” She confirmed.

It was time to beat the snot out of a boy that thought he could get away with anything.

Lexa helped me get ready for the meeting and then we were walking out of the tent. The camp was in full swing and most of them bowed and nodded smiling to see me.

“How long was I out?” I asked.

Lexa looked at me after looking out at her villagers.

“A day and a night.” She spoke.

“Wow…that long huh?”

“Yes…I was worried for your life.” Lexa didn’t say more as she drew her mask back into place. She walked off towards the room where we held official dinners and meetings.

I didn’t say anything I just continued to watch her.

I sighed. I followed her down the steps and there around the mapped table were the warriors of Ton DC. None of the other clans have shown yet and that was a good sign. It means we had time to get Bellamy into the mountain.

“Skai Prisa!” They all said as they walked up to me and shook my hand one by one.

“ _Welcome back princess._ ” I couldn’t help the smile that overcame me to see so many faces I hadn’t seen in a long while.

“ _It’s good to be back_ …” I said.

They guided me over to one of the chairs situated around the table and I sat down. Lexa sat next to me in her throne and food was brought in as maps were taken away.

My eyebrows raised and then my mother came in and it brought tears to my eyes as I smiled. She smiled back as she walked towards me and sat to my other side and I immediately hugged her.

I looked at Lexa asking with my eyes and she shrugged as she smiled.

“They didn’t get a chance to welcome you back properly as you were…should I say indisposed when you got back…” Lexa said with a smirk.

I blushed a bit and coughed rolling my eyes.

“Yes…I remember Lexa…how could I forget.” I smirked and winked back and she smiled bigger and turned back to our people.

I turned as well and smiled.

“ _Thank you all…everyone…I have missed every single face every day I was away. You all have been my closest family and people that I go on hunts with and go to battle with. You are my people. And to me that is enough.”_

They all roared and stomped their feet as I heard partying going on outside as well.

“I figured we needed a grace period…one day won’t hurt us…” Lexa whispered into my ear.

I smiled. “Wow…Commander Lexa…you sure have changed…” I whispered back.

Her face softened just a little.

“This world would be a lot different if I had not met you when we were 7 years old sky girl…so much different…”

“I know…”

There was silence between us before we turned back again to the dinner and I began my tale of the fearsome mountain. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we would begin with Bellamy.

**Extra: The Skaikru in Ton DC, same time as Lexa and Clarke’s alone time.**

**Raven’s POV**

“Raven wait!”

“Finn. Leave me the fuck alone!”

“Can’t we talk about it?” He asked.

I spun around as my face turned red and I shoved him hard to where he fell on the ground.

“No Finn! I don’t want to talk about how I was almost killed! I HATE how you look at me like I’m some fragile girl that you need to protect! You’re suffocating me! Stay away from me!” I screamed at him.

He looked at me in shock and hurt as the torches glow fell across his stupid hair. Yeah…that’s right…I called it stupid. The same way I’ve realized something is different with us and he’s suffocating me!

I spun back around and stomped off into the woods.

“Wait! Raven!” Finn’s words died as I continued walking and I just barely heard what he said next.

“It’s not safe….”

I scoffed.

I was older than him for Christ sake I could do what I wanted and who cares if it wasn’t safe. I’m done being protected all the time!

I continued my journey through the dark woods until I heard a twig snap.

I paused and turned around thinking it was Finn and I was about to rip into him again when I realized no one was there.

I spun around again and looked in all directions knowing I was now being watched.

My heart beat picked up as I decided to turn around again and walk back to camp slowly I pulled the knife I had since my pod dropped out of my pocket. I had been practicing with it and knew how to throw it when suddenly I saw movement to my right I hurled my knife as hard as I could in that direction and I heard a soft sound of surprise followed by an indignant ow.

“Who’s there!” I said angrily as I put my hands in front of me in a stance. “I know karate!” I said as my voice trembled a bit.

Out came the grounder that had escaped the mountain with Clarke. My brown met surprised hazel as we stared at each other. I think her name was Anya… She looked at me in surprise as she held up the knife that I had thrown in her direction.

“Is this yours?” she asked.

I dropped the stance and looked extremely confused and slightly embarrassed.

“Weren’t you following me?” I asked her.

She raised an eyebrow as she rubbed the back of her head.

“No…I was…actually going to a hot spring a little bit that way…” she pointed in the direction I had been heading. I looked her over and she was still covered in mud. I felt kind of bad now…I realized.

“I was minding my own business when this…” she held up my offending knife. “hit me in the back of the head with amazing precision.” She smiled a little in amusement.

“If it had been one of my people I would have been dead…as it were…it seems I lucked out and it was a skaikru.” She lilted her voice down in annoyance at the use of our name they gave my people and I narrowed my eyes.

“Are you mocking me?” I asked.

She cocked an eyebrow as she smiled again.

“I was just stating a fact.” She said calmly.

I narrowed my eyes more.

“I was scared…it would have been point blank otherwise.”

She chuckled but nodded seriously.

“It is as you say. Fear has a way of tensing our muscles when otherwise it would have been a perfect throw.”

I eased my shoulders.

Her head turned in curiosity.

“Why is a skaikru out in the woods at this time of night? Does she wish to be spirited away by whatever is lurking in the shadows?” Anya asked.

I paused and then looked at the ground.

“I’d rather not talk about it…” I looked up at her again.

“Can I have my knife back…my ego was bruised enough today as was my pride…I just want to go slink away and cry somewhere. That’d be great.”

Anya didn’t move as she held my knife and her eyes stared into mine. Her eyes glowed it had a strange effect on me before she nodded and walked quietly over to my location and gently put the knife in my hand.

“Aim true Skaikru or next time it will be your last throw.”

She turned after looking me in the eye and heading in the direction she was going.

I stared at her retreating back before I let out a breath.

“It’s Raven.” I said.

She stopped walking and turned slightly just to where here head was aimed to the side to hear me better.

“My name.” I began.

“It’s Raven. Raven Reyes.”

I watched as a smile ghosted across her lips before it was gone, my eyes widened a bit at the movement.

“It is very nice to meet you Raven of the Sky People. We will see each other again.” She spoke up.

Before I could reply she was gone into the shadows.

“What the hell…” I said out loud. I was completely confused at the way these people acted.

“Grounders…they have a weird way of talking to people…” I trailed off as I was still staring at where she disappeared.

I felt goosebumps as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I felt danger. I didn’t dare move but my body tensed all the same slowly. What was out there…

That thought crossed my mind just as a hand flew out of the shadows and grabbed me by the jaw. I screamed as loud and hard as I could as I bit down hard on the hand.

There was an answer yell from my attacker when all of a sudden…

WHAM! I got knocked off my feet, I saw stars.

Last thing I remember was the skull masks of two grounders before I was out cold.

Son of a bitch. I thought.

\---

I woke to being carried later that night. I assumed it was later that night because it was pitch black and all I heard was the grunt from the man carrying me. I kept my body relaxed as I tried to think of what I could do. The only people that had known I was out in the woods were Finn and he was completely useless and then hazel eyes flashed in my mind.

Anya…

The man ahead of my capture said something in grounder language before I was dropped hard onto the ground like a rag doll. It took all I could not to scream out. I played dead and I was pissed the fuck off. Why are there more people out to kill me? What did I do?

“Tie her up the pauna should be hungry tonight.”

I kept my eyes closed as I was man handled into a sitting position. My hands and feet were tied and then I heard them walk away.

I opened my eyes instantly and looked around me. It was a cave and I was tied to a pole in the middle of it.

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…

I thought as I looked around.

I knew I was in some seriously danger and I shifted around until I felt the blade hidden in my sleeve and I drew it and began furiously cutting my ropes.

“Shit…this is going to take forever.”

As if to answer me there was a blood curdling howl very close to me.

I turned shaking like a leaf as sweat dripped down my face and I came face to face to white, razor sharp, foaming wolf teeth and I looked up into mutated eyes.

I was going to die. And that’s when my ropes on my hands fell away after the final slice I made in desperation.

I only had seconds to roll out of the way as the wolf lunged at where my head used to me and I crouched onto my heels and bared my teeth. I don’t care if it was a primal thing to do because there was literally a pack of mutated mega wolves with my scent. I had some shit to take care of.

I stabbed down at my leg ropes and they began to tear as I jumped and rolled to one side as one lunged at me again. This time it got a hold of my jacket and it tore. I screamed in agony as it got a chunk of my bicep along with the tear and my blood began to flow. It was a frenzy as soon as that happened as the wolves surrounded me. I ripped off the ropes around my ankles with my good arm and held my bum arm close to my chest.

I crouched and backed up towards the entrance and the wolves continued to circle me. When I got to close to getting out the wolves behind me snapped at me. I flinched away and finally stood up to my full height.

If I was going down…this was going to be a serious fight. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my bad arm like a shield and brandished the knife. I was ready to die.

To answer my thoughts one of them jumped at me and I put up my jacket as it bit down on it. the cushioning just barely saved my arm from being ripped off as I stabbed the wolf in the neck and it yelped and gagged as blood sprayed all over me. I pulled the knife and continued to stab it until blood was covering me. The wolf took me down and I was doused in it. The Jaws slackened on my bad arm and the wolf dropped as it died on the ground. There was silence as I looked for the other wolves and saw Arrows sticking out of all of them. They had dead eyes and I stood there opened mouthed just as Anya came running into the cave out of breath looking scared as hell branding a bow and saw me.

She stopped and froze and looked me over covered in wolf blood and then she looked at the wolf on the ground as I held my knife and my arm to my chest. I was trembling but I stood still and then she let out a breath.

“Raven….your aim was true this time…” she simply said.

I didn’t say anything as I walked slowly towards her on wobbly legs and when I got to her they gave out.

She caught me and dropped her bow as she held me up and I just sat there for a moment.

“Where are they…” I said.

“Where are who?” she asked.

“Where are the two men that took me…”

I felt Anya tense at that.

“These wolves were trained to eat what was brought to them…it’s a sure way to get rid of people that are not welcome…”

“What do you mean…” I asked quietly.

“This den is not known…that means these two men could be anyone in camp or from another…”

“What do we do…” I asked.

“We wait…” Anya said as she helped me sit down against the cave wall.

“They will come back to make sure you will be missed if the cave was searched.”

“Well that’s morbid…”

I saw the smile cross Anya’s face.

“You are strong Raven of the Sky People…I have misjudged you…”

I grew annoyed at that.

“You know what else you’ve miss judged?”

Anya looked at me in question and I paused for affect before I punched her in the arm as hard as I could that was holding her up.

She slipped and made a surprised squeal before hitting the ground.

I busted out laughing as she scrambled looking flustered and shocked.

“Surprise!” I said laughing more then I was as tears began to fall and I let out a sob and I breathed hard finally feeling the whole situation crash onto my back.

“I don’t know why….this always happens.” I said as my breathing became ragged.

**Anya’s POV**

Anya didn’t say anything as her anger dissipated at the show of emotion from the Skaikru. She couldn’t be mad at a child that was scared. No matter how much Anya hated admitting it. She was impressed by Raven’s quick thinking and will to live. She also had so many skills no one on the ground had. Anya knew Raven was special.

“Raven…this is what this world is. Death and survival. There is no living for us.” I told her. “The faster you learn the ground…the safer you will become.”

There was no movement from the girl covered in blood. Soft tear tracks had washed some of the blood from her face and she almost could be the opposite of Lexa’s Kohl. It was breath taking.

Raven took her jacket of her arm and I then noticed the bleeding gouge left on her bicep. I hissed before taking my pack from my back and opening it.

There should be an emergency kit in here from Clarke’s mom.

I found it and sighed as I opened it and showed Raven what was inside.

“We have time to patch you up before they come back. It will be close to dawn when they do.” I said.

Raven looked impressed before I pulled out the needle and thread.

“You may want to bite onto something.” I said quietly.

Raven just simply nodded as she held out her arm.

I smiled a little.

She definitely was strong.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bellamy’s POV-Underground Subway, Ton DC**

I woke up to water being splashed on me. I spluttered and took in a deep breath as my eyes shot open in shock. I tried to get up but was pulled back as I felt chains around my arms and a huge crick in my neck from the weird sleeping position I was in. What the hell? I thought. I looked up and what found me was glowing blue so fierce I felt my whole soul quake with fear. It was her. It was Clarke.

I shifted and found someone behind her, watching, almost covered in shadows. The only thing that stood out was the green eyes surrounded by black. My fear was nothing compared to when I looked into those green eyes that watched me with bloodlust. It was like looking at death, I knew I was in some serious trouble and it was my entire fault.

If I were honest, I thought I would never see Clarke again after what I did to her and now she was back. I then knew she had come to finish her promise. Her promise that she would soon prove that she wasn’t a girl to be tortured and kept chained in a drop ship so far away from wherever we were. I couldn’t help the trembling. I knew she saw it, and when she did, she smiled.

“Bellamy…” She said.

I shivered.

I couldn’t for the life of me answer her and she knew it. Her smile grew at my fear and discomfort.

“It’s funny how fate works doesn’t it…it feels just like yesterday when you had me chained just like I have you now…” I watched her as she moved slightly towards me. The way she trailed off it’s like she was trying to torture my existence with just words alone.

I heard a growl and I looked up again into deadly green as the girl behind her, now that I got a good look at her, scowled at me.

“Klark…” The mystery girl questioned.

Clarke paused and turned her head slightly, all the while never taking her eyes from me.

“ _Why do we not just kill him…he hurt you more than I would ever allow someone. Give me the honor…please…”_ The green eyed girl said.

I couldn’t understand her for the life of me. But just the cold way she said it as her eyes flashed to me before meeting Clarke’s. It had my heart drop down into my stomach.

“Non Leksa…” Clarke paused as she moved again closer to me as she stared me in the eye inches apart.

“He will be deserving of the sentence I give him. He dies either way if he denies the sentence or if he fails.” Clarke hissed. “And if he doesn’t…well…he’ll have proved to me he’s worth saving…”

Next thing I knew, Clarkes fist connected with my nose and I screamed out in pain. She punched me again, this time in the eye and I grunted hard as I breathed through my mouth. I never felt pain like this. She wasn’t holding back and I never realized who exactly I had tortured all those weeks ago. I hoped to pass out soon but then a death grip around my jaw held me up and I was staring into my own soul as Clarke’s eyes shown with pure anger and resentment towards me.

“All those weeks ago you thought you were doing the right thing…and even when you knew you were wrong you allowed pride to stand in your way Bellamy Blake.” She growled out and then she slapped me hard.

“I’m going to teach you how to be a leader…starting by your mission…” She picked me up by my throat and stood me on my feet. I was shaking and trembling in pure fear. How could this woman be so strong and powerful? I wondered with extreme shock and surprise. She was fucking holding back the whole time she was in camp with us.

I realized then everything she had said back then had been true. She wanted to help us. She could have killed us all…and yet she hadn’t…She had tried to keep us safe…and I was too arrogant to see that…till now…

The tension left my shoulders as I bowed my head in shame. I was so stupid. I can’t believe after everything I did…this woman was giving me a chance to redeem myself…I knew then I was going to take it.

I looked up again and stared at Clarke as I nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry.” I said quietly. “I will do as you ask…I want to help keep my-“ I paused. “Our…people safe Clarke…”

All that met me was an extreme glare from green, while blue looked conflicted and pained. Clarke nodded and stepped back, looking at me.

“You should be...and…Bellamy…I’m not just an Arker anymore…I couldn’t tell you how long I’ve suffered after you all came down. Confliction. Doubt…I don’t even think you all are worth saving anymore…not all of you anyway…but I saw what they were doing in that mountain…and our friends could be next.” She said so quietly as she stared at me.

“I’m scared for Monty…and Jasper…I’m scared for the 47 Arkers…but most of all…I’m scared for my real family inside that mountain…the hundreds…even thousands of grounders…as you like to call them…they are my real family Bellamy. And yes I helped the hundred survive because I knew deep down I was doing it for my father. The man that found the error in your air supply. My air supply when I was just a child. The leaders you all seemed to hate because they sent you down here to die…they tried to kill my family and yet I still helped you all. Why?” She paused in her speech as she stared at me with pity.

“I’d have hoped to do the right thing because at least most of you deserved a chance in this harsh…forsaken hell we call surviving Bellamy Blake. And look what happened. Most of you were selfish children…even killers…You disgusted me as a leader and I pity you for what comes next…because I can’t save you from Lexa.” She stopped talking as she moved to the side and looked behind her to the girl I assumed was named Lexa.

Lexa finally walked towards me to come into the light and my eyes widened at how regal and scary she looked. I began to shake once again as sweat fell down my face along with the blood from my busted cheek and nose.

“Lexa won’t hold back like I have Bellamy… The mountain won’t care if you’re beaten half to death because that’s how the stolen people of my clan have been since reapers began stealing them away for the mountain.”

Lexa began unbuckling her jacket and red sash as she put her sword down on a chair I hadn’t bothered to notice.

I began looking around as I felt dread go up my spine. This was a real torture chamber I realized.

I met Clarke’s eyes again as her blue finally dulled at seeing me scared.

“Remember this pain Bellamy…because if you cross me again…I will kill you the next time.”

Clarke turned towards the gate that led up and she began walking towards it. I felt panic take hold of me as I began to pull hard on my chains and move away from Lexa as she got closer.

“CLARKE! WAIT!” I screamed out as Lexa moved ready to punch the shit out of me. Both of them paused as Clarke looked back at me. I knew how desperate I must look at this moment but I couldn’t help the next words that came out of my mouth.

“Where’s my sister!? I want to see her! Please!”

The only thing that greeted me was silence as Clarke continued to stare into my eyes.

“You’ll get to see her after you finish your mission.” She simply said.

She turned back again and that’s when I saw Lexa pull back.

“I’m going to enjoy this Sky boy.” She hissed out with pure hatred in her eyes.

I screamed when she cracked me in the ribs.

I moved away from her as she followed.

The loud resounding clank meant Clarke had left as I stared wide eyed at this woman that was trying to beat the crap out of me.

“CLARKEEEEEE!!!!” I screamed out in terror.

It was only then. I realized.

I was all alone.

**Clarke’s POV**

I flinched and finally held my abdomen at the sound of Bellamy’s last call of my name just before it grew into silence.

I finally let myself tremble at the thought of this man being at Lexa’s mercy. He wouldn’t receive any.

I turned away and marched from the entrance as I watched Lincoln and Octavia spot me and made their way over with Octavia’s face in complete furious anger.

“Clarke!” She yelled as she grabbed me by my jacket and snarled. “That was my brother screaming just now and I want to know what the fuck you are thinking of doing with him!”

I glanced to the side as 5 warriors made a move to their weapons and 5 more moved closer but I put my hand up as I stared down at Octavia. The one girl in my whole group of Arker’s that didn’t fit where she was supposed to, the one girl that was more warrior than she even realized.

I didn’t answer her as I put my arm down but I took her hands from my jacket and looked her dead in the eye.

“Bellamy will be given one last chance…” I said. “You know what he has done. You know he must atone…what better way than for him to infiltrate the mountain and get our friends out.”

Octavia’s shoulders dropped considerably at my words as it dawned on her on what was going to happen to him. I knew Octavia had been learning from Indra and Lincoln on how Trikru life worked and she finally dropped her hands looking relieved if only for a moment. She raised her head again and looked me in the eye. “You’re sending him to a death sentence if the mountain finds him in their ranks…”

I nodded slowly as I closed my eyes before opening them again to look at the young girl in front of me.

“If there is one thing I have…it is faith in your brother to do what is right for him and our friends…I never doubted for a second he means what he says when he apologized to me just now. He did what he did out of fear of losing you Octavia. How can I condone what he has done for me just so he could survive and protect you?”

I paused once again as I looked to Lincoln. He looked ragged and tired. Octavia had found him changed into a reaper and my mother ended up barely keeping him alive to change him back. It was a struggle, especially when I had just come back from the mountain. I nodded slowly to him before turning back to Octavia.

“If he had been anyone else…I would have not hesitated to kill him…as it stands…I am doing this as a favor to you as well as the fact that I need him. He is useful to me alive…so please talk to Lincoln. I have already told him the plan and he will be leaving with Bellamy shortly.”

I turn away from her as I feel a little guilt at what I have to do. Even when I know it’s the right move I still feel too much emotion. I know it’s not anything but the fact that I am my father’s daughter. I stand tall as I continue towards the tent I knew Finn and Raven would be in. I figured she was already setting up the radio transmission to try and get ahold of Mount Weather’s frequency.

What met me wasn’t Raven and Finn. But Raven and Anya. My eyebrows went up into my hairline as I watched Raven getting annoyed at Anya touching things she shouldn’t.

Raven smacked Anya’s hand away and glared.

“Would you stop picking things up…some of this stuff is highly volatile…” Raven grumbled as she took the part that had been in Anya’s hand and hooked it up to the huge piece of who knows what in front of Raven.

I cleared my throat and both of them jumped as they turned towards me and I smiled a little.

“You’ve been busy?” I questioned.

Raven looked put out as she turned back to all the parts and metal strewn across the tent as she sighed and Anya looked a little guilty as she bowed her head a little.

“Skai Prisa…the radio is almost complete…I have requested help from the one you call Finn and a few other’s to get as much equipment as Raven needs. Unfortunately…the man named Kane is being difficult…ever since our prisoner rob happened he doesn’t trust us.”

I hummed as I thought silently as I looked back and forth between my two friends.

Raven was favoring an arm and I looked to Anya in question and she shook her head.

I let out a breath.

“Maybe I should go talk to Kane and see if I can’t get the rest of the equipment. It’s about time I let him in on the plan since we will most likely need his help with coordinating his men.” I mused.

“Anya…see to it that Raven is protected and so is her equipment. I leave this to you.”

Anya let out a smile as she looked at me and I smirked.

“Of course Prisa…it’d be an honor.”

Raven sighed and huffed as she turned back to working on the radio.

I wasn’t too sure what was going on with them…but it seemed like Anya was finally warming up to someone besides Lexa.

This was turning out to be a better outcome to integrating the hundred than I first thought.

I walked out of the tent and signaled for a warrior to come closer.

“ _I need my horse. I’m riding to the Sky People’s camp. Send word to the Commander and get me Rider. I’ll need a personal guard.”_

The warrior nodded and bowed before running for what I needed.

I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

**Bellamy POV (Back down in the subway)**

I felt a fist connect with my stomach and I gagged as I let out a groan as I backed up and put my hands up.

“Wait!” I croaked. “Lexa …” I wheezed out. I couldn’t breathe as her eyes flashed and she kicked my legs out from under me and I crashed as the chains pulled at my wrist. I grunted hard at the hard pull to my shoulders. I hung there for a moment as I heard shuffling through the leaves.

She grabbed me by the hair until I was staring into her eyes again as she scowled.

“You will learn well to never utter my name again.” She hissed. “I am the Commander of the 12 clans. Either call me that…or don’t utter a word towards me at all. I do not care either way.”

She dropped my head and then I heard clicking noises and my eyes widened as the chains came off my wrists.

“I’ll enjoy this better when you aren’t chained up like an animal…now stand up. I want to see the look of real defeat when I make you pay for ever hurting my Klark.” She growled out as fire crossed her green eyes.

I watched as Lexa got into a stance, rocking on the balls of her feet.

I sighed and bowed my head in defeat, knowing I wasn’t going to get out of this. The faster she kicked my ass…the faster I could get back to feeling like I can help my friends.

I got up slowly and shakenly, but I guess that wasn’t fast enough because the next thing I knew I got a boot to the throat and sent flying backwards across the leaves as I choked and tried to breathe holding my throat, rolling around on my back coughing hard. I made it onto my hands and knees before I heard running and then a nice big boot planted into my lower back as she landed hard. I got the air knocked out of me as I screamed. She jumped off and grabbed both my arms and wrenched as she sat on my back and put me into an arm hold as she got close to my ear. The pain was unbearable as I screamed as hard as I could.

“STOP! YOU’RE BREAKING MY ARMS!” I screamed out as I heard not a sound come from her but grunts from the exertion.

I heard heavy breathing behind me as her whole body tensed and she gripped my arms tighter and pulled. I roared in pain but then she got off me just as fast and grabbed me by the hair and shirt and threw me into the wall next to us before putting her boot on my throat and pressed down hard.

I opened my mouth and choked as my eyes widened at seeing her.

This girl I barely knew.

Her hair was messed up, her face red with rage, her clothes torn and overused as her whole body pulsed with energy.

“How dare you!” She yelled in my face as she leaned down and pressed her boot even harder into my throat.

I grabbed on her pant leg and boot as I tried to lift her off of me but was losing strength fast as there was a roar in my ears and spots began to cloud my vision. But I still heard her when she began to scream at me.

“Did you stop when you were whipping Klark!” She screamed. “DID YOU FUCKING STOP WHEN YOU WERE HURTING THE GIRL AI HOD!” She yelled louder as I felt the pure rage and heat coming off of her face as she was so close. She was so angry she was mixing English with the language her people spoke.

Her eyes danced and churned like a raging storm.

“IF IT WASN’T FOR HER! YOU WOULD ALREADY BE DEAD!” she roared as she finally got off my throat and grabbed me by the shirt.

“If it wasn’t for her…” Her voice lowered to such a degree I shivered at the extreme force.

“I would have killed you in such a way you would be alive…but begging for death.” She said.

I couldn’t move.

“Be proud to be useful Sky boy…because if you weren’t…we both would have had you killed. Just remember that.”

She finally dropped me and I breathed heavily as I stared at the ground as she walked away.

My whole body was killing me and I didn’t dare move from the spot I was in.

I was shivering and trembling and I knew I had gotten off easy. I wondered how I even became the man I had been...now…now I was the man that was better than the one that came down with the 100 of children sent here to die after thinking I had killed someone to be with my little sister. I had been desperate…and I had done things to keep myself alive…but in the end that had backfired. I was now here laying on the ground getting ready to do something I myself had thought of doing even before Clarke had taken me captive.

I took a heavy breath in as Lexa turned away.

“Lincoln will come for you and explain what will be happening. I expect you to do as you are told…atone for what you have done…and become a man, Bellamy Blake. I expect to see you alive the next time we meet.”

Lexa walked away and opened the grate as she moved up before all I could hear was the resound clank as I was left alone once again feeling like I was already dead.

She seriously beat the shit out of me.

I finally let out a breath and laid spread out across the ground as my heart beat heavily in my chest.

They had let me live…that’s more than I had hoped…

My body relaxed as I closed my eyes.

The next time I’d see my sister I could finally look her in the eye and she’d see the big brother she used to have on the Ark.

I wasn’t a killer. I had to believe that.

**Clarke’s POV**

I was just about to head out when I felt a hand on my leg and I looked down smiling at finding green eyes from my horse.

“Klark?” Lexa questioned.

I nodded.

_“Has the guard informed you of my departure?”_

Lexa’s brows furrowed and her face became slightly sullen at the news.

“No. They have not.”

I nod and smile apologetically.

_“We have to get that equipment from Kane. Without it, Raven won’t have a chance of picking up communication.”_

Lexa didn’t look happy about it as she stared up at me.

“ _You’ve only just gotten back…and you’re leaving again…”_ She said softly as she pleaded with me not to leave.

I knew what she meant.

I got down from my horse and she moved closer as I leaned against her and wrapped my arms around her squeezing her firmly. She did the same as we took a moment in each other’s presence.

“I’m coming with you. I’m not letting you out of my sight.” She said with fire in her eyes and I smirked.

“Is that an order Heda?” I teased.

Her face softened as she rolled her eyes.

“No. But it would make me feel better.”

My smile grew as I looked at her and then back to my stallion.

“Would you like to ride together? We haven’t done that since we were kids.” I said.

Before I could say anymore she was already mounting the horse and grabbing me. I let out a laugh and squeal of surprise as she pulled me up behind her and I held her middle as she turned the horse around.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She turned so I could see her smirk.

“Good. Because I didn’t really want to go alone, or without you, I was only acting tough.” I whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

“I know the feeling.”

Rider rode silently behind us as we made our way to the Ark and as we came out of the tree’s I could see Finn and a few of the hundred yelling at the guards to let them in.

Lexa stopped the horse as I hopped off and I looked at her silently as she nodded.

I grabbed our bag of scrolls, charts, and maps and walked my way towards where Finn was waiting for me. He was red in the face and the other boys didn’t look happy either as I stood in front of the gate. Guns were cocked and aimed at me and I raised an eyebrow at them before holding up the bag of battle plans.

“I would like to talk to Chancellor Kane…I’m sure he would like to know about what’s been happening since he’s been up in the sky.”

“And who the hell are you?” The guard asked.

I was silent and I continued to hold the bag in front of me before my eyes narrowed considerably.

“Tell him that Clarke Griffin is here to explain exactly why she and a select group of individuals stole one of his prisoners from right under his nose.”

I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my face.

The look on all the guards’ faces was spectacular and good reason too.

It was about time I came face to face with one of the men that killed my father.

We were let into the camp as I was directed to the council room and as I entered, Lexa followed close behind as did Rider.

The faces that met me were faces I only knew as familiar. Men and Women that were aged beyond their years, who looked worn and ragged as they now found how ground life was.

The man sitting at the head of the table had the most defeated, worn look of all, and when he finally met my eyes. I knew then that he had felt the loss I had. This man had seen people he’s loved die and he was ready to get rid of his hatred and anger and fight for peace for once in his life.

“Clarke.” He said as he sighed, closing his eyes.

I nodded to him.

“Kane.” I replied.

He opened his eyes looking me over and I stood taller as he took me in.

“You aren’t that little girl that was sent to her death anymore…” He whispered.

My eyes burned in rage.

“Don’t you dare talk about that now Marcus Kane…We will get to that very soon…what I’m here for is the supplies you refuse to let the hundred take to make communication to our friends!” I hissed out as my fists bawled.

I felt a hand on my arm as I looked at Lexa from the corner of my eye.

She looked cold and scary as hell as she glared down the man she knew was one of my worst nightmares as a child.

“You will do as Clarke says if you wish to have peace with my people…I won’t allow you all to take over my land without supplying even trade.” Lexa said so ominously that I felt the whole room grow a few degrees cooler.

Marcus looked us over longer.

“I know what you have been doing here Clarke. I know what you did for those kids that we unjustly sent here so that we all could have a chance to survive and I want to thank you.”

He stood up and put his hands behind his back.

“What I can’t do is give out supplies that we may need here to rebuild.”

He turned to look at me again as the other council members stood around watching.

“If Raven needs supplies…I ask that she comes here to work on it. She is an asset I cannot afford to lose. Especially right now when there is an enemy I am not fully aware of.”

I ground my teeth at what he was saying.

“I don’t think you heard me.” I heard Lexa say.

Marcus turned to look at Lexa as she stood there regally before suddenly looking at Rider.

His eyes widened as a blade hit the wall near his face and lodged into the metal wall with a loud resounding twang. Marcus backed up into the wall as his face bled from a small sliver of a cut to his cheek. There were selective gasps around the room before Lexa stalked towards Kane. But before she could get closer there were guns pointed at her and words of DON’T MOVE was thrown around.

“Lexa.” I said louder than intended. Lexa stopped a hairs breath away from Kane and was glaring daggers into his eyes.

I put up my hand at Rider who was beginning to pull his weapon after having thrown the knife that was now imbedded into the wall at his Heda’s command, but then sheathed it at my command.

“Okay.” Kane said shakingly with his eyes wide. “You can have the equipment.”

I let out a sigh.

“Kane.” I said as I walked slowly towards him as Lexa pulled Riders knife from the wall while growling at Kane angrily. I put my hand on Lexa’s shoulder as she drew back from him.

“We are not here to draw fear from you or anyone here in camp…what we are here for is cooperation and maybe an alliance if you decide to work with us. There is only so much technology we can do without you all. I have no reason to help you and nor do you all deserve it after selfishly doing the things you have done. But I am willing to give the hundred a chance…and the innocence that don’t deserve to see what we have all seen down here. Don’t you agree?”

Kane stood up as he fixed his clothes and closed his eyes, sighing. He nodded.

“I agree.” He finally said.

I saw the shoulders of everyone in the room relax as Lexa finally became less vocal and full of action as she moved closer to the door and stood at attention behind me. Always within distance to protect me as she always used to when we were kids.

I smiled a little.

“Then I believe we should go over our plan and what you can add to the situation. Because the next time we meet…we will have toppled the mountain.” I spoke.

**Lexa’s POV**

“ _Clarke? Are you coming to bed?”_ I asked her as I watched her endlessly pouring over the plan we have gone over millions of times. She was starting to go mad over this. It was worse than when we went over the specs of the Ice Queen’s camp.

“What if this doesn’t work…” She mumbled as I watched her shoulders tense and untense as she walks around the table.

I sighed.

“There is no use…You are doing exactly the same thing I did when I first took command of my first battle…” I whispered.

“I know Lexa…I just can’t help it…”

I got up from the bed and made my way towards the water jug and got a glass before taking a drink. I contemplated what Clarke was saying before turning and making my way towards the war table.

I set my cup down next to Clarke’s hand and stared at her intensely.

“Clarke.” I said once again.

She didn’t look at me as her face was casted in shadows by her hair and war paint. The candle flickered as her hands gripped the table. She leaned against it and I could see the pressure it was making from her fingers whitening.

“This is bigger than I first knew Lexa…these people have been harassing your people for decades…and I didn’t even know for 10 years.” Her voice grew hoarse at the end and I brushed her hair off her shoulder and moved closer to her as I put my hand against her neck and rubbed my thumb against her jaw.

“Our people Clarke…” I said gently as I drew her in and she moved so she could put her hand on my hip as I leaned against the table and she surrounded me. She wouldn’t look me in the eye as she was focused solely on the table. “You are more Trikru than what you pretend to be…” I whispered to her as I felt the pain cross my face and into my heart. “You bled for us Clarke…you killed for us…why are you so dead set on separating yourself from your true people…” I asked her.

Her face gave nothing away as she listened to me before she finally looked me in the eye.

“I don’t want to lose the last shred of what reminds me of my dad.” She croaked.

My eyes softened at her words as I ran my fingers across her jaw and into her hair.

“Clarke…” I whispered as I leaned closer.

“Your dad isn’t where those people are…” I began as I grew closer and brushed my nose against hers as our eyes closed and I felt her take in a shaky breath before letting it out. “He is right here…” I pressed my fingers against the skin near her heart. “He always has been…” I felt Clarke lean heavily on me as warm tears touched my cheek and that’s when I kissed her softly.

She responded as she wrapped her fingers through my braids and hair as she hugged me to herself and she shook with soft sobs against my mouth.

I wrapped my hands around her and rubbed her shoulder blades as the kiss broke and she laid her head against my shoulder and I just held her with strong arms.

“I’m here Clarke…” I said gently against her hair.

There was a sob that answered me as her arms wrapped around me harder and then I lifted her into my arms.

She has never once cried for the loss of her dad. She had hoped to finish his work. And the fact it all blew up in her face hurt far worse than anyone could have predicted.

I carried her gently to our bed before sitting her down and began taking off her war clothes as she did the same for me before I knelt down in front of her as she looked into my eyes with watery blue.

“This is going to be the last thing we do for those people.” I told her. “You have done more than enough, maybe too much when helping those children survive. After this…you will have no ties left because they are not your future…”

She smiled at me in gratitude.

“If the 47 wish to follow you back to Polis or they wish to live here in Ton DC I will allow it…but they will live under my rule…as do all my people. We will save them Clarke…and then we will live our lives together.”

“Living is more than surviving.” She whispered back.

I smiled.

“Together or nothing?” I asked.

She smiled back.

“Together or nothing.” She confirmed.

“Good…then tomorrow is another day and we wait for the signal from Bellamy.”

I got up and she moved farther onto the bed as she moved to accommodate me.

I got in after taking off my boots and she curled around me as I held her and her breathing slowed.

“Mochof Leksa…” she mumbled. “Ai hod yu in”

I smiled as I kissed her gently.

“I love you too.” I said in English as I closed my eyes.

So much has happened to us. So much has changed about me. I wouldn’t be who I was today if I hadn’t met Clarke all that time ago.

She means everything to me.

And when all this was over…I would ask her to be mine and marry her. That was my plan.

**Clarke’s POV/ At the Mountain, a few days later.**

“ _Everyone Stop!”_ I heard behind me as I was breathing hard. My command to attack was dismissed when the real person in charge was heard across the battlefield in front of the main door to the Mountain.

I looked back and what found me was Lexa covered in blood and she was dragging Emmerson along with her.

My eyes grew wide in shock as Lexa’s face was unrevealing.

Day’s before Emmerson almost got a missile shot at Ton DC but we intercepted him and destroyed his equipment thanks to Bellamy sending word over the radio. We tortured him for information until he finally gave in and told us everything we needed to know about the mountain. Lexa sent him back but not before infecting him with a virus that most likely weakened the people inside.

It had been only hours prior when Bellamy had shot the signal and it was now time to move against the mountain. He had disabled the fog and we were just about inside when suddenly our whole plan fell apart.

There was Lexa as well as her whole team that had been designated to get our people out. I looked at her in question.

“What’s going on…Lexa…what have you done…” I whispered.

She stood there looking just as devastated as I was but her mask only grew stronger as her determination grew.

“I am sorry Clarke…” She said.

I didn’t know what to say as I looked back at the door as the door opened to reveal all of the Trikru I had seen within the mountain as well as all our warriors before looking back at Lexa.

“Your plan was going to fail…” She whispered to me.

“Where are the Arker’s Lexa…” I whispered back as my voice grew hoarse.

Lexa’s face grew heavy as her eyes flashed.

“I’m sorry Clarke…they were not part of the deal…”

“Lexa!” I yelled as I went to grab her but a warrior stopped me. I lunged at her again but was held back by another three warriors.

Lexa turned and cut Emmerson’s ties and he ran off as Lexa’s green piercing eyes met mine.

“May we meet again Clarke.”

I was let go as the warriors began leaving the battle ground.

“Together or nothing Lexa.” I replied.

Her eyes flashed with a hint of approval before she yelled the retreat and then they were gone as I watched Lexa’s back walk away from me.

I turned to the mountain before a small smile was on my face.

It was all going according to plan…

_“Do you really think there is an option that they would make a deal with you?” I asked after Lexa had mentioned such an ordeal._

_“It’s possible…” She said as she looked over the map and areas around the mountain. “If they knew that we would win…it’s almost certain.”_

_I walked over to her and leaned against the love of my life as I looked at all her intricate braids._

_“Will you really have to retreat?” I whispered._

_She nodded slowly. “I will come back with some of the Trikru, but the other clans do not understand my tie with you or the Skaikru.” She trailed off as she looked into my eyes with swirling green. “Not yet anyway.” She smiled slowly. I was intrigued, but then, it wasn’t really time to ask why she was looking at me like that. “I will leave the mountain to you this time Clarke. It’s about time you showed everyone that you are not an outsider to our clan or our people even though I already know you are not. You helped me face the Ice Queen. You battled a Lion and won. You went through the trial with me. And yet only Trikru know of your history. I want the world to know you. My Clarke. My sky girl turned Trikru.” She whispered the last part as she tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and moved close to me. “And this mountain will show the world.” She said._

_I couldn’t help the warm feeling going through my chest as a soft smile crossed my face._

_“You’re full of love lately Lex.” I leaned into her hand as I wrapped my arms around her and she nuzzled her nose against mine as she closed her eyes and her smile grew bigger._

_“We need to make a signal and we need to make sure it really does look like I’m leaving you there on the doorstep of the mountain.” She said._

_I smiled and crinkled my nose at her evasion of topic as I thought about something we could say as a signal and then it came to me._

_“May we meet again.” I said._

_Her eyes shot open and she looked at me with piercing green._

_“Together or nothing.” She replied._

_“We’ll say each other’s last words.” I whispered._

_She nodded._

_“That’ll be the signal.”_

_I kissed her then and hoped this wasn’t goodbye._

I ran to the tunnels towards where I knew the door was I had almost been led to by the mountain men and when I got there I pulled my sword and slashed it at the corner and paused as a blade was held out to my throat as well. We both made eye contact and I relaxed when I realized it was Octavia.

“O…” I was whispered in relief.

“Clarke!” she snarled. “What the hell is happening!? Why did the grounders retreat!? Our friends…my brother is still in there!” she yelled in devastation.

I put up my hands to calm her.

“I know O…this is a part of our plan. Lexa and I knew that the mountain would give her some kind of deal to keep the 47 and have her abandon the cause of opening this mountain. It would have been way too many casualties.” I rushed out quickly. “I’m sorry you weren’t in on the plan O. But I promised you we would get everyone out including your brother.”

She was shaking the more I spoke until finally she flung herself at me and I caught her as she sobbed. I knew she was learning grounder ways and how to be strong but she was still a kid. I patted her head gently.

“I’m sorry we had to deceive you and everyone else. There wasn’t a way to tell you all beforehand.”

She let go and rubbed her face just as the door lock initiated and the door slowly opened we both sprang into a fighting stance but when we saw who had opened the door we both gasped in relief and shock.

“Bellamy!” Octavia yelled as she flung herself towards Bellamy. Bellamy was surprised to see his sister and then looked towards me and looked behind me seeing no one.

“Just you two?” He asked.

I nodded.

“You did good Bellamy.” I said quietly. “Thank you.”

He looked put out and a little embarrassed as he shook his head.

“No…I’m just glad you gave me another chance…I’m sorry Clarke.” He said.

I nodded.

“The past is soon forgotten. The living are hungry Bellamy…let’s get the 47 out of there now.”

We moved then deeper into the mountain as I set my jaw.

“What’s the status?” I asked.

Bellamy looked pale and tired as he sighed.

“The 47 have been hiding with the members of the mountain that do not believe in what Cage and President Wallace are doing…Cage locked his father up in quarantine along with the other mountain men that are down there sick thanks to Emmerson…good job with that virus by the way…you all are some scary people.” He whispered.

I looked Grimm as I nodded. “It’s been used once or twice before.” I said off handedly.

They both looked at me in horror and I smirked.

“Surviving has not been easy these past 10 years…what you saw out there was Lexa’s hard work of uniting all 12 clans. We were feuding and killing most of our lives since the bombs dropped 97 years ago.” I informed them.

“That’s nuts.” Bellamy said.

I nodded. “It was necessary…even though it didn’t keep Lexa’s mother alive…or her ex-lover…” I paused as I looked at them seriously. “I’m the one person keeping her the way she has always been. She could be a lot crueler. She could have easily killed you all and had no problems with it but I told her not to…She is a strong leader and she has proved it over and over. Don’t make me regret saving you all.” I said.

They both nodded and then there was a commotion out in front of us. Guards were holding onto Monty as well as Jasper and another girl.

Octavia and I instantly sprang into action and I motioned to her as we ran towards them and Octavia skidded across the floor slashing one of the man’s knee tendons sending him to the ground and put her sword through the other one across from her as I stomped on the man she fell’s throat before stabbing my sword through his heart and spun throwing a knife into the other guys throat before he could aim his gun. He choked on his own blood as Octavia pushed him off her sword and he too hit the ground with a loud smash.

I grabbed Monty and helped him up as I took my sword out of the soldier and Octavia walked up with my knife in her hand. I smiled.

“Keep it. He was your kill anyway.” I said.

There was just a barely there smile before she put it in her belt.

I’m glad Indra had taken her under her wing. She deserved a home.

“Bellamy. You’re with me. We are going for President Wallace.” I said.

I took a handgun from one of the guards and had Monty and Jasper grab a gun.

“Monty. Find the control room. We need to know where the rest of our people are.” He nodded and started moving towards where he knew the control room was.

“Jasper…” He looked up with scared, blood shot eyes. “Get a haz-mat suit for this girl…if she’s your ally she’s going to need it…and then go with Monty.” He nodded and grabbed onto who I now knew as Maya as he called her name to get her attention to get a move on.

 “Octavia.” I looked over to her and she was breathing hard with some blood on her face. “Protect them with your life. They are the plan.”

She smirked and saluted me before running off with everyone else.

I walked with Bellamy down the hall as I turned my back on them and wished them all the best of luck. I had a mission and I planned on fulfilling it.

“Let’s move. We need to get to President Wallace before anyone else does and then get to the control room. We don’t have much time.”

“Clarke…” Bellamy said.

I paused and looked at him as he pointed to a screen on the far end.

My face went death white when I saw my mother and Kane in a room full of our friends.

“MOM!” I screamed as I rushed over and realized it was just a computer screen. “Do you know where this is!?” I whirled around snarling at Bellamy.

He shook his head.

“I-I don’t know Clarke.”

My whole body was shaking as rage overtook me before my eyes flashed back across Bellamy. I smashed my sword into the screen before pulling it back as I continued to smash the TV.

“I’ll fucking kill them all…” I ground out as I continued to smash the TV, even when it had fallen onto the ground. “DAMN IT!” I leaned against the wall as I began to hyperventilate. “Damn it all!” I yelled. Bellamy moved closer. I could tell he was unsure of what to say to me and to be honest I didn’t want to really hear his voice right now.

I didn’t dare look at Bellamy knowing full well what type of look I would get. Instead I got up from the wall and turned away from him.

“Let’s run.” I said. There was no questioning coming from him so we took off fast down the hall. Heard Bellamy’s boots thundering behind me towards where I knew was the quarantine ward. We screeched to a stop outside of Wallace’s cell.

I pulled my sword and unlocked the door and walked in. Dante was sitting on his bed as he looked up and when he saw me his face grew serious and Grimm.

“Clarke.” He said.

I nodded as I looked at him coldly.

“Do you know what your son is up to?” I asked.

He slowly nodded.

“He has done something against my wishes…I know that much.”

I didn’t say anything before Bellamy went towards Wallace and handcuffed him.

“You’re coming with us, and we are stopping your son.”

**Bellamy’s POV Control Room**

Watching Clarke become so ferial was something I hadn’t seen until I was in that torture room. This was her. This was who she was. And this is who the ground made her. A hard killer and someone who would do anything to protect who she thought were important to her. I’m only glad we are on that side. Because if we weren’t there would be no doubt in my mind that she would have killed me and anyone that had crossed her like Murphy had. She had killed him.

She had her hand firmly around Wallace’s arm as she led him to what I knew was his certain death. I didn’t know exactly how she was going to accomplish all that she will…but I don’t think she is going to think much about it if it meant keeping her mom safe.

When we arrived to the control room we were let in by Octavia. Clarke moved Donte right next to the screens as Monty began following Clarkes orders to find out where that room was that held the 47 plus her mom, Kane, and Raven as well as where Cage was.

When he had them on the screen the look on Clarke’s face was not something I’d ever want to see again. She had death in her eyes. She grabbed the com from Monty and began speaking with Cage and when Cage said he would keep the mountain men safe instead of letting our friends go, Clarke snapped. She didn’t hesitate to shoot Donte when her threat was denied and the resounding shot rang through my being as well as everyone else’s. Clarke wasn’t fucking around.

She turned towards Monty who looked afraid and then she moved her eyes to Maya and Jasper. Maya was in her haz-mat suit as Clarke had instructed and she had brought at least 3 oxygen tanks.

“We don’t have time to play diplomats. You all know this…now get ready.” She said with such authority even I was moved by her actions and words.

She turned to Jasper.

“Have her put the rest of her suit on.”

She then turned to Monty, who watched her with hesitance as he waited for her command.

“Monty. I want you to reconfigure all of the filtering and fans to bring in the outside air. Cage won’t be persuaded so the only option is to end them.” She said with such finality. I could see the stress and strain that was everything on her shoulders and yet she was completely calm and collected with determination I had never once seen come from her.

Maya looked Grimm and did as she was told just as Monty got to work and we watched as Raven screamed as they began drilling into her for the bone marrow they needed to go outside. Cage retaliated by putting Clarke’s mom on the table and when that happened Clarke threw her sword at the screen that showed it happening and yelled at Monty to work faster.

I knew this was a necessary evil and the pain we all felt was something I would not soon forget.

When Monty finally stopped Clarke moved towards the control that would end our peoples suffering. She looked at me with deathly eyes.

“Are you ready?” She asked as she looked at all of us slowly.

We all nodded.

I found myself not caring about the innocents that were in this mountain. Not once had I thought it would come to this.

“Do it.” I said.

And she did.

We watched as they all began to fall and die and screams could be heard echoing the mountain and through the screens as we all stood still.

“Bellamy.” Clarke said so quietly I could barely hear her.

I looked over to her and I saw the tears falling down her face as she continued to stare at the screen that was staring back at her from the mountain people and our people still alive.

“Go open the door where you found Octavia and I…Lexa will be waiting with her warriors to escort us out of here…they will help with the wounded.” She whispered.

I did as she said but not before looking back at her with her hands behind her back as blood dripped down her face mixed with tears of sorrow. She stood straight even with the weight of the world was on her shoulders and I couldn’t help feel a ping of regret for what I did to her. She was a warrior… through and through.

I moved and Octavia followed me as we opened the door and Lexa instantly rushed past us towards where I pointed Clarke to be.

The other warriors stayed behind and we escorted them to where our people were and they had stretchers. One of them with tattoos on his face went straight to Abby on the table and whispered to her. She smiled slowly as she clasped his hand in hers. I realized then exactly how soft these people could be with each other. We had all been blind to what it meant to have enemies.

Maybe we could all learn to live together after all.

**Clarkes POV-The Control Room**

I could feel the pain and suffering of hundreds of innocence. Their screams still echoed in my head as I stared at the screen that showed their charred bodies.

I did that. I killed them. I stood there so silently that I didn’t even know if I was even breathing anymore.

“Clarke?” I heard come from behind me.

I knew that voice anywhere.

I turned to her.

Green looking at me in such a way that it mirrored a 7 year old girl that day she had made me cry after accidently ripping my coloring book. Hesitant. Wondering if I would let her back into my world. She waited. She always waited for me. That’s why I loved her.

“Lexa…” I rasped so gently to her and that’s all she needed to come running to me. She caught me before I fell to the ground and I just lay against her completely as I let out a sound of pure anguish. It was almost close to what I had heard come through the screen as hundreds of people died from radiation. She held me as I had an attack, as my heart beat from my chest, as I breathed in and out unable to catch my breath, she held me.

“Lexa.” I said as I looked up at the ceiling and covered my eyes, breathing in and out. “It’s over.” I said hoarsely. “It’s over.”

“Yes Clarke…” She said as she touched my face and wiped it. I opened my eyes slowly as she put her forehead to mine as she put my hand over her heart and hers over mine and breathed with me. “It’s over.”

“I want to go home.” I told her.

“Me too.” She said.

“I want to go home to Polis.” I said. “I want to go as far away from the Ark as I can…and I want to go home with you.”

“You will.” Lexa said as her eyes became watery. “I want to go home with you too Clarke.” She whispered.

“I want to marry you.” Her voice cracked as she said it and her cheeks flamed as she waited for my reaction. I could tell she couldn’t believe she had blurted it out.

I watched as her lips formed those words and I began to shake as more tears leaked from my eyes.

The smile that crossed my face was ground breaking.

“Then let’s get married.” I told her.

The smile that answered me wasn’t there for long as I crashed my lips against hers as our emotions mixed as one.

I could already tell this was going to be the best adventure yet.

And it had only begun because I was forced out of the one place I had known in space and cast down to a place that we all thought will kill us.

The ground.

**Extra: Back at the Wolves Cave with Raven and Anya**

**Anya’s POV**

The men never came back and when dawn was past I looked down to see Raven sleeping soundly against my shoulder.

I was intrigued by the sky girl. I knew Lexa had her own, but Clarke was nothing like this one. I moved slowly as not to disturb her before gently picking her up into my arms as I straightened up. My back cracked as I stretched a little. Watched Raven all the while to make sure she was still out.

I carried her slowly out of the cave and into the sunlight that actually ended up blinding me.

I grouched about it for a few moments before yawning and sighing. Never had I stayed up all night to watch over just one person. This wasn’t like me at all and yet…

I looked back down at the one called Raven once again and I found myself smirking at the thought of her waking to such a predicament. I wonder what she would think.

Before I could think much of it, I was brought out of my thoughts by people yelling and calling out someone’s name.

“Raven?! Raven!? Are you out there!?”

I went towards the sound of their shouts and who I came to find was the one they called Finn and the new second Octavia.

When they saw me their yells instantly died and I shook my head at Finn when he was about to take a breath to talk.

Octavia shushed him when she noticed that Raven was sound asleep but he didn’t look happy, especially when he saw the amount of dried blood over her.

“What happened?” He whispered.

I narrowed my eyes and growled at him threateningly and he took a step back in shock as I passed him without saying a word, towards camp. Octavia was right behind me and I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head in surprise and slight shock and curiousness.

I shot her a death glare and she diverted her gaze to elsewhere.

I rolled my shoulders at how uncomfortable I was at being stared at but I only had one mission in mind and that was to get Raven to Abby so she could be looked over and then I was going to talk to Indra about finding those men that had done this and slitting their throats.

When I reached the village it was in full swing as I walked through with my head held high. People stopped to stare and gawk at my display of carrying a girl through camp but I wasn’t going to let that bother me. I was Anya kom Trikru and I was the general of the Heda’s army. This was not going to stop me.

“ _What are you all staring at? Shouldn’t you be doing your jobs.”_ I barked out.

Most of them scurried and only a few children were brave enough to keep looking.

I was getting slightly irritated.

Raven was beginning to stir in my arms and I looked down to see her looking up at me tiredly with a blank look on her face. I’m not sure she knew exactly what was happening right now.

I kept my face neutral as to not alarm her but then her eyes widened as her mouth opened and closed like a gold fish at the position she was in.

“W-w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” she squealed as she fought to get out of my arms.

I was right. Her reaction was really amusing.

I couldn’t help the huge smirk that crossed my face as I held onto her tighter.

“I’m taking you to Abby for medical treatment.” I said non-chalantly.

She gaped up at me as she semi-stopped struggling until finally she shoved her good arm into my face that made me lose my grip enough to where she dropped to the ground and scurried away a few feet as she looked ruffled and had slight bed hair as her pony tail was coming loose.

“I don’t know what kind of grounder culture has you picking me up like I’m somehow your bride…but you have another thing coming…you…you…” Her face became redder and redder as she fought to get some kind of insult out and I really wanted to laugh but I suppressed it.

“You tall person!” she screeched before stomping her way the rest of the way towards Abby’s tent.

I couldn’t keep the small smile that crossed my face as I shook my head and huffed as I followed her.

She was definitely a very interesting sky girl.


End file.
